Kaleido Star Continuación: El final esperado
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: No lo puedo creer COMPLETO ¡Al fin! Esto es un LeonxSora Muchas cosas pasaron para que puedan estar juntos nuevamente: una viaje, Yuri, otro hombre... Espero que les guste... muchas risas y lagrimas al final :P
1. CAP 1: Parte 1

CAPITULO 1: Solo necesitas darte cuenta:

_PARTE I: "El sentimiento floreciente"_

Pasaban los días y la obra de El Lago de los Cisnes era un éxito rotundo. León se estaba dando cuenta de que la admiración que una vez sintió por Sora, la cuál le recordaba muchisisisimo a su hermana, estaba cambiando por otro sentimiento, pero él no sabía que era; puesto que antes jamás lo había sentido.

"Aaahhhhhhhh ¿Hoy también hubo mucha gente no Mía?" dice Sora.

"Siiii todos los días estamos llenos y por suerte las entradas están vendidas hasta el término de la temporada"

"Todo gracias a ti" dice May

Sora se sonroja… "No solo gracias a mi, no joven León?"(Nota: me revienta que ella le agregue joven antes de llamarlo a él y a Yuri) Sora lo mira y nota que él la esta mirando fijamente…

"Eh? Perdón?" Dice al darse cuenta que todos lo estaban mirando.

"Que la obra es un éxito, gracias a uds." dice Yuri que venia de hablar con el Jefe Kalos.

JA! Responde León secándose la transpiración (papito que sexy). Todos damos lo mejor además, si a alguien hay que agradecerle todo es a Sora y a su interpretación" dice sonriendo.

Sora se sonroja…y todos miran a León sorprendidos, pero Ken lo mira enojado.

León se dio cuenta de que lo dijo causó una sorpresa, ya que él era de pocas palabras y además como siempre había tratado mal a Sora nadie entendió a que se debieron esas palabras. Entonces León se coloco la toalla en la cabeza y entro a su camerino.

Después todos de fueron y creyeron que el origen de las palabras de León solo se debían a lo que pensaban todos, que Sora era una gran estrella y que él se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

En su camerino León se preguntaba (mientras se daba una ducha :P) qué lo llevo a expresarse así de Sora. Imágenes de ella se le venían a la mente, sobre todo aquella en el momento del "clímax", de la reciente obra, donde se acercaba tanto a ella que parecía que estaban por darse un besote. Pensaba en la sensación que le producía el momento final donde abrazaba a Sora-Odet cuando culminaba la historia con los enamorados juntos.

Él no era tonto (por suerte) se estaba dando cuenta que un sentimiento nuevo estaba surgiendo dentro de él. Pero no estaba seguro de que era, si es admiración como lo fue en un principio, si la quiere por parecerse mucho en sentimientos a su hermana muerta o si esta enamorada de esa niña que lo ha retado tantas veces, que le produzco miedo en algún momento, con la cuál comparte escena desde hace poco, y de la que por ahora no quiere alejarse.

Nota: todo eso pensó mientras se bañaba…TT que chico más limpio. Peor sería que cantara en la ducha ¬¬U

"Bueno…me sobra tiempo para definir que me esta pasando, mañana será otro día" "Tal vez cuando la vuelva a ver y la trate más el sentimiento se aclare solo"

Al llegar a su Dpto., el cual es un quilombo, se pone su pijama, solo un pantalón  , se acuesta en la cama…

"Sora…sería lindo soñar contigo esta noche…jejeje" (Nota: eh no, no es lo que están pensando…al dormirse quisiera soñar con ella, no es que se quiera pajear ni nada eh!UU)

Al otro día…pi pi pi sonidos de pajaritos!

"Ah dormí muy bien, aunque me duele la espalda ii" "Todo por culpa de Fool, que estuvo molestando, si taparme para que yo no me enferme te voy a dar, PERVERTIDO" le grita a Fool. El cual esta atado frente a la puerta del baño.

"Esto es lo que me gano por querer ser amable" dice fool saliéndole una lagrimita.

Sora entra a bañarse, y mientras se ducha piensa en lo pesado que será el día de hoy, pero se detiene un momento, ya que de todos los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente, el rostro de León apareció, al ver su cara sonrió. "Otro día mas con ese cascarrabias, aunque me agrado lo que dijo de mi ayer"

"Soooooooraaaa acá te traigo tu toalla" dice Fool, a lo que Sora le responde con un chancletazo.

"Gracias Fool" dice Sora ya todo tapada. "Sora un día de estos de veras vas a necesitar mi ayuda y no te la voy a otorgar" dice Fool con la marca de la chancleta en la cara.

Sora lo mira con cara de perversa… "Entonces admites que todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora solo fue para verme desnuda no?"

"Eh?...cof, cof ¡claro que no!"

"Bueno se me hace tarde tengo que ir a ver al cascarrabias"

"De que estás hablando Sora?"

"Nada, cosas mías nada más" dice con sonrisa picarona. "Adiós"


	2. CAP 1: PArte 2

_PARTE II: "Uf… el sentimiento crece y crece"_

Ya en el escenario todos se encontraban ensayando, ya que la función se pasó a la noche.

"Bueno…debo notificarles que ya estamos preparando la próxima obra. Como siempre Mía va a estar a cargo del guión." "Mía?" Anuncia Kalos.

"Este…mmmm, la- la- la obra será La bella durmiente, como siempre los protagonistas serán Sora y León y los demás personajes estarán repartidos en el resto del elenco, pero eso lo decidiremos después, por ahora solo nos ocuparemos de terminar esta obra ññ."

Todos se retiran a sus quehaceres, y Mía detiene a Sora antes de que salga.

"Eh, Sora, amiga"

"Que pasa Mía? Porqué tenés esa cara?"

"Si sabes que en la obra de La Bella Durmiente, el príncipe le da un beso a su amada para que despierte verdad?" ñ.ñ

Sora la mira con cara de no entender que le esta tratando de decir (tontaaa). "Claro Mía, pero y que con eso?"

"Pues que esa parte es el clímax de la obra, así que no voy a poder sacarla de nuestra representación"

Sora, que al fin cayo, la mira a Mía sonrojada.

"Jeje… entonces estas tratando de decirme que yo…y…él."

"Tendrán que besarse" :s

Sora se sonroja aún más y dice…

"No te preocupes amiga si es parte de la obra no hay nada que hacer, además él y yo somos profesionales" palmea a Mía "No te preocupes"

Sora sale caminado como un robot de la habitación.

"mmmm…ahora si estoy preocupada. Espero que él no lo tome tan mal como Sora uu"

Entonces… los días pasaron y León cada vez sentía más la necesidad de ver y de sentir cerca de su cuerpo a Sora, aprovechaba cada momento de ensayo y de interpretación para poder abrazarla y sentirla cerca.

Por otra parte Sora no dejaba de pensar en lo que Mía le había dicho… "Tendrán que besarse, tendrán que besarse…" estas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Sora sin cesar, y causaban sensaciones en ella, las cuales no podía explicar. Sentía tantas cosas que cada vez que veía a León no podía evitar ruborizarse y tratar de huir de él, para que no la vea así. Pero se aguantaba y disimulaba lo más que podía.

A todo esto, Ken, estuvo notando todo este tiempo las raras actitudes de ambos. Pero nunca por su mente se le cruzó la idea de que podría ser amor, solo imaginaba que León como siempre estaba tratando de alejarse de Sora o de hacerla quedar mal. (Ja bobo todo lo contrario :D)


	3. CAP 1: Parte 3

_Gracias a todas por las criticas, dejen reviewwwwwwwwwwwsssss! porfas!_

_PARTE III: "Día de confesión…medio rara"_

Entonces se encontraban todos en el salón de reuniones y estaban repartiendo los papeles que cada uno iba a interpretar en la nueva obra.

Sora seria la princesa durmiente.

León el príncipe que la rescata.

May la bruja hechicera

Roseta, Ana y Marion van a ser las tres haditas que ayudan al príncipe.

Los demás papeles se distribuyeron entre el royo de artistas del escenario.

"Bueno ahora voy a explicar más o menos como será la obra, pensamos en usar arnés para todos, para variar un poco los trapecios y no volver a usar el patinaje por ahora. Lo trapecios solo se usarán para el final de la obra donde el príncipe encuentra a la princesa dormida y… este" Mía mira a Sora, la cual se da cuenta y se sonroja. "Bueno en ese momento espero que ambos nos enseñen una gran acrobacia"

"Y cual será el clímax de la obra?" pregunta León.

"El clímax será su acrobacia y el momento donde besas a Sora y ella se despierta" Dice Kalos sin pelos en la lengua.

Todos se sorprenden, Sora y León se sonrojan, pero Sora más. Ken se pone así… TT. Luego de que León se da cuenta de que tendrá que besar a Sora, sonríe; pero Sora sigue colorada.

"Y en cuanto a la acrobacia- dice Yuri- creemos que la mejor sería la técnica fantástica"

Sora al escuchar eso sale de el transe que le produjo saber que tendría que besar a León.

"La técnica fantástica?" pregunta Sora.

"Sí -afirma Yuri- hasta ahora nuestro público solo a tenido una oportunidad de verla, y aquella vez fue con Layla. Creemos que es hora de volverla a presentar pero esta vez con León como tu compañero Sora."

"Además -dice Kalos- tu ya la conoces solo deberás enseñársela a León para poder interpretarla juntos."

"En otras palabras -dice Yuri- esta vez tu serás la maestra y León el alumno, al contrario de la técnica angelical donde los roles estaban invertidos"

"Ud. no tiene problema verdad joven León" dice Mía.

León con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados responde… "Claro que no, mientras Sora no sea tan dura y le interese enseñarme yo acepto"

"¡Joven León!" responde apenada Sora. (Pobre encima que lo tiene que besar tiene que ser su maestra ahora)

"Este, si es para que el público se deleite yo no tengo ningún problema." Dice Sora con una sonrisa forzada.

"Bueno entonces así quedamos" dice Kalos. "Ya todos conocen cuales son sus tareas entonces tendrán dos semanas para ensayar, mientras tanto Yuri y yo nos encargaremos de la promoción de la nueva obra."

"Dos semanas?" responden todos.

"Si -dice Yuri- creemos que es suficiente Uds. son unos artistas profesionales no creo que las acrobacias de esta obra representen un gran desafío, solo la atrasaremos en caso de que Sora y León no puedan concretar la Técnica fantástica en este plazo."

"No será problemas para uds. verdad Sora?" pregunta Mía.

"No, no se preocupen que yo me encargo" Dice decidida y luego le hecha una mirada a León parado a su lado y le sonríe. (Y pensar que esa sonrisita llena de alegría a León, sin que nadie sospeche)

"Bueno, manos a la obra entonces"

"Síiiiii"

Los ensayos empezaron, Sora muy tímida le indicaba los pasos a seguir a León para interpretar la técnica fantástica. Y él sin problemas seguía todas las indicaciones.

Pero…

"Sora -dice Mía- no todo debe volcarse a la técnica fantástica amiga, también deben ensayar la parte antes de que empiecen con la técnica fantástica."

"A que te refieres Mía?" pregunta Roseta.

"Pues…-Mía se sonroja- a la parte donde el te despierta con el beso, recuerda que ese es el clímax, y luego de que él te despierta empiezan con la técnica fantástica"

Sora se sonroja tanto que parece una manzana y Ken que pasaba por ahí dice…

"Pero Mía eso es lo de menos, no creo que haga falta ensayarlo."

"Al contrario -interrumpe León- yo creo que si es importante, pues nos estamos concentrando en una sola cosa y por más de que sea un detalle minúsculo no debemos dejar nada para después, pues si es parte del clímax y no esta bien ensayado podría arruinarlo todo. (Uy que discurso, claro es su oportunidad, no León?)

Entre tanto Sora siente que el cuerpo le hierve. Ken mira enojado a León… "Si Sora cree que deben ensayar yo no puedo oponerme" le dice.

Todos miran a Sora. "Tengo que decidir yo?" piensa.

"Porque me miran todos así?"

May y Roseta que estaban metiéndose en la conversación se codean y dicen… "Que esta pasando?" le pregunta May a Roseta. "No es obvio -le responde la niña- León quiere robarle a Ken el amor de Sora." Dice con cara de chismosa.

"Pero… yo no veo a Sora enamorada de Ken." :s

"Oo bueno es solo una suposición -dice Roseta- pero se nota de que Ken esta totalmente enamorado de ella, y no le gusta nada la escena del beso."

"Ya veo…u.u"

"Pero que tanto tienes que pensar Sora -dice enojada May- es solo una de las tantas escenas de la obra, practiquen pero no se besen de verdad y ya está. Ni que te repugnara besar a León."

León se sorprende y la mira a Sora esperando que ella no responda que sí le repugna.

"Claro que no! Es que me parece un poco extraño, es todo. Pero tienes razón May, joven León vamos a practicar esa escena, pero sin besarnos si?"

"Por mi esta bien" responde intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero en realidad le molesta no tener que besarla en verdad. "Que manga de metidos piensa" (OO no es obvio que él siente algo por ella?)

Entonces comienzan a ensayar la escena, Sora esta acostada en una especie de cama, León dice lo que le toca del guión y se acerca a Sora, ella empieza a tener palpitaciones y se sonroja ñ/ñ, siente que León se le acerca de a poco.

"Dios, esta tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración"

En ese momento el tiempo se congela, Sora abre los ojos y ve el rostro de León casi pegado al suyo y empieza a sentir miles de sensaciones que le eran desconocidas. Fija su mirada en los ojos de León y encuentra en ellos la misma mirada la cuál le dio el día que la rescato de que un auto la atropellara, pero esta mirada era diferente, pero no podía definir que la hacia diferente. Sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa angelical se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Esto ya no parece una actuación -pensó Sora- parece más bien la vida real…"

León sentía que sus sentimientos lo dominaban y estuvo a punto de besarla si es que ella no le decía.

"Joven León, repetimos la escena o esta bien así."

Entonces León se alejo, Sora sintió alivio.

"No, creo que así esta bien, en todo caso la repetimos mañana."

"Si me parece lo más correcto" dijo Ken que vio todo desde una esquina. "O si no probablemente de besen de verdad" pensó.

Los demás que estaban alrededor ensayando no se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, solo Sora y León sabían que tanta intensidad tuvo ese ensayo improvisado; y claro Ken que desde hace tiempo esta notando las raras conductas de ambos.

Cuando Sora se dirigía a el camerino común, porque a pesar de que ella es una estrella no quiere tener uno aparate, ella prefiere seguir cambiándose con los demás. Roseta la llama y le pregunta…

"Sora que fue todo eso?" Sora sorprendida se sonroja porque creyó que Roseta le preguntaba del ensayo que acaba de tener en donde por poco y besa a León.

"A-a-a que- que te refieres Roseta?" dice tartamudeando.

"Porque dudaste tanto en hacer la escena en donde besas al príncipe que te despierta?" Ella se encontraba ensayando y no había prestado atención a la escena del beso.

Sora aliviada le responde… "Es que yo jamás e tenido mi primer beso Roseta, por eso me es tan difícil."

"Ah era eso, y porque no le dices a Ken que te lo de y asunto arreglado" dice pícaramente.

León que venía atrás de Roseta se detiene al oír esas palabras, y pone cara de sorpresa y de disgusto al mismo tiempo.

"Que dices Roseta, no puedo pedirle eso, Ken es mi amigo y nada más."

"Pero el está enamorado de ti"

Sora se sonroja. "No digas eso si fuera cierto el ya me lo hubiera dicho"

"Pero lo esta"

"¡Ya Roseta mejor vamos a bañarnos!"

Roseta entra al camerino y Sora se queda pensando, entonces ve a León que se encontraba enfrente a la puerta de su camerino.

"Habrá escuchado todo?" se pregunta ella.

Entonces, él que estaba sujetando su toalla alrededor del cuello sonriente le dice… "Sora puedo hablar un momento contigo en mi camerino?"

"En su camerino -dice sorprendida- ahora?"

"Sí, por favor, es importante lo que tengo que decirte y no quiero que nadie más lo escuche."

"Esta bien" ¬.¬ ella entra al camerino, León entra detrás de ella y cierra la puerta.

"Bueno, que eso tan import…" sin dejar que Sora termine de hablar León le da un beso que la deja sin aliento. ñ/ñ Sora empieza a sentir un calor que le inunda todo el cuerpo, "Pero…que está pasando" se pregunta.

León la suelta por un momento para tomar aliento. Entonces Sora solo atina a decir: "Joven León que esta haciendo?" Él solamente muestra una fina sonrisa y la vuelve a besar, esta vez ella no piensa en lo que siente y solo se deja llevar y disfrutar del momento y del beso, tanto así que ella lo abraza apasionadamente igual que él lo esta haciendo.

Pero en ese momento ( Qué? Justo ahora? Ufa!) Llaman a la puerta de León, era Marion.

"Joven León, esta ahí? El Jefe lo necesita en su oficina" dice la inocente niña que no sabe el gran momento que esta interrumpiendo.

León deja de besar a Sora que seguía con los ojos cerrados y abrazándolo fuertemente. Ella abre sus ojitos y lo encuentra mirándola.

"Creo que tendremos que posponer esta charla."

Sora que no se aguantaba la vergüenza responde: "Sí" a la pobre no le salían las palabras.

"Joven León esta ahí?"

León deja a Sora y abre la puerta: "Si pequeña, enseguida voy."

"Esta bien" le responde ella con una sonrisa y se retira, León sale detrás de ella.

Ahora Sora se encontraba sola en el camerino del hombre que en un principio la trató con tanto desagrado y que ella creyó odiarlo, que inclusive estuvo a punto de renunciar a su querido escenario por no tener que confrontarlo nunca más; pero todos esos recuerdos se borraban de su mente al pensar en ese beso el cuál aún sentía tibio en sus labios. "Que es esta extraña sensación, que acaba de pasar?" se preguntaba ingenua y analizando la situación. "Aaahhh oO? que fue ese beso, que lo llevó a besarme, bueno el caso es que me gusto." ñ/ñ Sora empezó a mirar el cuarto y sin darse cuenta tomó una camisa de León que estaba en una silla y sintió ganas de oler su aroma… "Mmmm…es muy rico ñ/ñ, pero… que estoy haciendo?" Sora soltó la camisa y sonrojada salió de la habitación si que nadie la viera.

Entro al camerino y sin que nadie notara su actitud o su cara tomate, se baño y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue sin despedirse. Estaba tan avergonzada que quería irse antes de que León volviera de hablar con el jefe. No sabía que podría pasar si lo volvía a ver ese día.

Al regresar a su camerino, León noto la ausencia de la niña de la cual se había enamorado como un tonto y sin darse cuenta. "Claro no le dije que se quedara, pobrecita, no debe entender nada pero ahora mismo te lo voy a aclarar todo mi linda Sora." Sin perder tiempo el también se baño y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue.

Entretanto Sora llego a su habitación y se tiro en su cama y sonrojada no dejaba de pensar en el beso, abrazo su almohada y sonrió.

"Y a esta que bicho le picó?" pensaba Fool. "Sora no vas a bañarte?"

"No, Fool ya me bañe, pero gracias por preguntar" que amable… esta respuesta sorprendió a Fool, el cuál se esperaba un almohadazo o al menos una puteada de Sora.

"Bueno entonces le voy a preguntar a Roseta si es que no se va a bañar" Fool miró a Sora. Y ella solo respondió… "Esta bien no te tardes". Sin duda estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Entonces Fool aprovecho y se fue.

"Eh, Roseta? Baño? Foooooooolllllllllll" grito después de caer en lo que el libidinoso fantasma del escenario le había dicho. Cuando iba decidida a buscarlo y cagarlo a palos le suena el teléfono.

Ringggggg rinnnnggggggggg (suena fuerte ñ.ñ)

"Mmmm quien será, que hago contesto? Puede ser importante, además ya entrene a Roseta sobre la "amabilidad" de Fool." Decide contestar.

"Hola, habla Sora, quién es?"

"León" le responde un voz suave del otro lado.

Sora se llevó tal sorpresa que casi deja caer el tubo del teléfono.

"Sí, joven León, que desea?"

"Pues creo que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente no?"

"Co-co-conversación…" dice ella totalmente nerviosa.

"Quiero verte… (Sora se congela) además no me dio tiempo de decirte lo que quería hoy que nos vimos"

"Jeje" dice Sora temblando y avergonzada.

"Porque gusto nos interrumpieron en el mejor momento de la conversación, no lo crees?"

"Es-está bien joven León, cuando quiere que nos veamos?"(No perdés tiempo guachita)

"¡Ahora!"

"Eh?"

"Estoy hablándote desde mi auto que esta estacionado afuera del complejo de departamentos donde vives y llamándote por mi celular." (Perdón Mr. Tecnología de punta)

Sora sale de su dpto. y se acerca al balcón y lo ve saludándola con el brazo extendido y recostado por su auto. Ella lo mira, se muerde el labio y hace una carita de ternura que si León la hubiese visto de cerca se la comía a besos.

"Bueno, enseguida bajo"

"Sin prisa, te voy a esperar toda la vida si es necesario" Sora, que sigue colorada cuelga el teléfono. Al salir se mira al espejo y hace un intento de arreglarse, toma una bincha que tenía a mano y se la pone, llevaba puesto un vestido celeste deportivo, erróneo para la ocasión supuso, pero no quería hacer esperara a León así que se puso sus zapatillas y salió tan de prisa que por suerte se acordó de echarle llave a la puerta.

Al ir en dirección a donde vio estacionado el auto de León se encontró con Sara.

"Adonde te diriges tan apresurada?" le pregunta.

Sora abre grande los ojos y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue… "Te-tengo ganas de ensayar un escena que no me gustó mucho, así voy a regresar tarde OK!"

"No te preocupes, te voy a dejar comida por si llegas con hambre"

"Bueno, gracias, chau!"

"Que rara… en fin… a preparar la cennaaaa "

Sora corrió a donde se encontraba León, al llegar se sorprendió y se ruborizó al ver que León llevaba puesta la camisa que ella había olido cuando estuvo sola en su camerino. (Nota: León tenía un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa marrón claro, sin botones, en la parte de arriba solo tenía unos hilos apara ajustar y estaba bordada con motivos indúes SOY FANA DE LA MODA)

Luego de detenerse a ver, continuó su caminata y se acercó a el.

"Ya estoy aquí" le sonrió muy tímidamente.

"Vamos entonces"

"Adonde me vas a llevar?" ¬¬U

"Tranquila que no voy a hacerte nada…que no quieras" dice con sonrisa picarona y le abre la puerta del auto. Ella se dispone a entrar y sus rostros quedan uno cerca del otro, él intenta besarla, pero ella se aleja entrando al auto y diciendo… "Pues vamos entonces"

El hace un mueca como diciendo… "Ahora te resistís, ya vas a ver después" Y cierra la puerta del auto, luego el entra y arranca.

"Te voy a llevar a mi lugar favorito en esta ciudad, ahí vamos a estar tranquilos para "hablar" si?"

"Sí, vamos" dice Sora entendiendo a la perfección ese "hablar".

Llegan a una colina, del otro lado el mar, a lo lejos se podía ver las luces de la ciudad que ya empezaban a prenderse pues el sol estaba cayendo y pronto oscurecería.

Ambos salen del auto, Sora ya no sentía nervios, quería estar en sus 5 sentidos para poder estar atenta a lo que iba a pasar allí, esa tarde, en ese momento, con ese chico.

Al salir del auto Sora se sienta en la delantera del coche y León regresa al auto y busca una melodía acorde para la situación en la radio; luego sale y se sienta al lado de Sora.

"Es hermoso aquí" le dice ella sonriendo.

"Sip, siempre que voy a una ciudad nueva a trabajar busco un lugar tranquilo para poder pensar." "Es como un hobby" le dice admirando el atardecer.

"Es hermoso, creo que es la primera que vez que admiro el atardecer desde que estoy en USA"

"Llevas más tiempo que yo aquí y nunca lo habías visto? Jejeje eso si que es extraño"

"Bueno lo había visto, pero no de la manera en que lo estoy viendo ahora, ni tan bien acompañada." Se lo dice al mismo tiempo que lo mira y cruza los brazos como sintiendo frío.

Sus miradas se encuentran, el se coloca enfrente de ella apoyando sus manos sobre en auto, y la besa (aaaaahhhhhhhhh). Deja de besarla y choca su frente con la de Sora y la mira a los ojos.

"Necesito preguntarte algo" le dice dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

"Pregunte lo que sea" le responde ella aceptando aquellos pequeños besos.

"Quisieras ser mi novia Sora?" le dice sonriendo. (Aaaaahhhh, ting ting suenan las campanas, pipi pipi dicen los pájaros y una gran ola choca contra la colina, el ruido de esa no me la sé broooshh tal vez?)

Sora se queda muda y esta vez ella lo besa a él y lo abraza. Pero él se aleja y le dice…

"Qué me respondes?" mirándola fijamente y apartándose lentamente.

Sora no responde, se muerde el labio inferior y baja la cabeza (que estas esperando tonta! ñ/ñ ejem ejem me exasperé, que envidia me da esta boba y eso que yo estoy escribiendo TT)

"Creo que necesitas tiempo para decidir" se aleja decepcionado, al borde de la colina mirando el final del atardecer y cruzando sus brazos.

Sora sonríe felizmente, se levanta y abraza por detrás a León, apoyando su cabeza contra su espalda. León que no esperaba otra respuesta que esa toma los pequeños brazos colocados en su pecho.

"Ya decidiste?" le dice mirándola por encima del hombro.

"Claro, la respuesta no es tan difícil, la respuesta es sí" le dice abrazándolo más fuerte.

El toma los brazos de Sora, los separa de su cuerpo y se da la vuelta colocando su cabeza a la altura de la de Sora. (Para nadie es secreto que él es más alto que ella)

"La respuesta es sí, para qué?" le dice con cara de desconcierto.( Arrgg justo ahora se hace el chistoso, arruinas el momento nene)

Sora lo mira con cara de… "¡ja! Te haces el chistoso" Sora se da vuelta y se dispone a volver al auto, pero León la toma de un brazo, la levanta y la besa con tanta pasión que hasta un animé hentai sentiría envidia de ese beso. El sol termina de esconderse y solo la luna y las estrellas son testigos de aquel beso, que por cierto tardo mucho en terminar. ¡Que aguante!

Al fin dejan el besuqueo, se miran y los dos hacen una sonrisita de bobos. Eh iban a seguir besándose si no fuera porque un ruido salió del abdomen de Sora.

León estalla en una carcajada y le pregunta… "Tienes hambre?"

"Jejeje parece que sí" le dice Sora rascándose la cabeza.

"Entonces ven, te voy a llevar a un lugar muy lindo" la toma de la mano y la conduce al auto.

Van a un restaurante bastante lindo y tranquilo.

"Aquí sirven una comida exquisita" le dice tomándole la mano.

"Ah León de nuevo por aquí" le dice quien parecía ser el chef para Sora.

"Aja pero esta vez vengo acompañado de mi novia" dice contento.

Sora queda sorprendida con aquellas palabras, todavía no había caído en que aquel hombre, hermoso por cierto, era su novio, después de todo lo que él la había hecho pasar.

"Todo queda en el olvido" se dijo, "Y pensar que fuiste tan malo conmigo en un principio" pensaba mientras lo miraba y jugaba con su mano "Quien diría que hoy estaría aquí contigo y como tu novia mi dulce León." piensa.

"Que pasa, no vas a ordenar?"

Ella, que tenía la mirada perdida no respondió.

León se preguntó en que estaría pensando y sin dudar la beso frente de toda la gente que estaba en el pequeño restaurante. Sora salió de su transe y se sintió avergonzada pero aún así respondió al beso de su nuevo (Y primer) novio.

Ordenaron y comieron, sin dejar de verse el uno al otro por un instante.

"Bueno, maestra, dígame…que nos toca mañana?"

"Pues mañana trataremos de llevar a cabo la parte donde nos empujamos con nuestros brazos derechos para llegar a los trapecios." "No es difícil, solo debemos tener presición y confianza entre nosotros"

Sora al darse cuenta que León la miraba sorprendido le pregunta… "Dije algo malo?"

"No, solo me doy cuenta de cuanta pasión sientes por el escenario"

"Eh?"

"Solo buscaba un tema de conversación, pero enseguida te pusiste seria y comenzaste a hablar como toda una profesional"

"Eh…perdón no me di cuenta" Se sonroja.

"Bueno… - se ríe- nos vamos?"

"¡Adiós Señor! la comida estuvo deliciosa" le dice Sora al dueño del local.

"Jajaja…por favor llámame Donald, ese Señor me hace sentir viejo". Sora ríe y se va a la puerta.

León se despide también.

"Oye León es la primera vez que te veo con una mujer, pero creo que escogiste excelentemente, me agrada y espero que tengan un maravilloso futuro juntos"

"Yo también lo espero" sonríe.

(Ay estos se la pasan riendo como bobos)

Sora estando en la puerta, da una mirada y reflexiona… "En verdad hay cosas que no se de él, parece ser bastante bohemio" "Ese lugar en el mar, este restaurante… tendremos muchas cosas de que hablar parece."

León llega y la abraza por detrás.

"En que piensas?" le dice dándole un beso.

"En ti"

"Mmm… que lindo estar en tu corazón y en tu mente" le dice dirigiéndose abrazados al auto.

"Que hora es?" pregunta Sora.

"Son las 11 de la noche"

"Dios Fool debe estar preocupado"

"Quién?" dice con cara de celoso.

"Sara! Sí Sara! Le avisé que salía, pero no le dije que volvía tan tarde." Dice dándose cuenta de que metió la pata.

El asunto pasa sin más sobresaltos.

Llegan al complejo donde se encuentra el dpto. de Sora. León sale antes y le abre la puerta.

"Sora, antes de irte quiero pedirte algo"

"Que cosa?"

"Que mantengamos esta relación en secreto por un tiempo" le dice mientras la acerca a su cuerpo agarrándola por la cintura.

"Porqué razón?"

"Creo que les costaría entender a todos el cariño que sentimos, sería raro, ya es raro para mi. Imagínate para los demás."

"Esa no es una buena excusa"

"Seee… la verdad es que no quiero que nadie interfiera en esto hasta que no estemos seguros de que las raíces de esta relación están bien crecidas"

Y Sora como que no entiende el lenguaje de adulto de León. Pero le gusta la idea de verse en secreto y ocultarles a todos que tiene novio y que sobre todo que se trata de León.

"Por mí esta bien, si en secreto quieres que nos mantengamos secreto será."

Se dan un gran beso de despedida y quedan en verse al otro día en el ensayo y buscar la forma de demostrarse su amor sin que nadie se de cuenta. Podrán lograrlo:s podrán resistir la tentación? si yo fuera Sora lo dudo…pero en fin…

_CONTINÚA EN EL CAPTULO 2_

_Por Utena- Puchiko-nyu_

_28/01/2005_

"Sora donde te metiste" "Estaba preocupado" "Por suerte Roseta pudo consolarme"

"Perdón Fool" "Espero que no te hayas pasado con Roseta eh!"

"Que estás diciendo?" "¡Yo sería incapaz!"

"Ah y porque tenés el ojo visible hinchado?"


	4. CAP 2: Parte 1

Para empezar necesito decirles que este capitulo ya se va a tratar de Sora y León como novios; por lo tanto va a ser bastante romántico, pues que crecí viendo telenovelas mexicanas y argentinas y últimamente colombianas y venezolanas, así que estoy muy nutrida de romanticismo barato, además también me influye el shojo. Todos saben que los primeros 3 meses son puro amor (ya luego uno nota los defectos del otro). Y, además, como también últimamente se me ha despertado mi lado materno, por eso, quiero que Sora tenga un bebé, y como imagino que todos los que lean esto ya saben que a los bebes no los trae la cigüeña, también voy a incluir partes de "amor extremo" (Eh? Queres decir sexo?)

¬¬ "amor extremo"

(Por eso…sexo)

Bueno sí. Espero que sus ojos virginales, mis queridos lectores, no se alarmen. Además no va a ser explicito ya que esto es shojo y no Hentai! Voy a escribir lo justo y necesario lo demás lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno.

CAPITULO 2: "De novios"

_Parte I: "Manteniendo el secreto"_

Dos días habían pasado desde que se pusieron de novios, y para serles sincera le costaba mucho no poder mimarse y besarse enfrente de los demás, puesto que como esta pronto el día del estreno de la nueva obra, se la pasaban ensayando hasta tarde. Al terminar como siempre Sora iba a su camerino y después a su casa con las chicas. Entonces; ¿como hacían para demostrarse amor?

Muy fácil y a la vez difícil, en los ensayos las escenas de amor entre la bella durmiente y el príncipe eran más cariñosas, pero desde ese día que se pusieron de novios no pudieron volver a besarse. OO UU

En el tercer día de novios…

Sora había terminado de cambiarse para empezar con los ensayos, de pronto siente que alguien le toma de un brazo y se la lleva por detrás de una columna que iba a formar parte del escenario.

Era León, esto lleno de alivio a Sora.

"No aguanto más princesa, debo besarla o moriré."

Se besaron.

"Ahora cree que podrá sobrevivir mi príncipe?"

"No lo sé, pero por si acaso déme 2 o 3 besos más para asegurarme."

"Te voy a dar 5 o 6 más por que si de mis besos depende tu vida, no quiero ser la causante de tu muerte. Además yo sin tus besos tampoco sobreviviría"

Se besan. (XD esto no es justo, creo que es demasiado meloso)

Sora! Se escucha a lo lejos, ellos no se habían dado cuenta que el tiempo pasa, aunque cuando estén juntos no se den cuenta.

"OH no! Se nos hizo tarde…León vam…"

León la vuelve a besar y le dice…

"Vamos a encontrarnos acá en el receso del ensayo" le dice tomándola de las manos.

"Esta bien pero ya vámonos" Sora se retira corriendo y se encuentra con Mía, quien era la que estaba gritando su nombre.

"Donde estabas…" le dice preocupada.

"E…es...estaba terminado de arreglarme" le dice nerviosa.

"Arreglando? Es solo un ensayo Sora. Bueno apúrate…"

"Sí"

"Sora no has visto al joven León es que a el tampoco lo encuentro" le dice preocupada.

"A León, digo el joven León…"

"Aquí estoy…" dice León que venía caminado despacio.

"Ah, joven León necesitan ensayar por favor apresúrense" Mía corre al escenario.

León se acerca por detrás a Sora.

"Me olvidaba -la toma de la cintura- estas hermosa con ese conjunto"

Sora se sonroja.

"Ssshhhh… ya vámonos"

Vuelven a las prácticas; los días pasan.

"Ya mañana es el estreno" dice Roseta.

"Sí, el jefe tenía razón pudimos estar listos en 2 semanas." Dice May.

"Los que me sorprenden son Sora y León, su coordinación es increíble, en menos de estas 2 semanas pudieron tener lista la técnica fantástica." Dice Sara.

"Si, verdad? Es como si estuvieran más unidos, como que fueran compañeros desde hace años." Dice Mía

Ken que pasaba por ahí, pone cara de enojado.

"Ssshhh…guarda silencio Mía -le dice Anna- mira." Y lo señala a Ken.

Mía se calla. Y Ken los mira a León y a Sora ensayando y ellos, como tontos, mientras practican se sonríen con cara de enamorados.

"Esto no me esta gustando nada" piensa Ken.


	5. CAP 2: Parte 2

_Parte II: "Día de estreno… y de sorpresas"_

"Hoy vino mucha gente, por lo visto ya extrañaban las interpretaciones del escenario Kaleido." Dice Marion sorprendida que sostiene en brazos a Jonathan.

"Marion has visto a Sora?" le pregunta Ken.

"No, no la he visto, pero si quieres Jonathan y yo te ayudamos a buscarla."

Cocococo (parece una gallina) dice Jonathan.

"Jejeje, mejor no, yo puedo solo gracias." Dice Ken con una sonrisa falsa y con una gota en la cabeza ññU

"Mejor vámonos Jonathan, Ken duda de nuestra capacidad detectivesca" dice enojada.

"No es eso Marion solo que estoy buscándola para que se prepare, dentro de poco abrimos telón, vos también tenés que prepararte"

"Tienes razón, partamos Jonathan!"

"Esa niña es medio rara" "Pero…"

"Donde estará Sora?" se pregunta confundido.

Entre tanto sora y León encontraron un minuto para estar solos, ya que como todos estaban preparándose, ellos encontraron un rinconcito donde poder estar solos.

"Al fin hoy vamos a poder besarnos frente a todos sin que nadie sospeche" dice León. Ambos están sentados en el piso, ella delante de él y León abrazándola por detrás.

"Que exagerado, si es un besito lo único que me das." Dice Sora tomando lo brazos de León.

"Yo veré la manera de que no sea un simple beso preciosa." Le dice tomándola de la barbilla para luego besarla.

"Bueno es hora de prepararnos…" Dice mientras se levanta. "Tenemos que dar lo mejor"

"Si, me voy a cambiar, nos vemos princesa encantada"

"Hasta que tu beso de amor me despierte, mi querido príncipe"

Cada uno se va por su lado.

"Sora"

"Ken -lo ve sorprendida- que pasa?"

"Te estaba buscando -le dice sonrojado- es hora de que te prepares, en media hora abrimos telón"

"Media hora?" "UY se nos pasó el tiempo volando!"

"A que te refieres Sora?"

"Eh! No… nada no me hagas caso, en un rato estoy"

Empieza la nueva obra, como siempre cada uno interpreta a la perfección su rol. Sucede todo lo que tiene que suceder y llega la "famosa" escena del beso. León mira tiernamente a Sora, la acaricia con sus enormes manos (ñ/ñ) y la besa, por más tiempo del que debería ser, pero nadie nota esto.

Sora abre sus ojos, sonriente y sonrojada. Abraza a León quien le dice al oído.

"Viste que iba a encontrar la manera de prolongar este beso?" y ambos sonríen mirándose a los ojos. Entonces comienzan a interpretar la técnica fantástica.

El público aplaude y todo termina. Todos comienzan a retirarse del escenario, pero León y Sora dejan que todos pasen y se quedan solos.

"Te tengo un sorpresa" le dice él.

"A si, que sorpresa?" le responde mientras se acerca a él.

"Vas a tener el honor de conocer donde vivo, después de que salgamos de aquí esta noche." Le dice mientras al abraza.

"Tu…tu casa?" le dice sorprendida y sonrojada.

"¡Aja! mi dpto." Le dice acercando su cara a la de ella.

"No te pongas nerviosa, solo te voy a llevar a que la conozcas, no va a pasar nada…que no quieras" dice con cara de pícaro y la besa.

Ellos creían que estaban solos, pero desde arriba Yuri los observaba. "Así que por eso estaban actuando tan raros últimamente?" piensa, mientras los mira besándose.

"Qué estas haciendo Yuri?" le pregunta Kalos que venía desde el pasillo.

"Observando"

"Que cosa" dice extrañado.

"Véalo ud. mismo" y señala para el lugar donde Sora y León se estaban besando abrazados.

Kalos abre su boca y no puede creer los que sus ojos ven. "Yuri pellízcame."

"jejeje, no son ilusiones, son ellos" los vuelve a mirar y un semblante de enojo se posa en su rostro.

"No puedo creerlo, quien lo diría…" y cruza sus brazos pensando.

"Haremos algo?" le pregunta Yuri.

"Como? Hacer qué?" "Si se quieren que lo disfruten" "Porqué me lo preguntas?" le dice Kalos extrañado.

"Esto no interferirá en su trabajo?" "Son compañeros y si se pelean pueden estropearlo todo" dice Yuri alejando la mirada de los tórtolos.

Sora y León se retiran del escenario tomados de la mano. Esto al parecer hace enojar más a Yuri.

"Por lo que se ve se quieren Yuri, si algo pasa en ese momento veremos, no nos podemos meter." Dice Kalos con vos decidida.

"Está bien, solo espero que no resulte un problema." Dice Yuri y se retira.

"Aunque te moleste Yuri, no nos podemos meter, no aunque el amor en el trabajo no siempre resulta como uno quiere…" razona Kalos.


	6. CAP 2: Parte 3

_Parte III: "Sora…tienes novio?"_

Sora pensativa fue para el camerino para bañarse y vestirse. "No se si deba ir con él a su dpto." pensaba.

"Pero no quiero que se enoje, ni crea que soy una mal pensada… :s mejor voy… el me quiere y me dijo que nada iba a pasar"

"Te pasa algo Sora?" le pregunta Roseta.

"Jejeje… u.u no nada, cosas en la que pienso nomás."

Todas se bañan y terminan de vestirse y salen para volver juntos al complejo.

"Sora no vienes?" le pregunta Ana.

"Este…" ¬¬

"Si, Sora no vas?" interrumpe Yuri. (Este esta tramando algo no creen? O.o)

"Este… yo…tengo que irme a otro lado."

"A si con quién?" le pregunta Yuri con cara de inocente. (El sabe que es con León)

"Tengo una cita." Dice Sora sabiendo de que esta ya no puede salir.

Ken que como siempre andaba por ahí al escuchar eso se congela.

"Una cita -levanta una ceja- con quién?" (Metido .)

"Con mi novio -Sora pone una cara como diciendo a ver que cara ponen- porqué?"

Ken que se había congelado cae hecho trisas con si hubiera roto como un cristal. Y León que estaba por entrar a su camerino sosteniendo su toalla en una mano abre la boca, incrédulo de lo que acaba de oír.

"Estas bromeando verdad Sora…" pregunta Mía.

"Sí"

Todos dan un suspiro.

"Jejeje…se lo habían creído?" "Creo que no es este el momento de decirles la verdad" Piensa Sora.

"Por…por…que bromeas con una cosa así" dice Ken.

"Solo esta probándolos, porque reaccionan así"

"No te preocupes Sora, reaccionamos así porque nunca te hemos visto con ningún chico" le dice Yuri mientras se le acerca.

Sora traga saliva y lo mira a Yuri acercándose y le hecha una mirada de reojo a León, que esta viendo todo y no le gusta nada.

"O es que sí tienes a alguien y te arrepentiste de contarnos la verdad." Insiste Yuri y coloca su frente junto con la de Sora y la mira a los ojos.

León aún en la puerta del su camerino se esta aguantando las ganas de agarrarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo a Yuri.

Sora negando con sus manos dice… "No, no… lo que dije es verdad."

"Bueno entonces si no tienes nada que hacer, aceptarías tener una cita de verdad, pero conmigo" dice Yuri. (Que mete púa es este Yuri)

Ken pone cara de enojado òó.

Sora que ve a León empinando hasta donde están ellos y con cara de enojado, reacciona y dice…

"No, joven Yuri estoy muy cansada…otra vez será" y se marcha apurada.

"No entendí lo que acaba de pasar" piensa Roseta que sale detrás de Sora.

León se tranquiliza y cuando estaba por entrar a su camerino siente que Yuri lo esta mirando.

"Te pasa algo -todavía estaba enojado- porqué me miras así?"

"Por nada… solo pensaba…"

"En qué?"

"En que Sora es un mujer muy hermosa y que esta sola igual que yo." Dice sonriendo y mirando a León a ver que cara pone.

León se dio cuenta que quería provocarlo y le respondió… "Si te corresponde, aprovecha!" en realidad lo quería mandar a la mierda y entonces si iba a estropearlo todo.

"Tienes razón, gracias por el consejo "amigo"" le dice mientras le palmea la espalda y se va.

"Ni sueñes que voy a dejar que la conquistes idiota"

"Con quién hablas León" le pregunta Marion que estaba para detrás de él.

León se pone colorado y le responde…

"Con nadie niña…¬¬" entra a su camerino.

"Estaban hablando de Sora verdad Jonathan?" "No entiendo a los adultos…"


	7. CAP 2: Parte 4

_Parte IV: "El lugar en donde vives"_

Rin Rin suena el teléfono de Sora.

"Hola… habla Sora" contesta.

"Estoy esperándote en el lugar de siempre"

"Enseguida voy" y piensa "Bueno… no creo que sea tan malo conocer su dpto., por suerte convencí a Fool de que duerma esta noche con Roseta…por si es que me arrepiento de "que no pase nada"" "Eh –se sonroja- pero en que estoy pensando!"

Sora sale corriendo de su dpto., tenía recogido el cabello y llevaba puesto un vestido ligero al cuerpo rosado sin breteles (intento decir que estaba hermosa), él por su parte tenía puesto unos jeans y llevaba una remera musculosa al cuerpo blanca con unas letras japonesas a los costados (esto no es justo, debí ser diseñadora de modas?)

"La estaba esperando señorita-le abre la puerta del auto- pase"

Sora le sonríe y lo besa, pero él se queda mirándola.

"Que pasa" dice extrañada.

"Estas hermosa esta noche- la toma de la cintura y la besa- intentas provocarme?"

Sora abre sus ojos y se sonroja. "Claro que no, y vamos antes de que me arrepienta"

"A sus órdenes"

Parten para el dpto. Al llegar suben al último piso.

"Woow el edificio es muy elegante" dice sorprendida.

"Esta a mi altura"

"XD engreído" piensa Sora.

"Aquí es…" abre la puerta.

Adentro era un desorden total. Sora lo nota enseguida y frunce ambas cejas.

"Que te parece? Te gusta?" le dice con cara de niñito.

"Si… pero…"

"Qué?"

"Así vives?"

"Lo dices por el desorden…u.u"

Sora asienta con la cabeza.

"Es que como no estoy nunca, y no se donde contratar una mucama." Dice mirando todo. "Traté de arreglar algo ya que estabas por venir, pero como hace mucho que no pongo orden no sabía muy bien donde va cada cosa, por eso lo acumulé todo en un rincón para luego encontrarle lugar" dice orgulloso (¿?)

"Yo podría ayudarte en mi día libre" le responde y lo mira, luego se abrazan y se besan.

"Bueno déjame darte un tour por la casa"

La lleva a la sala de entretenimiento- medio desastrosa- luego a su mini gimnasio- ordenado- después al balcón- tenía plantas aún vivas- siguen con la sala- ahí era donde estaba todo acumulado.

"La cocina es mi orgullo" estaba impecable, claro porque nunca la usa y Sora pensó lo mismo que yo.

"Y ahora mi habitación" Sora se puso nerviosa. "Porque última la habitación?" piensa mientras que se dirige medio dura tomada de la mano de León.

"Esta es…" La habitación era hermosa, bien arreglada (picaron).

"Es linda…" sonrió Sora. "Volvemos a la sala"

León medio riéndose le responde… "Porqué te pones así, ya te dije no te voy a hacer nada que no quieras preciosa"

Sora mostró una sonrisa forzada y pensó… "Sí pero lo que pasa es que tu habitación es tan linda que aunque no quiera no creo poder contenerme "

"Bueno… vamos a ordenar algo para comer?" la dice abrazándola por detrás. "En el restaurante donde fuimos la primera noche de novios reparten a domicilio"

"Sí…por mi esta bien" le dice mientras seguía observando el lugar.

"Voy a llamar entonces" se dirige hasta el teléfono y llama.

Sora que se acercó a la chimenea, vio un retrato, eran León de joven y una niña muy parecida a él. Ella lo toma y lo ve. León se da cuenta, termina de hacer el pedido y se acerca lentamente a donde se encontraba ella.

"Qué ves"

"Esta fotografía" lo mira tiernamente. "Es ella?"

El toma la foto la observa y le dice… "Aja, sí, es Sophie"

"Era muy linda, idéntica a ti" (ñ/ñ)

El la mira a Sora… "Gracias, tu eres tan hermosa como ella y por eso te quiero mucho- la toma de la cintura- pero mi cariño por ti es diferente, ella era mi hermana y vos sos mi novia y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti."

Sora hace puchero y unas finas lagrimitas salen de sus ojos.

"Tontita no llores" él la abraza, y coloca la cabeza de Sora sobre su pecho.

"Te quiero León"

Se besan apasionadamente.

Luego del momento meloso se disponen a comer y más tarde a ver unas películas que alquiló León.

Al terminar la segunda película Sora pregunta…

"Que hora es?" dice bostezando. (Nota: estaban en un sillón Sora sentada y León acostado en su regazo, ella le acariciaba el cabello y se besaban de vez en cuando ñ.ñ) "Son las 3 de la mañana" dice medio dormido.

"Qué?" "Tengo que irme" dice alterada.

Ella se levanta. Pero él la toma de un brazo…

"Por favor… quédate -le dice haciendo pucherito- ya es tarde y te quiero conmigo esta noche…siii?" (Nota: ese siii lo dice con tono de niñito mimado)

Sora traga saliva… "Pe…Pe… pero, yo este" (Deci que si boba!)

"Tranquila… solo quiero que te acuestes en la cama conmigo y durmamos abrazaditos" sigue haciendo pucherito. (Que tierno!) "No va a pasar nada Sora" dice negando con la cabeza y poniéndose serio.

"Pero no tengo ropa de dormir" dice decepcionada.

"Eso es lo de menos, yo te presto una de mis camisas"

"Dale…" le mueve la mano de la que la tenía agarrada.

"Bueno, me quedo." (Como le va decir que no con esa carita? Que guacho!)

"Pero con una condición" (¡Ah! Encima pone condiciones)

"Cuál?" dice mirándola sonriente.

"Que me prestes esa camisa marrón claro con diseños indúes" le dice con cara de pícara.

"Y porqué esa en especial" dice extrañado. "Que no es la camisa que tenía puesta el día que nos hicimos novios?"

"Exacto" se dirigen a la habitación.

"Bueno… si esa es la condición acepto gustoso." Entran a la habitación.

Sora piensa… "Aunque esa no es la única razón porque la quiero"

Esa fue la camisa que ella sin darse cuenta olió para poder sentir de nuevo el aroma de León, gracias a eso se dio cuenta de que él le gustaba, aunque no sabía que esa misma noche se pondría de novia con él.

Sora entra al baño a cambiarse. Cuando sale se sonroja porque ve a León sin remera y con un pantalón de dormir únicamente.

"Pasa algo?" le dice medio riéndose al verla tan sorprendida.

"Así vas a dormir" le dice ella medio tartamudeando.

"Siempre duermo así" le responde mientras desase la cama.

"OK" "

"Porqué te pones así… es la primera vez que vez a un hombre si remera?" le dice sonriente.

"No, de hecho es la segunda" (Creo que no debió preguntar, ni ella responder con tanta sinceridad)

"Si?-le dice medio con cara de querer enojarse- Quién fue el primero?"

"Jejeje" "Creo que no debería responder" piensa.

"Y?"

"Fue a Yuri" y cierra los ojos como no queriendo ver la cara de demonio de León. Los abre de a poco.

"Ah, si… cuando?" le dice tranquilo pero conteniéndose.

"Un día que fui a visitarlo a su casa para hablar con él" -o "Estas enojado?" "Solo fui para hablar con él me sorprendió mucho que estuviera así, pero era su casa y no podía decirle nada" le explica. (Que suerte tiene esta guacha)

"No, no estoy enojado" "Además en esa época ni nos conocíamos"

Sora como queriendo cambiar de tema dice…

"Como me queda?" levanta los brazos mostrándole su camisón improvisado.

"Hermoso, pero no tanto como a mi" le responde acostándose en la cama.

"No que no estabas enojado?" piensa. "Porqué te burlas?" se acerca a la cama.

"Me burlo porque te quiero" le estira un brazo y la tira a la cama y coloca la mitad de su cuerpo encima de ella.

"Le…Le… León -le dice sonrojada- que haces?"

"Tranquila, solo quiero verte a los ojos, contemplar tu rostro y ver cada facción que en él se encuentre para luego darte un beso de buenas noches" la besa y reposa su cabeza en el pecho de ella y la abraza. "Puedo dormir así" le dice cerrando sus ojos.

Ella sonríe… "Claro" y enseguida se duermen profundamente. (nnV que romántica soy)

_Continuará…_

Por UtenaPuchiko-nyu


	8. CAP 3: Parte 1

Continúa el romanticismo. ñ/ñ

CAPITULO 3: "De te quiero a te amo"

_Parte I: "Mentiras verdaderas"_

"Hoy cumplimos un mes" piensa Sora mientras apaga el despertador que estaba sonando. "No puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo seguimos juntos." (Tanto tiempo? pensabas que León no te quería o que?) "Me dijo que para hoy me había reservado una sorpresa…- se sonroja- me pregunto que será…"

En el escenario Kaleido.

"Las cosas están marchando bien, si seguimos así, solo prolongaremos la obra unas semanas más y luego haremos otra." Les dice Kalos a Todos.

"Todavía estamos dialogando sobre la próxima obra, porque estamos esperando una noticia, en cuanto tengamos la confirmación de esa noticia se sabrá cuál será la nueva obra a interpretar." Dice Yuri.

"Eso es todo por hoy, cada uno vuelva a su trabajo." Dice Kalos y se retira.

"Sora" la detiene Yuri.

"Si, joven Yuri?" le dice mientras sonríe. León para oreja.

"Te acuerdas que hace un tiempo te pedí que saliéramos juntos?" -Sora y León abren grandes sus ojos- "Por tu cara veo que te acuerdas." Le dice mientras ve de reojo a León.

"Sí, me…me acuerdo joven Yuri" dice resignada.

"Pues hoy sería un día perfecto para llevarla a cabo." Le dice cariñosamente.

Mientras tanto Sora, que no sabía que responder, mira a León y él tiene una cara como diciéndole "Si decís que si te mato" al mismo tiempo que niega con la cabeza. Sora interpreto que León le decía que le diga que no.

Hoy era su aniversario ellos son los deberían estar juntos y no ella y Yuri. Sora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared; si le decía que no, debería darle una buena excusa y si decía que si, se estaría perdiendo el día más importante de su vida (Y de paso darle un gran disgusto a León). Entonces decidida… responde.

"Y te acuerdas que ese mismo día te dije que no porque tenía novio?" responde ella seria.

"Así es, pero me dijiste que era mentira" le dice él tranquilamente.

"Pues, en ese momento le dije que no, pero en realidad…-lo mira a León- si tengo y hoy quedé en salir con él." "Lo siento, pero no podrá ser." Le dice mientras que mira que cara va a poner.

León suspira y piensa… "Eso era lo mejor, gggrrrr… ese metido"

Todos quedan muy sorprendidos… "Sora con novio?"

"Pobre Ken…" piensa Mía.

"Mmmm… cuando se entere…" piensa Anna.

"Entonces… al fin le diste el "sí" ah Ken" sonríe contenta la inocente Marion.

Sora se sonroja y le dice… "No, no! él no es Marion"

"Es otra persona, a-a-alguien que uds. no conocen" dice alterada. "Voy a decirles la verdad…pero a medias" piensa. "Bueno tengo que seguir con las prácticas…" intenta cambiar el tema.

"Lo siento joven Yuri…" lo mira con cara de lastima.

"Esta bien Sora, yo también me sentiría mal si mi novia sale con otro hombre que se siente atraído por ella" dice pícaramente y lo mira a León. (Que busca pleitos es este Yuri)

Sora se sonroja y León se enoja cada vez más.

"Bueno Sora, otra vez será" "Pero algún día te voy a hacer cumplir esa promesa" le dice mientras se retira.

Ggggrrrrr León ya esta por explotar.

"Vaya Sora… porque no nos lo habías dicho antes?" pregunta Mía.

"Es cierto, somos tus amigas y somos las últimas en enterarnos?" reclama Anna.

May y Roseta se unen a la conversación.

"Eh?... que esta pasando?" pregunta May.

"Que Sora tiene novio- contesta Anna- y por lo visto desde hace un tiempo ya"

León que lo miró con cara de "Te voy a matar" a Yuri al irse se queda escuchando la conversación. "A ver como salís de esto princesa" piensa.

"EH! Eso es cierto Sora?" dice Roseta sorprendida.

"¡Sí!" responde con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Porqué no nos habías contado" reclama May. Òó

"Es que… no es hace mucho que salimos, y yo… mmmm, perdónenme" dice mientras juntas sus palmas y se agacha.

"Bueno Sora tampoco es para tanto" dice Mía.

"Siii? YY"

"Pero… y quién es tu novio?" pregunta Roseta.

"Ken no es" responde Marion.

"Quién es!" preguntan todas.

Cof cof cof tose León desde un rincón. (jejeje)

Sora entiende el mensaje y responde…

"Este… porque me pasa esto a mi- se pregunta- uds. no lo conocen…"

"Eh… como que no, entonces de donde lo sacaste?" dice May.

"Ni siquiera nosotras lo conocemos Sora?" pregunta Mía.

"No… pero… les prometo que pronto se los voy a presentar." "Se los juro" 

"Bueno… pero que sea pronto" dice Anna.

"Ahh no puedo creerlo y yo que pensé que al final terminarías con Ken" dice Roseta.

"Eso le pasa por no confesarse antes." Dice Marion.

"De que están hablando ¿?" dice Sora.

"Nada no les hagas caso" dice Mía. "Entremos al camerino"

Todas entrar y Sora mira de reojo a León y levanta un poco su mano con el brazo pegado al cuerpo saludándolo. El le responde con un sonrisa.


	9. CAP 3: Parte 2

_Parte II: "Festejando un mes juntos"_

Terminado el espectáculo del día León y Sora se encuentran en el lugar de siempre.

"Adonde me vas a llevar?" dice Sora

"Es una sorpresa te dije"

ñ.ñ "Pero primeros pasemos por tu dpto. que traje ropa para cambiarme" "No puedo pasar este día especial con esa ropa deportiva" dice ella levantando su bolso.

"Justamente es allá donde está la sorpresa"

"Eh?"

"En mi dpto. vamos a pasar este día"

O/o "OK"

A Sora todavía le ponía nerviosa estar a solas con él en su dpto.

Cuando llegan, el la lleva tapándole los ojos, al abrir la puerta se los descubre y sorprendentemente estaba todo bien arreglado y había velas encendidas por todos lados y la mesa estaba servida, había flores adornando el lugar haciéndolo muy romántico.

"Wow como hiciste todo esto…" dice Sora sorprendida.

"Pues solo le dije al conserje que prenda las velas un rato antes de salir, lo demás ordene yo" "Desde que me ayudaste aquella vez a poner orden al lugar, hice un esfuerzo y lo mantuve así" "Solo agregue las velas y las flores"

León se acerca a la mesa. "Y… este ramo es para vos y también este regalo" le alcanza los objetos.

Sora sonriente los recibe encantada.

"Yo también tengo el tuyo en mi bolso, voy a cambiarme y te lo traigo"

"Yo voy a cambiarme también"

"Eh… / pero…"

"Tranquila… vos cambiate en mi habitación, que yo llevé todo lo mío a la cocina."

" bueno, que alivio" piensa.

Momento fashion.

Sora se puso un vestido celeste, al cuerpo la parte de arriba y terminando en tres volados hasta la rodilla. Se hizo una media cola con el cabello. Y obviamente se maquilló. Mientras estaba en ello abrió el regalo de León y era un par de aros que justamente combinaban con su vestido, entonces no perdió tiempo y se los colocó.

Por otro lado el Adonis se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca arrugada con escote V bordada alrededor de este escote con hilo negro, manga larga; medio transparente. Oo XD (Se lo imaginan chicas, y con su pelo largo y suelto… esto es demasiado!)

"Bueno estoy lista…" se dijo ella.

Salió y León ya la esperaba en la sala. Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

"Estas hermosa…" "Veo que escogí perfectamente" ñ.ñ

"Lo decís por los aros- le dice mientras se acercan- están preciosos -se abrazan- parece que tenés un sexto sentido." Se besan.

"Lo que pasa es que ya te conozco a la perfección princesa" le acaricia la mejilla.

ñ.ñ "Voy a creer que así es" "Este es mi regalo"

León lo abre y justamente era un par de aros.

"Jejeje" sonríe León.

"Parece que pensamos en los mismo." ñ/ñ

Si recuerdan León tiene dos aros por oreja.

"Me los pones?" Sora se los coloca. Uno en cada oreja.

"Estás precioso amor"

"Estamos…" se besan.

"Bueno, vamos a comer, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

"Si… ya tengo hambre"

Se sientan a comer.

"Feliz cumple mes Sora"

"Feliz cumple mes León" ññ


	10. CAP 3: Parte 3

_Parte III: "Confirmando el amor"_

"Sora…" dice León. Terminado de cenar colocaron los platos en la cocina y ahora estaban por sentarse al lado de la TV (Eh? Así van a pasar su primer mes juntos? Bueno los pobres se matan trabajando…)

"Sí, que pasa?"

"Con respecto a lo que paso hoy…" le dice mirándola de reojo.

"Respecto…a lo que les dije a las chicas?"

"Sí"

"Estas enojado?" u.u

"No, entiendo que no te quedaba otra alternativa y considero que lo supiste llevar muy bien-la besa- pero creo que…"

¬¬ "Que?"

"Creo que Yuri lleva tiempo sospechando de lo nuestro"

Oo "Porqué lo dices?"

"Por su manera de actuar y por todo lo que te dice" "O si no es eso es que en verdad vos le gustas" òó

ññU "Tal vez sospeche algo" (debe sacarle la segunda idea de la cabeza, no vaya ser que se maten)

"Pero no importa… todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo" reflexiona León. "Mientras no te ponga un dedo encima…"

ññU "Tranqui campeón"

"Ah! Te burlas… TT" "jejeje"

Empiezan a ver la película. Bien abrazaditos y más románticos que de costumbre. Luego de ver la primera ya estaba abueleando, así que decidieron hacer otra cosa o se iban a quedar dormidos. Entonces León puso música lenta y salieron al balcón a bailar abachaditos.

"Nunca te había sentido este perfume antes" de dice León mientras la huele.

"Me lo compre para usarlo esta noche" ñ.ñ "La vendedora me dijo que es para el amor duradero"

"Jejeje- León se ríe entre dientes para que Sora no lo note- "inocente"" le dice.

Òó "Que te pasa"

"Nada, nada… me pone feliz que tengas esos pensamientos de niñita." :P

"Ah y por cierto…"

"Que!…òó?"

"TE AMO Sora"

Sora lo miró a León con los ojos abiertos y se detuvo. Sintió una sensación por todo el cuerpo que la hizo temblar y estar muy feliz. Seguía entre sus brazos y él la miraba directamente. Todo el enojo que le provocó la risa de León se disipó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de León y el la abrazó.

"Te quedaste muda…" · ·

"León… a pesar que nuestro encuentro fue difícil y al principio me trataste muy mal- León siente que Sora le clavo un puñal- quiero decirte que… mi opinión de ti cambió enseguida, nunca llegue a odiarte enserio, òó aunque si quise matarte algunas veces -otro puñal- yo…"

"Que estas tratando de decirme princesa?" se miran a los ojos."

"Que yo empecé a sentirme atraída hacia ti desde que estuvimos en Francia… allí supe que el origen de tu amargura y obstinación fue una infancia difícil. Y no fue lástima como creí en un principio lo que sentí, ahora me doy cuenta de que te amé desde nos empezamos a tratar más y que empecé a ver tu ternura."

Se besan.

"Por todo eso León… quiero decirte que yo también TE AMO y después de mucho pensarlo- sonríe apenada- quiero quedarme hoy aquí contigo y que nos demostremos este amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. (Dios… de donde saque todo esto?)

No basta aclarar que se fueron directo a la cama a "demostrarse" ese amor que sienten. ¬¬U en pocas palabras t-u-b-i-e-r-o-n-s-e-x-o. (Sexo, sexo, OVA, OVA)


	11. CAP 3: Parte 4

Parte IV: "Una llamada inesperada"

Había pasado una semana de su "primera vez" y Sora se encontraba en su dpto.

"No Fool no insistas no te voy a contar" ¬/¬

"Pero si soy tu amigo y confesor, porque no queres contarme?"

"Porque es privado OK?" ¬/¬

"Llegas tarde a casa, te invento las excusas perfectas, te cubro y no queres contarme?"

"Esta bien" "Pero solo te voy a responder una pregunta"

¬¬ "Jejeje" "Con eso basta"

"Solo quiero saber que se siente" TT "Yo soy un fantasma y nunca lo voy a saber"

Fool era el único que sabía que León era el famoso novio de Sora, ella se lo dijo con la condición de que no se lo comentara a nadie o vería las consecuencias.

"Bueno eso es todo lo que puedo decirte" U/U

O/O "Wow, que envidia ser de carne y hueso"

"Basta Fool, si seguís así no te cuento nada nunca más"

"No, no esta bien no te enojes"

En eso suena el teléfono. Era la madre se Sora y le decía que como ella no la llamó, esta se decidió a hacerlo. Le dijo que no se olvidara que en 3 días su hermanita cumplía su primer añito y que esperaban que ella pudiera asistir a la celebración.

La pobre Sora que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza se había olvidado y le prometió a su madre que asistiría y que al otro día viajaría para Japón.

"Que vas a hacer Sora"

/ "De ir puedo ir sin problemas, justo pasamos la obra para el fin de semana ya que pronto se terminará y reducimos ya las funciones."

"Sí, pero no me refería a eso."

"Te refieres a León TT" "Verdad"

"Aja XD"

"Tendrá que entender, es mi hermanita y significa mucho para mi y mi familia, además será solo por tres días." "jejeje" dice con risa forzada. "Bueno me voy UU"

"Hoy no es mi día" dice Sora mientras camina hacia el escenario.

"Ey Sora espera" le grita Roseta que salió después de ella.

"Hoy vas a hablar con él?"

"Siiiii u.u-dice cabizbaja- uffff"

"Dios… y por eso estás así?"

"Sí por eso y por otra cosa… pero después te explico Ken me debe estar esperando"


	12. CAP 3: Parte 5

_Parte V: "¿Amigos?"_

Sora llega a la entrada del escenario y Ken la estaba esperando apoyado por un árbol con cara de depre y le sonreía forzadamente.

"Porqué a mi .?"

Sora flash back  "El día anterior"

Sora iba caminando por el pasillo del escenario y se dirigía a encontrarse con León a su lugar secreto. En ese momento, justo cuando divisó a León y estaba por hablarle, siente que alguien la llama.

"Sora?"

Ella voltea y ve que es Ken. León hace un paso atrás para que él no lo vea.

"Sí que pasa" responde sonriente. "Me llamó justo a tiempo o nos descubre" pensó.

"Eh escuchado algo y quiero confirmarlo."

"Que cosa?"

"Es cierto que tienes novio?" ii

"Si… porque?"

Ken queda hecho vidrio y se rompe en pedacitos.

"Ken!" grita Sora y se le acerca. "Estas bien?"

"Sí… yo… este…" se incorpora sonrojado.

"Pasa algo Ken?"

Ken se pone serio y le dice… "Estas enamorada de él?"

"Jejeje" (Acordate de que León esta escuchando eh!)

"Porque quieres saberlo?"

"Solo responde por favor"

"Si quieres saber la verdad"

"Por favor" TT

"Sí y mucho" León sonríe en su escondite. "porque el interés en saberlo?"

"Porque yo también estoy enamorado de ti y no estas completamente enamorada de él, quiero que consideres ser mi novia y si lo estas yo me apartaré de tu camino y de tu vida."

Sora se sorprende sobre manera y se queda muda. León por otra parte ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ken (Claro él no es tan bobo) se pone serio y cruza los brazos.

"Pero ken…" dice nerviosa.

"No tenés que contestarme nada ahora, pensalo y mañana antes de entrar te espero en la puerta principal para hablar."

":S"

"Nos vemos Sora"

Fin flash back.

"Y eso fue lo que pasó " piensa Sora.

"Hola Sora"

"je…je Hola Ken" lo saluda triste.

"Vamos al costado de la pileta… ahí vamos a poder hablar tranquilos." Mientras se dirigen a la piscina…

Sora Flash back…

"Así que esta enamorado de ti" dice León saliendo de su escondite.

Sora viéndolo retirarse a Ken… "Escuchaste todo?"

"Sip" "Qué vas a hacer princesa?"

"Qué quieres que haga?"

León abraza por detrás a Sora. "Eso esta en tus manos"

"Lo sé-lo besa- se lo que tengo que hacer, pero no quiero romperle el corazón" le dice con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Pues piénsalo esta noche" "Y si no encuentras nada que decirle para no lastimarlo, dile la verdad"

"UU"

"Dile que yo soy tu novio y que nos amamos" "El es inteligente y te entenderá"

/ "Las chicas me lo habían dicho, pero no pensé que fuera verdad-le dice mientras lo abraza y deja escapar una lágrima- él es mi mejor amigo"

"Tranquila…-suspira- yo ya me había dado cuenta y lo siento mucho por él." Le seca las lágrimas con su mano y la besa. (No se por qué pero no siento lastima por Ken y a pesar de que esto es mi final alternativo, nunca lo imaginé a él con Sora… ni antes que apareciera León en el anime. Supongo que no hacen linda pareja, eso es todo)

Fin flash back.

Sentados alrededor de la piscina.

"Y bien…me tienes una respuesta?"

Sora lo mira tiernamente… "Si"

"Pues, al mal tiempo buena cara dice el dicho"

"Sabes que voy a decirte entonces…"

"Lo imagino, pero si es lo contrario estaría muy feliz" la mira sonriente.

"Ken… estoy enamorada de mi novio y no planeo terminar con él."

Suspira… "Lo sabía"

"Pero Ken…"

"Dime" u.u

"Ayer me dijiste que si esta era mi respuesta te alejarías de mi y de mi vida."

"Sip, y que con eso"

"Que no quiero" lo toma de las manos y lo mira. "Eres mi mejor amigo (Ja! El famoso te quiero como amigo TT ahora sí me da lástima) y si te alejas sería muy infeliz, por eso… si no es mucho pedir…" se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

"Quiero que te quedes en el escenario y hagamos como que nada pasó" se abrazan.

"Lo sé Sora y a pesar que me duele mucho, este es mi hogar y estoy cumpliendo mi sueño al igual que tu."

"Ayer te dije eso para presionarte porque sabía que esta sería la respuesta, pero no lo dije en serio, voy a quedarme y a ser tu amigo si no hay otra alternativa."

Se miran y se secan las lágrimas sonriendo.

"Gracias Ken" le da un beso en la mejilla.

"Sora…"

"Sip?"

"Quién es el afortunado del que estás tan enamorada y que te tiene tan cambiada?"

Sora lo mira y suspira. "El joven León"

"TT lo sospeche desde un principio"

"Eh, lo sospechaste"

"Tal vez uds. no se hayan dado cuenta, pero yo que te conozco, me di cuenta hace mucho que uds. actuaban raro; sobre todo tú"

"ñ/ñ que pena"

"Y dime… te trata bien òó"

"Claro que si… yo pude ver cosas en él que nadie más vio por eso lo amo tanto" dice encantada.

"ii no hace falta que me lo aclares"

"Perdón!" se tapa la boca.

"Y porque no se lo has dicho a los demás."

"Justamente por la reacción que tu tuviste, creemos que todos se sentirían raros…" "Pero ya que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, tenemos pensado confesarlo dentro de poco" "Me alegra que tu lo sepas" "Porque con el otro no se puede contar" piensa refiriéndose a Fool.

"Sora Ken acá estaban"

"Que pasa Marion?" responde Sora.

"Los estamos esperando para ensayar!" dice moviendo los brazos. "Me vine corriendo porque el Joven León pensó que podían estar acá" "El ya empezó solo Sora… apresúrense"

Sora y ken se echan una sonrisa de cómplices.

"Ya vamos Marion, adelántate y dile a joven León que ya nos encontraste y que Sora va en un momento." Le dice mientras mira a Sora.

"Entonces- Sora mira a Ken- amigos?"

"Como siempre…"

Se abrazan y salen para el escenario.


	13. CAP 3: Parte 6

_Parte VI: "Feliz cumpleaños hermanita, sus primeros días sin él"_

Después de terminada la jornada del día León y Sora se encuentran en el mismo lugar donde el día anterior Ken los había interrumpido.

"Tengo algo que decirte León :s pero no se si te va a gustar ñ.ñU"

"Si no me lo dices como vas a saber si me gusta o no?" le dice él mientras la toma de la barbilla.

"Es que… pasado mañana es cumpleaños de mi hermanita y tengo que viajar a Japón para asistir a la celebración" ¬¬

Òó "Es necesario?"

"Sip ñ.ñ"

ii "Tenías razón, no me gusta mucho la idea de separarnos"

"Que me dices entonces…"

"No puedo permitir que no estés con tu familia en un día tan especial y tampoco puedo obligarte a que te quedes… verdad?"

"NO"

u.u "Bueno… vete entonces, pero espero que estés de regreso enseguida" hace puchero. "Cuando saldrías?"

"Salgo mañana en el primer vuelo"

o "Tan pronto?" 

"Es que tengo que ayudar con los preparativos… pero volveré prontito- lo toma de las manos- te lo juro!"

"Snif snif, esta bien entonces esta noche te haré la despedida ;)" (Ah picaron)

"Esta bien… nos vemos más tarde, ahora tengo que avisarles a las chicas, porque al jefe ya le pedí permiso."

"Le pediste primero permiso a él que a mi?" /

"Jejeje… es que sabía que me ibas a dejar" ñ.ñ

"No perdés tiempo eh!" ¬¬

"Nop… bueno nos vemos dentro de un rato"

Sora fue a comunicarles a todos la noticia, solo que fue retenida por todos que querían averiguar sobre el chisme del día. El rebote de Ken y demás hiervas. Sora les tuvo que contar todo y en eso perdió mucho tiempo. Al darse cuenta de la hora decidió volverse a su casa y no ir a lo de León ya que con el ajetreo del no había hecho su equipaje aún.

Tubo que llamarlo a León para pedirle disculpas, las cuales el aceptó a regañadientes. (Pobre… y él que le había preparado una "despedida"¬¬)

Al otro día en el aeropuerto…

Todos habían ido a despedirse de Sora y cada uno le entregó un regalo para su hermanita.

"Que pasa Sora, no estas contenta que vas a Japón?" le pregunta Mía que la veía medio decaída.

"ñ.ñ si estoy contenta-con sonrisa forzada- lo que pasa es que no me pude despedir de mi novio" u.u

. "Si de verdad te quisiera debería estar aquí" responde May.

Todos le echan una mirada acribilladora.

"Que dije… TT"

"No te preocupes Sora seguro el te llamará o algo :s" la consuela Mía.

"Sí no le hagas acaso a May" dice Anna.

"Bueno ya me voy- toma sus maletas- nos estamos viendo"

"Adiós Sora" dice Roseta.

"Regresa pronto" dice Ken.

Cuando se esta dirigiendo a la entrada del avión escucha…

"SORA!" era León que venía corriendo, ella se detiene con una gran sonrisa en su cara. El corre hacia ella y la besa. Todos quedan confundidos y sorprendidos: que hacía León ahí? Porque la besa de esa forma? Se preguntaban todos. De pronto caen en cuenta que el misterioso novio de Sora no era otro que León. Cara de Ken en ese momento YY

"De verdad pensabas que te ibas a ir sin despedirme de ti?" le dice sonriendo.

"Estuve a punto de creerlo" le dice con cara de ingenua.

"Pero acá estoy, para darte un gran beso de despedida y este regalo para tu hermanita" le entrega un pequeño objeto.

"No debiste molestarte- lo toma- gracias!"

"Y esta carta es para ti, para que la leas en el avión"

En ese momento anuncian la pronta partida del avión de Sora por los parlantes.

"Bueno… tengo que irme" se dan un gran beso, Sora entra por el pasillo, voltea y saluda a León agitando su mano. El le responde con la misma seña y la ve retirarse. Suspira.

"Regresa pronto… que sin ti no puedo vivir princesa"

León voltea para irse y ve que todos los del escenario que habían ido a despedir a Sora lo miran sorprendidísimos.

Él se acerca a ellos y les dice "Bueno ahora no son los únicos que saben la verdad, espero que no lo rieguen por ahí como un chisme barato" "Nos vemos en el trabajo" se retira con las manos en el bolsillo.

"Que quiso decir con eso?" se pregunta Mía.

"Yo ya lo sabía…" dice Ken

"Eh!"

En el avión…

Sora se dispone a leer la carta de su amor.

_Querida Sora:_

Solo unas palabras, porque ya tengo sueño…- jejeje- quiero decirte que te voy a extrañar mucho y el saberte lejos me hace entender cuanto te quiero y que me voy a sentir muy triste ahora que este tan lejos de ti. El no sentir tu calor, tus caricias y ver tu hermosa sonrisa se volvieron una necesidad de vida para mí, por eso… ¡regresa pronto princesa!

Con amor León.

ii "Que tierno…"

En Japón…

"Sora hija estas aquí" le dice su padre al verla entrar al dpto.

"Hola papá, mamá" quien venía con la bebe en brazos.

"Yume- la levanta- así que ya vas a cumplir tu primer añito en la familia Naegino" ñ.ñ

"Bueno mamá, vine a ayudar así que dame alguna tarea para hacer" en realidad ella no quería pensar en León porque ya lo estaba extrañando y no quería ponerse triste.

Junto con sus amigas de allá empiezan a hacer los preparativos. No había muchos invitados, pero por ser el primer año del bebé quería que todo fuera magnífico.

Por la noche…

"Te eh visto muy pensativa hija" le dice la madre a Sora mientras se le acerca con una taza de té al balcón donde se encontraba ella.

Sora le sonríe con nostalgia.

"Pasa algo hija?"

"Nada… solo pensaba si mis padres habrán hecho tantos preparativos y si estaban tan felices como uds. cuando yo cumplí 1 año de vida" toma un sorbo de té.

"Sí lo hicieron pequeña… lo recuerdo perfectamente" "sobre todo tu madre; recuerdo su feliz rostro al entregarme la tarjeta de invitación como si fuera ayer…"

"ñ.ñ"

"Pero no es solo el recuerdo de tus días con tus verdaderos padres lo que te tiene así verdad?"

O.o "Como lo sabes"

"Bueno Sora, después de todo nosotros te criamos y te conozco muy bien" "Esa no es la expresión de cuando piensas en tus padres solamente."

n/n

"Tienes algo que contarle a tu madre?" ¬¬

"Pues…- n/n- es que… estoy de novia mamita" la mira avergonzada.

"Me lo supuse" :D "Y quién es?"

¬¬ "A mi mamá tengo que decirle la verdad" piensa "Tú lo conoces… es mi compañero de escena. León"

"OO que sorpresa… que no te llevabas mal con él?"

"Si, pero del odio al amor solo hay un paso dicen por ahí" dice cada vez más avergonzada.

"Bueno. Pero igual no me parece tan raro…"

"EH? A que te refieres?"

"Cuando estuvimos por allá, la última vez, vi algo en los ojos de ese muchacho al mirarte, que me pareció muy tierno." "Supongo que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se te declarase."

"A vos no se te escapa nada mamá- ¬¬- no?"

"Bueno yo soy más vieja y tengo algo de experiencia" ñ/ñ

Al otro día en el cumpleaños la fiesta fue todo un éxito, en un momento del agasajo Sora tomó el teléfono y llamó a León.

"Con quien habla Sora, parece que no esta en este mundo"

"ñ.ñ Con su novio"

"Que? Mi Sora con novio?"

"Así es, y no la molestes con preguntas que yo te voy a contar todo"

"u.u esta bien…"

La fiesta termina y Sora se pone a hacer su maleta (No veía la hora de ver a León)

"Muy apurada?"

"¡Papá! o/o"

"Mamá ya me contó"

"ñ/ñ"

"Solo espero que ese muchacho te haga muy feliz y que por sobre todo no vuelva a tratarte nunca como te trató en un principio òó"

"Oo papa… eso ya quedó en el pasado, ahora lo amo-se sienta en la cama y mira por la ventana- y él a mí así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte." Le dice sonriente.

Termina de despedirse de todas sus amigas, las cuales estaban muy contentas de que ella estuviera de novio y algo envidiosas ya que su novio era hermosísimo.

De nuevo en USA… Sora viene del pasillo desde del avión y al levantar la vista ve que su querido León la esta viendo con un gran sonrisota y un ramo de flores en las manos.

Ella corre hacia él, León la levanta, se abrazan y se besan.

"Bienvenida"

"ñ/ñ"

¡¡¡MUACK!

_Continuara…_

_Utena-Puchiko-nyu_


	14. CAP 4: Parte 1

CAPITULO 4: "Sin escondernos"

_Parte 1: "Las miradas de todos"_

Ya había pasado una semana del regreso de Sora de Japón y por supuesto ya todos en es escenario se habían enterado de las buenas nuevas. Sora y León estaban de novios desde hace más de un mes y fueron muy pocos los que los sabían.

"EH! Tu ya lo sabias Kalos?" le pregunta sorprendida Sara.

"Seee, los había visto hace ya un tiempo besándose"

"Aquí?"

"Si, fueron descuidados o ya no soportaban las ganas y no les importo nada porque fue en pleno escenario."

"Oo de veras" "Y que piensas de ello"

Estaba sentado poniendo sus codos en su escritorio y se hecha para atrás…"Pues-suspira- si se quieren, pienso que deberían estar juntos y nunca separarse"

"Como nosotros ñ/ñ"

"O/o este…-se sonroja- creo que ella es perfecta para él, justo lo que necesitaba para recuperase de esa gran perdida que lo atormento todo este tiempo."

"Tienes razón- u.u- ella lo ayudo a cumplir esa promesa que le hizo a Sophi y en el transcurso se enamoró!" ñ/ñ "Que romántico!"

"¬¬ si es bastante linda su historia" "Pero no entiendo como es que llegaron a enamorarse cuando en un principio parecían odiarse"

"Tu sabes como es Sora, ella es una chica muy especial, y con esa sonrisa y carisma que tiene logra que todos la aprecien" "Lo mismo pasó con May, pero como León es hombre…" ñ/ñ

" '/' bueno mejor cambiemos de tema…"

"Y de que temas quieres hablar n.n"

Cof cof "¿Vendrás hoy a casa?"

"Claro ñ/ñ, quedamos en eso desde ayer!"

"¬/¬ OK te espero al salir"

En el escenario luego de cada ensayo Sora y León se miraban cariñosamente y de vez en cuando se daban un beso. Esto desconcertaba a todos ya que todavía no se hacían ala idea de que ellos fueran pareja. Sobre todo Ken.

"¿Esto parece ser amor verdadero no?" dice Yuri mientras se acerca a Sora y León.

"¬¬" (cara de León)

"ñ.ñ Joven Yuri, como esta buen día" dice Sora

"Perfectamente ahora que te veo linda"

"O/O No diga esas cosas que me da vergüenza"

"òó" (Otra expresión de León)

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tu novio es el único que puede apreciar tu belleza y decirte cosas lindas?" Yuri pone cara de pícaro (esta buscando roña este)

"ñ.ñU Jejeje…" Sora traga saliva y ve la cara de poco amigos de León.

"Debería ser el único ya que Sora es mí novia y los demás deberían respetar esa condición òó, ¿no crees princesa?"

"ñ.ñU La verdad es que puedo aceptar piropos de cualquiera…

¬¬ eso no me ayuda Sora piensa León.

… pero los tuyos son los únicos que me gustan y aprecio y me hacen enamorarme cada vez más de vos"

Momento romántico… Sora y León se miran y salen estrellitas de sus ojos y se llena de flores el ambiente.

"u.u veo que en verdad se quieren – dice Yuri- bueno voy a seguir con mis asuntos… hasta luego Sora –le besa la mano- León…" Lo mira y se retira.

"Yuri…" lo mira retirarse medio enojado.

Sora estaba en shock por el beso en la mano y se queda pensando.

"¿En que piensas…?" le pregunta León.

"Una vez me dijiste que creías que Yuri gustaba de mi… :s"

"Y lo sigo pensando…" uu

"o/o ¿En en en… serio?"

"Aja… pero igual no importa- la abraza- vos sos mía y de nadie más ñ.ñ" se besan.

(Que guacha los más lindos andan detrás tuyo Sorita u.u pasa un poco de tu suerte pa' este lado).

Luego De terminado los ensayos todos se reúnen en el camerino.

"¿Esta todo arreglado entonces?" dice Mía.

"Sí, solo falta fijar la hora" responde Anna.

"¿De qué hablan?" pregunta Sora sorprendida.

"A claro…- dice Mía- es que como andas ocupada con los ensayos (y si novio) no te habíamos podido avisar"

"Avisar… ¿Qué?"

"Es que tenemos planeado salir el fin de semana- dice Anna- vamos a comer a algún sitio y luego… ¡¡¡A BAILAR!" termina muy animada.

" ¿En serio?... y yo… ¿puedo ir?"

"Claro tonta- dice May- vos y León claro"

Sora se sonroja.

"Aunque es una salida solo de chicas; vamos a dejar que lo lleves" dice Anna.

"¿Solo de chicas?- dice Mía- ¿Qué no habíamos invitado también a Ken?"

"¡¡Ah! De veras ;)" (Pobre nadie lo tiene en cuenta)

"¿Y a que hora vamos a ir?" pregunta Roseta.

Todas miran la personita de la cual provino esa pregunta.

"¿Ir, tu? ¬¬ -dice Anna- tu no puedes venir, eres muy pequeña y no te van a dejar entrar"

"Pero yo quiero ir TT"

"Bueno… no te pongas así" la consuela Sora.

"Tu dices eso porque ya tienen edad para salir, además desde que estas con León seguro ya conoces lo que es ser un adulto…"

Sora se sonroja. (Jejeje todos sabemos a que se refería Roseta no?... aunque como sabe ella de eso?)

" Bueno… por lo menos podrás acompañarnos a comer y luego te vuelves a tu casa" dice Mía.

"O… podríamos… jejeje" sonríe macabra May.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?... habla ya!" dice Roseta viendo una luz de esperanza.

"Esa cara no me gusta nada" piensa Sora.

"Podemos maquillarte para que parezcas más grande y pasas desapercibida" dice May.

"Puede ser- dice Anna- pero seria riesgoso"

"Nada perdemos con intentarlo" dice Mía.

"Síiii" celebra Rossetta.

"U.U De esto no va a salir nada bueno" piensa Sora.

"Entonces mañana a las 8 de la noche nos reunimos afuera del complejo y salimos a divertirnos" dice May.

"¡Yes!" responden todos al unísono.

Nota: también estaban los demás miembros del escenario pero no da para hacerles un dialogo. Tal vez más adelante.


	15. CAP 4: Parte 2

_Parte 2: "Salida divertida"_

"Entonces… ¿esta noche a las ocho?" le pregunta León a Sora.

"¡Sip! Quedamos en reunirnos fuera del complejo de dptos…-suspira- pero seguro tardaremos un poco más…" ¬¬

"Mmmm… ¿por?" le dice León mientras la toma del mentón y la mira a los ojos.

"Jejeje, nada… nada ¬.¬"

"Amor… te conozco- pone cara de sinceridad- y se que algo esta evitando decirme… ¿Qué pasa?"

"Pues…" y le relata la idea que tuvieron las chicas con respecto a Rossetta.

Sora no había terminado de contar toda la idea que León ya se estaba riendo de ella. (Si el se ríe a carcajadas chicas, aunque no lo crean)

" :s ¿De que te reís tanto?" dice Sora enojada.

"¿No te parece acaso una idea loca y descabellada?"

"Sí… pero… ¡No es para tanto!" gritó porque él seguía riendo.

"Princesa…- le dijo mientras largaba un suspiro- no pongas esa carita de enojada. Solo que la idea me parece una chiquilinada" (Hay el maduro… ¡Sí claro!)

Sora lo miró enojada, se alejo y le dio la espalda cruzando los brazos.

"Bueno… ¡si te molesta no vayas y listo!" le espeto Sora.

León se le acerca y la abraza por detrás (Esta ya cayo) y le dice: "No te enojes Sora, claro que voy, ¿como perderme ese espectáculo de la niña jugando a ser adulta?"

Sora se da vuelta enojada y dice: "Mira nene…" sí eso solo puedo decir porque León le estampo un beso que la dejo muda y a punto de derretirse.

"¿Qué me estabas por decir?" le pregunta León con carita de ingenuidad.

Ella saliendo del trance respondió: "¿Qué nos vemos esta noche a las ocho?"

"¡Claro! Espero verte hermosa -sonríe- aunque más linda de lo que ya sos no creo que puedas estar" la besa otra vez. (¡Que lindo!)

" Espera y verás… con las chicas vamos a salir a comprar ropa especial para hoy"

"¡Ok! Nos vemos princesa"

Se despiden. Luego llega a donde Rossetta, Anna, Mía y May la esperaban para ir a comprar la ropa "especial". (Habían terminado temprano de ensayar y quedaron en aprovechar la tarde para ir de shopping)

"Todavía no me acostumbro a verlos tan "mimosos"" dice Anna. Todas obviamente estuvieron viendo el espectáculo gratuito que ofrecieron los enamorados.

"¡Ni yo! Si hace tres meses me preguntaban que pensaría si León y Sora se gustaban o amaban me reía en la cara y le decía que entre esos dos jamás podría pasar nada" dice May.

"Tienes razón" ¬¬ responden las demás al unísono.

Sora se reúne con el grupo y nota que todas la miran con la vista perdida.

"¿Porque siempre que vuelvo de estar con León me miran así? pregunta con voz cansada.

Anna es la primera en reaccionar.

"¡Es que aún no nos acostumbramos a ustedes! ¡Eso es todo!" le responde sobresaltada.

Ante eso Sora hace una semisonrisa. Ya se imaginaba que iba a ser difícil para las chicas acostumbrarse a la idea.

Esa tarde casi terminaron con las energías que necesitaban para la noche de parranda, porque se la pasaron de tienda en tienda buscando la ropa adecuada. Lo más difícil fue encontrar una prenda de vestir que hiciera parecer mayor a Rossetta; es decir que la hiciera ver como una chica de 20 años y que al mismo tiempo no parezca una prostituta.

Tuvieron el tiempo justo para bañarse, vestirse y maquillarse y otra vez fue difícil escoger qué tipo de maquillaje iban usar con Rossetta. Por suerte le pidieron ayuda a las maquillistas del escenario expertas en este tipo de cosas… pero también tubieron que sobornarlas y rogarles que no le contaran nada a Kalos . (Lo que pensaban hacer con Rossetta no era del todo legal…¿Y ya sabemos que carácter tiene el jefe no?)

Justo a las 10 de la noche (Dos horas después de lo acordado) estubieron listas. Previeron este retraso, por eso llamaron a Ken y a León para avisarles que se iban a retrasar "un poquito".

"¿Querés un poco?" le preguntó León a Ken. Ambos estaban apoyados sobre una baranda en el complejo de deptos. León estaba comiendo pochochos salados.

"Sí. Gracias" responde Ken cansado.

Hace unos minutos Rossetta había salido a decirles que ya "casi" estaban listas, solo faltaba ultimar detalles. Ambos habían abierto grandes los ojos al verla ya que al principio no la habían reconocido. Sonriente ella les dijo quien era. Se miraron incrédulos para luego hacer un gesto como diciendo "¡Wow! ¡Lo lograron! ¿Quién lo diría?"

Pero eso fue hace 45 minutos osea que ya era las 10:45. Quince minutos después de irse la "adulta" Rossetta León llegó a la conclusión de que esperaría otro rato; así que tomo su auto y fue a comprar algo de comer. Le dijo a Ken que si salían que esperaran y murmuró para él "Que esperen ellas ahora". Aún así cuando volvió ellas ¡TODAVÍA NO ESTABAN LISTAS! ¡Maldición! gritó León después de que Ken solo meneara la cabeza cuando lo vio volver.

Y ahora seguían esperando compartiendo una bolsa de pochochos salados con cara de aburridos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del comedor (el cual habían usado como vestuario) Anna y Mía fueron las primeras en salir (y estaban hermosas). Seguidas por May, Rossetta y última Sora.

Al verla León pensó: "Valió la pena la espera" y sonrió como un al que le hubieran dado el regalo que había esperado meses por tener.

Ella estaba espléndida, tenia el cabello recogido, unos aros que le llegaban hasta los hombros; remera rosada escote V con puntillas del mismo color en el escote y las mangas ¾. Y una pollera de jean negra que a opinión de León era _muy_ corta. Su sonrisa disminuyó cuando vio el largo de la "pollera" pero no desapareció.

"¿Nos vamos?" le preguntó Sora a León que la miraba embobado, para deleite de Sora. Pero pensó: "Si me dice algo por la pollera lo mango a freír espárragos" :P

"Estas hermosa, mi amor" le dijo León y le dio un beso tierno y prolongado agarrándola de la cintura con ambas manos para acercarla.

"Gracias" logró responder ella después de recuperar el aliento.

Y ambos fueron a comer algo, abrazados, detrás de los demás que ya se habían adelantado previendo una escena melosa a las cuales _todavía_ no se habían acostumbrado.

Comieron en tiempo record y las chicas se quejaron porque Ken y León tardaron mucho. Por la queja León las miró con una cara que dio miedo y siguió comiendo, tomándose todo su tiempo para terminar su gaseosa. Ken por su parte, enojado por primera vez, les dijo que esperaran que ellos se estubieron muriendo de hambre mientras las esperaban a ellas. Sorprendidas por la reacción de Ken las chicas se sentaron con los brazos cruzados y con cara de impaciencia. Sora solo dio un largo suspiro luego de estas reacciones.

A las 12 de la noche estuvieron en la puerta del boliche. A Rossetta solo le faltaba temblar para demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba. Este era el momento crucial.

Pasó sin sobresaltos. Incluso recibió unos piropos y miradas llenas de deseo de algunos muchachos. Adentro todos largaron el aire que habían contenido. León rió ante esa reacción y de las caras de todos (¡El muy guacho!), por eso recibió un codazo de Sora.

Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un lugar donde ubicarse y pedir algo de tomar. León (el antisocial) no compartió esa idea.

"Sora… yo me voy al sector VIP" le dijo mirando hacia el mencionado sector con cara de aburrido.

"¿Qué? ¿Por?" le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"Mira, a mi no me divierte esta clase de eventos sociales- tomo un trago de su cerveza (¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no era que no tenían que beber alcohol? Porque son "Artistas profesionales" ¿No?) Yo me voy a ir al sector VIP –continuo- y vos anda y divertite con tus amigos"

"Pensé que… íbamos a divertirnos juntos" comentó ella algo triste.

"Ah… Sora… ya te dije yo no llamo diversión a esto, solo vine a acompañarte (¿Y vigilarte no?) vos anda con ellas que yo me voy para allá ¿eh?" diciendo esto le dio una corto beso EN LA FRENTE y se fue al sector VIP.

Sora se quedó parada mirándolo irse, no sabía si llorar o reírse… aunque sentía más ganas de llorar que otra cosa.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Rossetta acercándose por atrás. Viendo la cara de Sora dijo: "¿Pelearon?"

"¡No! –se apresuró a responder- pero dice que no quiere bailar y que se va a sentar ahí-señalo el sector VIP- dice que nos divirtamos sin él" terminó diciendo con una sonrisa forzada.

Rossetta aunque pequeña percibió la sonrisa forzada entonces alegre le dijo: "¡Pues entonces a divertirnos!"

Y así lo hicieron todos y Sora se olvidó de León (más vale… ¿qué se cree ese amargo?). Pero él no se olvido de ella, la seguía con la mirada y fruncía en entrecejo ante cada chico que se le acercaba, pero lo relajaba instantáneamente cuando se alejaban.

Pero un "osado muchacho" se acercó a Sora y la invitó a bailar. Ella, contenta, acepto de inmediato. Anna, Mía y Rossetta se alejaron con sonrisas ocultas e intentando ubicar a León para ver que hacía.

En el otro extremo del boliche al ver como ese "muchacho" agarraba a su novia, en lugares donde él consideró indebido, dado el ritmo de la música que se estaba escuchando en ese momento, León colocó el vaso que tenía en la mano o mejor dicho lo estrelló sobre la mesa, el cual sino hubiese estado lleno se hubiera roto. El brusco movimiento hizo que se mojara la mano con el contenido, pero el no lo notó. Solo seguía a la pareja en el centro de la pista, ¡Y que mirada, no solo fruncía el entrecejo, sino que la expresión que su cara había adquirido era tan sombría que una chica que pasaba por allí se asustó. Se levantó de un salto y a grandes pasos se acercó a donde estaba Sora con el "muchacho" empujando todo lo que tenía en el camino.

"¡Sora!" gritó para que se lo pueda oír por arriba de la música.

Ella lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en su vida, solo después de unos segundos recordó que él había ido con ellas y quien era.

"¡¿Si!" respondió gritando a su vez.

El "muchacho" que estaba bailando con ella en cuanto vio la expresión que traía León dejó de bailar y se quedó inmóvil y ante una mirada asesina de León soltó a Sora… pero no se fue.

"¡Me arrepentí… ahora quiero bailar con vos!" le dijo él sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Sora sonrió se oreja a oreja y miró al muchacho quien estaba, creyó, algo pálido.

"Ahora voy a bailar con mi novio- le extendió la mano- gracias por invitarme Jaime" le dijo sonriente.

"No… no… por nada" balbuceó, le estrechó la mano y se alejó rápidamente.

Sora lo miró irse con la frente fruncida ya que no entendió esa rara conducta.

"¿Bailamos?" le preguntó un sonriente León tomándola de las manos.

"¡Sí!" le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y enseguida entendió porque León no consideraba divertido ir al boliche. El podía ser un As en la acrobacia, podrá ser el mejor acróbata que ella haya visto (junto con Yuri), pero en materia de un baile común un viernes por la noche, él no era, en absoluto, un As, simplemente León no sabía bailar. Sencillamente no tenía noción de lo que era moverse para bailar rock ni mucho menos pop.

Pero a Sora no le importó, le gusto tanto que hubiera cambiado de parecer (aunque todavía no se explicaba porque), que acepto todos los pisotones que él le dio. Para su suerte en las músicas lentas no se necesitaba más que abrazarse y dar vueltas, todo esto más los besos que le daba León hicieron sentir a Sora en una nube.

La noche fue increíble, la cuál se corono con una noche de amor entre la parejita en el depto de León (suertuda u.u).


	16. CAP 4: PArte 3

_Parte 3: "Noticia alegre, separación devastadora"_

2 meses después… (De la salida ¡eh!). En su oficina Kalos sostenía un papel, era la noticia que había esperado durante meses. No sabía muy bien que hacer… pero él había dado su palabra y tenía que decidirse.

Llamo a su secretaria y le pidió que mande a Sora a la oficina. Se levantó de su silla, se dirigió a la ventana cruzando los brazos por detrás y suspiró.

"¿Tiene que hacerse no?" le dijo a su reflejo en el vidrio.

Toc toc, el sonido provino de la puerta de entrada.

"Pasa Sora" respondió Kalos y volvió a su silla.

"Hola Jefe… me dijeron que necesitaba hablar conmigo" dijo cerrando la puerta.

"Sí… sentate por favor, solo falta que llegue…" se interrumpió porque volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Era Yuri.

"Ya estoy aquí" dijo al entrar.

"Sí, sentate" le señalo la silla junto a Sora.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sora algo extrañada por la actitud de ambos.

"Lo que pasa Sora, es que en este papel- levanto el papel que había estado leyendo- me llegó un noticia que espero te alegre mucho" dijo Kalos.

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó ella.

"Bueno Sora; hace meses me llegó una invitación de los mejores escenarios de tres importantes países de Europa. Todos me decían que gustosos aceptarían tener por el transcurso de una semana a la mejor acróbata del escenario Kaleido, para que se instruya con las acrobacias de cada escenario y a su vez el acróbata del escenario Kaleido los instruya a ellos. Es algo así como un seminario" dijo Kalos.

"¿Y?" Sora todavía no entendía.

"Yo acepte" dijo Kalos.

"¿Entonces?"

"En la invitación también me pedían que si aceptaba confirmara quién seria la persona que viajaría" intervino Yuri.

"Y esa persona eres tu Sora" le señaló Kalos.

Sora sonrió sorprendida, aunque su sonrisa se esfumó de inmediato. En los últimos meses se había acercado y enamorado aún más de León. Ya hablaban de cosas que jamás pensó que hablaría con un hombre como él, sus amigas y todos en el escenario ya se habían acostumbrado a verlos juntos, hasta Ken. Inclusive después de aquella noche de boliche él había aceptado que ella le enseñe a bailar, aunque bajo la amenaza de Sora de que si no aprendía no volvería a llevar y ella iría sola con las chicas, todos los instintos protectores de León salieron a relucir por eso acepto.

También le había sugerido sutilmente que se mudara con él. Si hasta se habían comprado anillos iguales para usar y además su vida sexual era increíble, él le había enseñado muchas maneras de amar y aunque ella no tenía otras experiencias amorosas sabía que León era excelente en ese rubro.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Yuri sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

"¿Eh?... no, nada" respondió sonrojándose por lo último que había estado pensando.

"Espero que no estés dudando en aceptarlo Sora, porque esta clase de oportunidades no se le presentan a cualquiera, además ya di mi palabra" le dijo Kalos en tono de ultimátum.

"Bueno, yo…este" Sora bajó la cabeza y retorció las manos arriba de sus piernas.

"¿Es por León?" preguntó el acertado Yuri.

Sora dejó de retorcerse las manos. Dando a entender que había dado en el blanco.

"Ah… -suspiró Kalos- ya sabía que esa relación traería alguna complicación" dijo sacándose los anteojos.

"¡No! –saltó Sora- este… bueno" el tono de su rostro subió unos cuantos colores más ya que ambos la miraron suspicazmente.

"Bueno, es que –suspiro- es que el y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo, estamos tan bien… y usted me pide que me aleje de él por casi un mes"

"Entiendo, pero como te dije, la oportunidad no se le da a cualquiera -Le respondió Kalos limpiando sus lentes- Pero la decisión es tuya, y aunque di mi palabra, puedo llamar para cancelar o mandar a alguien más en tu lugar. May estaría bien ¿No Yuri?" le preguntó mirándolo.

"Sería perfecto" respondió este ocultando su sonrisa.

Era obvio que la estaban provocando deliberadamente, porque por un lado el Jefe ya había dado su palabra y por el otro, a pesar que ella y May ya eran amigas, seguían siendo rivales en el escenario.

"Sora esta es una excelente oportunidad para tu carrera y no puedes dejar que tu vida personal interfiera" le recordó Yuri.

Sora los miró y se notaba la indecisión en su cara.

"Como la decisión es tuya puedo darte cierto tiempo para que lo pienses Sora" dijo Kalos.

Hubo un largo silencio.

"¿Sora?" la llamó Yuri.

Ella lo miró, sonrió y dijo:

"Iré, se que es un gran oportunidad y además no quiero que quede mal ante esas personas Jefe"

"¡Excelente!" exclamó Kalos sonriendo.

"Entonces solo falta darle los detalles" le dijo Yuri a Kalos.

Kalos asintió y dijo:

"Escúchame Sora –ella se urgió en su asiento y le prestó toda su atención- Para empezar los tres países a visitar son Italia, España y Francia. Este será el orden de visitas y allí irás a los escenarios de donde me llegaron las invitaciones, serás alumna y maestra. En cada país contaras con una habitación de hotel donde alojarte y allí se encargarán de todo lo que necesites mientras estés por allá. Si tienes tiempo hasta podrás visitar cada ciudad donde estés, para aprovechar el viaje. Creo que eso es lo principal- dijo dudando- a no claro…- dijo luego de que Yuri le dirigiera una mirada- Yuri te acompañará, será tu intérprete y agente, ya que el habla los tres idiomas y además necesitas alguien del escenario Kaleido que este ahí para asesorarte y apoyarte"

Sora frunció el ceño y miró a Yuri, este tenía una sonrisa complaciente, entonces Sora también sonrió y asintió a Kalos.

"Bueno Sora, tienes un mes para prepararte y luego partirás a Italia- sacó unos papeles del escritorio- eso es todo" dijo Kalos luego sonrió y volvió su atención a los papeles.

"¿Nos vamos Sora?" dijo Yuri ofreciéndole la mano y salieron juntos.

Afuera Yuri la tomo del brazo y le dijo:

"Sora, creo que sería prudente que no le comentaras la situación a nadie y mucho menos a León, al menos, por el momento"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó extrañada ante ese pedido.

"Piensa Sora… casi apostaría mi vida a que esta noticia no le va a agradar para nada a León, creo que como te quiere tanto no va a querer que te vayas y pienso que tratará de convencerte de que hagas precisamente eso" razono Yuri.

Sora se sonrojó, él tenía algo de razón y ella, que lo quería tanto, iba a dejar que él la convenza de quedarse. Pero como le habían dicho ya, era una oportunidad excelente y si dejaba pasar la chance no iba a tener otra (y Kalos se iba a encargar de eso). Suspiró.

"Entiendo ¿Pero ni mi a mis amigos le voy a poder contar?" pregunto inocentemente.

"Solo si crees que podrán mantener la boca cerrada"

Sora lo pensó un momento.

"Mejor no le digo a nadie" dijo con la cabeza gacha.

"Entonces, futura compañera de viaje, prepárate porque vamos a tener una gran aventura" dijo Yuri y partió no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sora quedó inmóvil y aún más sonrojada, amaba con locura a León pero todavía la ponían nerviosa esas manifestaciones espontáneas de cariño por parte del "Joven" Yuri. (Grrr en el futuro les juro que voy a hacer que Sora deje de llamarlo "Joven" a Yuri)

A mitad de camino Yuri se volvió y observó irse a Sora hacia la otra dirección y dijo:

"Lo siento León, pero esta es una gran oportunidad para mi también y no la voy a dejar escapar" sonrió y siguió con su camino.

1 mes después.

Sora estaba frenética, a la tarde del día siguiente partía hacia Italia y todavía no se lo había dicho a León. Se lo había contado a las chicas 3 días antes y ella la reprendieron diciéndole que porque se lo decía con tan poca anticipación, que no tendrían tiempo para realizar una buena fiesta de despedida. Sora quedó sorprendida por esa respuesta tan inesperada, pero les aclaró que no quería tal fiesta porque no quería que León supiera, aún, de su viaje. En ese momento les toco el turno de sorprenderse a las demás y obviamente le preguntaron porque _su novio _todavía no sabía que se iba. Ella les contó sobre aquella charla con Yuri y entendieron sus razones. Entonces la felicitaron alegremente (a May no le cayó muy bien la noticia pero igual la felicitó, pero le dio un abrazo más fuerte de lo necesario). El abrazo con Ken se prolongó un largo rato y luego le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y entonces Ken sonrió. Ken se preguntó porque no había sedo él el elegido para viajar, pero entendió las razones de porque Yuri viajaba y no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Desde aquél día había buscado la forma y el momento adecuado para decírselo a León pero no lo encontró.

Todo el mes fue horrible porque se dio cuenta de que amaba tanto a León que no quería separase ni un minuto de él. Le fue difícil encontrar la excusa y fuerza para rechazar su ya no sutil propuesta de vivir juntos. Claro porque si aceptaba de iba a dar cuanta de que hacía las valijas y ella no estaba preparada para decírselo ni tampoco quería mentirle. Lo quería tanto que se alegro de que Yuri la aconsejara, porque si ella misma estaba dudando si León le pedía que se quede de seguro le obedecía, sobre todo cuando le ponía aquellas caras de cachorro triste que la derretían.

Pero al fin hoy se decidió (un día antes), se lo iba a decir. Solo esperaba que no se enoje demasiado.

Pero esperar que suceda lo que uno quiere y esto suceda son dos cosas muy diferentes…

Sora estaba en el pasillo del escenario que esta frente la puerta de donde se ensaya.

"¡Hola!"

Sora se sobresaltó al escuchar ese hola y se sorprendió al ver que dicho saludo provenía de Fool. Hace media hora que estaba en la en el pasillo retorciéndose las manos pensando en como hablar con León.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" pregunto susurrando.

"Bueno, es que anoche estabas tan nerviosa y paseándote por la habitación practicando tu "discurso", que vine a darte ánimos y a asegurarme de que se lo digas de una vez" dijo algo enojado. Y que se justifique que no me hayas dejado dormir pensó, pero no se lo dijo.

"Por supuesto que se lo voy a decir, me voy mañana" dijo señalando lo obvio aunque el nerviosismo no demostraba el razonamiento de sus palabras.

"¿Y entonces que estas haciendo acá afuera en vez de entrar? ¿No pensarás acobardarte justo ahora no? Te creo muy capaz de decirle mañana que te acompañe al aeropuerto inventando alguna excusa y allí decirle "Bueno amor me voy a Europa, nos vemos dentro de in mes" y huir." Acompañó toda la charla con una representación teatral un tanto exagerada de la confesión de Sora.

"¡No digas eso! Bueno… en verdad se me cruzó por la mente –Fool suspiró- pero tienes razón eso sería muy cobarde" dijo cerrando un puño y enderezándose.

"¿Qué estas esperando entonces?" le dijo haciendo un ademán como para que entre a la sala de ensayos.

"Sí, si" dijo tartamudeando y se dirigió al escenario muy tensa.

León todavía no había llegado, llegó 15 minutos después de Sora y ella casi cae del trapecio al verlo. León frunció el ceño, no era común en Sora distraerse solo al verlo (pero eso le hacía bien a su vanidad), le sonrió a modo de saludo.

"Ahora o nunca pensó Sora" ya había terminado el ensayo del día y todos estaban por retirarse. Sora tomó coraje y lo llevó a León a un rincón del escenario.

"Tengo que decirte algo" le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Todos los presentes, sabiendo que ese era el momento en que "por fin" Sora iba a comunicar a León de su prontísima partida, se quedaron para escuchar y sobre todo para ver cuál sería la reacción del áspero León. Hasta Yuri y Kalos se acercaron para ver. (Quien sabe quién les aviso. Son todos unos chusmas che!)

"¿Qué pasa amor?" le pregunto cauteloso. Sora estubo muy rara toda la mañana, parta decirle mejor todo el mes estubo algo rara. Aún así sonrió y la tomo de los codos.

"Por Dios no me lo hagas más difícil" murmuró Sora. Que él la toque le hacía sentirse débil.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó presintiendo algo malo.

"León-suspiró- me comunicaron que debo partir a Europa a una especie de seminario en donde voy a aprender y enseñar acrobacias en tres países de ese continente" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

León se puso tenso, ella lo percibió.

"¿Ah, si? Que bien…" le dijo serio.

"León… es una oportunidad de oro" le dijo con aquella voz que solo utilizaba cuando quería convencerlo de todo.

Pero él no caería esta vez y preguntó:

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Un mes" dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¡Un mes!- exclamó- Eso es mucho tiempo. No quiero que te vayas Sora. Diles que no."

"No puedo León ya di mi palabra y… me voy mañana" le soltó y cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta.

Y por suerte cerró los ojos porque así evito ver la cara de enojo de León, mientras le soltada los codos. Pero los abrió enseguida, sorprendida cuando el gritó:

"¡¿Qué!"

Todos los que se quedaron a chusmear y disimilaban estar ocupados, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y sorprendidos miraron a la pareja. Yuri tenía una semisonrisa y Kalos suspiró. Ambos se lo venían venir.

Ante ese grito Sora solo abrió la boca y lo miró sorprendida.

"¡¿Mañana! ¡¿Mañana!- siguió gritando- ¿Y esperaste hasta hoy para decírmelo? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú- la señalo con un dedo- la que dijo que nos deberíamos contar todos? ¿Y ahora vienes y me dices que te vas mañana?"

Como ella no hacia más que mirarlo él siguió con su ataque.

"¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes? ¡No puede ser y no te voy a creer si me dices que te lo dijeron hoy!"

Ella se encogió, en ese momento se sentía muy chiquitita y no sabía como se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Por suerte no vio como todos los demás estaban presenciando esta escena o se hubiera sentido peor.

"¡Contesta!" exclamó él. Esta fuera de sí.

"Un mes" susurró ella.

"¡¿Qué! ¡Contesta! ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?" y la sacudió un poco ya que lo estaba exasperando la actitud de ella.

En otro extremo del salón yuri levanto una ceja al ver esa sacudida; las cosas estaban saliendo como él quería, pero estaba dispuesto a intervenir si León se ponía violento. Lo mismo pensó Ken, aunque León era más grande y fuerte que él.

Sora sorprendida y asustada no entendía porque León reaccionaba así. Supo en él se enojaría, tenía que habérselo dicho antes, pero nunca pensó que le gritaría (él nunca le había gritado), y ahora la estaba agarrando de los brazos con demasiada fuerza y la lastimaba. Todo eso la enojó.

"Hace un mes que lo se" le dijo levantando el mentón a modo de desafío.

"¡¿Cómo! ¡¿Hace un mes! Dijo elevando aún más la voz y agarrándola más fuerte.

"¡Me estas haciendo daño!" dijo ella y se soltó.

"¡Ja! ¿Te lastimo? ¿Y crees que tu no me estas haciendo daño haciendo esto? ¿Acaso mi opinión no te importa? ¿Me quieres tan poco que para tomar una desición así ni siquiera me consultas?" le dijo ya con voz normal, ahora se veía triste y no tan enojado.

El estaba malinterpretando las cosas al creer que su falta de amor la llevó a ocultar la verdad.

"Sabía que reaccionarias así por eso no te lo dije antes" le dijo con lágrimas en la voz.

"Ah… la tierna Sora. ¿Debo sentirme honrado de que me conozcas tan bien?" se burlo.

La primera lágrima de Sora cayó.

"Sí, te conozco y acabas de confirmarlo con esta actitud y al pedirme que no vaya"

"Bueno, me conoces bien, no quiero que te vayas por tanto tiempo, a no ser que pueda acompañarte" de dijo serio.

"No puedes… la invitación es solo para mi. Si me hubieses podido acompañar no habríamos pasado por esto" le dijo ya sin poder contener las lágrimas pero controlando su voz.

"Pues entonces estás decidido, no vas y punto" dijo en tono cortante.

Sora se irritó ante ese ultimátum y dijo:

"¡Estas loco! –tragó saliva porque él la fulminó con la mirada- Piénsalo bien León… es una oportunidad excelente para mí e incluso para el escenario. Voy a aprender muchas cosas que no va a servir a todos" dijo tomándolo de una mano.

"Entonces que vaya otra" dijo inflexible.

Ella le soltó la mano, no había caso cuando el se empacaba nadie lo sacaba de ahí.

"Me quieren a mi y a mi es quien van a tener" le dijo mirándolo seria.

"¡Pues entonces la diablo con todos! ¡Tu no irás Sora! ¡No te vas a ir Sora! ¡No me vas a dejar!" le dijo volviendo a gritar.

"Ya tomé la desición León me voy mañana"

"Entonces si te vas ¡a por terminada nuestra relación!" gritó.

Sora contubo la respiración. Y se escuchó como todos los del salón hacían lo mismo. ¿Porqué el reaccionaba así? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿En verdad le molestó tanto que se lo dijera a último momento? Pero si se lo hubiese dicho antes ¿su reacción hubiese sido diferente?.

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no lo conocía. Le había gritado, sacudido, lastimado y sobre todo la había herido sentimentalmente tomando esa actitud posesiva con ella. ¿No se daba cuenta de que era una oportunidad única? ¿Su egoísmo era tan grande que no lo dejaba ver la verdad?

Al parecer sí, por eso le había dado ese ultimátum. Él tendría que haberse alegrado por ella en vez de reaccionar así. Y si tomaba esa actitud seguramente no la amaba tanto como decía.

Sora secó sus lágrimas con violencia y contestó:

"Ya tomé la desición y si eso es lo que quieres… que así sea" dijo con amargura.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso es lo que tu quieres!" gritó.

"¡No! ¡Eso es lo que _tu_ quieres León!-dijo ella levantando la voz por primera vez- ¡tu eres el que quiere que termine! Y porque tu egoísmo no te deja ver que esta es una gran oportunidad para mi no la voy a dejar pasar" dijo enojada.

"Bien "Señorita estrella" vaya a su viaje y aprenda. Si todos eso es más importante para ti que nuestra relación, que te aproveche" dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

Otra vez las lágrimas de Sora volvieron a caer y le dijo:

"Te desconozco León. ¡Adiós!" tomo la manija de la puerta, la abrió y al salir la cerró con violencia.

Todos en el salón quedaron sorprendidos, Rossetta y Sara lloraban. León los fulminó con la mirada antes de salir por la puerta que daba a la calle (la contraria por donde salió Sora). Cuando salio todos soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo. (Dios… ¿estoy hecha para el drama no? Que cruel este León. Pobre Sora T.T)


	17. CAP 4: Parte 4

_Parte 4: "Partida sin despedida"_

Sora caminaba por el pasillo, no podía creer lo que acababa de vivir, así sin más, si noviazgo había terminado. En realidad no era para tanto, no entendía que le había pasado a León. Sus lágrimas no cesaban de salir. Camina como en transe.

"¿Estas bien?" la tonta pregunta provino de Yuri quien la miraba triste. Lo que pasó le convenía pero no le gustaba ver así a Sora. ¡Maldito León!

Al escuchar la pregunta Sora miró a Yuri y sus lágrimas empezaron (si era posible) a caer como cataratas por sus mejillas.

"Oh… sora" dijo yuri y se adelantó a ella para abrazarla.

En algún lugar de la mente de Sora algo le decía que no tendría que dejarse abrazar por Yuri… sobre todo por la forma demasiado protectora como la estaba abrazando. Con un brazo la abrazaba y con la mano derecha le tocaba la cabeza y entrelazaba sus dedos por el cabello de ella. Aún así ella necesitaba consuelo ya que se sentía muy mal ( ¿y que mejor consuelo que en los brazos de un hermoso prospecto como Yuri no?)

"Sora… no dejes que esto te afecte más de lo necesario" dijo Yuri sin dejar de acariciar a Sora.

"Pero…" dijo Sora entre sollozos.

"Lo sé, lo amas, pero te lo advertí. Es demasiado egoísta para darse cuenta que esto puede lanzarte a la fama mundial"

"Sí, al final usted tenía razón Joven Yuri" dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Yuri sonrió por encima de la cabeza de Sora.

"Deja de llamarme "Joven" Yuri ¿Si? Solo Yuri"

Sora lo miro a los ojos extrañada y emitió una semisonrisa.

"Esta bien… Yuri" (AL FIN)

"Escucha preciosa- le dijo Yuri volviéndola a colocar sobre si pecho y sora arrugó la frente ¿Preciosa? Se pregunto- esto fue exactamente lo que León hizo con su hermana Sophie para _protegerla_, como él decía, intentó apartarla de todo reteniéndola a su lado, pero mira como terminó"

Ahora Sora reacciono y se apartó de Yuri y lo miró ceñuda. ¿El intentaba decir que Sophie murió porque León la sobreprotegía?

"¿Adonde quieres llegar con lo que me estas diciendo… Yuri?"

"Intento decirte que si dejas que León se meta en esto nunca vas a surgir y siempre vas a ser una acróbata que solo se conozca en este país" dijo tomándole el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

"Lo sé, y lo que me dice no viene al caso, si escuchó todo lo que pasó allá, sabrá que estoy decidida a irme" le respondió aparatándose.

Él lo sabía, pero tenía que estar seguro, por eso agregó:

"Bueno si estas decidida hay un vuelo a Italia que sale dentro de 5 horas, así no tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para poder alejarte de ese egoísta" dijo. Y tener tiempo de arrepentirte pensó. Es más contubo la respiración mientras ella se decidía. Sí la quería para él tendría que llevársela cuanto antes de al lado de León Y este era el momento adecuado, cuando todo esta en caliente y ninguno tenía tiempo de recapacitar, ni pensar lo que se estaban haciendo. "¡Que tonto! Pensó Si yo tuviera a alguien como Sora no la dejaría irse así y menos con un hombre que evidentemente gusta de ella" Interrumpió sus pensamientos porque ella lo miraba seria, parecía haber tomado una desición.

"Haga los arreglos yuri, partiremos en 5 horas" dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

Yuri sonría de oreja a oreja mientras la observaba irse.

Al otro día todos quedarían muy sorprendidos cuando Kalos les informara de la partida o huida, sobre todo León que en ese momento no sintió remordimientos. Pero ya habría tiempo para remordimientos, el cuál sería mucho y estará acompañado de otros sentimientos como arrepentimiento y sobre todo celos.

_Continuará…_

No lo tomen a Yuri como un guacho total… "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"

Y no odien a León, aunque creo que se me pasó la mano en lo del griterío a Sora. :P

_Utena- Puchiko-nyu_


	18. CAP 5: Parte 1

Como es… declaymer ¿: Bue el caso es que hago el fic solo por diversión y los personajes no me pertenecen (A excepción de Luca). Así que no me demanden si me quieran quitar lo poco que tengo. (Mi colección de comics ñ.ñ)

CAPITULO 4:

"Europa: nuevas experiencias, nuevos amores y nueva vida"

_Parte 1: "Italia: Bonjorno bambina" _

"Hemos llegado preciosa, esto es Italia" dijo Yuri. Estaba con Sora frente al hotel que iban a ocupar en ese país, frente a una conocida plaza italiana (no se me ocurre ninguna por eso no la nombro, escribo fics no soy guía turística)

Sora admiró todo con los ojos bien abiertos y fingió no escuchar ese "preciosa" con la que Yuri la llamaba desde antes de subir al avión para venir acá.

"¿Esto es Roma no?" preguntó Sora, incomoda porque Yuri la miraba de una manera muy extraña. Así solía mirarla Ken y por eso no le gustaba para nada.

"¡Así es! Y el escenario donde vas a estar esta semana queda a 8 cuadras que aquí"

Como Sora hizo un gesto de cansancio agregó:

"Pero para eso hay tiempo, ven- la tomo de la mano y ella se tenso- acomodémonos y en la tarde iremos a conocer el lugar y mañana comenzaras con las actividades" dijo sonriendo.

Entraron al hotel y con un perfecto italiano Yuri se hizo cargo de registrarlos en el hotel. Y en realidad no es que en el hotel no hablaran ingles (¿porque si viven en USA hablan ingles no? Aunque el anime sea en japonés), solo que él quería impresionar a Sora; le salió bien ya que cuando hablaba con el conserje ella lo miraba sorprendida y semisonriente. Su sonrisa no pasaba de "semi" desde esa pelea con León en el escenario Kaleido. Esto molestaba a Yuri, que se prometió que la volvería a hacer reír a carcajadas si le era posible.

Si a Sora le incomodaba que Yuri la llamara princesa, no le gustó para nada que el alegre muchachito italiano que le llevaba las valijas les enseñara con una gran sonrisa que su cuarto, el de ella y Yuri, se comunicaba por una puerta que estaba al lado de la cama que ella debería ocupar. Y se puso _medio _irritada cuando luego de mostrarles la dichosa puerta le guiñara el ojo a Yuri y aunque él le hizo un gesto con la mano como para que no le prestara atención, ella ya estaba _medio_ alterada.

"¿Es bonita no?" pregunto Yuri luego de despachar al muchacho.

"Si…" le dijo distraídamente Sora quien miraba atentamente la "puerta".

Yuri al seguir la mirada de Sora sonrió y le dijo:

"Puedes tranquilizarte Sora, no entraré furtivamente por la noche para aprovecharme de ti"

"Eh… no, Joven Yuri…yo" dejo de hablar, avergonzada, ya que eso se le había pasado por la mente. (¡Que mente podrida che! ¬¬)

"Ah… ¿Volvemos a lo de Joven Yuri?" murmuro meneando la cabeza.

"Eh… perdón, es que yo… pero ¿Por qué la puerta?" preguntó sonrojada. Le daba mucha vergüenza preguntar pero más era la curiosidad que sentía.

"Es por seguridad- como Sora frunció el ceño agrego- ya se que estamos en un país tercermundista, pero aún así tu y yo lo conocemos muy poco, vos menos que yo. Y no olvides que aparte de ser tu representante también soy tu guardián princesa" dijo sonriendo.

La respuesta debió tranquilizarla, pero solo lo hizo a medias. Era convincente pero él seguía mirándola de esa manera que la incomodaba. Aun así le retribuyo la sonrisa; semisonrisa.

"Bueno ponte cómoda, en tres horas pasaré a buscarte. Puedes bañarte y dormir un rato, creo que salimos muy apurados ayer y apenas descansaste ¿No?" dijo él dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Como ella no contesto y en cambio puso cara triste el agregó:

"Quita esa carita preciosa, vas a vivir nuevas experiencias aquí y para eso tienes que dejar atrás el pasado" se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla.

"Hasta más tarde" le dijo y partió. Afuera se apoyo por la puerta y suspiro, iba a ser difícil sanar el corazoncito de Sora pero él estaba decidido a llevar a cabo su cometido.

En su cuarto Sora se toco la mejilla donde Yuri la había besado, pero con un gesto le resto importancia al asunto; se baño y durmió un rato hasta que Yuri la fue a buscar para ir al escenario italiano.

Cuando llegaron al escenario Sora quedó realmente sorprendida por la magnificencia del lugar.

Al entrar un chico los recibió, habló algo con Yuri entonces este le dijo a ella:

"El escenario donde vas a ensayar queda derecho por ese pasillo- le señalo con un dedo- puedes ir sola o esperarme para que te acompañe"

"Iré sola gracias" se apresuro a responder, Yuri la estaba mirando otra vez _así_ y se altero por lo que no prestó atención cuando Yuri le indico que pasillo debería tomar; al irse ellos tomo el equivocado.

Hacia media hora que estaba buscando el escenario, luego de 15 minutos de caminata se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, decidió volver para esperar a Yuri donde él la había dejado pero se perdió aún más. Así que ahora solo abría cada puerta que encontraba con la esperanza que encontrar a alguien que le indicara el camino correcto, pero no tubo suerte y esto, sumado a lo que había vivido el día anterior con León, le dieron unas ganas terribles de llorar y estaba a punto de hacerlo si no fuera porque al caminar distraída choco con algo. Estuvo a punto de caer de cola sino fuese porque ese "algo" la tomo de la cintura y se lo impidió.

Él dijo algunas cosas en italiano que ella no entendió, no solo porque no entendía el idioma sino porque al levantar la cabeza, luego de retrasar un momento la acción porque no quería que ese extraño viera que estaba a punto de llorar. En fin lo que vio la dejó paralizada y si hubiese sabido italiano tampoco habría entendido dado el estado de perturbación en que la dejó ese hombre. El era MUY LINDO, tenía una cara perfecta, ojos azules, cabello negro azabache que le llegaba a los hombros, los cuales eran muy anchos, una piel tostada que por cierto era natural, es decir no tostada por el sol ni por productos químicos. Y si eso no bastaba para impresionarla el hombre se parecía a León. Tenía su altura y la única mano que la sostenía de la cintura le abarcaba toda su estrecha cinturita. (¡Usen su imaginación chicas:P)

Al ver que ella solo lo observaba, él sonrió y ella se puso muy colorada. "Nunca nadie me miró así" pensó él. "Es menudita pero muy linda ¿será extranjera?" se preguntó.

Su sonrisa la emociono y le recordó a León, entonces volvió a la tierra sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿You speack english?" preguntó avergonzada.

"Ah… una yanqui" respondió él demostrando que si hablaba ingles pero con acento tano.

"No soy yanqui, soy japonesa" dijo seria.

"¿Japonesa?" preguntó él y su sonrisa desapareció.

"Si… y estoy perdida ¿me podría indicar como llegar al escenario por favor?" dijo desprendiéndose de la mano que la sujetaba de la cintura y en toda la conversación había permanecido allí.

"Claro bambina, tienes que seguir derecho por este pasillo, es la tercera puerta" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" respondió ella dándole una radiante sonrisa. Dado que estaba a punto de llorar antes de encontrarse con él y el alivio de verse encaminada después de haber vagado sin rumbo la llevaron a dar esa sonrisa inesperada para su estado de ánimo anterior.

El la vio seguir el camino que le había indicado mal apropósito y dijo serio:

"Lo siento bambina, tu sonrisa es muy bonita pero a mi nadie me va a venir a enseñar cosas que no necesita saber un gran acróbata como yo" dicho esto se dio vuelta y se dirigió a donde _en verdad_ se estaba el escenario.

Sora abrió la tercera puerta como le indicaron, aún estaba sonriendo pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando vio que no era el escenario lo que se hallaba al abrir la puerta, sino la calle. Necesito un par de minutos para darse cuenta que el hermoso italiano le había mentido. Y no sabía porque, ella no le había faltado al respeto, a no ser que le haya molestado que lo mirara de la manera en que lo miró (Pero él era agradable a la vista), en fin ella no sabía porque le hizo eso. Ahora sí que quería llorar. Se dio vuelta y camino sin rumbo de nuevo. Choco con algo otra vez, pero por suerte comprobó que era Yuri, al verlo suspiro se secó las lagrimas y semisonrio.

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunto Yuri preocupado.

"Yo… me perdí" dijo avergonzada.

"Sora…-le acaricio el rostro- hace una hora que te deje ¿no encontraste nadie que te guiara?" dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella desvió la mirada y respondió que no. Luego dio un paso hacia atrás no estaba bien que él sea tan cariñoso. Y por otro lado que podía decirle; que si lo encontró ¿pero que le indico mal el camino apropósito? Además no sabía si había sido apropósito probablemente él se equivoco (que ingenua). Era inútil descargar su frustración el alguien que no conocía (y que no quería volver a ver), y supuso que no lo volvería a ver ya que solo estaría allí una semana. Y después de todo, la culpa era de Yuri que la ponía nerviosa al mirarla así y fue eso desde un principio lo que la llevó a esto.

"Bueno, vamos. No te van a decir nada porque llegues tarde, total hoy solo voy a presentarte a los acróbatas principales" le dijo tomándola de la cintura.

Sora no avanzó cuando él lo hizo y se quedó dura. Hace un rato la habían tomado de esa manera y se había alterado y lo mismo le pasaba ahora antes se "medio" alteraba cuando Yuri le daba estos gestos de cariño pero ahora la alteraban completamente. Por suerte Yuri entendió su turbación, la soltó y siguió caminado dejando que ella lo siga.

"Debes ir más lento Yuri, más lento, aunque te cueste, debes darle tiempo" se reprendió mentalmente.

Al entrar (al fin) al escenario ella pudo ver que el lugar era tan magnifico tanto por fuera como por dentro. (Y ella pudo verlo todo después de vagar sin rumbo por casi 1 hora U.U)

Estaba concentrada mirando el lugar y no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba. Yuri tubo que llamar su atención, entonces ella se volvió y lo vio denuevo. El que le había indicado mal el camino estaba frente a ella con esa maldita sonrisa alteradora.

"Sora- dijo Yuri- este es el acróbata principal del escenario, Gianluca Ferro. Gianluca esta es Sora Naegino del escenario Kaleido de USA" dijo haciendo las presentaciones.

"Un gusto- dijo él tomándola de la mano para luego besársela- tu puedes llamarme Luca… bambina" agregó apropósito con un brillo de burla en los ojos.

"Mucho gusto también" respondió ella con su característica semisonrisa y retiro la mano.

Luca levanto ambas cejas sorprendido, pensaba que la niña le iba a cantar las cuarenta por lo de hace un rato, pero en lugar de eso lo saludo cordialmente y hasta le sonrió. Ahora ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención ni lo miraba con enojo, como el supuso que haría luego del momento de sorpresa, sino que estaba saludando al resto de sus colegas y ese rubio Yuri la tomaba de un brazo muy posesivamente. Se preguntó si eran algo más que representante y representada.

"¿Y eso a ti que diablos te importa?" se dijo en voz baja.


	19. CAP 5: Parte 2

_Parte 2: "Un nuevo ¿Amigo?"_

Dos días habían pasado desde que llegaron a Italia, Sora estaba entrenando en el escenario italiano. Ella prestaba atención a los demás acróbatas cuando le enseñaban sus acrobacias, pero por la expresión de su rostro parecía interesarle poco y se notaba que su mente estaba en otro lugar. Imitaba sus movimientos y luego ella enseñaba lo que sabía. Yuri la observaba con mirada triste. Los buenos ánimos de ella habían decaído mucho ahora que pensaba en la pelea con León, en todo lo que se dijeron (o lo que él le dijo) y lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Yuri intentaba por todos los medios reanimarla, la noche anterior ella había llorado y creía que lo hacía en silencio, pero la puerta de intercomunicación entre los cuartos se abrió y él entro y abrazó a Sora. Ella no sabía como reaccionar, pero se sentía bien en los brazos de Yuri (Aja picarona… ¬.¬) así que no lo hecho ni le agradeció que estuviera allí para consolarla. Solo dejo que la abrazara hasta que se calmó y entonces el se fue sin decir más que "Buenas noches".

La pequeña estaba mostrando unas de sus acrobacias. Luca la observaba, enseguida se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal con Sora. En estos dos días no había vuelto a mostrar aquella sonrisa que le dio cuando le indico mal en camino al escenario, ella solo mostraba sonrisitas forzadas y estaba con la mente en otro lado. Era una persona muy diferente a la que él había visto en ese momento que la conoció. Hasta sintió remordimientos (cosa rara en él) y pensó que la causa era él, pero como nadie le reclamo nada desecho la idea.

Tenía un deseo abrumador de saber que era lo que la tenía así, sobre todo ahora- sonrió- que se dio cuenta de que la bambina le gustaba, bueno en realidad no hacía falta muchas cualidades en una mujer para que él se sintiera atraído por ella, pero había algo diferente en Sora: no sabía si era su ingenuidad- que le mostró cuando le creyó sin titubeos lo de la puerta-, si fue aquella maravillosa sonrisa que no volvió a ver o si es esa carita triste que tiene que hace que él desee consolarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien. También estaban los celos que le provocaban ese rubio que no la perdía de vista (y él por cierto nunca fue celoso porque no consideraba a ninguna mujer de su propiedad), el rubio parecía que también gustaba de Sora- aunque se veía más que un simple gusto en sus ojos- pero ella en su tristeza no lo notaba. Fue justamente eso lo que le llevó a pensar que los problemas que la tenían así se debieran al corazón, a un corazón roto y sin duda el causante se había quedado en Norteamérica. "Mejor- se dijo- mucho mejor".

Tan concentrado estaba Luca observando a Sora que no advirtió que Yuri lo miraba sombrío. No le gustaba para nada que ese Don Juan mirara o mejor dicho "contemplara" a "su" Sora de esa manera.

Ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando alguien grito:

"Ey… Luca"

"¿Si?" respondió pesadamente. Lo interrumpieron justo cuando estaba imaginando lo bonito que seria posar sus labios en los de Sora. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, luego miro severamente al que lo interrumpió. "¿Qué quieres?" respondió serio.

"Bueno… solo quería hacerte un comentario. Veras la niña aquí dice que sabe hacer la Técnica Angelical" dijo el hombre sonriendo ya que tubo el resultado esperado.

Luca clavó sus azules ojos en Sora con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, ella lo miraba distraídamente, pero al darse cuenta de su mirada profunda se ruborizó levemente. Luca ante ese rubor sonrió y Yuri frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Qué con eso?" fue su seca respuesta.

"Creo recordar que tú decías que eras el mejor en esa técnica" dijo el hombre.

"Lo dije… pero también dije que nunca encontré a la persona que pueda ejecutarla en una manera satisfactoria para mí" dijo Luca mirando a Sora con aire superior. Que ella le gustase no tenia nada que ver con que permitiera que ella le enseñara las acrobacias.

"¡Ja! Eso también lo sé pero creo que, como Sora es muy buena, tal vez en ella encuentres a esa compañera que tanto buscabas hace tiempo" dijo el hombre como desafiándolo.

"¿Estas seguro?" preguntó Luca levantando una ceja.

"¡Sí! ¿No, Sora?" dijo mirándola.

"Bueno… yo" dijo tímidamente.

"¿Acaso no eres tan buena como dice mi amigo o… es que no te animas a realizarla conmigo?" preguntó Luca burlonamente. Le gusto que ella se ruborizara cuando lo vio mirarla, era la primera emoción que mostraba en esos dos días y estaba siendo cruel apropósito para hacerla enojar aunque sea.

Ella se urgió en toda su estatura y levantó más la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de él y responder:

"Si puedo realizarla, si _tu_ te animas claro" dijo semisonriendo irónicamente.

"Claro que si, hagámoslo" bajó del lugar en donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a los trapecios sonriendo hacia donde estaba ella. No estaba muy seguro de que ella pueda ejecutarla de la manera en que él exigía, ya que estuvo buscando por muchos años a alguien que pudiera complementarse a él sin resultados. Pero la técnica angelical requería de ciertos contactos con la compañera que Luca estaba dispuesto a exagerar con Sora. 

Yuri sabía eso y de cierta manera percibió las intensiones de Luca y miró a Sora como para advertirle pero ella no lo miraba. Entonces más le valía a Luca comportarse o sino…

Sora suspiró, no debió presumir de sus habilidades ante esos desconocidos pero ellos la trataban de una manera hosca por ser una extranjera. Ahora, por abrir su bocota, tenía que realizar la técnica con el mentiroso. Así lo había bautizado desde aquel día, no le reprocho la mentira porque ella no era buena discutiendo, pero aún así le molestó su actitud. Pero quería hacer la técnica porque la última vez que la había hecho fue con León y… "no pienses en él" se reprendió.

"¿Lista?" le dijo Luca al oído luego de tomarla por la cintura.

"Si" respondió sorprendida ya que no lo había sentido llegar.

"Bien, bambina, veamos que tan buena eres" le dijo mientras la colgaba del trapecio. Sora sorprendida de nuevo se colgó del cuello de Luca ya que no estaba preparada, esto hizo que él soltara una carcajada (y que Yuri al ver todo quisiera estrangularlo). Pero ella era la que le tenía reservada una sorpresa.

Minutos después, terminada la acrobacia, utileros, limpiadores y acróbatas miraran sorprendidos y admirados a la pareja abrazada en el centro del escenario. Yuri sonreía triunfal al momento que pensaba: "Te los ganaste Sora".

Sora tenia abierto los ojos y el ceño fruncido, pasaban los segundos y Luca no dejaba de abrazarla, no era que no le gustara sentirse estrechada por esos fuertes brazos pero… todos los estaban mirando y… "¿Que diablos estoy pensando?" pensó e hizo un movimiento para soltarse.

Luca estaba MUY sorprendido, nunca había conocido a una acróbata que se moviera así en el escenario y además Sora era muy agradable al contacto… fueron los aplausos de todos los presentes lo que lo sacó de su estupefacción. Alejó _un poco _a Sora al ver que ella lo miraba con esa carita de ingenuidad que lo llenaba de ternura. No había advertido los intentos de ella por separase de él.

"Parece que mi amigo estaba en lo cierto, eres excelente y me has dejado sorprendido bambina" dijo Luca mirándola serio.

"Debes sentirte alagada Sora, Luca casi nunca alaba a nadie, pero cuando lo hace es porque es verdaderamente cierto" dijo el dueño del escenario italiano que se acercaba aplaudiendo.

Ante eso Sora mostró esa sonrisa que una vez había visto Luca y él sintió deseos de besarla o abrazarla aunque más no sea (Aunque ya la tenía abrazada ¬.¬)

"Kalos tiene suerte de tenerte entre los suyos y su no fuera mi gran amigo, haría lo que fuera para retenerte aquí" dijo con pesar.

"No debes dejar que la amistad interfiera en tus negocios" dijo como bromeando Luca, pero en verdad quería que Sora se quedara. La decir esto había sonreído pero al ver la expresión en le rostro de Sora frunció el ceño.

Sora había borrado su sonrisa a la mención del escenario Kaleido y que acabara de hacer la técnica angelical trajo a León a su mente, sintió un nudo en la garganta. En todo ese instante no había pensado en él, murmuró un "Gracias" y se alejó.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Yuri tomándola del brazo.

"No- murmuró- solo necesito aire después de tanto ejercicio" dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Yuri la soltó ya sabía que cuando ella mostraba esa expresión era mejor dejarla sola.

Salió, encontró un banco para sentarse y las lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo (snif, pobre… aunque teniendo a esos dos atrás suyo no se si "pobre" sea la palabra correcta ò.ó)

"¿Quieres hablarme de ello?" preguntó Luca sentándose a su lado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te interesa?" pregunto amargamente.

"Si no me interesara no te lo preguntaría- le dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo- podrás pensar cosas malas de mi, pero no que soy un chismoso"

Ante esa respuesta solo recibió más sollozos.

Luca se mordió el labio inferior, no había querido dar esa respuesta seca, pero es que le incomodaba ver llorar a las mujeres.

"Ah… Sora, bambina, creo que no se como tratar a una personita tan buena y tierna como tú" dijo tomándole la mano para colocarle el pañuelo en ella.

Ante esa rara disculpa los labios se curvaron en lo que él entendió como una sonrisita. Eso lo alentó.

"¿Quién fue ese mal hombre que te pone así? preguntó mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas.

"León Oswald" dijo sin pensar y suspiró.

"Mmmmmhhh… feo nombre" dijo serio.

Sora lo miró sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando y rió.

"Wow… lo logré, al parecer al insultarlo logro hacerte reír. Deberé intentarlo más seguido" dijo pensativo. Luego miró serio a Sora: "Es bonita tu risa bambina, al igual a la sonrisa que me mostraste el día que nos conocimos cuando yo… te mentí" terminó en voz baja y avergonzado.

"Olvida eso- dijo sonriéndole- entiendo porque lo hiciste, me di cuenta que soy una intrusa" dijo sacando la mano que Luca encerraba en las suyas.

"Te consideré una, pero luego de compartir el escenario contigo hoy te considero una colega" dijo. Sora vio sinceridad en sus ojos por es dijo de todo corazón:

"Gracias"

Luca notó que ella estaba por volver a llorar entonces dijo:

"Los psicólogos dicen que para que a uno le pesen menos las cargas del corazón deben hablar de ellas, contarlas a modo de descarga" dijo volviéndole a tomar la mano.

Ella lo miró largamente. No supo porque, pero así como con Yuri se sentía bien cuando la abrazaba sin que haya comunicación alguna, con Luca era otra cosa. Con él quería hablar y así lo hizo y le contó todo lo vivido aquel día con León, incluso le hablo de lo maravillo que había sido su relación antes de ese día.

"Y esa, en resumen, es la historia" concluyó Sora suspirando, ya no lloraba.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntó ceñuda. Luca había pasado unos de sus brazos por la espalda y le estaba tocando la cabeza.

"Te suelto el cabello, así eres más hermosa" dijo devolviéndole la cinta con la que ella tenía sujeto el cabello.

Como ella lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y mostraba sorpresa en su rostro agregó:

"Deberías dejártelo crecer, es posible que te veas más hermosa aún" dijo él acomodándole el cabello detrás de una oreja.

"Deja eso- exclamó retirando la mano de Luca, pero el se la tomo y beso sus nudillos- ¿Escuchaste acaso la historia que me pediste que te contara?" dijo retirando bruscamente su mano.

"Si… y pienso que ese León es un estupido" dijo sonriendo.

Esos besos que le acaba de dar y esa sonrisa la estaban alterando más de la cuenta, por eso suspiró y con la mirada perdida dijo:

"Yo también quiero pensar eso, pero aunque quiera no puedo tener una pensamiento negativo contra él"

"Te entiendo… y es muy pronto para que te des cuenta de que es un verdadero idiota, dado que ha pasado muy poco tiempo y que todavía lo amas"

Sora giró para mirarlo sorprendida, sus palabras evocaban lo que ella pensaba.

"Pero me alegro que haya pasado" agregó con mirada pícara.

"¿Qué?" exclamó confundida.

"Sip… porque si el no se hubiese comportado como el idiota que es, tu estarías aquí pero en otro esta civil. Y creo que como eres una mujer muy fiel yo no hubiese tenido oportunidad de conquistarte" dijo pensativo acariciándose la mandíbula.

Ella no entendía lo que trataba de decir, él lo comprendió por eso agregó:

"Me propongo hacerte mía mi _bella bambina"_ dijo dándole un dulce beso en la boca a Sora y se fue silbando.

Sora lo vio irse no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa.

(¡Dios Mío! ¿Puede tener tanta suerte una mujer? Se que como yo estoy haciendo este fic no debería darme envidia, pero me da!)


	20. CAP 5: Parte 3

_Parte 3: "Rivales"_

Era de noche y estaban en el hotel. Sora todavía no podía creer lo que le había pasado esa tarde. Que Yuri se le estubiera acercando de forma sutil era una cosa, ella (aunque no lo crean) no era tonta y veía que en la manera en como él la miraba y cuidaba había más que simple amistad. Pero la forma directa en como Luca le había dicho lo que se proponía la había dejado torpe todo el resto del día y para colmo Yuri parecía enojado con ella y no sabía porque. Se sumergió más en la bañera y dejó que el agua penetrara su piel. El problema que tenía con estos dos hermosos hombres casi la hacía olvidar a León. Sonrió, ¿seria una de estas las causas por la que León no quería que viajase sin él? Sacudió la cabeza, al pensar en él sentía ganas de llorar y todo lo que le había pasado hoy era muy excitante como para terminar llorando (Además ya había dedicado su cuota lagrimal ese día para León) volvió a sonreír al recordar el llanto de ese día y la siguiente "confesión" de Luca. Luca… él no estaba PARA NADA MAL, aunque Yuri también tenía lo suyo. No le gustó el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos teniendo en cuenta que aún estaba enamorada de León. Decidió que ya tenía suficiente de hombres por un día y se dedico a terminar su baño.

Yuri estaba que explotaba "ese maldito italiano" repetía una y otra vez. Esa tarde había decidido dejar sola a Sora para que llorara en paz. Pero luego vio que Luca la seguía, entonces el decidió hacer lo mismo y presenció toda la escena que se llevó a cabo en el banco. Cada vez que lo recordaba tenía ganas de salir a buscar al moreno y estrangularlo, por suerte no sabía donde vivía. Por otro lado no era bueno dejar a Sora sola en el hotel, porque si bien Yuri no sabía donde vivía Luca, él si sabía donde estaban ellos y Yuri no quería que lo tome desprevenido y quiera hacer su jugada cuando él no este. No, por ahora no perdería de vista a Sora. ¡Maldición! él había creído que solo León representaba un obstáculo para él, pero ahora esto… que mala suerte, justo que pensaba que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para tratar de conquistar a Sora aparece este inconveniente. Y solo llevaban tres días allí, él sabía muy bien que Sora era fácil de amar, pero porque justo ahora. Por suerte solo estarían cuatro días más en Italia pero… cuatro días podrían significar mucho tiempo. Lo mejor seria hablar con Sora y luego con Luca. Ya era hora de dejar de ser sutil en sus avances.

Yuri golpeo la puerta de Sora, pero no recibió respuesta. Supuso que se estaba bañando. Entonces decidió, que mientras la esperaba y pensaba que iba a decirle, bajó a tomarse unos tragos (en verdad los necesitaba). Error, tomo demás y se fue a dormir sin hablar con ella.

Cuando despertó (con un severo dolor de cabeza) estaba decidido a blanquear las cosas con Sora. Pero cuando fue a buscarla ella no estaba, preguntó en la recepción y le entregaron una nota donde le decía que la habían ido a buscar y que lo encontraba allá. Sospechando la identidad de la persona que fue a buscarla pidió a la recepcionista una descripción de la persona, no hubo duda, era Luca. Furioso salió y decidió que primero hablaría con ese italiano.

En el escenario esperó paciente a que terminaran los ensayos, tubo que tener un enorme autocontrol mientras observaba la manera poco profesional en como Luca manipulaba a Sora en los trapecios. Ella no parecía afectada por el toqueteo, ¿eran sus celos lo que lo hacían ver cosas que no eran? Se preguntó. Pero al ver la sonrisita oculta de los demás miembros del escenario confirmó sus sospechas, ellos también lo notaban. ¿Por qué Sora no lo notaba? Otro toqueteo fuera de lugar y Yuri la sacaría de allí a las rastras después de medirse con Luca.

Yuri irrumpió en el camerino de Luca sin ser llamado (por lo que lo encontró recién bañadito y con solo una toalla cubriéndole desde el ombligo para abajo).

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Luca con ambas cejas levantadas. El rubio parecía enojado, él sabía porque y sintió ganas de reírse, pero no quería irritarlo… por el momento.

"Lo sabes bien, no te hagas el sorprendido" respondió serio.

"No, en realidad no se porque entras a _mi_ camerino sin ser invitado y con esa cara de poco amigos" dijo secándose el cabello. (¡Por Dios!)

"Esta bien, te seguiré el juego. Pasa que no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Sora"

"¿Y a que viene esa amenaza? Yo no vi que ella tenga un cartel que diga que es de tu propiedad" dijo serio.

"No, en eso tienes razón, pero no hace falta que le coloque un cartel para que veas que las intenciones que tengo con ella van más allá de una amistad"

"Si, me di cuanta. Pero… el caso es que más allá de tus intenciones no vi que ella te preste mucha atención. Ni siquiera sabe lo que sientes por ella" dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre una mesa y cruzaba los brazos.

"Eso va a cambiar pronto. Por eso, aléjate de ella"

"¿Que pasa Yanqui? ¿Tienes miedo que me prefiera antes que ti?" dijo enarcando una ceja.

"¡Ja! Yo no te temo Luca. Lo que quiero es que no la confundas"

"¿Confundirla? No, no, no; fui muy claro en mis sentimientos cuando hable con ella. Muy lejos de mí esta confundirla, lo único que quiero hacer es amarla" respondió sonriendo.

"¿Amarla?- rió- ¿como puedes hablar de amor cuando apenas la conoces? Eso solo confirma lo que escuché de ti" dijo Yuri con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste de mi?" respondió frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo que probablemente toda muchacha de este establecimiento pueda confirmármelo, que enamoras a cada chica que ves diciéndole frases de amor y luego la dejas cuando te cansas de ella"

"Ah… veo que te has preparado bien para venir a enfrentarme ¿No? Pero no debes hacer caso de esas malas mujeres rencorosas. Y además tu conoces bien a la bambina, sabrás que no es difícil amarla, puede que ella me haga cambiar" dijo sonriendo y en verdad así- que dios lo ayude- lo creía.

"Eso si puedes conquistarla" respondió serio.

"Es lo que me propongo hacer. Y nunca eh fallado cuando decido conquistar a una dama. Y esta no será la primera vez" dijo en tono de reto.

"Será porque nunca tuviste a un rival como yo"

Luca solo se encogió de hombros ante esa afirmación. Puede que tenga razón, pero deseaba a Sora más de lo que había deseado a ninguna otra mujer y estaba dispuesto a conseguirla.

"Bueno rubio ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir. Ahora te voy a pedir que te vayas que me tengo que vestir- sonrió misteriosamente- tengo una cita"

"Bueno, me voy entonces. No quiero que llegues tarde a tu cita" dicho esto se marcho.

Adentro Luca rió con ganas y dijo:

"Cuando sepas con quien voy a salir vas a desear que ni siquiera llegue" y empezó a vestirse


	21. CAP 5: Parte 4

_Parte 4: "Otra confesión"_

Sora y Yuri llegaron al hotel y cada uno fue a su habitación a bañarse. Yuri lo hizo rápidamente, tenía que hablar cuanto antes con Sora. Entró sin llamar por la puerta de intercomunicación justo en el momento en el que ella salía del baño cubierta solamente por una pequeña toalla blanca y otra en el cabello.

Al verlo ahí parado observándola sintió que se sonrojaba desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Y él no parecía avergonzado por estar allí parado devorándola con los ojos. Respiró hondo y preguntó:

"¿Necesitas algo?"

Su mente estaba en blanco, solo podía admirar ese atlético cuerpecito. Había visto a Sora con mayas, pero verla envuelta en esa toalla y húmeda por el baño la hacía verse sexy... y tentadora. "¿Si necesitaba algo?" le preguntó ella. "Sí, a ti" respondió su mente. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos… que estaban tomando un rumbo erótico al verla así y respondió:

"Tengo que hablarte de…- se interrumpió por que al fijar la vista en la cama vio tres vestidos extendidos- ¿Y eso que es?" preguntó ceñudo.

Ella no quería señalar que él estaba en su habitación sin ser invitado y que además ella estaba casi desnuda porque moriría de vergüenza. Entonces decidió pasar por alto lo obvio.

"Voy a salir y tengo que escoger entre esos tres vestidos" respondió acercándose a ellos.

"¿Cómo? ¿Salir? ¿Con quien?" no podría ser él.

"Con Luca" dijo colocándose una bata para cubrirse más.

"Maldición" murmuró Yuri. ¿En que momento había hecho su jugada? Pensó.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó confundida.

"No… estoy perfectamente" dijo acercándose a ella. "¿Cual vas a escoger?"

"No se, no soy buena para estas cosas- dijo suspirando- todos son bonitos y no logro decidirme. ¿Con cuál crees que me vería más bonita?"

"Con cualquiera- respondió él mirándola de esa manera alteradora- tu te verías bonita hasta en un hábito de monja preciosa" sonrió al ver que provocó lo que buscaba. Ella podría salir con ese pero al menos él se aseguraría que estubiera pensando en él durante la cena.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

"¿En verdad tienes deseos de salir Sora?" aventuró.

"En realidad no, pero… Luca puede ser muy convincente cuando quiere" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó serio.

"Porque cuando me invitó lo primero que le dije fue que no. El me preguntó porque y yo le señale lo obvio (lo obvio era que ella acababa de salir de una relación que aún le dolía) pero el me respondió que debía de conocer a otras personas y que dejara de autocompadeserme" se mordió el labio inferior y al ver el gesto Yuri sintió deseos de tirarla a la cama para hacer cositas ( :P) "Luego le dije que no traje ropa de salir y él me respondió que se haría cargo de ello- señaló los vestidos- le dije unas cuantas cosas más pero el encontró excusas para todas, entonces me rendí y le dije que sí"

"Entonces solo dijiste que sí para sacártelo de encima" preguntó sonriendo.

"En realidad, tengo ganas de salir y no se… me siento bien estando con él" dijo sentándose en la cama junto a Yuri.

El ignoró ese comentario perturbador y preguntó:

"¿Y conmigo? ¿Te sientes bien estando conmigo?" dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Sora se tensó y pensó en negarlo, pero si se sentía bien estando con él ya que la estaba ayudando mucho. Pero tampoco quería darle esperanzas. No era el momento.

Se miraron largo rato, él le acarició una mejilla y dijo:

"Yo me siento bien estando contigo Sora" dijo y se acercó como para besarla.

Ella se levantó de un salto y manipuló su bata que quiso abrirse y exclamó tartamudeando:

"Yo… este… tengo que vestirme"

"Todavía no elegiste el vestido" dijo sonriendo.

"Me pondré el rosa"

"Este- levanto el vestido elegido- te sentará hermoso. Sobre todo porque tienes un cuerpo prodigioso" dijo dándole el vestido.

Su piel estaba tomando un color carmesí intenso y no podía articular palabra. Tomó el vestido y él aprovecho y agarro su mano y se la besó.

"Sora…-levantó la vista hacia ella- me gustas mucho preciosa"

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida. Ella no se creía una IDOL pero en los últimos dos días dos hombre MUY HERMOSOS le habían dicho que ella les gustaba. Y León –otra reencarnación de Apolo- estubo enamorado de ella. ¿Sobreestimaba su belleza? ¿O tenía algo que los volvía loco? Seso sus pensamientos levantadores de autoestima porque Yuri seguía mirándola de manera perturbadora y los besos que estaba dándole a sus nudillos le recorrían como corriente eléctrica por todo el brazo. Se obligo a sonreír y dijo:

"¿Estas hablando enserio?"

"Nunca hablé más enserio en mi vida"

"Pero…"

"Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo nada preciosa, solo quería que lo supieras. Cuando superes todo lo que te pasó quiero que sepas que yo voy a estar aquí para amarte y si me es posible hacerte feliz" dijo y le soltó la mano y se fue.

Sora se quedó mirando la puerta de intercomunicación. Sería mejor cerrarla con llave. Se sentó en la cama como para pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrirle, pero en ese momento vio la hora y… ¡LUCA LLEGARIA DENTRO DE 15 MINUTOS A BUSCARLA! Se apresuró terminar su arreglo. En verdad el vestido rosa le sentaba bien. Sonrió. Estos hombres le hacían bien a su autoestima. Ya tendría tiempo en pensar en lo que le había dicho Yuri.


	22. CAP 5: Parte 5

_Parte 5: "Romántica noche"_

El vestido rosa era corto y ajustado, le llegaba a la mitad de la gamba donde terminaba en tres voladitos, arriba era_ bastante_ escotado y dejaba ver gran parte de los perfectos pechos de Sora. Frunció el ceño ante ese revelador hecho, "Era su imaginación o sus pechos estaban un poquitin más grandes" pensó. El diminuto atuendo dejaba ver gran parte de su espalda (por no decir toda). Miró los demás vestido… esos parecían más recatados, pensó en cambiarse pero el teléfono sonó, era el encargado del hotel avisándole que la esperaban. Se calzó las preciosas sandalias que hacían juego con el vestido, tomo su bolso y abrigo y salió no muy convencida con esa ropa.

Abajo un informal pero impecable Luca esperaba a Sora. No sabía que rayos le pasaba, pero se sentía nervioso ¡El Gianluca Ferro, estaba tan nervioso como un chico en su primera cita. Él que con una simple sonrisa o mirada podría tener a cuanta mujer- difícil o fácil- se le antojara. Se acomodo más en su asiento y prendió un cigarrillo, necesitaba calmarse. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones azules, una camisa de seda blanca semiabierta (Que dejaba ver sus marcados músculos pectorales :P) y un saco azul. Le gustaba la ropa que hacía que sus ojos extrañamente azules (heredados de su abuela), resaltaran. Llevaba su cabello atado hacia atrás. (Nota: cuando pienso en Luca se me aparece el actor Colin Farell en la mente… para mi es superpapito ¬.¬, ¿me dicen a quien les recuerda a uds.?)

Estaba por prender su segundo cigarrillo (el otro se lo había terminado en 3 pitadas, era tal su nerviosismo. Y si a pesar de ser acróbata Luca tenía los peores vicios: alcohol, cigarrillos y sexo :P Y bueno después de todo era un sexsimbol), cuando vio a Sora dirigirse hacia donde estaba él. ¡Dios mío! Le empezaron a sudar las manos. ¡Estaba hermosa! Parecía un ángel, un ángel muy tentador. Cuando eligió los vestidos para enviárselos agrego el rosa solo para molestarla y ver que le decía después por haberle enviado algo tan provocativo. ¡Nunca imaginó que lo eligiera para esa noche! ¡Pero lo tenía puesto! Y le quedaba perfecto- sonrió autofelicitándose por su buen gusto y atino- y eso era mejor de lo que él había imaginado (y eso que su mente volaba cuando de vestir o desvestir mentalmente a una mujer se trataba). De repente frunció el ceño, ella estaba deslumbrante, pero no solo él estaba admirándola ¡Sino toda persona de sexo masculino que se encontraba en el lobby! Por suerte ella ya había llegado a donde él se encontraba y pronto la sacaría de allí.

Sora estaba incomodísima, ya sabía que ese vestido no era el adecuado para ella. Pero por otro lado… su autoestima estaba subiendo demasiado desde que salió de USA. No sabía si reír o agarrar alguna cortina para cubrirse. Opto por mejorar su autoestima, camino más derecha y meneando sus caderas hasta llegar hacia Luca. Que por cierto estaba muy lindo, sentía que sus ojos estaban atravesándola, eran tan intensos que tubo que forzarse a sonreír porque esa mirada la perturbaba.

"Estoy lista" dijo sonriente. Como las confesiones de esos días eran todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza, casi se había olvidado de León y ahora sonreía verdaderamente.

"No, no estas lista, lo que estas es hermosa" y siguiendo un impulso la besó tomándola con los dos brazos por la espalda. Pero eso no fue todo lo que hizo, también tomo el chal que Sora llevaba en su mano y la cubrió con el. El nunca sintió celos y no sabía como manejarlos.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó ceñuda y sobresaltada.

"Para que todos los babosos que te estaban mirando sepas que estas conmigo" dijo intentado que el chal cubriera más cada centímetro de piel descubierta de Sora. ¡Que hermosos pechos! Ahora no le pareció muy gracioso haberle enviado ese vestido. ¿Porque tubo que elegir justo ese? Se detuvo al percibir un ligero movimiento en los hombros de Sora. Levanto la vista y notó que ella estaba aguantando la risa sin conseguirlo. ¡Se estaba riendo de él! Entonces el también sonrió.

"Veo que me puse en ridículo" dijo dejando por fin el chal.

"¿Es que no te gusta? Tu mismo me enviaste este vestido" dijo sonriendo, no sabía que le pasaba pero dentro de ese vestido se sentía otra y despertar celos en un hombre con la fama de Luca la hacía sentirse perversa.

"Si, pero al enviártelo mis intenciones eran otras. Pero supongo que me salió el tiro por la culata. ¿Nos vamos?" dijo tomándola del brazo para cruzarlo con el suyo y salir.

Era bastante temprano aún. Ella no tenía hambre y se preguntó porque Luca fue a buscarla tan temprano. Sus dudas quedaron reveladas cuando él le dijo que irían a Venecia para pasear en góndola antes de ir al restaurante.

Todo era hermoso, aquella tranquilidad, el silencio solo interrumpido por el choque del agua con el remo. Luca se había sentado a su lado y había extendido en brazo para que ella se apoyara en él. Todos sería un momento ideal si no fuera porque su mente y corazón se encontraban fijos en una persona de largos cabellos plateados. León. Los tiernos momentos vividos con él surgieron en su mente. Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando. Luca solo la atrajo más hacia si.

"¿Esto hace traer a tu mente bonitos recuerdos?" preguntó mirándola tiernamente.

Ella solo asintió enjuagándose las lágrimas.

"Pues ahora tienes otro bonito para recordar" dijo acomodándole el mechón fuera de lugar.

"Sabes… te pareces a él" dijo ya recuperándose del momento lloroso.

"¿Ah? Entonces no todo es tan malo en él" dijo bromeando.

Ella rió.

"Tienen cierto parecido físico, pero tu- se sonrojo- eres un poco más corpulento" dijo desviando la mirada.

"Será porque soy un poco mayor y llevo más años en esto y tengo el físico más desarrollado" dijo tocándose su pecho plano.

Sora lo vio tocándose y pensó en como sería sentir esa morena piel. Se sonrojo aún más.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" por suerte su cerebro aún podía sacarla de sus ensoñaciones.

"Tengo 28" dijo orgulloso.

"Pensé que eras más joven" dijo ella frunciendo el ceño mirándolo a los ojos.

"Bueno tampoco soy un viejo" dijo sonriendo.

"No… eh… yo no quise decir eso" dejo avergonzada.

"Ah bambina –su abrazo se intensifico- se que parezco de menos edad, pero en realidad soy un hombre maduro. Aunque no tenemos muchos años de diferencia, tu tienes 18 ¿No?" dijo reprimiendo las ganas de besarla. Cuando ella lo miraba con esa carita…

"Si" dijo pensando todo menos que él era o actuaba como un hombre maduro.

"En fin… ya estamos llegando" dijo señalando con la cabeza el lugar en donde comerían.

Dentro del lugar ella se sintió rara, los olores a comida que debieron agradarle le dieron náuseas. Para ordenar fue otra complicación, sentía antojos de comer comida japonesa, pero ese era un restaurante italiano. ¿Que le pasaba? Por fin decidió que Luca escogiera por ella. Y él, como conociéndola, hizo traer una rica comida que Sora sintió ganas de repetir. ¿Por qué tenía tanta hambre?

Saliendo del restaurante él la llevó a tomar un helado. Luego a un Pub donde él no pudo evitar tomarse algo con OH (jejeje), ella rechazó el trago. No le gustaba beber y esos vicios que tenía Luca no le gustaban para nada. Ya mientras ella tomaba su helado ¡El se había fumado como 5 cigarrillos seguidos! Y ahora tenía otro prendido. Su salud estaba en juego. Por eso dijo:

"¿Tienes que fumar tanto?" dijo enojada.

"¿Te molesta?" dijo enarcando una ceja.

"Mucho" dijo levantando el mentón.

"¿Y si lo apago que me das a cambio?" pregunto con una sonrisa que seguramente hubiese derretido mil corazones.

"¿Porque tengo que darte algo a cambio? Me molesta y si fueras un caballero lo apagarías" dijo desafiante pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas desmentía el tono de su voz.

"Pero justo hoy me olvide de mi caballerismo en casa, voy a apagarlo solo si me das algo a cambio" dijo dando otra pitada a su cigarrillo.

El tenía una manera muy convincente de hacer ceder a las personas ante sus mandatos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?" pregunto temiendo lo que él quiciera pedirle. Conociendo a Luca ya se daba una idea. Pero él la sorprendió al decir:

"Baila conmigo" dijo apagando el cigarrillo y tendiéndole una mano.

Ella accedió y le agradó darse cuenta que él no era un pata dura como León. León otra vez. ¿Que ni siquiera en un momento tan agradable como este podía olvidarse de… su amor? Claro que no… todavía lo amaba, pero haría lo posible por sacarlo de su mente y corazón.

Tal vez Luca podría o Yuri. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos. ¡Solo tenía cuatro días de estar soltera! Pero tenía una necesidad abrumadora de ser consolada y querida. Nunca nadie le había roto el corazón como León y el sentirse así era nuevo para ella y no le agradaba, por eso necesitaba olvidar y suplir ese vacío. Aunque no era justo porque todavía amaba a León y tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para poder dejar de hacerlo.

"Un euro por tus pensamientos" dijo Luca mientras la guiaba a la mesa que estaban ocupando.

"Que sean dos y te cuento" dijo sonriendo.

"¡Que estafadora! Y no, no te doy nada porque ya me imagino que o en quien estabas pensando" dijo y agarro su vaso de tequila.

"¿Tan obvia soy?" dijo levantando sus cejas.

El solo se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba el efecto que le daba el tequila en la garganta.

"¿No estas tomando de más?" dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

"No te preocupes, yo controlo el alcohol, el no me controla a mi" dijo seguro. (Dios mío… ¿no es el sueño de todas que alguien como Luca se enamore de una? ¿O alguien como León o Yuri de paso? ¡Je! Pero a lo que me refiero es al carácter de Luca ñ.ñ)

"Mmmhhh" masculló Sora. Había otra cosa que la preocupaba, pero le avergonzaba tener que decírselo.

"Despreocúpate no voy a perder el control y tratar de robar tu virginidad" dijo sonriendo detrás de se vaso.

Por suerte el lugar no tenía mucha luz, pero Sora sintió que aún así el pudo ver el rojo de su cuerpo avergonzado. ¿El leía las mentes? Porque esa eso justamente lo que pensó. Aunque recordó que ella ya no era virgen y por suerte ya estaba todo lo colorada que podía estar. Lo miró como para corroborar si él había notado que al sonrojarse revelaba sus pensamientos. "Espero que no haya leído mi mente y comprobar que no soy virgen" pensó. Pero el mirarlo notó que él miraba seriamente algo a espaldas de Sora.

"Hola hermoso" la chillona voz provino de una pelirroja de ondulado cabello. Sora no lo quiso admitir pero la mujer era hermosa y ella a su lado parecía un mosquito. Y el vestido que llevaba la mujer era menos revelador que el de ella, pero esta lo exhibía esplendorosamente.

"¿Solito esta noche Giani?" preguntó. La mujer hablaba en italiano pero Sora entendió lo que la mujer dijo y solo pudo abrir la boca y levantar ligeramente una ceja.

"Hola Gloria" dijo con disgusto. Eso le pasaba por ser un don Juan y tener una conquista en cada condenado lugar de diversión de toda Italia (Y a sus alrededores) Siempre que salía se encontraba con alguna mujer con la que tubo algún idilio. Y eso a veces le convenía o no. Esta vez, por cierto, no le convenía. Quería mostrase como un buen hombre ante Sora. Y justo tubo que pasarle esta vez. ¡Y justamente Gloria! Bueno, ella le hacía justificación a su nombre, pero era una verdadera cargosa y prepotente. Más tarde averiguaría si Sora era virgen o no. Aunque eso no lo detendría en conseguir llevarla a la cama.

"No estoy solo, ¿no vez al ángel sentado frente a mi?" dijo sonriendo tiernamente hacia Sora.

En ese momento la mujer poso su mirada en Sora. Ella se preguntó como hacia para mover las pestañas con tanto maquillaje encima. Era mayor que ella, no había duda. Pero tenía un cuerpo perfecto y era bastante alta. Parecía modelo.

"Ah, esta niña. Pensé que era tu hermanita." Dijo mostrando una sonrisita.

Ella quiso molestar a Sora, pero en lugar de eso molesto a Luca. ¡Él solo tenía 28 años! Bueno Sora parecía menor de la edad que tenía y él mismo la llamaba bambina. ¡Pero Gloria era incluso mayor que él! El no sabia cuanto pero estaba seguro que así era. Con disgusto le comunico a la pelirroja:

"Si no te importa estábamos teniendo una conversación muy importante hasta que apareciste. Así que andate." Dijo secamente.

La pelirroja se sorprendió. El nunca trataba a una dama así. ¿Era por la chiquilla que se puso grosero? Enojada dio media vuelta y se fue. Ya volvería a buscarla y recibiría lo mismo.

Luca volvió su atención a Sora. Ella parecía contener una sonrisa. Sus ojitos brillaban burlándose de él.

"¿Tienes algo que decirme?" dijo levantando una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Que te mueres de celos- la tomo de las manos por arriba de la mesa- que la pelirroja tiene suerte de haberse ido porque o sino le hubieses arrancado sus rojos cabellos. Y que ahora tienes deseos de sacarme de aquí para violarme en el callejón" termino posando su mejilla por las manos de Sora.

Ella solo pudo abrir su boca. La abría y la cerraba como un pescado.

"¿No es eso?" preguntó inocente.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo retirando sus manos.

"¿Ah? Debí interpretar mal tu mirada entonces."

"¿Quién era?" preguntó interesada.

"No era nadie" respondió él pidiendo otro tequila.

"Creí entender que dijo que yo era tu hermanita"

Luca gruñó. ¿Por qué justo eso tubo que entender? Esos chistes sobre su edad se estaban volviendo muy comunes entre sus conquistas más jóvenes. Aunque él siempre procuraba salir con chicas mayores de edad. Ya había tenido muchos problemas con menores.

"Bueno… dijo algo referido a eso, pero no importa. Es una pesada y mejor que se fue" dijo e intentó prender un cigarrillo pero una mirada severa de Sora lo hizo detenerse.

Y sin más incidentes la velada continuo muy divertida. Luca la llevó al hotel y utilizó convincentes argumentos como para despedirse de ella con un beso en la boca. Y obviamente lo logró.

Con una sonrisita Sora se baño, se puso su pijama y se dirigió a la cama. Pero antes de acostarse cerró con llave la puerta de intercomunicación. Todavía le rondaba por la mente la confesión de Yuri. No lo creía un pervertido. Pero era mejor prevenir que curar y era su corazón lo que necesitaba curarse ahora. Haciendo esto se acostó en la cama y antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada ya estaba dormida. Se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Continuará…_

Les quiero agradecer a todos los alagantes reviews que me mandan. Le hacen muy bien a mi autoestima ñ.ñ

Si se preguntan por Fool el decidió quedarse al lado de Rossetta en USA. Cuando ella regrese tendrá dialogo. Me pregunto ¿Se esta volviendo muy dramático o todavía esta humorístico? Jejeje bueno un beso. Tal vez tarde bastante en actualizar. PERO CONFORMESE CON ESTO. Este… cof cof. ¬¬

Hasta pronto ñ.ñ


	23. CAP 6: Parte 1

Como es… declaimer ¿: Bue el caso es que hago el fic solo por diversión y los personajes no me pertenecen (A excepción de Luca). Así que no me demanden si me quieran quitar lo poco que tengo. (Mi colección de comics ñ.ñ)

CAPITULO 5: "Intentar olvidarte"

_Parte 1: "¿Rubio o moreno?"_

Los últimos días en Italia pasaron volando, sobre todo porque la divertida disputa entre Yuri y Luca se tornaba muy risible (Para Sora). Al final ninguno de los dos triunfó; Sora seguía en su plan de: "Todavía lo amo y no puedo iniciar otra relación".

Ahora llevaban ya dos días en España (el segundo país), Sora no había asistido al escenario esa mañana porque sentía un malestar que la dejaba tirada en la cama. Por la tarde se le pasaba como por arte de magia y entonces si iba.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, sintiéndose miserable, y solo podía pensar: No sabía cual era la causa de sus náuseas (o no quería darse cuenta), por eso desecho ese pensamiento de su mente. Sonrió al recordar su último día en Italia y en las palabras de Luca…

SORA FLASH BACK 

Estaban en el escenario italiano -Sora se iba por la tarde a Madrid- por eso se estaba despidiendo de sus nuevos amigos. Luca no había llegado aún. Siempre llegaba tarde, algunas veces con ojeras y una ligera resaca, Sora había notado esto la semana que estuvo allí. Se sentía algo triste ya que hoy se iba y quería despedirse de Luca.

Una vez hechas las despedidas fue al baño, tenía "ese maldito malestar" denuevo. Cuando salio una mano le tapó la boca y otra la tomo de la cintura, luego fue atraída a un cuerpo. Sintió alarma, pero enseguida se calmó. No sabía porque pero enseguida supo que ese pecho plano y duro y esa manota no podían pertenecer a otro que no fuera Luca. (¬.¬ ¿Qué? ¿Tubo mucho contacto con ese cuerpo o que?). Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando le susurró al oído:

"Tranquila bambina… eh decidido secuestrarte para que tengas una fiesta de despedida especial"

La llevó hasta su auto. Una vez adentro y con el auto en marcha ella lo miró furiosa.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser así?" dijo cruzando los brazos.

El fingió sorpresa y contestó:

"¿Acaso crees que el rubio (así se trataban ellos) me hubiese dejado apartarte de su lado para que pases todo el día conmigo?"

Ella hizo una mueca considerando esa posibilidad.

"¿Lo sabes verdad? Ni porque hoy sea tu último día con nosotros me hubiese dejado tenerte"

"Él no es tan así" dijo ofendida. Luca no se alejaba de la verdad, pero sintió que debía defender a Yuri.

"¿No? Debo decirte amor mío que ese rubio es muy celosos y posesivo"

"Tu eres igual" respondió ella intentando hacer una broma.

Pero él se lo tomó muy enserio y respondió:

"Si, se podría decir que hasta peor. Pero solo porque es la primera vez que yo siento celos por una mujer y no se como manejarlos; sin embargo él si puede, solo que no quiere"

Ante esa respuesta ella se sonrojó vividamente y dejó que él la lleve a donde quería. Esos hombres la ponían muy nerviosa.

Luca –ni lento ni perezoso- la llevo a su dpto. (¿Qué clase de despedida quiere?) que estaba situado en un hermoso edificio en el último piso.

Sora accedió subir con confianza, pero con mucha precaución. El lugar era encantador y armonizaba con el dueño. Era el típico hogar de una soltero rompecorazones, muy diferente al de León; el cual tenía un aire discreto y algo aburrido.

Sí… se lo que van a decir Otra vez León, pero por más que se lo proponga Sora no puede dejar de pensar en él. Aunque le estén pasando cosas excitantes solo ha pasado una semana desde su rompimiento y ella todavía se acuerdo de él con frecuencia.

Resumiendo el flash back: Luca se comportó como todo un caballero. Cocinó para Sora y le hablo de su infancia. Él era hijo único de una pareja de abogados. Cuando le contó que se había quedado huérfano a los 10 años Sora lo tomó de la mano y le dirigió una mirada tierna. Se crió con su abuela, quien todavía vivía. Su abuela fue bailarina de ballet y, de cierto modo, fue gracias a ella que a él empezó a interesarle el mundo del espectáculo, solo que él se decidió por la acrobacia. Sorprendió a Sora cuando le informó que aparte de ser acróbata también era abogado. Había estudiado en memoria de sus padres que había sido famosos en el rubro cuando aún estaban vivos.

Estuvieron horas tirados en el sillón de la sala hablando cada uno se su vida. Hasta que se hizo la hora en que ella debería estar en el aeropuerto. De mala gana Luca tuvo que llevarla.

Allí, si las miradas mataran, la que Yuri le dedicó a Luca lo hubiese hecho. Luca no se quedó atrás y también le dedico una mirada, pero la suya era de picardía y triunfo.

"Llegas justo a tiempo Sora" dijo Yuri cuando lo alcanzaron.

"Si, es que yo la entretuve un momento" respondió Luca estrechando a Sora contra su cuerpo.

"Lo se" dijo Yuri tomando a Sora de un brazo para apartarle de Luca. (¡Je! Imagínense a una muñeca en que cada niñito tira para su lado)

Ante esa respuesta Luca levantó ambas cejas, miró a Sora y fingiendo enojo le dijo:

"¿Con que se te hizo escuchar que el teléfono sonaba eh?"

(NdA: Mientras Luca cocinaba Sora lo llamó a Yuri para avisarle donde estaba, cuando cortaba Luca la sorprendió teléfono en mano, entonces ella le dio esa excusa. Aclaro porque hubo alguien que no entendió. Fuu-chan ¿entiendes ahora?)

Ella hundió la cabeza en los hombros y contestó:

"Tenía que avisarle Luca"

"Por supuesto –exclamó Yuri- estuvimos buscándote por todos lados, pensamos que te habías vuelto a perder"

Por ese comentario Sora se puso seria. Desde que se hizo amiga de los acróbatas del escenario italiano nadie perdía oportunidad de burlarse de ella recordándole el día que se perdió. El único que no se burlaba era Luca, porque él en parte contribuyo al hecho.

"Por favor rubio, no es para tanto"

"¡Tu cállate moreno! Me asuste mucho, estuve a punto de llamar a la policía; pero en eso sonó mi celular y era Sora diciendo que estaba contigo. Por cierto que me comento la forma en como te la llevaste del escenario"

Luca enarco un ceja ante esa recriminación, al mirar a Sora vio que ella miraba atentamente algún punto en el piso y estaba sonrojada.

"Era mi único recurso" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"En fin –dijo Yuri- ahora que llegaste ven que tenemos que despachar tus cosas"

"Yo la acompaño" dijo Luca tomándola de un brazo.

Yuri aparto la mano de Luca y fulminándolo con la mirada dijo:

"Ella viene conmigo moreno, espera acá"

Sora se mordió los labios para poder ocultar la risa que le provocaba ver actuar a esos dos así.

Despacharon todo justo cuando el altoparlante anunciaba la salida de su vuelo, entonces Yuri permitió que Sora se despidiera de Luca. Pensando y rogando en que esta sería la última vez que se verían.

"Ese es nuestro vuelo" le anuncio a Luca.

Sora fue tomada por sorpresa ya que Luca agarró su carita entre sus manos, la besó apasionadamente y luego la abrazó.

"Escúchame Sora, escúchame bien, este no es un "Adiós" sino un "Hasta luego". No se que me hiciste pero no estoy dispuesto a estar separado de ti por mucho tiempo –pegó su frente a la de ella- espérame porque tan pronto como pueda voy a buscarte. Ya me propuse conquistarte y no voy a parar hasta lograrlo. Hasta luego" le dio otro tierno beso y se fue.

Sora lo vio irse con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

FIN SORA FLASH BACK

"¿Te sientes mejor preciosa?" dijo Yuri parado al borde de la cama de Sora.

Sora lo miró ceñuda, no lo había escuchado entrar.

El entendió su turbación ya que le dijo:

"Golpeé, pero estabas tan concentrada pensando que no oíste. Y como estas enferma me preocupó que no respondieras, por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de entrar"

Ante esa respuesta tan tierna ella le sonrió y la sonrisa le fue devuelta.

"Estoy mejor Yuri. Gracias por preocuparte"

Yuri se sentó a su lado y tomo una de sus manos.

"Si me preocupo es porque te quiero Sora. Tu eres una mujer muy fuerte y verte así me entristece" dijo mirándola con amor.

"¿Podría Yuri ser más tierno?" pensó Sora.

"¿Esta recaída es por él?" preguntó Yuri.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, esto nada tiene que ver con él, en verdad no se lo que me sucede, pero ya se me pasará. Lo prometo" dijo levantando la mano a modo de juramento.

"Esta bien… esperaremos esta semana. Y si no mejoras, en Francia, te llevaré a un médico amigo"

"No creo que sea para tanto –al ver la expresión de "no me vas a convencer" de Yuri agregó- pero… está bien. Si eso te deja tranquilo."

"Así quedamos. Te dejo para que sigas descansando" la besó en la frente y se levantó.

Cuando estaba por dar un paso para irse Sora le rodeó la cintura por detrás con sus brazos arrodillada en la cama.

"Gracias por todo Yuri. En serio, gracias"

El se dio vuelta y le levantó la cara tomándola de la barbilla.

"Ya te dije que hago esto porque tengo un interés especial en ti preciosa. Te cuido porque te quiero. Si fuera otra persona dejaría que se arregle sola" dijo sonriendo.

"Eso es cruel" dijo ceñuda.

"Si, bien… soy medio egoísta. Pero tu no tienes porque preocuparte, ya que daría mi vida por ti"

"Que exagerado" dijo cediendo con el abrazo. Sonrojada se dio cuenta que durante la conversación aún lo tenia agarrado.

"¡Je! Descansa preciosa –dijo, se alejó pero luego se dio vuelta y la miró profundamente- ¿Puedo darte un pequeño beso?"

Ella se sorprendió. ¿Pero como negarse después de lo amable que él es con ella? No podía. Asintió sonrojada, luego cerró los ojos. Su beso fue breve pero tierno. Como él.

Sora volvió a acostarse. Esos hombres se la estaban poniendo difícil. Verdaderamente difícil.


	24. CAP 6: Parte 2

_Parte 2: "Una llamada"_

Era su cuarto día en España y sus molestias matinales habían cesado levemente pero ahora terminaban en vómitos.

Sora estaba (otra vez) en cama sintiéndose miserable cuando sonó el teléfono. Atendió enseguida pensando que era Yuri, él la llamaba a cada rato para saber como estaba. Cada vez se acostumbraba más a él y ya le gustaba que la llamase preciosa.

"¿Hola?"

"Señorita Naegino, tiene una llamada desde los Estados Unidos. ¿Desea atender?" dijo la recepcionista dejando sin aliento a Sora. ¿Quién podría ser? El no… no creía que pudiera ser León. Tal vez fuera algunas de las chicas o quizá el jefe. Estaba dudando demasiado.

"¿Señorita Naegino?" la llamó extrañada la mujer.

"¡Si!" exclamó sobresaltada.

"¿Desea atender?"

"Eh… sí pásemela" contesto nerviosa.

"¿Hola?" saludo con miedo.

"SORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" gritó Fool haciendo que Sora alejara el tubo del teléfono de so oreja. (También soltó el aire que tenía guardado en los pulmones)

"Eres tu Fool"

"¿Quién otro podría ser?" Te extraño mucho"

"Yo también Fool" dijo con una media sonrisa.

"Sobre todos porque desde que te fuiste no tengo a nadie a quien espiar mientras se baña" dijo melancólico.

Sora frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

"¿Y que pasa con Rossetta?"

"Bueno a ella… la entrenaste muy bien –su voz sonó a reproche- pero igual ella no tiene un cuerpo como el tuyo"

El comentario hizo que ella se sonrojara.

"Fool, deja de decir esas cosas. ¿Para eso llamaste?"

"No… bueno, en realidad era para saber como estabas y como te está yendo es para lo que te llamé"

"Estoy bien –mintió- y me está yendo de lo mejor" No hacía falta preocuparlo diciéndola que no se sentía del todo bien.

"¿Segura? Tu voz no suena muy convencida" dijo preocupado.

"¡Estoy bien te digo! ¿Cómo anda todo por allá? ¿Cómo están todos?"

"Por acá todo está bien, Mía esta preparando una nueva obra, creo que será "Las mil y una noches" y todos los demás estás preparando sus nuevas acrobacias. Solo que esta vez Rossetta va a estar sola ya que May tiene el papel principal junto con León"

Ante la mención de León Sora se tensó.

"Te quedaste callada…" dijo Fool. Él sabía el porque del silencio.

"¿Cómo… está… él?" dijo nerviosa. Intentaba olvidarlo, dejar de amarlo. Pero eso no le impedía saber como estaba ¿no?

Se escuchó un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea antes de que Fool hablara.

"Yo no lo eh visto, pero según Rossetta, anda con un humor de perros. Dice que en el mejor de los casos si le hablas te mira con el ceño fruncido y en el peor te grita. Aunque la mayoría de las veces está callado."

Sora no dijo nada, estaba pensando en los buenos momentos con él: como la abrazaba, como la besaba, como le sonreía. Al parecer él estaba igual de ánimos que ella.

"¿Sorita?" la llamó Fool preocupado.

"Sigo aquí Fool" dijo ella semisonriendo.

"El se portó muy mal contigo Sora. Se merece estar sufriendo de esa manera. Rossetta también me dijo que su aspecto es terrible" su voz dio a entender que le daba gusto que él estuviera así.

"No seas tan cruel Fool"

"Solo estoy emitiendo mi opinión sobre el asunto" dijo ofendido.

Ella suspiró, pero de repente frunció el ceño y preguntó exaltada:

"¿De donde me estas llamando Fool?"

"De casa de Rossetta" dijo tranquilo.

"¡Dios mío! Esta es una llamada de larga distancia Fool" dijo alarmada.

"¿Y que? Ella tiene dinero para pagarlo" dijo sin remordimientos.

"Si, ¿pero que va a pasar cuando la cuenta y el resumen del teléfono lleguen? ¿Cómo va a explicar Rossetta a su madre una llamada tan larga a una hora donde ella se supone que debe estar en Kaleido?" dijo enojada.

Se escuchó como que Fool tragaba saliva.

"Este… puede que tengas razón" dijo nervioso.

"Si que la tengo. Despidámonos Fool. ¡Y no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto!"

"Bueno… no me retes. Yo solo quería saber como estabas"

"Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte. ¡Adiós!"

"Bueno, nos estamos comunicando Sorita" ya se había puesto alegre denuevo.

"Un beso"

"TE QUIERO SORAAAA" gritó y luego colgó.

Sora, recuperándose del grito, sonrió. No sabía que sentir con respecto a lo que Fool le había contado sobre León. Sentía pena por él. (Que tonta) Pero por otro lado ella estaba pasando por lo mismo y no creía que él pudiera sentir pena por ella.

"Fool tiene razón, te mereces que te esté pasando esto" dijo en voz alta. Pero el gesto de dolor de su rostro desmentía sus palabras.

NdA: Je… perdonen que sea tan corto, pero Fool es el personaje chistoso y me pareció bueno hacerle un capitulo.


	25. CAP 6: Parte 3

_Parte 3: "Confirmación de mis sospechas"_

"Creo que se lo que le sucede" pensaba Yuri mientras miraba por la ventana del avión. La semana en España no fue placentera, ya que las molestias de Sora habían empeorado. Y él ya sospechaba cuál era la causa, y esa causa le dolía. Encima de todo ella había recibido una llamada –ella no quiso decirle de quién, esquivó sutilmente decirle quién había sido-, esa llamada la puso triste denuevo. Justo ahora que él –y ese molesto moreno- consiguieron hacerla reír.

No sabía quien llamó, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no fue León. ¿Pero como estaba tan seguro? Fácil. En Italia y en España él dejó indicaciones de que por ningún motivo pasen llamadas de León Oswald a la habitación de Sora (¡Hijo de su madre! ¿Hasta tanto llegó?). Él no quería que ellos hablasen por precaución, León fue un tonto al dejarla ir, ahora que se la banque (Bueno… en eso tiene razón). Gracias a eso supo que León intentó comunicarse 2 veces con Sora; pero las dos veces le dieron la misma respuesta: "Que ella no quería hablar con él". Se sentía un poco culpable al hacer eso pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa más que mentir para poder conquistar a la pelirosada. Después de esas dos negativas León no volvió a llamar.

El avión aterrizó y de inmediato se dirigieron… al departamento de Yuri. Era tonto pagar un hotel siendo que él tenía alojamiento en Francia. Además ella ya se había hospedado con él cuando ensayaban para el festival cirquense. Solo que ahora había un diferencia… Yuri le había confesado su amor a Sora. Pero ella estaba tranquila porque este era Yuri y no Luca (¬¬U) quién la alteraba con sus arranques sorpresivos.

"Devuelta aquí y juntos" dijo Yuri al abrir la puerta y hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

"¿Hace cuanto que no venías?" preguntó ella observando el lugar.

"Hace un mes. Vine a arreglarlo todo para este momento" dijo dejando las valijas en el sofá de la sala.

Cuando la miró vio que ella tenía una expresión de no entender. Inocente pensó.

"En ningún momento dudé de que aceptarías venir preciosa, por eso vine y lo dispuse todo para cuando llegáramos" dijo mirándola a los ojos. En esos hermosos ojos celestes se demostraba cuanto la quería.

Sora desvió la mirada incomodada.

"¿Do-do-dormiré en la misma habitación de la otra ves?" preguntó sonrojada.

El sonrió al notar su nerviosismo y asintió.

"Sí, ven llevemos tus cosas para que te acomodes"

Una vez allí Yuri, a pesar de que no quería, tuvo que traer el tema que tanto meditó esta semana.

"Sora –dijo tomándola de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos- esta misma tarde telefonearé a mi amigo el doctor para verlo mañana"

Ella abrió grande los ojos y balbuceó.

"¿Es necesario?" dijo desviando la mirada.

Esa reacción confirmaba las sospechas de que Sora al igual que él más o menos sabía cual era la causa de sus malestares. Herido a pesar de si mismo le contestó.

"Si, lo es, no podemos seguir sin saber que es lo que te pasa preciosa"

"Esta bien –suspiró con cansancio- has los arreglos"

"Solo es para que estemos más tranquilos Sora y para prepararnos con lo que pueda venir en el futuro" dijo serio.

Ella pegó un respingo ante el doble sentido que tenían esas palabras. ¿El no estaría sospechando lo mismo que ella no? Se ruborizó ante esa posibilidad ya que resultaba muy vergonzoso.

"Si Yuri, tienes razón, mañana veremos al doctor" se alejó y abrió su valija para acomodar sus cosas.

"Descansa entonces y más tarde saldremos a comer algo. Ahora tengo que avisar s los del Cirq du Soleil (:P) que estamos aquí"

"¿Recién llegamos y ya te vas?" dijo con tristeza en la voz.

Yuri sonrió complacido ante esa lastimera pregunta y reacción. Ella y él se habían acercado mucho esta semana. Claro que él no era más que un amigo para ella, pero el consolarla y atenderla como lo estaba haciendo hacían que ella se sintiera muy bien estando cerca de él. Y ese era uno de los pasos a conseguir para poder conquistar a Sora.

"Tengo que hacerlo, pero volveré los más pronto que pueda preciosa. Lo prometo" dijo sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y Yuri sintió ganas de abrazarla y demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella en esa cama que los separaba (cof cof se imaginan de que hablo ¿no?)

"Bueno… te espero acá entonces"

"Sí, nos vemos" dijo y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

Sora se puso a la defensiva ante ese gesto. Pero se recordó que este era Yuri y no Luca. Porque en esa semana en Italia cada vez que Luca se acercaba de esa manera era para robarle un beso. Se miraron y se sonrieron antes de que Yuri abandone la habitación.

Momento después ella siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Terminó de sacar todas sus cosas y sonrió al levantar el vestido rosa que usó en la salida con Luca. Él le había dicho: "Ese vestido fue hecho para ti. Así que te lo regalo" y, claro, no pudo evitar agregar: "Solo tu hermoso cuerpo le hace justicia", con eso logró que ella le diera una sonrisita tímida y que se pusiera roja como un tomate. Ya que el conserje que le estaba entregando la llave a Sora escuchó todo y rió bajito ante el comentario (risa que terminó en tos cuando Sora lo fulminó con la mirada)

Esa noche y ese vestido la hicieron sentir muy bien. Solo cuando vio la cara de consternación y sorpresa de Yuri (que tenía altos signos de deseo) se dio cuanta de que el vestido, en realidad, era bastante "revelador" y sexy. En ese momento solo pudo murmurar un "Buenas noches". Esa mirada y esa confesión fueron las causantes de que ella tomara la decisión de llavear la puerta todas las noches. (¿Cuántas de uds. no pensaron que en vez de cerrar la puerta con llave la hubiesen dejado entreabierta?)

El vestido era bonito –pensó mientras lo colgaba en una percha- pero ella no era tan descarada como para volver a ponérselo. Además, si sus sospechas se confirmaban, en algunos meses no le quedaría. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. Ella todavía podría estar equivocada.

Juntó las cosas necesarias y fue a bañarse. En vez de pensar en "eso" mejor sería pensar en esos dos hombres hermosos que le habían declarado su amor. Primero estaba Luca: le preocupaba sentirse un poco atraída por ese hombre que no era más que un Casanova. Considerando que ella todavía estaba enamorada de León y creía que, a esta altura, después de que había meditado el tema, nunca dejaría de amarlo. Pero en fin… en verdad ella no sabía que era lo que le atraía del moreno. Rememorando los hombres que confesaron amarla – León y Ken- uno veía desde muy lejos que grandes diferencias que tenían con Luca (no hace falta decirles en que, ya que a leguas resaltan las diferencias ¡Je!) lo cierto era que le gustaba un poquito. Con él ella se sentía otra, y eso que solo estubieron juntos menos de una semana (ya que los primeros dos días en Italia ella lo ignoró luego se su mentirita), pero solo esos días bastaron para que ambos se sintieran como que fueran amigos de toda la vida. "El tiene un no se que le daba un no sabía que" pensaba siempre. No estaba segura de creerle lo de ese repentino amor por ella, porque con él nunca se podía hablar en serio. Ella sentía que si alguna vez Luca hablara en serio sobre algún tema entraría en shock y se perdería el momento. Aún así disfrutó de todo lo que le había dicho en esos días; se sintió halagada y querida. Y había otra cosa… lo extrañaba y en verdad deseaba que lo que le había dicho en el aeropuerto sea cierto y que volvería a buscarla.

Suspiró sentada en la bañera y cubierta de burbujas.

Segundo estaba Yuri: desde Japón, cuando veía a la Sta Layla y a Yuri todo eso lo parecía inalcanzable. Pero la oportunidad le llegó y ahora era miembro del escenario Kaleido, amiga de Layla y Yuri estaba enamorado de ella. Cuando llegó a Kaleido apenas pudo articular palabra al verlo, él fue su amor platónico desde los 15 años y estando parada frente a él quedó paralizada. Desde un principio Yuri se había comportado de manera extraña con ella, fue muy considerado y amable (¿Se acuerdan de la rara manera en como Yuri trataba a Sora?). Pero después él cambió e intentó destruir a su amado escenario y ella llegó a detestarlo. Y, cuando días después, los malos entendidos se arreglaron, ella lo perdonó al entender los motivos que él tuvo para actuar de esa manera. Todo fue mejorando… él ayudó al jefe a resurgir Kaleido y hasta la apoyó cuando le pidió actuar con el en el festival Ciquence; con ese acto se ganó toda su confianza y cariño.

Sonrió y se hundió en la bañera. Su amor platónico… ¡Y ahora decía estar enamorado de ella! Sora estuvo tres años enamorada de él y ahora que él le había confesado sus sentimientos ella no sabía como reaccionar. Si estuvo loca por él…¿Cómo que ahora no sabía que hacer? Claro, ahora estaba León, y por más que quisiera negarlo el enamoramiento que ella sintió por Yuri, solo fue un amor o admiración de adolescente. Comparado con lo que sintió al enamorase de León la diferencia era grande. Desde que se dio cuenta que lo amaba supo que sería su primer y único amor (muy a pesar de si misma) Pero tampoco podía negar que todos esos sentimientos que alguna vez sintiera por el rubio volvieron a rondar por su cabecita. Debía admitir que Yuri "también" le gustaba un poquito (¡Dios Mío nena!) Se preguntaba si alguien podría sentirse atraída por dos hombres y estar enamorada de un tercero. Aunque les pareciera un locura esa era su situación.

"¿Bastante enrredada verdad?" se dijo en voz alta.

En fin… en cuanto a Luca no sabía que era lo que tenía, pero le gustaba y lo extrañaba. Con respecto a Yuri: le gustaba su manera de tratarla y en este tiempo se acostumbró a tenerlo cerca y si él estaba lejos más de una hora empezaba a sentirse deprimida y solitaria. Y León… bueno, en él no quería pensar porque le dolía.

Consternada se dio cuenta de la hora y se apresuró a terminar su baño. ¡Dios no quisiera que Yuri entrara y la viera toda desnuda! (Claro el pobre se está aguantando tanto que un día de estos se olvida de todo y la viola)

Al salir del baño –envuelta en una toalla- encontró a Yuri en el pasillo y deseo que la tierra se la tragara. Por suerte él se dio vuelta y le comunicó que mañana verían al doctor a las 8 y fue a la cocina.

El doctor amigo de Yuri –Nicolás- tenía unos 45 años y se conservaba muy bien. Guió a Sora al consultorio mientras Yuri esperaba afuera. Al salir, mientras que Yuri observaba a Sora que era acompañada por una enfermera a sacarse sangre, le preguntó a su amigo:

"¿Qué crees que sea?"

"Por lo que me dijo y los síntomas que demuestra, estoy casi seguro que es lo que me dijiste que sospechas"

"Mmmhhh" masculló Yuri.

"¿Eres el responsable?" dijo burlándose y codeándolo.

"¡Que más quisiera yo!" dijo con una sonrisa débil.

"¿Y que vas a hacer si se confirma? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué ella te gusta no?"

"Sip… muchísimo. Y la respuesta a tu primer pregunta es lo que me ha estado carcomiendo el cerebro todo este tiempo" dijo metiendo la mano en los bolsillos y mirando hacia donde Sora había desaparecido hace unos momentos.

"¿Entonces…?" indagó impaciente.

Yuri sonrió, su amigo era un excelente profesional pero a veces se pasaba de chismoso.

"No seas impaciente. Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo"

Nicolás bufó.

"Entonces considerando que eres mi amigo apresuraré los resultados para que los tengan para mañana al mediodía" dijo palmeándole el hombro.

"Oh… pero que bueno eres" dijo con fingida alegría.

"No te burles que tu estas más impaciente que nadie por saber los resultados"

"Esta bien –miró al pasillo- allí viene ella así que nos veremos mañana Nick" dijo y extendió la mano para saludar a su amigo.

Ni Sora ni Yuri pudieron dormir esa noche ante la expectativa.

Estaban almorzando en el departamento de Yuri cuando el teléfono sonó. Era Nicolás.

"Sí. Soy yo, Sora" balbuceó por los nervios.

"Mira Sora ya tengo los resultados, pero justo ahora me surgió una emergencia que tengo que atender y no voy a poder verte hasta la noche"

"¿Hasta la noche?" preguntó alterada.

"Sí. Aunque si lo deseas te puedo decir los resultados ahora"

Ella no creía poder esperar hasta la noche y por el tono de la voz del doctor no parecía que tuviera algo grave. Entonces decidió saber los resultados ahora. Al escuchar el resultado soltó el auricular y se paralizó. Yuri tomó rápidamente el teléfono y luego de escuchar los resultados tranquilizó a su amigo y colgó.

Sora estaba muy pálida. Yuri se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó. Ella comenzó a llorar. Él la estrechó más contra su pecho y con una mano le acaricio la cabeza.

"¿Creo que en el fondo lo sabías no?" preguntó Yuri en voz baja.

Ella se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos y permitió que él le secara las lágrimas.

"Si… y no quería aceptarlo. Pero en el fondo lo sabía… sabía que estoy embarazada"

Volvió a abrazar a Yuri y continuar llorando.

(Que tierno me salió ñ.ñV)

Espero les guste este cap. Sinceramente cuando lo termine me sentí muy satisfecha porque me quedó muy lindo ñ/ñ (¬¬ Que honesta)

Me siguen leyendo… porque no eh recibido más reviews. :P


	26. CAP 6: Parte 4

_Parte 4: "Momento de decisiones"_

Yuri tuvo que explicar lo sucedido en el Cirq y disculparse. Allí no se lo tomaron muy bien pero no les quedó de otra que aceptarlo. Aún así no todo estuvo perdido. A pesar de que Sora no subió a los trapecios enseñó todo lo que sabía y Yuri hizo de su títere, es decir que él demostraba lo que Sora enseñaba con palabras. Por su parte Sora grabó en su memoria todos los movimientos que observo. Así la última semana se fue volando y tanto Yuri como Sora tuvieron tiempo para pensar en lo que harían de su vida.

Hoy era el último día en Francia, mañana tendría que regresar a Kaleido.

Sora estaba recostada en una hamaca mirando el atardecer cuando Yuri agarró una silla y se sentó en un extremo para verla a la cara.

"Estuve tratando de evitar preguntártelo todos estos días Sora, pero es necesario que me lo digas… ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Ella lo miró de soslayo, suspiró y con una voz muy baja pero decidida dijo:

"Te agradezco la comprensión y paciencia que me tuviste en todo este tiempo –lo miró- En cuanto a mi embarazo… no hay nada que pensar, no me importan en las circunstancias en que me encuentro ahora, es "mi" hijo y voy a tenerlo" dijo acariciándose el vientre.

"No esperaba otra actitud de tu parte preciosa –dijo con una media sonrisa- ¿Y en cuanto a lo otro?"

"En todo este tiempo creo que…-volvió a mirar el atardecer- que mi corazón ha logrado sanar y recuperarse un poco desde la ruptura con León. Pero aún así… siento que no estoy del todo preparada para enfrentar todo aquello" dijo con tristeza en la voz.

"Yo pensé lo mismo, por esa razón busque una solución y creo que la encontré" dijo sonriendo.

Con esas palabras hizo que Sora volviera la cabeza bruscamente.

"¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó ceñuda.

El tomó su mano derecha antes de responder.

"Noté que todavía no estabas preparada para regresar. Mucho menos ahora que llevas un hijo en tu vientre de ese. Por eso pensé que podríamos continuar con nuestro viaje" dijo sujetando más fuerte la mano de Sora.

"¿Continuarlo? ¿Pero como?"

"Sora… -soltó su mano se levantó y mirando el final del atardecer habló desde lo profundo de su ser- yo también estuve pensando mucho en esto. Porque aunque te parezca tonto, todo lo que te afecta a ti, también me afecta a mi – se dio vuelta para mirarla- No voy a negarte que me chocó mucho la noticia de que esperas un hijo de otro hombre (evitaba por todos los medios pronunciar el nombre de León), pero luego de meditarlo me di cuenta de que no importa, te sigo queriendo igual o más que antes" volvió a su lado y se arrodillo. Sora estaba llorando.

"Así que ideé un plan –dijo acariciándole la mejilla- podemos viajar por todos los lugares que siempre deseaste conocer hasta que tengas las suficientes fuerzas como para enfrentar todo lo que te espera en América"

"¿Es posible eso?" preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Todo es posible en este mundo. Y como yo te voy a invitar no tienes porque preocuparte por el dinero" dijo con algo de orgullo en la voz.

"Pero… no puedo abusar de tu amabilidad Yuri, ya has hecho por mi más de lo necesario" dijo seria.

"No estas abusando nada. Además no lo hago solo por ti. Yo también tengo mis intereses en este asunto. ¿Qué mejor que viajar por todo el mundo con la mujer que uno ama? –Sora se sonrojó y él la tomó del rostro con ambas manos- Sora, te quiero y me harías muy feliz si aceptaras esta propuesta que te estoy haciendo"

Ella se sentó en la hamaca.

"En caso de que aceptara ¿Cómo hacemos con nuestros trabajos? ¿Podemos desaparecer así sin más?"

"Ya pensé en eso también. Y solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer… y es contarle a Kalos todo lo que sucede"

"Dices… contarle… que yo estoy…"

"Si –dijo interrumpiéndola- le diremos a él y solo a él. En tu caso no creo que se enoje, ya que en tu estado no podrás hacer acrobacias por un tiempo. Y en el mío… bien, supongo que se las podrá arreglar sin mí unos meses. Y si no, ¿Para que están los teléfonos y el Internet?" dijo sonriente.

"Solo a él Yuri, solo Kalos debe saberlo y nadie más. Y que tampoco se lo diga a nadie" dijo seria.

"¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?" preguntó con una mueca pícara.

"Seria una tonta si te dijera que no (Wow y yo que pensaba lo contrario). Ya que me estas ofreciendo una excelente salida para uno de mis problemas" dijo con una sonrisita.

Yuri la abrazó y ambos se pararon.

"No te vas a arrepentir preciosa" dijo estrechándola más contra su pecho.

"¿Yuri? ¿En serio no te importa que vaya a tener un hijo de León?" susurró.

"No es que no me importe del todo –dijo sonriente pero como percibió tensión en ella agregó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- pero lo acepto. Lo asumo y voy a querer a ese bebé porque te quiero a ti Sora –la apartó para mirarla a la cara- y sería un tonto egoísta si permitiera que ello interfiriera en mis sentimientos por ti. Yo no soy como León" dijo poniéndose serio.

Ella volvió a descansar su cabeza contra el pecho de Yuri.

"Gracias Yuri, eso es importante para mi"

"Voy a hablarle a Kalos. Así que te dejo para que decidas que lugar quieres visitar primero, así iremos allí cuanto antes" se retiro Lugo de besarle la mejilla.

Media hora más tarde Yuri volvía al balcón con cara de cansado.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó preocupada.

"Me costó convencerlo… pero lo logré" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Y con respecto a…?" señaló su abdomen.

"Eso quedó claro. No se lo va a decir a nadie, ni siquiera a Sara" dijo tomando asiento a su lado.

"Gracias Yuri" dijo mientras él rodeaba a Sora con un brazo para tomarla de un hombro para que ella apoye su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"Deja de agradecer tanto, ya te dijo que esto lo hago también por mi –le besó la cabeza- Bien… ¿ya decidiste?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Dónde iremos primero preciosa?" preguntó apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

"Siempre quise conocer África" dijo con los ojos cerrados y dejando que su cuerpo sienta el contacto con el cuerpo de Yuri. Nunca podría agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Si él deseaba formar parte de su vida, y la de su hijo, estaba haciendo muy buenos méritos y ya tenía unos puntos a su favor.

En todo este tiempo que pasó León solo ocupo una pequeña parte de sus pensamientos, se dijo que: ahora dedicaría su tiempo al escenario y sobre todo a su hijo, quien sería el que llenaría su vida de ahora en adelante. Y si encontraba algún hombre que le hiciera olvidar ese amor, intentaría rehacer su vida con él. Para eso había tiempo… en lo único que quería pensar ahora era en divertirse y empezar a imaginar como serie su bebé, que nombre le pondría, que nuevas aventuras viviría…

"Mmmhhh… buena idea. Podríamos empezar con un safari ¿no?" dijo él con una sonrisa soñadora. Esta sería la oportunidad definitiva para conquistar a Sora. Si no lo lograba ahora se daría por vencido.

"Si, eso esta bien. Y cuanto antes mejor"

Y después de dos días de ir de compras y de hacer los trámites necesarios, salieron de Francia para iniciar ese largo viaje por el mundo que le traería muchas sorpresas, alegrías y tristezas.

_Continuara… _

Les comento que como en este capitulo en los próximos los protagonistas serán Yuri, Sora y Luca… ella va a seguir de viaje por lo que los miembros de Kaleido no van a aparecer. Pero igual va a ser divertido ñ.ñ… tengan en cuenta que Yuri y Luca seguirán con su pelea… jejeje.

Estoy actualizando todos los miércoles y sábados les aviso para aquellos que vayan a cybers para leer la historia ñ.ñU

_Utena-Puchikonyu _


	27. CAP 7: Parte 1

Como es… disclaimer ¿: Bue el caso es que hago el fic solo por diversión y los personajes no me pertenecen (A excepción de Luca). Así que no me demanden si me quieran quitar lo poco que tengo. (Mi colección de comics ñ.ñ)

CAPTULO 6: "Regreso a casa"

_Parte 1: "Viaje por el mundo"_

Ya pasó un mes desde que salieron de Francia. Hasta ahora todo estaba genial, "excepto por una cosa" pensó Yuri ceñudo. Él estaba sentado frente a una mesita en unos almohadones y Sora, sonriendo, seguía los pasos de baile de una odalisca. Hace cuatro días que habían dejado Sudáfrica (donde hicieron el safari) y ahora estaban en Marruecos.

Yuri suspiró. Si su amigo el doctor no le hubiese advertido que el embarazo podría traer un cambio en el carácter de las mujeres, él ahora pensaría que Sora estaba loca y que tenía esquizofrenia. Es que, prácticamente desde que salieron de Francia, ella se había convertido en otra persona. Su carácter y personalidad habían cambiado completamente. Dio un giro de 180 grados como se dice.

Si antes Sora endemoniadamente ingenua ahora estaba bien despierta. Y bueno… Yuri no quería admitirlo, pero ahora ella se comportaba más descarda que antes. Ya no se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa. Por otro lado si ella antes parecía no enojarse por nada ahora ante la más mínima provocación explotaba. Si, gritaba y maldecía como una callejera. Yuri todavía recordaba –ahora con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento se había asustado y sorprendido- como ella había tratado a una vendedora de ropas para bebés (bueno ella había tenido la culpa). La vendedora les preguntó si deseaban algo más aparte del conjuntito para bebé que escogieron, pero luego agregó:

"Son una linda parejita –dijo sonriendo y mirando o devorando con la mirada a Yuri. Luego posó delicadamente la mano en la boa y con un gesto inocente agregó:- ¡Oh! Pero veo que no estás casados" lo dijo para avergonzar a Sora, pero esta la fulminó con la mirada y medio le gritó que:

"Si ellos estaban casados o no eso no era asunto suyo. Métase en sus propios asuntos vieja". Luego masculló cuando salía furiosa del negocio algo así como que "las personas mayores eran muy chismosas y metidas". La pobre vendedora no habrá tenido más de 25 años y Sora dijo eso por mura maldad. Logró que la vendedora casi se ponga a llorar por la crueldad de sus palabras (es bien sabido a que las mujeres no nos gusta que nos digan vieja… más si no lo somos)

Yuri, avergonzado y sorprendido, pagó lo que habían elegido y salió tras Sora. No se disculpó con la vendedora, porque después de todo ella se fue de boca, solo que él no esperaba esa reacción de Sora. Encima cuando salió encontró a Sora sentada tomando un helado y con una sonrisa en la cara, como si nada hubiese pasado. Fue allí donde notó los primeros cambios en ella.

Sus otros cambio incluían que ahora ella decía todo lo que pensaba –fuera bueno o malo-. Se preocupaba más por su apariencia. Si veía alguna prenda de vestir que le gustaba no dudaba en "comprársela", porque era Yuri quien pagaba. Cuando las cajeras le decían el total de todo lo que ella quería miraba a Yuri con carita de ingenuidad y decía:

"¿Dijiste que me comprarías todo lo que deseaba no?" Si… ahora también era hipócrita. Por suerte Yuri tenía con que pagar todo y le complacía satisfacer todos los caprichos de Sora. Aunque la estaba malcriando demasiado.

Ahora el nuevo placer de Sora era comprarse ropa. Todas las marcas y modelos que veía en la revista Vouge (se escribe así ¿?) Se la había comprado en el aeropuerto para tener algo que leer y ahora se había convertido en su Biblia. No bien estuvieron en Marruecos Sora insistió que lo primero que deberían hacer seria ir a… una peluquería.

"Su cabello, piel y uñas eran un desastre –dijo ella- y así no iba a salir en público"

Estuvo todo un medio día en el lugar y permitió que le hicieran de todo menos que le tocaran el largo del cabello. Cuando Yuri le preguntó el porque de esa decisión ella le respondió:

"Porque Luca me dijo que le gustaría que me dejase crecer el cabello. Así me veré más bonita" dijo sonriendo.

Yuri salió enojado del local y no regresó hasta que Sora termino con todo su "arreglo", aunque cuando volvió traía regalos para ella y para el bebé ()

Yuri pensó: "Este nuevo capricho me conviene". Ya que verla hermosa era un deleite para sus ojos y lo llenaba de orgullo llevarla del brazo cuando salían. En Marruecos los nativos casi no le prestaban atención pero los extranjeros se daban vuelta a mirarla. Al parecer la maternidad la había puesto más bonita.

"Un dólar por tus pensamientos" dijo Sora sentada frente a él con esa sonrisa que tenía como dibujada en la cara, ya que nunca desaparecía.

"¿Qué tal si mejor me das un beso?" dijo burlándose luego de la sorpresa de verse sacado de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué tal si mejor te dejo la marca de mis 5 deditos en tu mejilla?" dijo enarcando un ceja y con una mueca pícara.

La Sora no-embarazada hubiese reaccionado con un rubor ante ese pedido. Pero esta Sora reaccionaba con humor… y bastante irónico.

Yuri suspiró y luego sonrió. Ya estaba_ casi_ acostumbrado a ese nuevo carácter de ella. Advirtió que le gustaba mucho. Y de ve en cuando le hacía soltar un carcajada.

"¿Y… te estás divirtiendo?"

"¡Por supuesto! –respondió con efusividad- Marruecos es todo lo que esperaba. Y por cierto… la bailarina me dijo que los trajes como los que ella usa se venden en una tienda acá a la vuelta" dijo con esa expresión y sonrisita que utilizaba para convencerlo de todo.

Con León a veces le funcionaba, con Yuri…

El suspiró.

"Si quiere uno te lo compraré"

"¡Gracias!" dijo y le dio un abrazo y un sonoro beso en cada mejilla.

… con Yuri siempre funcionaba.

"Pero con una condición" dijo él desprendiéndose un poco del asfixiante abrazo de Sora.

"¿Qué condición?2 preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Que yo sea el primero en vértelo puesto" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ella ni siquiera se sonrojó. En cambio levantó la barbilla, enarcó una ceja y con gesto de altivez respondió:

"Es una condición bastante sencilla, así que la cumpliré"

Yuri rió. Sin duda le gustaba mucho esta nueva Sora.

Y así fue, y no solo le vio puesto un traje sino los otros 3 que se probó antes de decidirse por uno. Estuvieron 15 días en Marruecos, días que aprovecharon para recorrerlo todo y, a pedido de Sora, degustar todas las comidas típicas del país.

Su apetito no era voraz, pero ella se aseguraba de tener algo a mano para cuando su estómago rugiera. Su snack favorito (que siempre tenía a mano) eran las papas fritas.

Su siguiente parada sería Egipto. Allí se encontraban ahora.

"Yuri… ¿Crees que León va a querer a su hijo?" preguntó melancólica.

Ante esa pregunta Yuri tragó con dificultad el té que estaba bebiendo y la miró. Estaban sentados fuera de una café descansando, y por insistencia de Sora, comiendo algo ligero. Acababan de recorrer la Esfinge. El desvió su mirada para ver que era lo que ella observaba tan atentamente. Veía a un hombre jugando con un niñito de unos cuatro años.

Su pregunta lo sorprendió, ya que hacía semanas que ella no mencionaba a León ni por casualidad. Tampoco empleaba ese tono de voz tan melancólico ni tenía esa expresión de tristeza en la cara. Con el mayor tacto posible preguntó:

"¿Te preocupa?"

Ella lo miró y suspiró.

"Aunque no lo parezca eh estado pensando en ello. No me preocupa mucho –se encogió de hombros- solo que quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre que lo quiera"

Yuri posó su mano sobre la que Sora tenía apoyada arriba de la mesa.

"Tu hijo puede tener un padre que lo quiera. Solo que no hace falta que sea el padre biológico preciosa" dijo en voz baja.

"¿Otra vez con eso?" dijo sonriendo.

"Nunca me voy a cansar de repetirte lo mucho que te quiero y de lo feliz que me harías al compartir tu vida y la de tu hijo conmigo" levantó la mano de Sora para besársela.

"Lo se. Aunque a pesar de eso siempre voy a saber que tu no eres el verdadero padre de mi hijo" Con eso logró que Yuri le suelte la mano. Eso era lo que no le gustaba mucho de esta nueva Sora… que diga todo lo que piensa sin importar que pueda herir los sentimientos de alguien.

"Tienes razón, pero considero que yo voy a querer más a tu bebé que su verdadero padre"

Sora puso una expresión de tristeza y se dedicó a seguir comiendo su generosa porción de torta de chocolate con merengue.

A Yuri le dolió ver esa expresión. El sabía que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, León seguiría amando a Sora y por supuesto que de seguro amaría a su hijo. Pero él no esta dispuesto a decirle esto a Sora, cuando en realidad quería que ella se olvidara de León para siempre y que lo considerara a él como su nuevo amor.

"¿Y bien? ¿Que vamos a hacer el resto del día?" preguntó ella sonriente y con una mancha de chocolate en la comisura de los labios.

Otra vez sorprendió a Yuri. Ese era otro de sus cambios. Ella pasaba de la tristeza a la alegría en cuestión de segundos.

"Lo que desees preciosa" dijo limpiando la mancha del rostro de ella.

"No debería malcriarme tanto Yuri – dijo con picardía- podría aprovecharme de tu generosidad y acostumbrarme a ella"

"Puedes aprovecharte de mi todo lo que quieras. Estoy aquí para cumplir tus deseos" dijo con una mirada encendida. Y sorprendido –porque no podía creerlo- la vio sonrojarse como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Aunque su rubor continuo ella respondía con una mueca pícara:

"Pues si estas dispuesto a cumplir todos mis deseos quiero que esta noche me compres 5 kilos de helado –dijo como imaginándose el hecho- un kilo de sabor diferente y nos echemos en el sofá de mi habitación a mirar películas de vaqueros"

"¿De vaqueros eh?" dijo levantando una ceja con lago de incredulidad ante el pedido.

"Sip… hoy me canse mucho y lo único que quiero hacer el resto del día es echarme a haraganear y comer" dijo desperezándose.

"Sus deseos son ordenes para mi preciosa –dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo- Vayamos a prepararnos entonces para haraganear el resto del día"

Sonriente ella aceptó la mano y así, tomaditos de la mano, partieron rumbo al hotel para haraganear y comer helado. ()


	28. CAP 7: Parte 2

_Parte 2: "El reencuentro esperado"_

"Me escribió, me escribió" decía Sora mientras saltaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Yuri la vio y sonrió al mismo tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo. Le agradaba ver a Sora tan feliz… pero el motivo era que alguien le había escrito. Esperaba que no sean uno de ellos dos.

"¿Quién te escribió preciosa?"

"¡Luca!"

Maldición. Ya le parecía que ese moreno no se iba a dar por vencido solo porque Sora se había apartado de su lado. Pasó tanto tiempo que el creyó que se había olvidado de ella. Por lo visto cuando el moreno tenía interés por algo iba tras ello hasta conseguirlo. Esta noticia cortaba con las esperanzad de Yuri. Bueno… él sabía muy bien que Sora no era alguien fácil de olvidar. Eso tenía que reconocerlo.

"¿Y que dice?" dijo con lo que fue una imitación de una sonrisa.

"Dice que quiere verme y que pronto va a poder estar conmigo" expresó contentísima de que así fuera.

"En serio… -dijo fingiendo interés- ¿Y cuando va a ser eso?"

"No se. Solo dice que pronto –lo miró luego de leer algo en el papel que traía en la mano- ¿Quieres leerlo? Lo imprimí para tenerlo como recuerdo" (Le había escrito por mail ¡eh!)

Yuri asintió y agarro el papel. El mail decía esto:

"Amor de mis amores:

Eh descubierto que has despertado en mi otro sentimiento aparte de los celos, y es la añoranza. Te extraño mucho, no tanto como imagino que me extrañas vos, pero la verdad es que casi no puedo dormir de tanto que pienso en los momentos que pasamos juntos. En tus besos, tus sonrisitas, tu cuerpo…

En fin, estoy volviendo loco a mi jefe para apresurar todo acá y viajar a reencontrarme con mi amorcito lo antes posible.

Por cierto que tuve que remover cielo y tierra, hacerla de detective y otras prácticas poco legales para saber donde demonios te escondió ese rubio posesivo que dice ser tu amigo. Me costo mucho, pero por suerte pude conseguir tu dirección de mail.

Hace mucho que quería comunicarme con vos pero por todos estoy inconvenientes no pude. Debes de sugerirle al rubio que tú no eres de su propiedad y que aunque te esconda en el último rincón del mundo te voy a encontrar. Porque aunque él no quiera aceptarlo estamos conectados.

Bueno te deseo todo lo mejor y antes de que enloquezcas de ganas de verme voy a estar a tu lado.

Te quiere y te extraña GIANLUCA FERRO.

Yuri miró a Sora con el entrecejo más fruncido que antes. A su vez ella lo miraba con una sonrisita picara.

"¿Lo leíste todo?"

"No, ya termino" volvió sus ojos al mail que tenia dos líneas más.

"PD: Seguro que ese rubio va a leer esto, por eso esta escrito así. Hagas lo que hagas no vas a poder separarme de ella rubio"

Yuri tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de no hacer un bollo con el papel y arrojarlo lejos.

Volvió a levantar la vista hacia Sora y vio que ella estaba aguantándose las ganas de reír. Le había dado apropósito el mail para enojarlo. Esta nueva Sora tenía un humor muy pesado. Con mucha delicadeza plegó el papel y se lo devolvió a su dueña.

"Supongo que estarás contenta" dijo en tono cortante.

"Sip… y Yuri…"

"¿Qué?" dijo con aspereza.

"¿No vas a hacer un drama de esto no?"

"¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?" preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

Ella suspiró.

"Te conozco Yuri, se que no aguantas a Luca y te molesta que quiera verme"

"Te equivocas, lo que haga ese moreno me tiene sin cuidado" dijo desviando la vista.

Como ella bufó el volvió a mirarla.

"¿A que viene eso? ¿Acaso no me crees?" dijo levantando ambas cejas.

"No –levantó las manos como gesto de exasperación- si ni quiera lo llamas por su nombre. Te referís a él como "el moreno". Y cada vez que hablo de él pones esa cara –el estaba frunciendo el entrecejo- y cuando hablan entre ustedes pareciera que se quisieran sacar los ojos"

"Él y yo nunca nos pelamos preciosa, siempre nos hablamos con cortesía" dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría eso. Pero yo noto el sarcasmo, la ironía y las palabras escondidas que llevan sus diálogos" dijo ella cruzando los brazos también.

Yuri suspiró resignado, esta nueva Sora era muy testaruda (mira quien habla ¬¬) y cuando creía que tenia razón el algo no daba marcha atrás en la discusión. Y como esta vez si tenía la razón él se dio por vencido.

"Esta bien preciosa… intentaré llevarme bien con el moreno –como Sora enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca él se corrigió- con… Luca, cuando lo volvamos a ver"

"Me parece muy bien" y sonriente y contenta por haber ganado esta batalla salió de la habitación. No sabía que le pasaba pero desde hace tiempo se sentía extrovertida y… medio descarada que antes. A veces, cuando lo pensaba, no podía creer sus reacciones o sus palabras frente a determinadas situaciones. Simplemente no se podía contener. Tampoco sentía remordimientos sobre lo que hacía o decía. Se sentía libre y que como nada en el mundo pudiera lastimarla. Sobre todo le extrañaba que al pensar en León solo le causara indiferencia, ni dolor ni alegría, solo era una persona más del montón.

Sonrió al mirarse al espejo, estar embarazada la había cambiado mucho. Estaba bien y pronto volvería a ver a su hermoso amigo italiano. Se dijo que cuando se reencontrara se divertiría mucho viendo él y yuri se diputaban su amor. Si… ahora también era perversa. (ñ.ñ)

Sora estaba sentada en una pequeña cafetería en el aeropuerto de Israel –comiendo denuevo- mientras Yuri buscaba las valijas. Habían dejado el Cairo para visitar los históricos lugares cristianos de Jerusalén. Estaba leyendo el menú con la intención de pedir otra porción de torta –esa de limón le había dado nauseas- cuando sintió que alguien se paró detrás de ella.

"Debo haber muerto en el avión y ahora estoy en el cielo, porque creo que es un ángel lo que veo enfrente mío" dijo una voz seductora a su oído.

Sobresaltada y con una amplia sonrisa se levantó de un salto de la silla y exclamó:

"¡Luca!"

Sonriente el extendió sus brazos para abrazarla. Ella movió rápidamente la cara para que el beso que tenía un destino sabido acabara en su mejilla y no donde él hubiese querido. Frunciendo el entrecejo lo estrechó más contra su cuerpo ¿De donde había sacado ella ese reflejo para esquivarlo?

Relajó el ceño y sonrió al sentir la calidez de Sora. ¡Como la había extrañado! Hostigó tanto a su jefe para que lo dejara tomar estas repentinas vacaciones que estuvo a punto de ser despedido. Y él estaba seguro que, si no fuera porque él era el acróbata principal de su escenario, lo hubiese hecho. Una vez obtenido el OK de su jefe se puso en campaña para encontrar a su bambina. Entonces… maldijo su poco tacto al no preguntarle a ella como podría hacer para localizarla y también maldijo a ese rubio desgraciado por esconder a su amorcito.

Le costó un esfuerzo terrible encontrarla, justo cuando esta por "casi" tirar la toalla encontró a alguien que sabía el correo electrónico de Sora. Casi había enloquecido cuando llamo al escenario Kaleido y le dijeron que ella no estaba y que no regresaría en un largo tiempo. No sabia porque, pero estaba seguro que el rubio tenia algo que ver en esto.

Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a viajar a USA para exigir respuestas le llegó esta pista. Desde allí todo fue más fácil. Al escribirle a Sora supo que luego de Egipto visitarían Israel. Solo tuvo que cobrarse un favor de un amigo aduanero para saber que avión tomarían ella y el rubio. Y como sus tiempos coincidían decidió alcanzarlos aquí.

Por suerte compró un boleto con el que llegaría dos horas antes que ellos a Jerusalén, ya que su maldito avión se retrasó.

Asustado e irritado por llegar tarde y con la posibilidad de no encontrarlos, buscó desesperadamente por todo el aeropuerto. No supo describir la infinidad de sensaciones que sintió al ver una cabellera bastante conocida en la cafetería.

¡Allí estaba todavía su bambina! Se olvido de su equipaje y corrió a saludarla (y besarla y abrazarla de paso). Esa sonrisa que ella le dedico al verlo solo reafirmo lo que sentía por ella. Y también percibió un brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos marrones. No podía creerlo pero ese brillo y algo que vio en su carita la hicieron verse más hermosa de lo que era y, en verdad, parecía un ángel.

La alejo un poco para contemplarla.

"¿Por qué lloras mi dulce bambina?" preguntó él secándole las lágrimas con una mano.

"Porque estoy feliz de verte –se sonó los mocos- te extrañe mucho" dijo en un sollozo.

El sonrió y le pareció que Sora estaba más tierna de lo que recordaba.

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Yo también te extrañe, lloraría… pero eso no es cosa de hombres"

Ella lo miró mientras tocaba la mejilla derecha de Luca.

"Pero si tu también estas llorando" dijo secándole una lágrima.

Consternado Luca advirtió que tenía casi nublada la vista por las lágrimas.

Al notar su actitud ambos rieron alegremente y se volvieron a abrazar. Pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando Yuri, cargado de valijas, dijo:

"esta mañana cuando desperté sentía que algo malo iba a pasar… ahora veo que era" dijo mirando fríamente a Luca.

Sonriendo Luca aparto a Sora (no sin antes secarse las lágrimas) y se dio vuelta para mirar a Yuri y comentar:

"Yo sin embargo me desperté sabiendo que hoy vería a mi amorcito" dijo estrechando a Sora contra su cuerpo.

El dardo dio en el blanco. Porque si bien Yuri sabía que pronto tendría que volver a ver al moreno, lo sorprendió que fuera justo hoy y lo agarró desprevenido.

"¿Cómo estas Luca?" masculló yuri con el entrecejo fruncido mientras veía como Luca abrazaba a Sora. Y después decía que él era posesivo.

Al escuchar que Yuri lo llamaba por su apodo y no por "moreno" el italiano levantó ambas cejas sorprendido.

"Muy bien _Yuri_ ¿Y tu?"

"Estaba muy bien… hasta que te vi" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Hay…-dijo fingiendo pesar- lamento mucho ser la causa de tus malestares"

"Oh… que considerado" dijo fingiendo agradecimiento.

Sora frunció el entrecejo mientras pellizcaba a Luca para que la suelte. Estaban haciéndolo denuevo. Dialogando de manera "civilizada" pero tirándose dardos ocultos. La antigua Sora hubiese guardado silencio y apaciguado a las partes, pero ella no era esa Sora. Así que sin importarle que Luca la mirara con extrañeza, por la forma en que se deshizo del abrazo, le dijo a Yuri en tono de advertencia:

"Yuri… me lo prometiste"

Yuri hizo una mueca y suspiró.

"Si. Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir" dijo con una media sonrisa. Se lo había prometido y tendría que cumplirlo. Pero si el moreno lo provocaba ella tendría que entender. Por el momento dejaría las cosas así.

Luca volvió a levantar ambas cejas sorprendido.

"¿Perdón? ¿Me perdí de algo?" dijo en tono inocente.

"Yuri me prometió que mientras estuvieras con nosotros te toleraría y que se comportaría bien contigo" dijo ella sonriente.

Luca le sonrió triunfal a Yuri mientras que este solo pudo fulminarlo con la mirada.

"… pero… eso también va para ti Luca" dijo con firmeza.

Luca se puso serio. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sora? Ahora veía lo que advirtió en su primera vista de ella. Parecía más segura de si misma y eso se le reflejaba en la cara.

"¿E? ¿A que te refieres con que para mi también?" preguntó confundido.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo enojada- quiero que ambos se comporten –lo miró a uno y luego a otro- si no se toleran simplemente ignórense y no se hablen. ¿Queda claro?"

Dejó tan sorprendido a Luca que este solo pudo balbucear:

"Si, si… te lo prometo"

"Bien –le dio una palmadita a cada uno- me voy al baño. Espérenme"

Yuri la vio irse con gesto de diversión en la cara. Y Luca con el entrecejo fruncido (Dios… estos se van a arrugar pronto si fruncen tanto el entrecejo) preguntó:

"¿El embarazo la puso así?"

Sorprendió completamente a Yuri. Volteó para preguntar:

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno –sonrió- como no sabía donde diablos la habías metido tuve que preguntar por todos lados si alguien sabia algo de uds. En Francia, la preciosa hija del portero de tu edificio, me dijo que había visto al Doctor Nicolás no-se-que visitarlos. Ella me dio su dirección y lo busqué. Tu amigo –que por cierto es muy chismoso- me lo contó todo –Yuri suspiró… ya se las iba a pagar ese traidor- No te pongas así… tuve que mentirle para que me diera toda la información"

"¿Y no te importa?" preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

(NdA: como dato chistoso me imagino esta escena de estos hermosos hombres parados allí hablando y cada mujer que pasa: o se queda un momento a mirarlos, o al pasar abren la boca y se chocan con quien este enfrente o imagino a los típicos turistas chinos sacándoles fotos. Es que en realidad son un espectáculo para los ojos. Si fueran reales…)

Luca enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué este embarazada? –como Yuri asintió Luca se encogió de hombros- me sorprendió bastante… -rió al recordar que hasta ese momento todavía no sabia si Sora era virgen o no- pero mientras que preparaba todo para poder encontrarme con ella y la anterior desesperación que sentí mientras la buscaba me hicieron darme cuenta de que la quiero y mucho. Así que no me importa que este esperando un hijo de otro. La quiero a ella y todo lo que venga con ella, tanto me gusta la condenada que no me importaría que tuviera doce hijos esperándola en Estados Unidos"

Yuri lo miró sorprendido y ambos rieron por ese comentario.

"¿No los tiene verdad?" preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Yuri, que todavía no se recuperaba de la repentina carcajada por el comentario solo puso negar con la cabeza.

"Ah… que bueno. Creo que podría manejar uno, no creo poder manejar trece" ese comentario trajo más risas.

"Bueno, bueno… parece que me hicieron caso y se están llevando mejor" comentó Sora al verlos reír.

"Por mi bambina sería capaz hasta de dejar el cigarrillo" dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Ella sonrió angelicalmente.

"¿Es en serio?"

"Aja –asintió- hace un mes que no veo un cigarrillo. Pero no me pidas que deje la bebida. Eso ni por salvar mi alma del infierno dejaría"

Sora hizo una mueca y sonrió.

"No te preocupes, con el cigarrillo me basta"

"bien –suspiró- sabía que me entenderías" dijo y luego le besó la mano.

"Es hora de irnos" dijo Yuri cansado de tanto galanteo italiano.

"Tenías que meter tu cuchara rubio –dijo frunciendo el ceño mirando en dirección a donde había dejado sus valijas- espero que todavía estén donde las deje –murmuró- Enseguida vengo, espérenme" dicho esto beso en la mejilla a Sora y asintió en dirección a Yuri.

Mientras los dos lo observaban irse Yuri preguntó:

"¿Pedimos un helado mientras esperamos a que regrese? –como ella lo miró sorprendida el agregó:- Supongo que se va a alojar en el mismo hotel que nosotros así que…" no terminó la frase y solo se encogió de hombros.

Contenta Sora sonrió y asintió. ¿En verdad le iban a hacer caso y estaban dispuestos a tolerarse?

Yuri tomo esa actitud porque no le quedó otra que admitir que Luca parecía sincero en sus sentimientos. Por lo que el moreno le había dicho parecía que, en verdad, quería a Sora y que ella no era ni un capricho ni otra conquista más para él. Luca prácticamente pensaba lo mismo que él con respecto a Sora y su embarazo: que como la amaban tanto estaban dispuestos a aceptar la situación y a hacerse cargo en caso de llegar a algo con ella. Claro, como siempre, el moreno lo había dicho a modo de burla, pero Yuri noto firmeza y desición en su actitud.

Por todo esto el moreno que venía acercándose a ellos (con una enorme cantidad de valijas) iba a ser un rival a tener en cuenta. Y debería tener mucho cuidado ahora que pasarían un tiempo juntos.

"¿Eso es todo?" no pudo dejar de preguntar Yuri en tono irónico. Luca no parecía que había salido de vacaciones, sino que se mudaba de su casa.

Luca detectó la ironía.

"Veras rubio, soy un símbolo sexual; y para mantener esa imagen tengo que poner cuidado en lo que visto. No puedo andar repitiendo un vestuario. Por eso… traigo variedad" dijo palmeando una de sus valijas.

"A mi me parece lógico" dijo Sora mientras lamía su helado de vainilla con chocolate.

Luca sonrió triunfal y Yuri suspiró.

"Bueno vámonos que quiero descansar" dijo el rubio.

"Te acompaño en el sentimiento amigo" dijo el moreno.

"Hay… uds. son un par de abuelos" dijo la pelirosada adelantándose con su helado y si siquiera llevar una valijita.

Yuri y Luca la observaron irse con una ceja levantada ante el comentario implícito sobre su edad.

Adelante Sora sonreía detrás de su helado. Tuvo razón cuando pensó que se divertiría una vez que Luca viniera a visitarla.


	29. CAP 7: Parte 3

_Parte 3: "¿Qué paso?"_

Ya llevaban una semana en Israel. Y, a opinión de Sora, jamás se había divertido como ahora. La divertía la pelea entre Luca y Yuri por ella. Si bien ellos habían jurado portarse bien y tolerase, encontraban la manera de llegar a una disputa.

Todo lo que hicieran le convenía y divertía a la embarazada. Para empezar: cada vez que salían, si Sora veía algo que le gustara los chicos batallaban para ver quién sería el que se lo comprara. En esos momentos – mientras ellos discutían- ella se quedaba y fingía no conocerlos o se iba a seguir mirando vidrieras. Para vez intervenía y la solución siempre consistía escoger otra cosa para que el perdedor de la discusión o del piedra-papel o tijeras se lo comprara (Que caradura). Ella no se preocupaba porque al final siempre tenía lo que quería.

Ambos la atendían y a veces con tal exageración que ella explotaba y los mandaba al caraj… y se perdía sola. Aunque regresaba enseguida porque siempre estaba con hambre y ella no llevaba dinero encima.

A pesar de todo los chicos parecía llevarse bien. Siempre coincidían en que Sora no tendría que salir con esos atuendos que la tapaban tan poco (como ella quería usar en estos momentos) o se unían para repeler a cualquier hombre que quisiera acercarse a ella. Aunque en estos casos Yuri optaba por el diálogo sugiriendo que ella estaba acompañada (muy bien acompañada), Luca por otro lado casi llega a los golpes con otro. Sinceramente era como él decía:

"Que como era la primera vez que él sentía celos no sabia como manejarlos"

Yuri y Sora le creyeron cuando casi terminaron presos por causar disturbios.

Pero estos dos últimos días habían sido una locura. Todo empezó cuando Luca convenció a una mucama del hotel de que Yuri estaba loco por ella y que la invitaba a pasar un rato con él en su habitación. Como ya saben Luca logra convencer a todo el mundo con su habla (Es muy chamullero).

Lo que pasó fue que la mucama justo entró a la habitación del rubio justo cuando este estaba bañándose. Por otro lado Luca se las arregló para que Sora fuera también a la habitación de Yuri. Sora fue y la sorprendió ver a la mucama en la habitación siendo que ya había pasado el horario de la limpieza. El destino quiso que justo Yuri saliera del baño casi desnudo cuando ambas mujeres se encontraban en su habitación.

Al presenciar la escena Sora interpretó lo que cualquiera hubiese interpretado, se dio media vuelta y abandonó furiosa el hotel con Luca pisándole los talones. En todo ese día no le habló a Yuri.

Al otro día –como Luca no pudo contener la risa- mientras desayunaban ella se dio cuenta de la trampa y, bueno… se rieron juntos de la expresión de Yuri. Ella no le dijo eso a Yuri simplemente lo perdonó. Aunque no había nada que perdonar ya que él no tenía culpa alguna.

Yuri tampoco se quedó atrás y se vengo. Estaban regresando de una excursión cuando el rubio comentó como de pasada que Sora le había dicho que se le antojaba pie de limón, pero que él estaba tan cansado que ella debería esperar.

Luca cayo redondo en la joda. Y cansado como estaba se recorrió todo el barrio buscando el dichoso pie. Cuando al fin lo encontró en una pastelería en el otro extremo de la ciudad se lo compro a su bambina.

Cuando se lo llevó ella le dijo que el limón le daba nauseas y que lo sacara de allí si no quería que vomite. Confundido Luca salió de la habitación y fue recompensado con una carcajada de Yuri, allí lo entendió todo. Y como Luca tenía tendencia a la violencia le arrojó el pastel al rubio, el cual se estrelló a unos centímetros de este. Pero igual se enojó y empezaron a discutir.

Los expulsaron del hotel y tuvieron que buscarse otro. Sora no le hablaba a ninguno de los dos ahora. Y ellos… se fulminaban con la mirada. Llevaban tres horas pidiéndole que los perdone -pero ella seguía diciendo que eran unos chiquilines y que la dejaran de joder con el tema-…cuando sonó el celular de Yuri.

"Lleva media hora hablando" comentó Luca.

Sora levanto la vista de su sopa, lo miró a Luca, luego a Yuri y siguió tomando.

El moreno suspiró.

"¿Quién diría que un hombre como yo no logra hacer hablar a una mujer?"

Ella no dijo nada pero él percibió que sonreía mientras masticaba su pan.

"Por lo general ellas me hablan sin parar. Tampoco recuerdo haber hecho enojar a una por tratar de conquistarla" dijo en tono de reflexión.

"Si tus métodos de conquista no incluyesen pelearte o tratar de dejar mal a otra persona, quizás yo no estaría enojada" dijo por fin ella.

Luca sonrió. Tal vez ella no lo sabía o tal vez si, pero que no le dirigiese la palabra le dolía aún más que si le gritara sus verdades.

"bueno, bueno –dijo en tono alegre- lo que pasa es que tu no eres como las demás mujeres bambina, y si mis métodos tradicionales de conquista no hacen efecto en ti, solo me queda utilizar recursos desesperados"

Ella lo miró y su rostro decía que lo que acababa de decir era muy tonto.

En eso llegó Yuri, se desplomó en la silla y largó un suspiro prolongado. Se veía preocupado.

Como ella lo advirtió se olvidó de su enojo y preguntó:

"¿Una mala noticia?"

Yuri le dirigió una media sonrisa.

"Depende de cómo lo mires"

"Sin vueltas rubio. ¿Qué pasa?"

Yuri lo miró hostil.

"A ti no te interesa. Pero era mi jefe y…"

"¿Kalos?" interrumpió Sora.

"Sí, Kalos. Dice que me necesita en EUA enseguida" dijo con pesar.

Luca y Sora pensaron lo mismo. Fin de las vacaciones. La noticia se reflejó en sus caras.

La anterior Sora se hubiese resignado, sin embargo declaró:

"Si te necesita debes ir Yuri. Yo me quedaré aquí con Luca"

A Luca se le ilumino la expresión y sonrió. Yuri casi se desmayo.

"¡No puedo dejarte aquí con este sátiro!" exclamó Yuri.

"¡Oye!" se quejó Luca.

"Yuri –dijo Sora con paciencia- tu me dijiste que regresaríamos a América cuando me sintiera preparada. Pues bien… aún no me siento con las fuerzas necesarias como para regresar. ¿No me vas a obligar a volver verdad?" dijo fingiendo estar al borde de las lágrimas.

"Bueno… eso lo se. Lo que no quiero es que te quedes aquí con este" dijo señalando a Luca.

"Escúchame rubio… yo no soy ningún violador. Y ya te deje claro de que lo que siento por Sora va en serio. No se qué es lo que te preocupa… yo no voy a ponerle un dedo encima… si ella no lo desea" dijo con razonamiento.

Yuri lo meditó un momento. El temía que Luca terminara por convencer a Sora de que él la amaba y que ella lo aceptara si se iba. Por otro lado ella estaba enojada con ellos por ahora y como ella había cambiado tanto estaba seguro de que se resistiría a los encantos del moreno (como se había resistido a los encantos de Yuri). Además Kalos tenía problemas con un contrato y le urgía la presencia de Yuri en Kaleido. Suspiró.

"Esta bien. Los dejaré –miró a Sora- pero regresaré en menos de una semana"

"Tomate tu tiempo Yuri –dijo Luca palmeándole un hombro- que yo cuidaré bien de la bambina"

"Ya lo se –dijo sacándose la mano de Luca de su hombro- eso es justamente lo que me preocupa"

"si van a empezar denuevo me voy" amenazó Sora.

"Siéntate Sora. Que te voy a dar unas indicaciones antes de partir"

Yuri se fue a la mañana siguiente.

Sin el rubio en el medio Luca convenció rápidamente a Sora para que lo perdonara por "su pequeña broma".

Estar con Luca era divertidísimo. Mientras que con Yuri solo se limitaba pagar lo que ella elegía, Luca se compraba cosas para él y también aconsejaba a la pelirosada sobre que comprarse. La hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, la mimaba mucho y la besaba cada vez que ella estaba distraída. La hacía sentir como su ella fuera la única mujer que vistiera para él. Cada vez que lo miraba –y se asombraba de que fuera tan hermoso- lo encontraba contemplándola con mirada soñadora. Ahora sí le creía que la amaba.

Todos los días se arreglaban –cual modelos- y salían de juerga. Era cierto que Luca dejo el cigarrillo y también que no podía dejar la bebida. Sora se sorprendía lo duro que era para no emborracharse con toda esa cantidad que consumía, ella pensó que no se emborrachaba del todo por respeto a ella. Después de cinco días de loquear Sora dijo basta y decretó que ese día comerían helado y vería películas de terror en su habitación. Estaba cansada, pero también se sentía culpable (sensación extraña en su estado actual) por estar divirtiéndose tanto sin Yuri. Lo extrañaba a pesar de que él la llamaba todos los días (cosa que irritaba a Luca). Por supuesto Sor evitaba decirle lo lindo que la estaba pasando con Luca cada vez que se comunicaban. No quería que le declarase la guerra a Luca al regresar.

Sora estaba terminando de ponerse su pijama cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Traje todo –dijo Luca cargado de bolsas- 5 kilos de helado: 1 kilo de frutilla, otro de vainilla, chocolate, durazno y ananá. Supongo que te gustan las frutas ¿eh?"

"Sip mucho. Pero como no quiero comerlas como frutas las como helado"

Luca tuvo que reconocer que lo que acababa de decir Sora no tenía ningún sentido.

"¿Qué hay en las otras bolsas?"

"Ah… este… traje tres películas de terror. Y acá –revolvió el contenido de la última- tengo… tequila, vino blanco y granadina"

"¿Qué piensas hacer con todo eso?" preguntó ceñuda.

"Mezclarlo todo con hielo y tomarlo" dijo sonriente.

"¿Te lo vas a tomar todo solo?" dijo con incredulidad.

"Si quieres acompañarme…" aventuró él.

"¡Estoy embarazada Luca!"

"Bien, entonces creo que me lo voy a tomar todo solo" dijo como si significara un gran sacrificio.

Ella sonrió ante la ironía.

"Bueno, prepara tus cosas y ven a sentarte" tomando el primer kilo de helado (¿Piense comerse todo sola? Mmm… aunque yo podría hacerlo…¬¬)

Cuando terminaron de ver la segunda película Luca ya estaba alegre. Venía de preparase la última jarra de su invento cuando preguntó:

"¿En serio no queres probar un poquito aunquesea?"

Ella lo miró y su expresión daba a entender lo que pensaba de esa pregunta.

"Ya se… pero un traguito no va a hacerles daño a ninguno"

"No creo que me haga mal. Lo que pasa es que… con esto de el embarazo estoy muy sensible a ciertas cosas"

"¿Cómo que?"

"La vez pasada tome una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y me sorprendió que me hiciera efecto en cuestión de segundos" dijo pensativa.

"Y el punto es…" el estaba tan "alegre" que no comprendía.

"Que tengo miedo de que un poquito de alcohol me haga tener un efecto múltiple, es decir que un simple copa me haga lo que podrían hacerme tres"

Luca, el típico borracho inconciente, respondió:

"Amorcito, no digas tonterías –ella lo fulminó con la mirada por ese comentario pero como estaba borracho no le dijo nada- tomate un copita conmigo que no te va a pasar nada"

"Esta bien- dijo resignada- pero solo una copa"

Luca tenía esa maldita habilidad de convencimiento que ni borracho se le desaparecía. Sora bebió esa copa… y tuvo el efecto presentido por ella.

Era de día. Sora abrió lentamente los ojos ya que la luz que se filtraba por la ventana la molestaba.

Como había pensado esa "copita" tuvo un efecto devastador para sus sentidos. No tenía resaca pero apenas si se acordaba lo que había hecho luego de terminar su bebida. Esperaba que no le haya pasado nada a su bebé. Luca la iba a escuchar; aunque él no tenía la culpa ya que fue ella la que se dejo convencer.

De repente frunció el ceño mientras sus cinco sentidos se recobraban. Cuando medio se incorporó en la cama vio que en brazo la tenía agarrada posesivamente de la cintura. Cerró los ojos, luego los abrió lentamente y con miedo giro la cabeza hacia un costado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con violencia.

A su lado estaba Luca… tenía todo el torso descubierto, la fina sábana lo cubría desde la cintura para abajo. Ella pudo percibir que él estaba desnudo más abajo a pesar de que estaba tapado. Alarmada se incorporó solo para notar que llevaba puesta la camisa negra de seda que Luca traía puesta la noche anterior. Fuera de si lo sacudió para despertarlo.

"¡Luca! ¡Luca! ¡Despertate, maldita sea!"

Él solo de movió y quedo boca abajo en la cama.

Enojada ella acomodó sus manos alrededor de Luca y le gritó al oído:

"¡Despertate italiano libidinoso!"

Luca abrió lentamente los ojos y de mala gana se dio vuelta. Al ver a Sora cruzada de brazos y con mirada asesina se incorporó a pesar de su dolor de cabeza. Ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor por eso no lo incomodaban. Se apoyo contra el respaldo de la cama y la miró. Aun no se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

"¿Qué pasa? –dijo en medio de un bostezo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- ¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Te voy a dar dos minutos para que te mires, luego me mires a mi y así te vas a dar cuenta de porque te miro así" dijo con una sonrisa que podría haber helado la sangre de Luca si no estuviese medio dormido.

Luca le hizo caso y luego de evaluar la situación sonrió con gran satisfacción.

"¿Y bien?" dijo ella.

Todavía sonriente cruzó sus brazos atrás de la cabeza y los músculos de sus brazos y pecho se tensaron. Sora desvió la mirada algo sonrojada.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

Esa respuesta tan despreocupada hizo que ella lo mirara.

"¿Tu y yo…? ¿Acaso nosotros…?"

Él levanto ambas cejas sorprendido.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Deberías saber lo que paso anoche bambina. Piénsalo…" dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella agacho la cabeza y revivió todo lo que paso esa noche. Levanto lentamente la cabeza y con un brillo especial en los ojos le sonrió al moreno.

El saco sus manos de atrás de su cabeza y tomo un mano de Sora para besársela.

"fue una noche maravillosa bambina" dijo con una mirara encendida.

(NdA: jejeje… no me odien. Pero ahora saben porque se llama ¿Qué paso? Esta parte del capítulo. No se enojen, mas adelante se va a saber –en detalle- que pasó esta noche)

_Parte 3: "¿Qué paso?"_

Ya llevaban una semana en Israel. Y, a opinión de Sora, jamás se había divertido como ahora. La divertía la pelea entre Luca y Yuri por ella. Si bien ellos habían jurado portarse bien y tolerase, encontraban la manera de llegar a una disputa.

Todo lo que hicieran le convenía y divertía a la embarazada. Para empezar: cada vez que salían, si Sora veía algo que le gustara los chicos batallaban para ver quién sería el que se lo comprara. En esos momentos – mientras ellos discutían- ella se quedaba y fingía no conocerlos o se iba a seguir mirando vidrieras. Para vez intervenía y la solución siempre consistía escoger otra cosa para que el perdedor de la discusión o del piedra-papel o tijeras se lo comprara (Que caradura). Ella no se preocupaba porque al final siempre tenía lo que quería.

Ambos la atendían y a veces con tal exageración que ella explotaba y los mandaba al caraj… y se perdía sola. Aunque regresaba enseguida porque siempre estaba con hambre y ella no llevaba dinero encima.

A pesar de todo los chicos parecía llevarse bien. Siempre coincidían en que Sora no tendría que salir con esos atuendos que la tapaban tan poco (como ella quería usar en estos momentos) o se unían para repeler a cualquier hombre que quisiera acercarse a ella. Aunque en estos casos Yuri optaba por el diálogo sugiriendo que ella estaba acompañada (muy bien acompañada), Luca por otro lado casi llega a los golpes con otro. Sinceramente era como él decía:

"Que como era la primera vez que él sentía celos no sabia como manejarlos"

Yuri y Sora le creyeron cuando casi terminaron presos por causar disturbios.

Pero estos dos últimos días habían sido una locura. Todo empezó cuando Luca convenció a una mucama del hotel de que Yuri estaba loco por ella y que la invitaba a pasar un rato con él en su habitación. Como ya saben Luca logra convencer a todo el mundo con su habla (Es muy chamullero).

Lo que pasó fue que la mucama justo entró a la habitación del rubio justo cuando este estaba bañándose. Por otro lado Luca se las arregló para que Sora fuera también a la habitación de Yuri. Sora fue y la sorprendió ver a la mucama en la habitación siendo que ya había pasado el horario de la limpieza. El destino quiso que justo Yuri saliera del baño casi desnudo cuando ambas mujeres se encontraban en su habitación.

Al presenciar la escena Sora interpretó lo que cualquiera hubiese interpretado, se dio media vuelta y abandonó furiosa el hotel con Luca pisándole los talones. En todo ese día no le habló a Yuri.

Al otro día –como Luca no pudo contener la risa- mientras desayunaban ella se dio cuenta de la trampa y, bueno… se rieron juntos de la expresión de Yuri. Ella no le dijo eso a Yuri simplemente lo perdonó. Aunque no había nada que perdonar ya que él no tenía culpa alguna.

Yuri tampoco se quedó atrás y se vengo. Estaban regresando de una excursión cuando el rubio comentó como de pasada que Sora le había dicho que se le antojaba pie de limón, pero que él estaba tan cansado que ella debería esperar.

Luca cayo redondo en la joda. Y cansado como estaba se recorrió todo el barrio buscando el dichoso pie. Cuando al fin lo encontró en una pastelería en el otro extremo de la ciudad se lo compro a su bambina.

Cuando se lo llevó ella le dijo que el limón le daba nauseas y que lo sacara de allí si no quería que vomite. Confundido Luca salió de la habitación y fue recompensado con una carcajada de Yuri, allí lo entendió todo. Y como Luca tenía tendencia a la violencia le arrojó el pastel al rubio, el cual se estrelló a unos centímetros de este. Pero igual se enojó y empezaron a discutir.

Los expulsaron del hotel y tuvieron que buscarse otro. Sora no le hablaba a ninguno de los dos ahora. Y ellos… se fulminaban con la mirada. Llevaban tres horas pidiéndole que los perdone -pero ella seguía diciendo que eran unos chiquilines y que la dejaran de joder con el tema-…cuando sonó el celular de Yuri.

"Lleva media hora hablando" comentó Luca.

Sora levanto la vista de su sopa, lo miró a Luca, luego a Yuri y siguió tomando.

El moreno suspiró.

"¿Quién diría que un hombre como yo no logra hacer hablar a una mujer?"

Ella no dijo nada pero él percibió que sonreía mientras masticaba su pan.

"Por lo general ellas me hablan sin parar. Tampoco recuerdo haber hecho enojar a una por tratar de conquistarla" dijo en tono de reflexión.

"Si tus métodos de conquista no incluyesen pelearte o tratar de dejar mal a otra persona, quizás yo no estaría enojada" dijo por fin ella.

Luca sonrió. Tal vez ella no lo sabía o tal vez si, pero que no le dirigiese la palabra le dolía aún más que si le gritara sus verdades.

"bueno, bueno –dijo en tono alegre- lo que pasa es que tu no eres como las demás mujeres bambina, y si mis métodos tradicionales de conquista no hacen efecto en ti, solo me queda utilizar recursos desesperados"

Ella lo miró y su rostro decía que lo que acababa de decir era muy tonto.

En eso llegó Yuri, se desplomó en la silla y largó un suspiro prolongado. Se veía preocupado.

Como ella lo advirtió se olvidó de su enojo y preguntó:

"¿Una mala noticia?"

Yuri le dirigió una media sonrisa.

"Depende de cómo lo mires"

"Sin vueltas rubio. ¿Qué pasa?"

Yuri lo miró hostil.

"A ti no te interesa. Pero era mi jefe y…"

"¿Kalos?" interrumpió Sora.

"Sí, Kalos. Dice que me necesita en EUA enseguida" dijo con pesar.

Luca y Sora pensaron lo mismo. Fin de las vacaciones. La noticia se reflejó en sus caras.

La anterior Sora se hubiese resignado, sin embargo declaró:

"Si te necesita debes ir Yuri. Yo me quedaré aquí con Luca"

A Luca se le ilumino la expresión y sonrió. Yuri casi se desmayo.

"¡No puedo dejarte aquí con este sátiro!" exclamó Yuri.

"¡Oye!" se quejó Luca.

"Yuri –dijo Sora con paciencia- tu me dijiste que regresaríamos a América cuando me sintiera preparada. Pues bien… aún no me siento con las fuerzas necesarias como para regresar. ¿No me vas a obligar a volver verdad?" dijo fingiendo estar al borde de las lágrimas.

"Bueno… eso lo se. Lo que no quiero es que te quedes aquí con este" dijo señalando a Luca.

"Escúchame rubio… yo no soy ningún violador. Y ya te deje claro de que lo que siento por Sora va en serio. No se qué es lo que te preocupa… yo no voy a ponerle un dedo encima… si ella no lo desea" dijo con razonamiento.

Yuri lo meditó un momento. El temía que Luca terminara por convencer a Sora de que él la amaba y que ella lo aceptara si se iba. Por otro lado ella estaba enojada con ellos por ahora y como ella había cambiado tanto estaba seguro de que se resistiría a los encantos del moreno (como se había resistido a los encantos de Yuri). Además Kalos tenía problemas con un contrato y le urgía la presencia de Yuri en Kaleido. Suspiró.

"Esta bien. Los dejaré –miró a Sora- pero regresaré en menos de una semana"

"Tomate tu tiempo Yuri –dijo Luca palmeándole un hombro- que yo cuidaré bien de la bambina"

"Ya lo se –dijo sacándose la mano de Luca de su hombro- eso es justamente lo que me preocupa"

"si van a empezar denuevo me voy" amenazó Sora.

"Siéntate Sora. Que te voy a dar unas indicaciones antes de partir"

Yuri se fue a la mañana siguiente.

Sin el rubio en el medio Luca convenció rápidamente a Sora para que lo perdonara por "su pequeña broma".

Estar con Luca era divertidísimo. Mientras que con Yuri solo se limitaba pagar lo que ella elegía, Luca se compraba cosas para él y también aconsejaba a la pelirosada sobre que comprarse. La hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, la mimaba mucho y la besaba cada vez que ella estaba distraída. La hacía sentir como su ella fuera la única mujer que vistiera para él. Cada vez que lo miraba –y se asombraba de que fuera tan hermoso- lo encontraba contemplándola con mirada soñadora. Ahora sí le creía que la amaba.

Todos los días se arreglaban –cual modelos- y salían de juerga. Era cierto que Luca dejo el cigarrillo y también que no podía dejar la bebida. Sora se sorprendía lo duro que era para no emborracharse con toda esa cantidad que consumía, ella pensó que no se emborrachaba del todo por respeto a ella. Después de cinco días de loquear Sora dijo basta y decretó que ese día comerían helado y vería películas de terror en su habitación. Estaba cansada, pero también se sentía culpable (sensación extraña en su estado actual) por estar divirtiéndose tanto sin Yuri. Lo extrañaba a pesar de que él la llamaba todos los días (cosa que irritaba a Luca). Por supuesto Sor evitaba decirle lo lindo que la estaba pasando con Luca cada vez que se comunicaban. No quería que le declarase la guerra a Luca al regresar.

Sora estaba terminando de ponerse su pijama cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Traje todo –dijo Luca cargado de bolsas- 5 kilos de helado: 1 kilo de frutilla, otro de vainilla, chocolate, durazno y ananá. Supongo que te gustan las frutas ¿eh?"

"Sip mucho. Pero como no quiero comerlas como frutas las como helado"

Luca tuvo que reconocer que lo que acababa de decir Sora no tenía ningún sentido.

"¿Qué hay en las otras bolsas?"

"Ah… este… traje tres películas de terror. Y acá –revolvió el contenido de la última- tengo… tequila, vino blanco y granadina"

"¿Qué piensas hacer con todo eso?" preguntó ceñuda.

"Mezclarlo todo con hielo y tomarlo" dijo sonriente.

"¿Te lo vas a tomar todo solo?" dijo con incredulidad.

"Si quieres acompañarme…" aventuró él.

"¡Estoy embarazada Luca!"

"Bien, entonces creo que me lo voy a tomar todo solo" dijo como si significara un gran sacrificio.

Ella sonrió ante la ironía.

"Bueno, prepara tus cosas y ven a sentarte" tomando el primer kilo de helado (¿Piense comerse todo sola? Mmm… aunque yo podría hacerlo…¬¬)

Cuando terminaron de ver la segunda película Luca ya estaba alegre. Venía de preparase la última jarra de su invento cuando preguntó:

"¿En serio no queres probar un poquito aunquesea?"

Ella lo miró y su expresión daba a entender lo que pensaba de esa pregunta.

"Ya se… pero un traguito no va a hacerles daño a ninguno"

"No creo que me haga mal. Lo que pasa es que… con esto de el embarazo estoy muy sensible a ciertas cosas"

"¿Cómo que?"

"La vez pasada tome una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y me sorprendió que me hiciera efecto en cuestión de segundos" dijo pensativa.

"Y el punto es…" el estaba tan "alegre" que no comprendía.

"Que tengo miedo de que un poquito de alcohol me haga tener un efecto múltiple, es decir que un simple copa me haga lo que podrían hacerme tres"

Luca, el típico borracho inconciente, respondió:

"Amorcito, no digas tonterías –ella lo fulminó con la mirada por ese comentario pero como estaba borracho no le dijo nada- tomate un copita conmigo que no te va a pasar nada"

"Esta bien- dijo resignada- pero solo una copa"

Luca tenía esa maldita habilidad de convencimiento que ni borracho se le desaparecía. Sora bebió esa copa… y tuvo el efecto presentido por ella.

Era de día. Sora abrió lentamente los ojos ya que la luz que se filtraba por la ventana la molestaba.

Como había pensado esa "copita" tuvo un efecto devastador para sus sentidos. No tenía resaca pero apenas si se acordaba lo que había hecho luego de terminar su bebida. Esperaba que no le haya pasado nada a su bebé. Luca la iba a escuchar; aunque él no tenía la culpa ya que fue ella la que se dejo convencer.

De repente frunció el ceño mientras sus cinco sentidos se recobraban. Cuando medio se incorporó en la cama vio que en brazo la tenía agarrada posesivamente de la cintura. Cerró los ojos, luego los abrió lentamente y con miedo giro la cabeza hacia un costado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con violencia.

A su lado estaba Luca… tenía todo el torso descubierto, la fina sábana lo cubría desde la cintura para abajo. Ella pudo percibir que él estaba desnudo más abajo a pesar de que estaba tapado. Alarmada se incorporó solo para notar que llevaba puesta la camisa negra de seda que Luca traía puesta la noche anterior. Fuera de si lo sacudió para despertarlo.

"¡Luca! ¡Luca! ¡Despertate, maldita sea!"

Él solo de movió y quedo boca abajo en la cama.

Enojada ella acomodó sus manos alrededor de Luca y le gritó al oído:

"¡Despertate italiano libidinoso!"

Luca abrió lentamente los ojos y de mala gana se dio vuelta. Al ver a Sora cruzada de brazos y con mirada asesina se incorporó a pesar de su dolor de cabeza. Ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor por eso no lo incomodaban. Se apoyo contra el respaldo de la cama y la miró. Aun no se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

"¿Qué pasa? –dijo en medio de un bostezo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- ¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Te voy a dar dos minutos para que te mires, luego me mires a mi y así te vas a dar cuenta de porque te miro así" dijo con una sonrisa que podría haber helado la sangre de Luca si no estuviese medio dormido.

Luca le hizo caso y luego de evaluar la situación sonrió con gran satisfacción.

"¿Y bien?" dijo ella.

Todavía sonriente cruzó sus brazos atrás de la cabeza y los músculos de sus brazos y pecho se tensaron. Sora desvió la mirada algo sonrojada.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

Esa respuesta tan despreocupada hizo que ella lo mirara.

"¿Tu y yo…? ¿Acaso nosotros…?"

Él levanto ambas cejas sorprendido.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Deberías saber lo que paso anoche bambina. Piénsalo…" dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella agacho la cabeza y revivió todo lo que paso esa noche. Levanto lentamente la cabeza y con un brillo especial en los ojos le sonrió al moreno.

El saco sus manos de atrás de su cabeza y tomo un mano de Sora para besársela.

"fue una noche maravillosa bambina" dijo con una mirara encendida.

(NdA: jejeje… no me odien. Pero ahora saben porque se llama ¿Qué paso? Esta parte del capítulo. No se enojen, mas adelante se va a saber –en detalle- que pasó esta noche)


	30. CAP 7: Parte 4

_Parte 4: "Sentimiento de seguridad"_

Sea lo que sea que pasó esa noche, sirvió para algo. Dolido Luca se dio cuenta de que Sora nunca llegaría a marlo. Si bien él estaba seguro de que podría convencer a la bambina de que sea su novia, él no la quería bajo esas condiciones. No quería ser el único que aportara el amor en la relación. Ahora sabía que ella seguía amando locamente al tal León, pero ella en el mundo de ensoñaciones en el que se encontraba gracias a su embarazo había reprimido el sentimiento. Y era mejor así porque si lo notaba ella lo iba a pasar mal.

Aunque esto cortaba con las esperanzas de Luca de poder amar y ser correspondido, había ganado algo. Una cosa que ni las más fértiles de las mentes hubiesen podido creer que un hombre como Gianluca Ferro pudiera tener… ¡Una amiga! ¡Una verdadera amiga! ¡Y mujer!

Por su parte Sora también experimentaba lo mismo. Después de esa noche había ganado un gran amigo. Y si bien ella si tenía una gran cantidad de amigos, con Luca tenía un cariño diferente. Sentía que si tenía algún problema, por pequeño que sea, si lo hablaba con Luca se le resolverían. Que Ken se lo perdone… pero ahora Luca era su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Ninguno de los dos podía expresar que era lo que sentían. Ni como había llegado a la conclusión que su relación estaba más allá del amor conyugal o la amistad. Si relación era indescifrable, estaban unidos por un sentimiento muy íntimo y bonito.

Al Luca le costaría sacarla de su corazón ya que la bambina era su primer amor. La que le hizo conocer lo que eran los celos, la posesividad por una persona y la añoranza de tenerla cerca. Le costaría… pero ahora que sus sentimientos se habían aclarado sería más fácil.

Para Sora sería más sencillo. Claro… siempre sentiría esa atracción al estar cerca de un hombre tan hermoso como Luca (No era tonta la chica). Pero como nunca lo amo de "esa" manera no tenía porque preocuparse por sufrir. Él ahora era su amigo y eso la llenaba de alegría. Y bueno… le gustaba que las demás mujeres le vean del brazo con Luca. ¿No le hacía mal a nadie levantando un poco la envidia de los demás verdad?

Ellos estaban en un pequeño parque cerca de su hotel sentados en un banco, Luca tenía abrazada a Sora por la cintura y ella recostaba su cabeza en el pecho duro del moreno. Ella había protestado por lo íntimo de la posición, pero él le aclaro que los amigos podían estar así sin que se les incendiase los sentidos –una vez más convencida ella acepto- sabía que para él sería difícil dejar de amarla. Así que ella no quería ponerse fría con él; eso no lo ayudaría a olvidarla y lo haría sufrir. Era consiente de que le había roto el corazón a pesar de que ella nunca le dijo alguna palabra que lo desalentara.

"Yuri me llamó y me dijo que regresa mañana" comentó Sora mientras ambos veían pasar a unos nenitos jugando con un perro.

"¿Te llamo? Que raro…" dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

Ella suspiró. A pesar de que después de aquella noche habían quedado como amigos Luca declaró que su actitud con Yuri sería la misma. Él le había dicho:

"Ahora que me hago a un lado no voy a facilitarle las cosas al rubio. Como tu mejor amigo debo velar por ti y por mi sobrino"

Ella rió por el comentario… el seguiría siendo posesivo en otro sentido.

"No empieces Luca…" dijo en tono cansado y se apartó de él.

"Bien –hizo un mueca- ¿Te dijo que lo retrasó tanto?"

Ella desvió la mirada.

"¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con "El rey de la selva"?"

Ella sonrió y volvió a mirarlo.

"Me dijo que León se negaba a seguir trabajando con May, una amiga, porque ella no se acomodaba a sus exigencias"

"Osea que en otras palabras quiere que regreses" reflexiono Luca.

Sora sonrió. Ella había pensado que entraría en shock si Luca llegaba a hablar en serio sobre algún tema pero estos últimos días él y ella habían conversado sobre muchos temas muy en serio. No entro en shock… pero se sorprendió mucho. Aunque él siempre incluía algunas de sus bromas en la conversación.

"Así parece" dijo ella casi en un susurro.

"¿Y que piensas hacer?"

Ella levantó la cabeza con altivez y respondió serie y con voz decidida.

"No voy a regresar. No le voy a facilitar las cosas. Él me lastimo y no deseo verlo… por el momento"

"Bien dicho –dijo chasqueando los dedos- esa es la bambina que me gusta" luego la abrazó y se puso serio. Ella seguía reprimiendo su amor por el tal León. Al parecer para defenderse del dolor su cabecita había bloqueado ese sentimiento. En su mente ella no lo amaba pero su corazón decía lo contrario. Decidió que él no se lo haría notar, mejor sería dejar que ella sola se diera cuenta por su bien y por el del futuro bebé.

"En fin… -dijo ella en un suspiro- le costo convencerlo al final él acepto lo que le propusieron y seguirá trabajando con May"

"Mucho ruido y pocas nueces entonces"

Ella volvió a sonreír. Ahí estaban otras de sus bromas.

"Parece que van a conseguir a otra acróbata principal hasta que yo pueda unirme al elenco"

"¿Cómo? ¿Te van a sacar tu puesto?" preguntó sorprendido.

"No –gritó con fuerza- solo será un reemplazo temporal"

"Ah… si es así esta bien" dijo sonriendo.

"Luca…" dijo con tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo él preocupado.

"Tengo hambre"

Riendo Luca la llevó al restaurante más cercano.

Diez días luego de su partida regresó Yuri. Enseguida noto el cambio de actitud de ambos. Ninguno quiso decirle nada. Sora solo le informo:

"Ahora somos amigos" y por su tono de voz no iba a dar más explicaciones.

Sea lo que sea que pasó fue para el bien de Yuri. No creía que el moreno se haya dando por vencido tan fácilmente… pero así parecía ser. Claro, su actitud con él no había cambiado, pero con ella sí. Ellos parecían más unidos que antes pero se notaba una diferencia. Luca ya no buscaba robarle besos a Sora, la mirada soñadora con la que la observaba había cambiado por una de resignación y ahora volteaba a ver a otras mujeres que pasaban junto a él. Algunas cosas no variaron porque él seguía llamándola "mi amorcito", todavía la celada… entre otras cosas irritantes. Por supuesto que Yuri sabía que sería difícil olvidarla y dejar de amarla como mujer.

Estuvieron otros 5 días en Israel y luego Luca sugirió hacer un laaargo viaje a Australia. Y Sora, encantada, concordó con él. Allí estuvieron los tres juntos 10 días más hasta que Luca triste les dijo que debería volver al trabajo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se despidieron en el aeropuerto (lágrimas por parte de Sora y Luca porque… Yuri estaba feliz) Luca juró a Sora que la volvería a buscar.

"Con más razón ahora que eres mi única y mejor amiga. Te volveré a ver prontito y además que quiero conocer a mi sobrino" le había dicho.

Ella no pudo articular palabra por el nudo que tenía en la garganta de tanto llorar. Se abrazaron y ella dejó que él le diera un tierno beso en la boca antes de partir. Con un fuerte apretón de mano se despidió de Yuri. Ya se llevaban mucho mejor, aunque nunca perdía la oportunidad de acicatearse con bromas poco digeribles. Y como ellos parecían divertirse así con resignación Sora los dejaba. Para ella no tenía ningún sentido pero así parecía ser.

Luca también le había dicho otra cosa después del beso:

"Mi mente jamás podrá olvidarte Sora… pero la distancia hará que mi corazón deje de amarte"

Tiempo después…

Ya pasaron tres meses desde que vieron a Luca por última vez en Australia y ahora estaban en Grecia (Al parecer el dinero de Yuri era interminable) Sora ya tenía 24 semanas de embarazo y ya se le notaba una ligera pancita (¡No, que tierno!) su cabello había crecido hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de la espalda.

Hace poco le había mandado una foto a Luca estando ella de perfil.

"Así estamos tu sobrino y yo ahora" le había escrito y Luca le respondió:

"Eres la gordita más bonita que jamás eh visto" enojada Sora apagó la computadora y se fue. Cuando yuri le preguntó que le pasaba, indignada ella exclamó:

"Luca es un tonto y no sabe como tratar a las mujeres"

Yuri rió ante el comentario furioso de Sora porque si bien el sabía que, desde luego, Luca era un tonto; también sabía que su especialidad era saber como tratar a una mujer. Pensó que seguramente el moreno le había hecho unas de sus bromas pesadas para ponerla así.

Al otro día, decidida a escribirle todo lo que pensaba sobre su persona, Sora termino de leer el mail. Que continuaba diciéndole lo feliz y orgulloso que estaba de que ella se haya dejado crecer el cabello por él.

"Es lo más tierno que alguien hizo por mi" comentaba logrando que ella lo perdonara enseguida por haberla llamado gorda. Pero aún así le escribió que jamás volviera a llamarla así y también algunas cosas que pensaba de él, pero no tan crueles como había pensado (Ya sabemos que la actual Sora no iba a dejarle pasar así como así un comentario como ese ¿no?)

"Yuri… ¿A que fecha estamos hoy?" preguntó Sora quien se estaba acordonado mejor en la cama y con cuidado de no tirar las papas fritas de la bolsa que sostenía en la mano.

Yuri, que estaba tipeando algo en la computadora, frunció la frente como gesto calculador.

"Estamos… ah… 2 de diciembre" dijo por encima del hombro.

"Mmmhhh" masculló Sora.

Estaban durmiendo en la misma habitación porque Sora estaba en esa etapa de inseguridad del embarazo (Esta autora no sabe si en realidad excite esa etapa pero la invento para este fic ñ.ñ) y le había pedido a Yuri que pida una habitación con dos camas porque tenía miedo de estar sola. Yuri quiso protestar –eso no le iba a hacer nada bien a su integridad física y mental- pero ella se veía tan apresumbrada que tuvo que aceptar. Aún con las camas separadas tener a Sora tan cerca lo estaba volviendo loco.

"¿Me lo preguntaste por alguna razón en especial?" preguntó él cerrando la computadora portátil.

"Estoy pensado que quiero regresa a América para la Navidad" dijo masticando una papita.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" dijo levantando ambas cejas sorprendido.

"Aja –asintió ella mientras metía más papas a su boca- cuando hable con mis padres me dijeron que querían ir a USA para pasar las fiestas conmigo"

"¿Pero… estas segura? Tus padres no saben que estás embarazada"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"En algún momento tendré que decírselo ¿y que mejor ocasión que en la época de paz y amor de las fiestas navideñas?" dijo pícaramente.

"sea la fecha que sea la noticia no les va a caer en gracias preciosa" dijo cruzando los dedos de las manos.

"¡Lo se! Tampoco les va a gustar que mi situación con León este así. Madre soltera… ya me imagino todo lo que me van a decir. Y no solo ellos…" (Obviamente sus amigos también tendrían que comentar algo al respecto)

Yuri se levantó de si silla y se sentó en la cama junto a Sora. Ella encogió sus piernas para dejarle espacio.

"Preciosa… -dijo mirándola con ternura- en todo este tiempo no volví a mencionarlo para no poderte nerviosa. Pero una vez te dije que con gusto aceptaría compartir mi vida contigo y con tu hijo"

"¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo ahora?" dijo en tono inocente.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero preciosa –la reprendió levemente- me refiero a ser una pareja"

Ella suspiró largamente y lo miró.

"Entiendo muy bien lo que tratas de decirme Yuri. Y eh estado pensando en ello todo este tiempo –tomo entre sus manos una de las de Yuri- y llegué a la conclusión de que no quiero afrontar sola todo lo que se viene"

"Estoy aquí para darte mi apoyo preciosa"

"Si –sonrió- y si hay alguien que me puede ayudar a sacarme a León de la cabeza del todo estoy segura de que puedes ser tu. Siento muchos deseos de volver a amar y sentirme amada –dijo empezando a llorar- El dicho dice "Un clavo saca otro clavo" –lo miró y sonrió levemente- Y si estas dispuesto quiero que ese clavo seas tu"

Yuri pensó que ese dicho esta bien utilizado en esta situación pero que no le gustaba que lo comparan con un clavo. Desechó ese pensamiento, ella le estaba diciendo lo que estuvo esperando escuchar por meses.

"¿Estas segura?" dijo apretando sus manos.

Ella sacó una de sus manos del apretón y tocando una mejilla de Yuri preguntó con una media sonrisa:

"¿Por qué siempre que te digo algo me preguntas si estoy segura?"

Él sonrió. Y beso la mano que tenía agarrada entre las suyas.

"Supongo que es mi forma de ser. No suelo aceptar nada si no estoy seguro de que me hablan con la verdad"

Ella revoleó los ojos. ¿Porque justo ahora tenía que salir con sus cinismos? Sora pensó que, a su manera, Yuri era igual a Luca. Uno bromeaba en medio de una conversación seria y el otro mostraba su cinismo. Suspiró para serenarse y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa:

"Estoy muy segura rubio". Ella no iba a perdonarle que utilizara su cinismo justo ahora. Así que utilizó el apodo que él más odiaba (solo porque Luca se lo había puesto)

"Entonces…-dijo acercándose más al rostro de Sora- ¿Quieres ser mi novia preciosa?"

"Sip, quiero ser tu novia"

Dicho esto se besaron y se abrazaron.

**A Yume: **la verdad que tus reviews tienen algo de cierto, pero lastimosamente me llegaron tarde y ya lo tengo terminado al fic y no planeo cambiarlo. Pero si lo seguís leyendo ¿es porque esta un poco bueno no? En fin muchas gracias por los comentarios. En serio.

**A los demás:** mil gracias… sus comentarios me levantan la autoestima. Es por eso que me inspiré y ya termine la historia.

También quería decirles que comencé nuevos fics… sobre Saint Seiya y Orphen, pero todavía esta fresco. Pero si le gustan estas series y la manera como la que escribo, más adelante les voy a decir cuando las voy a subir.

Bueno… un beso y Arigato!

_Utena-Puchikonyu_


	31. CAP 7: Parte 5

_Parte 5: "Volver a verte"_

Estaba a 18 de diciembre y, ha pedido de Sora, habían ido a Italia. Ella había alegado:

"Como en Italia iniciamos este viaje sería "muy lindo" que en Italia lo terminemos"

El rubio acepto ir pero no era tan tonto como para creerse esa excusa. No le importo por que al fin de cuentas Sora ya era su novia y el moreno su amigo (Además que quería ver la cara de Luca cuando le comunicaran la "gran" noticia)

Llevaban una semana en Roma. Lo primero que había hecho Yuri cuando vieron a Luca fue agarrar a Sora de la cintura y decirle la novedad. Él FINGIO sorprenderse y los felicitó con una gran sonrisa forzada. Yuri se alegro al notar que por dentro explotaba y si le hubiera sido posible habría matado a Yuri. Parecía que después de todo estaba logrando sacarse a Sora de la cabeza. Pero le dolía que ella este de novia con Yuri.

La, cada vez más gordita Sora, estaba ceñuda mirando su valija. Intentaba encontrar la manera adecuada de colocar sus cosas en la valija para poder meter todo lo que le fuera posible. Ya tenía tres valijas bastante grandes llenas y… todavía le faltaba mucho por empacar.

Yuri estaba sentado mirándola divertido. Él solo tenía dos valijas medianas.

"El resto podemos ponerlo en cajas y pedirle a Luca que te lo envía por correo después" aconsejo Yuri.

Ella lo miro todavía ceñuda.

"Pero quiero llevarlo todo ahora"

Testaruda pensó Yuri.

"Entonces pongamos todo en las cajas ahora y lo enviamos mañana. Así las cosas llegarán junto con nosotros"

"Eso es lo que me gusta de ti –sonrió complacida- siempre encuentras solución a todo"

"Supongo que es una de mis virtudes. A pesar de que la solución era bastante sencilla"

Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada. Sin duda le había hecho notar que ella también podría haber llegado a esa conclusión. Por supuesto que esa era la parte de Yuri que no le gustaba. Era un cínico. Pero como era un cínico hermoso y amable se lo perdonaba.

"Entonces consigamos unas cajas y metámoslo todo" dijo ella en tono cortante.

"Ya había previsto esto por eso ya me ocupé de buscar las cajas"

Sora contó hasta diez. Él se había estado divirtiendo a costilla suya mientras la veía decidir como colocar todo dentro de las valijas cuando ya tenía una solución en mente. Ahora que eran novios él se tomaba muchas libertades con ella.

Por la tarde llegó Luca. Ellos estaban parando en su casa. En el aeropuerto Luca les había ofrecido su dpto. para dormir mientras estuvieran allí. Sora, bajo las protestas de Yuri, aceptó encantada añadiendo que el dpto. de Luca era muy lindo y que le encantaría vivir allí un tiempo. Eso traía a la luz aquel "secuestro" de Luca por lo tanto Yuri tuvo que callarse la boca furioso mientras veía como Luca le mostraba unas de sus odiosas sonrisas de triunfo. Ya en dpto. de Luca, él acomodó a Sora en la habitación en la habitación de huéspedes y al rubio en el sofá de la sala aclarando:

"Ustedes no están casados así que "no esta bien" que compartan la habitación"

Y como Sora no dijo nada Yuri tuvo que aceptar el hecho.

"¿Ya empacaste todo?" preguntó Luca al ver la montaña de cajas y valijas en la sala.

"Sip" respondió sonriente.

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó el moreno con sarcasmo.

Como ambos hombres se largaron a reír Sora los fulminó con la mirada.

"Si, estoy segura. Y no se porque se ríen tanto, yo no tendría esta montaña de cosas si ustedes, en su tonta pelea por conquistarme, no me hubieses comprado cuanto cosa les pedía"

Ambos dejaron de reír y se miraron, ella tenía razón.

"Bien y… ¿Cómo piensas llevártelo todo?"

"Lo enviaremos mañana por correo"

"¿Mañana? Si quieres yo puedo mandártelo más adelante"

"Ella quiere que las cosas estén allá al llegar" interrumpió Yuri.

Luca miró a Yuri preguntándole con la mirada el porque de esa necesidad. Yuri solo se encogió de hombros e hizo un además con la mano para decir que no lo sabía.

"Bueno… si esta todo listo tu y yo vamos a salir bambina"

"¡¿Qué!" exclamaron los novios.

"Estas en nuestra noche de despedida y quiero llevarte a algún lugar para cenar"

"Espera un momento moreno, ella es mi novia y no te la vas a llevar a ningún lado sin mí" dijo Yuri.

"Vamos rubio, es su última noche conmigo y quiero hablar de algunas cosas con ella" dijo serio.

Como yuri lo miró suplicante él acepto. Ya más o menos conocía al moreno y sabía que era lo que Luca quería hablar con Sora. Le hablaría de la situación que ella iba a afrontar en USA. Y –solo Dios sabía porque- estaba seguro de que Luca le daría unos buenos consejos (También acepto porque sabía que si decía que no ella igual se iría)

"¿Sabes de que es lo que quiero hablar contigo no amorcito?" preguntó Luca quien estaba sentado frente a ella.

"Si y me alegra que quieras conversar conmigo al respecto. Quería que habláramos, pero no con Yuri cerca"

"¿Ya pensaste que vas a hacer?"

"Aja –asintió- a mis padres les voy a explicar la situación y espero que la entiendan. Ellos me quieren y seguro van a apoyarme"

"¿Y con respecto a ese?"

Ella sonrió, tanto Luca como Yuri evitaban nombrar a León por su nombre.

"Con respecto a LEON –suspiró- se lo voy a tener que decir, y no solo porque el hecho será evidente, sino porque él tiene derecho a saber que va a ser padre"

"Eso esta bien. Pero, por otro lado, podrías decirle que él no es el padre de tu hijo, sino que somos el rubio o yo"

"También pensé en eso" dijo sonriente y ambos se largaron a reír (¡Que crueles!)

"¿Pero…?"

"En embarazo no me ha hecho tan cruel Luca como para decirle semejante mentira. Además si llega a hacer cuentas sabrá que este bebé fue concebido mientras estábamos de novios y no quiero que piense que le anduve metiendo los cuernos con otro"

"Eh… sí… tienes razón"

Y ahora venía la pregunta más difícil. La había dejado para el final porque sabía que era complicada.

"Y… ¿Qué harías en el caso de que él te pidiera que regresaran?"

Sora lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendida.

"¿No me vas a decir que no pensaste en esa posibilidad? –como ella meneo la cabeza avergonzada agregó:- Bambina… supongo que él ha tenido tiempo para pensar en todo lo que te dijo. Seguro que habrá recapacitado sabiendo que cometió una tontería al dejarte. Y si se amaban tanto como me contaste, no creo que haya podido olvidarte. Se por experiencia que eso es complicado" dijo tomándole una mano.

Ella, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, se ruborizó. Luego lo miró a Luca con una expresión llena de dolor, casi hacía cuatro meses que había quedado como amigos y parecía que él todavía sentía algo por ella.

Él se urgió en su asiento. No debió hacer ese comentario. No le gustaba que ella tuviera lástima de él. Sobre todo porque ya casi se estaba curando del amor no correspondido de ella.

"¿Y bien?"

"Bueno... yo este…- levantó la barbilla- no lo había pensado" dijo como desafiándolo a que le dijera que era una tonta por no pensarlo.

"Y ahora que te digo que puede haber una posibilidad ¿Qué piensas?"

Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder.

"Diga lo que diga no va a cambiar el hecho de que me rompió el corazón Luca. Lloré y sufrí demasiado por él y eso no puedo olvidarlo. Aunque ya me recuperé de eso no estoy dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo temiendo que él me vuelva a salir con lo con algo así otra vez. Además… ahora estoy con Yuri"

Luca pensó que esa última excusa era la más débil. Porque ya conocía a Sora y no podía engañarlo, ella no amaba al rubio y solo estaba con él porque le daba seguridad. Y aunque lo negara y no quiera darse cuanta ella seguía enamorada de ese tipo… (Ni en pensamientos lo llamaba por su nombre). Ella seguía reprimiendo ese sentimiento para protegerse y había aceptado a Yuri para tener una excusa para rechazar por completo a…ese.

Luca suspiró. Iba a seguir en su plan de no hacerle notar a Sora la verdad.

"¡OK! Me alegro de que tengas claras tus ideas" dijo Luca sabiendo que no era así.

"Sí… León ya es historia. Esta olvidad" dijo sonriendo.

"Eso es lo que tú crees" pensó Luca pero no se lo dijo.

"Denuevo aquí" dijo Yuri mientras tomaba a Sora de la mano. Estaban parados frente al laaargo puente que tiene que atravesar para llegar al Essen. Había llegado el día anterior pero como estaban cansados y tenían que desempacar dejaron para hoy la visita. Por cierto… Sora iba a vivir con Yuri. Él se lo propuso en el avión y, como eso era justamente lo que estuvieron haciendo todos estos meses, ella acepto. Ya estaba acostumbrada a al compañía de Yuri y además en su pequeña habitación donde vivía antes no le cabrían todas las cosas que compró.

Comenzaron el largo trayecto al escenario. No le habían dicho a nadie que volvieron, ni siquiera a Kalos, porque ella quería darles una sorpresa.

El corazón de Sora palpitaba con fuerza mientras cruzaban las puertas del lugar. Al primero que encontraron fue a Kalos.

Él los miró sorprendido.

"¿Cómo estas Kalos?" dijo Yuri.

"Muy sorprendido. Me dijiste que regresarían pero no los esperaba justamente hoy"

"Es que yo tenía muchos deseos de volver" dijo Sora sonriente.

"Que bueno Sora… ¿Y como estas?"

"De lo mejor. El bebé y yo estamos bien –dijo palmeándose la pancita- Contentos de volver a Kaleido"

Kalos la miró ceñudo. Yuri le dijo que estaba cambiada u por lo visto no le había mentido. No parecía afectarle que dentro de unos momentos vería a León y todo lo que ello significaba.

"Yuri… necesito hablar de algunas cosas contigo" dijo Kalos.

"Esta bien –miro a Sora- ¿Me esperas?"

"No… voy a ver a la chicas. ¿Están ensayando?" le preguntó a Kalos.

"Eh…si"

"Bien, luego de que desocupes encontrame allí" dijo dirigiéndose a Yuri.

"Esta bien. Nos vemos" la besó y se alejo pero como Kalos no lo seguía se detuvo.

"¿Vas a ir sola?" preguntó Kalos incrédulo.

"Si… -dijo ella extrañada por la pregunta- ¿Por qué?"

"No, no, no… por nada" dicho esto se dio vuelta y marcho a su oficina.

Sora le sonrió a Yuri y fue a encontrarse con sus amigas… y con León.

(¡Que emoción! Me da no se que ahora que voy a escribir el reencuentro)

Ella se detuvo frente a las puertas del lugar de ensayo, al tomar el picaporte noto, consternada, que le temblaban las manos. Con una larga inspiración tomo coraje y abrió las puertas.

Al abrirse las puertas, los que estaban adentro, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y miraron a la recién llegada y se quedaron mudos y estáticos.

"¡Hola!" dijo Sora levantando una mano. Esperaba que todos se sorprendieran al verla, no que se quedaran como estatuas. Divertida por estas reacciones preguntó en tono inocente.

"¿No les da alegría verme?"

Marion fue la primera en salir de su estupor. Corriendo con Jonathan en sus brazos, la abrazó.

"¡Sora! ¡Volviste!"

Esta reacción saco al resto de su estupor y corrieron a saludarla.

León solo pudo parpadear. Estaba arriba a punto de colgarse de un trapecio cuando la vio entrar (¡Que emoción al cuadrado! Hace mucho que no escribía de él). Allí estaba EL AMOR DE SU VIDA Sora… estaba algo distinta –observó mientras fruncía el ceño- pero era ella. SU princesa.

No sabía que hacer, si bajar o quedarse donde estaba. Bueno… él no podía ir y saludarla como lo estaban haciendo los demás así sin más. No justo él, después de todo, lo que había pasado antes de su partida.

Dejo de pensar en lo que podría hacer ya que se paralizó al ver que ella lo miraba. Sus manos empezaron a transpirarle.

"¡Hola León!" dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa y menando una mano acompañando el saludo.

Todos se miraron de reojo ante esa actitud de Sora. Como mínimo esperaban que ella estuviera algo triste, tímida o ruborizada. Pero, todo lo contrario, parecía alegre y había saludado a León como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos en el pasado.

León por su parte solo puedo menear la mano para responder al saludo. Como advirtió que le temblaba la cerró y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

"Sora –dijo Mía- ¿Por qué estuviste desaparecida tanto tiempo?"

"¡Te extrañamos mucho!" dijo Rossetta que lloraba copiosamente.

"Yo también los extrañe" dijo Sora careciendo la mejilla de Rossetta.

"No sabíamos porque no regresaban. Kalos entro un día y nos dijo que no volverían en un largo tiempo" dijo Anna.

"Si, y no nos dio ninguna explicación" se quejó May.

"Ni siquiera nos supo decir donde estaban" dijo Ken.

"Estuve de viaje por todo el mundo con Yuri" dijo Sora.

"Si… y eso fue lo que más nos extrañó" dijo May.

León, que escuchaba atentamente, se puso furioso al recordar el día en que Kalos le comunicó que:

"Por causas que no puedo explicarles Sora y Yuri no regresarán en mucho tiempo"

Él ya había dejado de lado su orgullo llamado a Sora para pedirle perdón, pero como ella no quiso atenderlo juró que no lo volvería a hacer. Aún así cuando escucho esta noticia quiso volver a hacerlo a un lado para buscarla. Además sentía un poso de remordimientos por la actitud infantil que había adoptado cuando ella le comunico lo de si partida.

"¿Qué fue lo que estuvieron haciendo?" preguntó Ken.

"Viajando… recorriendo lugares que siempre quise conocer" respondió ella.

"¿Solo viajando? –preguntó Mía incrédula- Dejaste las acrobacias por tanto tiempo… ¿Solo para viajar y conocer lugares?"

"Es que no podía hacer acrobacias. Por eso decidí hacer este viaje con Yuri"

A León lo irritó escuchar que ella ya no llamaba anteponía el "Joven" al referirse a Yuri.

"¿Por qué dices que no podías hacer acrobacias?" quiso saber Anna.

Sora, que llevaba un grueso saco de lana, sonrió y empezó a desprendérselo. Cuando terminó aparto el saco y bufanda y dándole de palmaditas a su pancita con ambas manos dijo:

"Porque me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada"

Sonrió más ampliamente al ver que sus amigos volvían a quedarse como estatuas.

León volvió a paralizarse y abrió la boca lo más grande que pudo.

_Continuara… _

NdA: Espero que les este gustando. Falta "un poco" para que termine. Obviamente León intentará reconquistar a Sora pero aparecerá otro personaje (femenino, de cosecha propia) que jugará un papel importante en la historia. Pero la nueva Sora que no se inmuta ni sufre por nada hará más chistosa la historia. Osea que se le van a dificultar las cosas a León.

Y… no se preocupen chicas… Luca va a volver a aparecer.

AH… (Suspiro soñador) los tres juntos: Luca, Yuri y León ¿Se imaginan chicas?

Fool: ¿Y que pasa conmigo?

UTENA: ¬.¬ no te preocupes Fool… vos también vas a volver a aparecer en la historia.

Fool: ¡Más te valía! Ò.ó

UTENA: ¡¡¡No me amenaces fantasmita!

Fool: Tranqui… tranqui… ¬¬

_Utena-Puchikonyu_


	32. CAP 8: Parte 1

CAPITULO 7: "Idas y venidas"

_Parte 1: "La nueva integrante"_

Pasaban los minutos y nadie decía nada. Sora se estaba impacientando. Veía en la cara de sus amigos que les estaba constando digerir la noticia –la bomba que acababa de tirarles-. Sin duda debió decirles lo del embarazo con más sutileza. Pero ella no tenía ganas de andarse con rodeos.

Levantó la vista hacia León y vio que él era el más sorprendido de todos. Abría y cerraba la boca como un pez recién salido del agua.

"Pobre –pensó- debí darle la noticia aparte"

Pero se recordó que ella no tenía porque tener consideraciones con él después de todo lo que había pasado.

Volvió la vista hacia sus amigos y decidió intervenir:

"¿Qué pasa? –preguntó seria- ¿No me van a decir nada?"

Las chicas aún no podían recordar el habla, solo Ken se atrevió a balbucear.

"Que… que… ¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que estoy embarazada –exasperada continuó- Un bebe, un hijo, nueve meses, comer mucho… ¿Entienden?"

Algunas asintieron, otras seguían paralizadas. Sora ya se estaba irritando y justo cuando se disponía a irse llegó Yuri.

Yuri, al entrar, levantó ambas cejas sorprendido al ver la expresión en la cara de todos.

"¿Qué paso preciosa? –luego sonrió- ¿Ya les dijiste los del embarazo?"

"Si" dijo ella en un suspiro.

Yuri besó a Sora. Eso provocó que León saliera de su consternación y decidiera bajar hasta donde estaban los demás. ¿Qué diablos significaba ese beso? ¿No querría decir que ellos…? No en tan poco tiempo.

"¡Dios mío! –exclamó May- ¡Que sorpresa!"

"¿Y eso que significa?" preguntó Rossetta.

"Que voy a tener un bebe dentro de aproximadamente… tres meses" dijo Sora.

"No… eso" dijo señalando como Yuri tenía agarrada a Sora por el hombro.

"Ah… el rubio y yo somos novios" dijo ella como si la noticia careciera de importancia.

Enojada volvió a ver varios pares de estatuas. Su actitud ya la estaba cansando así que su nuevo carácter explotó.

"¡Ya dejen de quedarse como estatuas! ¡Si van a decir algo díganlo y no se queden callados!" gritó con los puños cerrados contra su cuerpo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esa reacción… pero logró que las palabras salieran.

"¡Un hijo! ¿De cuantos meses estas?" esa fue Anna.

"¡Que lindo! ¡Vamos a tener otro niño en el escenario!" dijo Marion.

"Así que ese era el gran secreto. Podrías habérnoslo contados en los mails" dijo Mía.

(NdA: Sora les escribía diciendo que esta bien y que los extrañaba. Eran mails cortos y no revelaban nada. Ellos no sabían donde se encontraba ni que hacía ella)

"¿Pero porque estuviste tanto tiempo lejos?" preguntó Sara.

"¿Desde cuando son novios?" esa pregunta vino de Ken. No había dolor en su voz. Parecía haber olvidado su amor por Sora.

Sora suspiró y se dispuso a responder cada una de las preguntas.

"Tengo casi 6 meses de embarazo"

"¿Sabes que va a ser?" preguntó Anna.

"No. No quise saberlo. En fin… no les dije nada porque yo misma querías darles la noticia. El viaje se prolongó porque bien… así lo quise. Y con mi rubio salimos hace un mes ya" dijo sonriente.

Yuri soltó el hombro de Sora y revoleó los ojos. Ella todavía no le perdonaba lo del asunto de las cajas, por divertirse a costa de ella, Sora todavía lo llamaba rubio. Estaba seguro de que eso fue consejo del autor del apodo.

Por su parte León estaba que hervía. Así que eran novios…-pensó- el maldito Yuri lo había conseguido. Estaba enojado con Yuri pero no sabía como reaccionar con Sora. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar tan rápidamente el amor que se tenían? ¿O había aceptado a Yuri para castigarlo? Sí… esto tenía que ser. Aún así no se iba a dejar vencer.

Sora volvería a ser de él. Además… ella estaba embarazada. ¡Un hijo! No podía creer lo que habían escuchados sos oídos. Pero al mirarla se veía una tierna pancita que sobresalía de su atlético cuerpo. Eso le daba más ánimos para reconquistar a Sora. Porque estaba seguro de que era _su_ hijo. ¿No?

Mentalmente se puso a hacer cuentas.

"Bueno Sora, yo tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Te quedas o venís conmigo?" dijo Yuri.

"¿Qué tenés que hacer?"

"Tengo que ir al aeropuerto a buscar a la nueva acróbata de Kaleido"

"¡Es cierto!" exclamó Rossetta.

"Si. Es por eso que todos miraron a la puerta cuando entraste. Nos avisaron que hoy llegaba y estábamos atentos a su llegada" dijo Mía.

"Ah… ahora que me acuerdo que me hablaste de ella Yu… rubio"

Yuri suspiró.

"Kalos me pidió que vaya a buscarla. ¿Qué haces? ¿Te quedas o me acompañas?"

"Me quedo. Me quedo. Quiero ponerme al día con las chicas" contestó sonriente.

"Esta bien –la besó- después pasaré a buscarte para ir a casa"

Todos fruncieron la frente cuando vieron ese beso. Les había costado acostumbrarse a los besos de Sora y el León. Ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a los de ella y Yuri.

Sora y sus amigas se dirigieron al centro del escenario. Yuri se dio vuelta para irse cuando se encontró con la mirada de León quien lo observaba serio recostado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados (su pose típica ¿No?)

"Hola León. No te había visto. ¿Cómo estas?" dijo divertido.

"¿Muy bien… y tu?" respondió serio.

"Como verás… estoy perfectamente. Muy feliz con los acontecimientos de mi vida"

León le dio una media sonrisa.

"Veo que estas bien. Aún cuando te conformas con las sobras de otros"

Yuri rió burlonamente.

"Me das lástima León. Se que la envidia te hace decir esas palabras. Porque Sora no es ninguna sobra de nadie –se acercó más a León, levantó una ceja y le dijo-: Siempre obtengo lo que deseo. Y tu, indirectamente, me ayudaste a tenerla"

Dicho esto se fue dejando a León deseoso de darle algunos unos cuantos golpes a su linda carita.

(NdA: este es el verdadero Yuri ¿No? Una amiga me había dicho que Yuri estaba demasiado blando :P)

En el aeropuerto una mujer de largos cabellos castaños ondulados, piel blanca y de 1,70 cm., taconeaba su caro zapato contra el piso. Estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevían los del escenario Kaleido a dejarla esperando? Ya la iban a escuchar. Bueno… ella no fuera tan exquisita hubiese tomado un taxi. Pero el tal Kalos se había ofrecido a ir a buscarla y ella acepto encantada. Aunque llevara solo 15 minutos esperando ella no era justamente una persona conocida por ser paciente. Si tardaba 3 segundos más se tomaría un taxi.

"¡Hola! ¿Tu eres Fiorella Galletti?"

Sobresaltada se dio vuelta lentamente. ¡Allí estaba! La razón por la que había aceptado trabajar en Kaleido. Yuri Killian… es tan hermoso, tan alto, tan musculoso…

Sentía que le temblaban las rodillas y como él la miraba confundido utilizó todas sus fuerzas para calmarse y logró balbucear:

"Sí…si… soy yo. Fiorella. Mucho gusto"

"El gusto es mío –dijo Yuri estrechando su mano- lamento la tardanza"

"¡No! –gritó, luego avergonzada agrego-: no te preocupes. No pasa nada" dijo sonriendo.

"Bien… vámonos entonces" dijo él tomando una de las valijas de ella.

Fiorella sentada en el auto de Yuri suspiró. Hace tiempo, cuando le había dicho que la necesitaban en un escenario estadounidense para que sea el reemplazo de un acróbata, se negó rotundamente. Ella era una famosa acróbata italiana y no iba a ser el reemplazo de nadie. O era la principal o nada. Pero cuando, por casualidad, preguntó de que escenario se trataba casi se desmayó. ¡Era del escenario Kaleido! Donde trabajaba Yuri. Ella lo había conocido unos años atrás y se había enamorado de él a primera vista. Rápidamente le dijo a su representante que cambio de opinión y que aceptaba la oferta. Hizo a un lado su orgullo, ahora lo principal era el amor. Estuvo nerviosa durante días mientras esperaba la respuesta de USA. Le dijeron que como ya había pasado un tiempo cabía la posibilidad de que hubieses encontrado otra acróbata, pero que igual intentarían. Luego de cuatro agonizantes días la respuesta llegó. El en escenario todavía no había encontrado otra acróbata y estaban encantados de que ella aceptara su oferta. Contenta cumplió con sus compromisos en Italia y luego viajo a USA.

Estaba seguro de que fue el destino el que envió a Yuri a buscarla.

Pero… -pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior- no todo era de color de rosas. En Kaleido tendría que compartir escena con León Oswald. A él lo conoció hace cuatro años. Enseguida se sintió atraída por él, pero luego de tratar de conquistarlo se dio cuenta de que era un témpano de hielo. Su carácter era muy diferente a lo que daba a entender su linda carita. Siempre estaba serio, no hablaba y solo te contestaba con monosílabos. Además tenía fama de ser una mala persona. ¡Si hasta lo llamaban "el Demonio"! Evitó tratarlo luego de saber que tenía un carácter podrido.

Sin embargo un día ella se dio cuenta de que él no era tan malo como aparentaba. La había ayudado en un momento de necesidad y ella siempre le estría agradecida. Aunque cuando le dijo que ella le pagaría el favor él le respondió que no era necesario. Eso la enojo, ella no era persona que le gustara deber favores, siempre buscaba pagarlos. Todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho con si típica cara seria y voz despreocupada:

"No hago favores esperando algo a cambio, así que no te molestes"

Grrr. Furiosa se prometió que le pagaría el favor como sea.

Luego de eso se podría decir que se convirtieron en algo así como amigos. Solo amigos, ella nunca tendría a una persona tan fría como novio. Además ahora estaba Yuri –lo observó con una mirada soñadora- él era el hombre de su vida. Y ya había ideado unos planes para tratar de conquistarlo.

"Esto es Kaleido" dijo Yuri.

"Es tan lindo como imaginaba" dijo Fiorella.

Se dirigieron a las puertas y ahí fueron recibidos por Sara y Kalos. Hechas las presentaciones la llevaron a la sala de ensayos. Allí muchas personas se acercaron a saludarlas, entre ellas identificó a Sora Naegino, la que supuestamente tendría que reemplazar.

"Hola, es un gusto tenerte aquí" dijo Sora ofreciéndole una mano.

"Sí, gracias" dijo Fiorella con indiferencia.

"Conozco tu fama. Me alegra que estés aquí para reemplazarme"

Fiorella se irritó, había dejado de lado su orgullo para aceptar este trabajo. No hacía falta que se lo recordaran.

"Espero no ser tan buena como para que luego decidan dejarme en tu puesto" dijo maliciosamente.

"Bueno, bueno –dijo Yuri. Al parecer Fiorella era muy orgullosa. Pero si le daba pie a esta nueva Sora iban a terminar de los pelos- estas van a ser tus compañeras de trabajo. Espero que te sientas como en casa"

"Gracias –dijo con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Pero a que se debe que necesiten un reemplazo?" quiso saber.

Sora apartó el saco que tapaba su pancita y sonriente contestó:

"Porque estoy embarazada"

Fiorella se sorprendió. Pero necesito de todo su autocontrol para no desmayarse cuando Yuri tomó de la cintura a Sora y dijo:

"Si, mi amorcito va a tener un bebe. Por eso te mandamos llamar"

Su corazón cayó al piso. Yuri estaba con Sora e iban a tener un bebe. Ni todos lo planes juntos que había ideado podrían competir con un hijo. Ellos no parecían estar casados (ella se hubiese enterado de algo como eso) pero ella no era tan cruel como para robarle el padre a un niño.

En un rincón León sonreía (a pesar de que no le gustaba para nada la acción que se estaba llevando acabo más adelante). Cuando conoció a Fiorella enseguida se había dado cuenta de que era bastante pesada. Ellos eran más o menos amigos aún así no le agrado mucho que le dijeran que ella vendría a trabajar como la reemplazante de Sora.

Pero al ver la reacción de ella al enterarse de la relación entre Yuri y Sora se le vino a la mente una idea. En el pasado luego de que él le hiciera un favor ella insistió en pagárselo. Él se negó. Pero ahora… creía que era el momento adecuado para cobrarse. Y ya sabía exactamente como…

Él no era hombre de usar tales métodos, sin embargo ahora estaban en juego su futuro y su felicidad con la mujer y el hijo que amaba.

NdeA: Ja se suma otra integrante al staff espero que les guste! Recuerden que actualizo los miércoles y sábados ñ.ñ

Un beso a todos y nos estamos leyendo!

GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS!


	33. CAP 8: Parte 2

_Parte 2: "El trato perfecto"_

Si bien León había ideado un plan y ese día le pareció perfecto, ahora no estaba tan seguro. Él no era hombre de utilizar esos métodos de colegialas desesperadas.

Encima… si su dilema ya era bastante, ahora la actitud de Sora lo dejaba perplejo. Ella ya no parecía ser la dulce jovencita que la que se enamoró, sino que parecía una persona completamente diferente, en lo que a personalidad se refiere.

Y no, él no estaba loco, porque otras personas que también la conocían opinaban lo mismo. Según había escuchando se debía a su embarazo. Solo había oído comentarios ya que él no se atrevía a hablar con ella. Esta nueva Sora lo intimidaba de alguna manera. Y además siempre estaba ocupada, sino era uno de sus amigos quien demandaba su atención era Yuri. Grrr maldito Yuri, todavía le retumbaban en la cabeza las odiosas palabras que le dijo el día que llegaron. En fin… todo eso sumado a su indesición lo habían retraído, pero hoy –Noche Buena- sería la ocasión de hablar con ella.

Sora estaba admirando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación (en el depto de Yuri). Tenía un bonito vestido rojo straples con bordados en las puntas. Sus pechos estaban ya bastantes grandes al igual que si barriguita. El vestido no era largo, le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, sencillo pero bonito. Por último: cabello recogido completamente adornado con una tiara que había traído desde Marruecos al igual que la pulsera que lucía en su mano derecha. Llevaba zapatos plateados, no muy altos, ya que tenía tendencia a hincharse los pies.

"Soy más bonita que ella" murmuró sin pensar.

Ella se refería a Fiorella. La chica le había caído bien, pero luego de ver como miraba a Yuri y de saber que era conocida de León, sintió algo de antipatía por ella. No sabía porque, pero algo en ella la disgustaba.

El día anterior había hablado con Ken sobre el tema (en realidad fue casi una discusión, pero ella no lo vio así)

"Fiorella es perfecta, se acomodó muy pronto a las exigencias de León" dijo Ken.

Sora sonrió mientras masticaba sus papas fritas, aunque el comentario, no sabía porque, no le había gustado.

"Pues entonces están de suerte en Kaleido. Es raro que una persona tan desagradable resulte ser útil" dijo con suavidad irónica.

"¿Desagradable? –preguntó sorprendido- ¿Por qué dices que es desagradable?"

"No se –se encogió de hombros- tiene algo que no me gusta" dijo antes de meter otra papa en la boca.

"¿Qué por ejemplo?"

"No me gusta como mira a Yuri –trago su papita (si hablaba con la boca llena)- y tampoco como trata a León. Dice que son amigos, pero evita acercarse a él. ¡Dice que es Frío! ¿Puedes creerlo?" dijo con algo de incredulidad en la voz.

"Todos pensamos lo mismo cuando él llego"

"Pero él no es así –lo defendió- es una buena persona"

Ken quedó bastante sorprendido. Esa "buena" persona le había roto el corazón a ella y provocado que prácticamente huyera de EUA. Sin duda, Sora estaba cambiada.

"En fin… si tan frío le parece hubiese evitado venir al escenario. ¡Es una hipócrita! No veo que le desagrade tanto después de todo"

Ken suspiró.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estas celosa Sora?"

"¡Claro que no! –casi gritó- Estoy muy segura del amor de Yuri. Y a pesar de que esa lo mire embobada no puedo sentir celos de algo que se que nuca pasará" dijo con algo de orgullo en la voz.

Ken volvió a sorprenderse. ¿Ella había cambiado de personaje apropósito? Ellos no estaban hablando de Yuri en ese momento. Por si acaso volvió a lo mismo.

"Me refiero a León"

"¿Qué con él?" dijo ella ceñuda.

"Que sientes celos de Fiorella por causa de León"

Ante la incredulidad de Ken Sora comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente por el comentario.

"¿Yo? –dijo ella entre risas- ¿Celosa por León?"

Como Ken asintió ella se puso seria.

"Yo no puedo sentir celos por lo que él haga. El forma parte de mi pasado. Mejor para mí… si Fiorella y León deciden ser novios, así ella dejará de mirar a Yuri" dijo con dureza. Pero luego sonrió y se paró para irse no sin antes tomar si bolsa de papas fritas.

Sonriendo luego de recordar es absurda charla se sentó en la cama.

"¿Yo celos?" –rió- ¡Que locura! Y mucho menos por León. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes porque preocuparme"

Esas "cosas" eran que su familia llegaba al día siguiente. Había ideado mil maneras de cómo explicarles a sus padres la situación, pero ninguna le parecía sensata. Como no se le ocurrió nada decidió que les diría lo primero que se le venga a la mente cuando los vea.

Esa noche era Nochebuena, había una fiesta en Kaleido, luego de un espectáculo de Rossetta y May, y ella no quería ocupar su mente en algo que pasaría recién al día siguiente (¡Que despreocupada! Pobre se sus padres).

Puntualmente Yuri golpeó su puerta y partieron para el escenario, no sin que antes él alabara la belleza de Sora.

Ya en el escenario Kaleido presenciaron el show y luego se reunieron en el comedor que estaba lindamente arreglado (Sora había contribuido al hecho)

Sora estaba con una pinza en una mano y un plato en la otra frente a la mesa de comidas. Estaba decidiendo si primero comería una porción de pollo o un par de deliciosas albóndigas de carne cuando León se le acercó.

"Necesito hablar contigo Sora" dijo él.

"Si, habla que te escucho" dijo distraída. Quería comer de los dos pero solo uno le entraría en su plato desbordado de comida.

León suspiró. Ese era otro de los motivos por el cual él no había hablado con ella. Casi no le prestaba atención. Cuando él le pedía para hablar con ella –en un tono que debería dar a entender que debería ser en privado- ella no hacía ningún ademán como para seguirlo a un lugar apartado, entonces llegaba alguien y los interrumpía. Casi siempre era Yuri.

"Tiene que ser en privado" dijo él.

"¿En privado? –dijo sin mirarlo aún- ¿Tienes algún problema?"

"No, no tengo"

"¿Entonces para que quieres hablarme en privado?" al fin se decidió por el pollo y lo miró.

"Porque es necesario. Tengo algo que decirte y no quiero que nos interrumpan"

"Que molesto" pensó Sora. Justo ahora que estaba por comer a él se le ocurría hablar de quien sabe que cosa.

"Mira León, estamos en una fiesta, y "secreto en reunión es de mala educación" (Que verso más rebuscado :D) así que si no tenés ningún problema, disculpame… pero no me voy a ningún lado a hablar contigo en privado" dijo y se fue.

León la vio irse muy sorprendido por esa replica. Él, al igual que los demás, todavía no se acostumbraban al nuevo carácter de ella.

Pero la oportunidad de hablar se le presento. León observó que Yuri hablaba animosamente con Kalos y el _Señor Policía_ mientras que Sora conversaba con la doctora Cathy. Pero luego la doctora se alejó y Sora tomó su abrigo y salio. León no lo dudo y dejo su vaso en la mesa –y a Fiorella que le estaba comentando no sabía que de las cosas que había comprado en el shopping- y la siguió.

Afuera nevaba suavemente. Busco a Sora y la encontró apoyada cobre la baranda mirando el agua.

"Al fin te encuentro sola, sin nadie para interrumpirnos" dijo él cuando se acercó a ella.

Sora se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Y León, a pesar de la nieve y el frío, solo pudo sentir una sensación de calidez en su cuerpo.

"Ahora recuerdo que querías hablar conmigo en privado… ¿De que se trata?"

León se quedo mudo por un momento. Mil veces había ensayado como pedirle perdón cuando la volviera a ver. Se había imaginado que ella se negaría a hablar con él, en el peor de los casos, o en el mejor que ella no le creyera. Pero por cierto nunca se espero que ella se mostrara tan dispuesta a escucharlo y que no representara una escena de histeria femenina, tan características de las mujeres. Esa sonrisa y disposición lo asustaban, ahora prefería la histeria.

"¿Y bien…?" dijo ella en un tono que reflejaba impaciencia.

León suspiró. Había ensayado esto, no tendría que resultarle difícil.

"Necesito decirte que…que "tartamudeo.

"Si… te estoy escuchando"

Ella, con su actitud, no se lo hacía fácil. León se enderezó y con su característica voz fría prosiguió.

"Quiero pedirte perdón. Aquel día, en el que me dijiste que te ibas, yo me comporté como un tonto egoísta. No pensé en ti ni en tus posibilidades, solo pensé en mi y en lo mal que me sentiría si te ibas. Eche a perder la buena relación que teníamos. Te perdí y me siento muy mal por ello" para entonces ya había apoyado su manos sobre la que Sora mantenía en la baranda.

"¿A que quieres llegar con esto?" preguntó ella muy seria.

"Quiero que me perdones, que perdones mi estupidez. Te sigo amando como antes y a pesar de que estas con Yuri, creo que tu y yo deberíamos intentarlo denuevo. Por nosotros y por nuestro hijo" dijo esto con una gran sonrisa y apoyó su otra mano en el vientre de ella.

La fría mirada que le dio a León y luego a la mano apoyada en su vientre hizo que León retirara su mano de allí y de la que sostenía en la baranda.

"Yo ya te perdoné León –dijo con una fría sonrisa- pero lo otro no puede ser"

"¿Cómo que no puede ser? Yo te amo y vamos a tener un hijo" dijo con desesperación.

"Yo no puedo regresar contigo –dijo pacientemente- algo murió en mi aquel día. Te amé mucho, incluso después de nuestra pelea te seguí amando –como él intento hablar ella levantó una mano para impedírselo- Pero ahora ya no es así. Cuando pienso en ti solo siento indiferencia, ya no influyes dándome alegrías o tristezas, simplemente eres como otra persona más en mi vida. Todo el amor que sentía cuando fuimos novios desapareció" dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

"¿Es por Yuri?" dijo muy dolido. Sinceramente se esperaba que ella le dijera algo como eso, pero escucharlo al fin lo lastimaba.

"No –dijo pero luego hizo una mueca- Bueno en parte si. Pero como te dije, lo principal es que ya no te amo… y una relación sin amor no puede darse" dijo y sonrió.

"Pero estas esperando un hijo mío" dijo utilizando su último recurso.

"¿Y quien te dijo que este hijo es tuyo?" dijo levantado una ceja.

"Se que soy el padre. Podrás decir que no me amas, pero no que ese bebe no es mío" dijo y contuvo el aliento. Ella había dicho que tenía casi 6 meses de embarazo cuando llegó. Según sus cuentas es hijo era suyo, pero podría estar equivocado y ese hijo podría ser de otro. ¿De Yuri? ¿O de ese tal Luca del que ella no paraba de hablar? Él no sabía quien era el tipo, pero ya lo odiaba.

Sora lo pensó. Luca le había dicho que podía mentirle negando su paternidad, pero ella había dicho que no podría ser tan cruel y seguía pensando igual.

"Bueno, si… eso no puedo negártelo. Este hijo es tuyo –como él sonrió ella agregó-: sin embargo eso no cambia las cosas. Tu y yo no podemos volver por la simple y sencilla razón de que ya no te amo"

"Pero Sora…" rogó.

"Mira –dijo interrumpiéndolo- ya te dije que te perdoné y que no vamos a regresar. Ya no quiero seguir hablando del tema, tengo frío… me voy" dijo dándose media vuelta.

León la observó irse y luego descargó el puño violentamente sobre la baranda. En ese momento se decidió, utilizaría el plan que había ideado… era descabellado, pero ella no le dejaba otra alternativa. Su amor había sido muy intenso y él no iba a apretar que ella haya dejado de amarlo de la noche a la mañana, si era necesario él volvería a hacer que ella lo ame nuevamente. Tenía una ventaja… su hijo, mediante él seguirían unidos. Él ya amaba a su hijo tanto como amaba a la madre y estaba dispuesto a recuperarlos y si ese plan podría ayudarlo lo pondría en práctica ahora. ¡Los quería a ambos para él sea como sea! (Wow que determinación).

"Necesitamos hablar Fiorella" le dijo León agarrándola bruscamente por el brazo y casi arrastrándola.

"¡Suéltame! –dijo ella haciendo una ademán para liberarse- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo una vez que se detuvieron.

La llevó a un cuarto junto al comedor donde estaban solos.

"Si mal no recuerdo…- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- Cuando te hice aquel favor en Francia me dijiste que me lo pagarías"

"Si –dijo ella frotándose donde este bruto la agarró- y tu dijiste que no era necesario" dijo sin darle importancia, aunque recordaba perfectamente sus irritantes palabras. ¿Así que ahora necesitaba de ella? Animada preguntó con picardía:

"¿Por qué sacas ese tema ahora?"

"Porque es ahora que necesito que me lo pagues"

"¿A, si? ¿Y como?" ¡Al fin podría saldar su deuda con este testarudo!

"Bien –dijo él y medio se sonrojó- tu me habías dicho que me lo pagarías como sea. Es un poco raro lo que te voy a pedir. Pero te necesito, sino no te lo pediría"

"Ya deja de dar vueltas y decíme que es lo que querés"

"Este… ¿La conoces a Sora no?"

"Si… ¿Qué con eso?"

"Ella y yo fuimos novios hace tiempo"

"Eso escuche"

"… y el bebé que ella va a tener es mío"

"¡¿Qué!" exclamó Fiorella.

"Sip –dijo sonriente- ese bebito que crece en su pancita es mío" (Hay… que tierno)

Ella levantó amabas cejas sorprendida y sonrió. León no lo sabía pero le había sacado un gran peso de encima. Porque, a pesar de que juró no interferir en la relación de Yuri y Sora, todavía seguía amando y deseando al rubio. Y cada vez que lo miraba se le venía a la cabeza la imagen de Sora embarazada y se sentía culpable.

"Bueno… ¿Qué me querés decir con eso?" dijo extrañada.

"Mira, a pesar de que terminamos hace tiempo, yo amo a Sora y quiero recuperarla, más ahora que se que vamos a tener un hijo"

"¿Y que tengo que ver yo en eso?" ¿Por qué no le decía de una vez lo que quería y se dejaba de rodeos? Pensó algo ofuscada.

"Hable con ella y me dijo que no tenemos posibilidad de volver. Por eso ideé un plan para reconquistarla. Allí entras tú" dijo con una media sonrisa.

"¿Y cual es tu plan?"

"Quiero que te hagas pasar por mi novia y le demos celos a Sora"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó Fiorella, pero después lo pensó mejor. La única barrera que impedía que ella intentara conquistar a Yuri era el bebé. Sin embargo, León acababa de decir que era suyo. El plan era bastante descabellado, pero ella había pensado que para conquistar al rubio ella debería hacer notar lo deseable que era. Y León no estaba para nada mal –claro a no ser por su carácter- él era hermoso (Todas pensamos lo mismo Fiore)

De repente sonrió. Él podría ayudarla a quedarse con Yuri y depaso le pagaría el favor que le debía a León. Aunque fingir ser si novia… eso sería difícil, muy difícil. Se ayudarían mutuamente y eso era lo importante.

"¿Lo pensaste mejor?" preguntó León enarcando una ceja.

"Aja. Pero… ¿Qué te hace pensar que este plan dará resultado?"

"A pesar de que Sora dice que no me ama, tampoco noto que ame a Yuri. Además ella y yo estamos unidos por causa del bebé que viene en camino, yo quiero ver si puedo provocarle celos y estoy seguro de que los sentirá al vernos juntos. Si noto alguna chispa de lo que tuvimos no me detendré hasta lograr que vuelva a ser mía"

"Mmmhhh... ¿Dónde hubo fuego cenizas quedan?"

"Algo así"

Ella hizo una mueca pícara y sonrió.

"Esta bien, acepto. Pero con una condición"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Que vamos a representar esta obra al pie de la letra. Fingiremos ser la pareja del año. Nada de querer retirarse a mitad de camino. Llegaremos hasta el final de esto" dijo señalándolo con un dedo.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"A que, si por ejemplo… Mmmhhh, que si por alguna miradita o sonrisita de ella crees que ya te ama y queres dejarlo todo, no va a poder ser. Esto va a llegar hasta que ella te declare su amor con palabras… y sinceras"

León lo meditó. Ella tenía razón, debería estar seguro de que ella lo ama de verdad antes de revelar la mentira. Eso claro… en caso de que funcione.

"Entiendo y acepto" dijo extendiendo una mano.

"Entonces… trato hecho" dijo estrechando la mano que León le ofrecía.

Y así, con un fuerte apretón de manos, cerraron el trato… mientras que afuera los primeros fuegos artificiales comenzaron a escucharse. Ya eran pasadas las 12 a.m. y la Navidad había llegado.

NdeA: jejeje espero que les haya gustad este. Yo se que Leon no es de actuar asi, pero entiendan que el esta desesperado… UU

Un beso a todos y los quiero!


	34. CAP 8: Parte 3

_Parte 3: "Llegó el que faltaba"_

"Al final nunca nos dijiste como fue que le diste la noticia a tu padres" decía Mía mientras se sentaba en una manta que habían colocado en el suelo arriba del césped.

A pesar del frío, el día estaba bonito, entonces decidieron sentarse afuera para hablar, comer y… tomar mate (jejeje… costumbre Argentina en EUA). Estaban afuera del complejo habitacional donde vivían los integrantes de Kaleido bajo el resguardo de una alta palmera.

Sora la miró mientras Ken la ayudaba a sentarse en una silla. Ya había pasado un mes desde la Navidad y ella tenía casi 7 meses de embarazo. Por las fiestas había comido mucho y aumentado bastante de peso. Así que… si se sentaba en el piso luego le costaría mucho levantarse. Por eso decidieron acomodarla en una silla y ellos se sentaron en el piso.

"Bueno –dijo recordando- Yuri y yo fuimos al aeropuerto a buscarlos y…"

SORA FLASH BACK 

Sora y yuri llegaron al aeropuerto y cuando se disponía a entrar ella tomó del brazo a Yuri y le dijo:

"Yuri… mi querido rubio, necesito hacer esto sola. Así que esperame acá mientras hablo con ellos ¿Si?"

"Esta bien –dijo él acariciándole una mejilla- te espero acá"

Entonces Sora se dirigió al pasillo de donde saldrían sus padres.

"¡Sora!" gritó la pequeña Yume y se debatió en los brazos de su padre para poder bajarse y correr a abrazar a su hermana.

"¡Yume!" le respondió Sora y se agacho para tomar a la pequeña en brazos.

"Te extrañé mucho hermana mayor" dijo Yume aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de Sora.

"Yo tambien…"

"¿Como estas hija?" preguntó su padre.

"Feliz de volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo" dijo mientras acomodaba a Yume para mantenerla cargada en un brazo mientras que con el otro abrazaba a cada padre y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Estas divina hija… tienes un brillo especial en los ojos" decía su madre mientras los cuatro se dirigían a buscar las valijas.

Gracias a las prendas de vestir de Sora y que tenía cargada a su hermanita sus padres no habían notado los signos del embarazo.

"Gracias mamá"

"Y bien… ya tengo todo –dijo el padre- nos podemos ir"

"Antes de irnos necesito decirles algo, mamá –miró a su madre y luego a su padre- papá ¿Nos podemos sentar en la cafetería un momento?"

Los padres de Sora se miraron, su hija parecía que quería hablarles de algo serio y si no podía esperar podría ser grave.

"Claro, vayamos" dijo su padre sonriente. Pero la cara de Sora lo preocupó.

Se sentaron en la cafetería del aeropuerto y ordenaron. La pequeña Yume prefirió corretear por el lugar, sin alejarse, mientras los adultos conversaban.

"¿Que deseas decirnos hija?" preguntó su madre.

"Para empezar, quiero decirles que lamento mucho no haber podido verlos antes. La verdad es que los extrañé mucho, pero necesitaba hacer ese viaje para aclarar mis ideas y recuperarme"

"Te entendemos hija –dijo su madre- sabemos que lo de León te dejo muy mal"

Ella mostró una media sonrisa.

"Sí… por eso no insistimos en tratar de verte antes" dijo el Sr. Naegino.

"Gracias por entenderme -suspiró- pero hace meses, cuando les conté lo de León, si bien en ese momento no lo sabía, luego evité decirles algo importante"

"¿Qué, hija?"

"Mamá, papá –dijo mientras apartaba el sweater de su vientre- esperé hasta verlos para decirles que… estoy embarazada"

Ambos padres abrieron la boca sorprendidos. La madre de Sora tenía signos de queres llorar. Sora volvió a sentarse y siguió hablando.

"Se que esto representa un shock para ustedes, sin embargo antes no me sentía preparada para hablar de ello, es por eso que mi viaje se prolongó tanto"

"Pero Sora… eres una niña" dijo la Sra. Naegino.

"No mamá –sonrió- ya soy toda una mujer. Se que siempre seré su niñita, pero ya tengo 19 años. Soy una mujer y decidí traer al mundo a este hijo. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi misma, aunque ustedes lo duden, y desde que supe que estoy embarazada me di cuenta de que estoy preparada para hacerme cargo de otro ser"

"Eso esta bien hija –dijo su padre- pero… eres muy jovencita para hacerte cargo tu sola. ¿Cómo no lo previste?" (Eso mismo pienso yo ¬¬ ¿No saben nada del control de la natalidad? Esta juventud de hoy… UU)

"Se que la frase esta muy gastada pero… fue un accidente (Mmmhhh la misma excusa de siempre /) En aquel momento amaba mucho a León, sentía que él sería mi primer y único amor en la vida. Lo amaba como nunca llegué a imaginar que podría amar a nadie, por eso le entregué todo lo que tenía para darle. Y cuando supe que estaba embarazada, a pesar de todo, no hubo otro pensamiento en mí más que tenerlo"

Su madre le sonrió y le tomó una mano.

"¿Y él que dice a todo esto?" preguntó su padre.

"En realidad poco tiene que decir –como sus padres se pusieron ceñudos agregó-: No quiero que lo odien. Él estuvo dispuesto a volver conmigo, pero soy yo la que no desea regresar, mi amor por él se ha terminado y no me parece justo que volvamos solo por el niño, cuando ya no hay amor de mi parte.

No le voy a negar la paternidad, eso no seria justo. Pero nuestra relación ya no tiene futuro"

"Pero… criar sola a una criatura" dijo la Sra. Naegino.

"Ella no estará sola" dijo Yuri que se venía acercando con la pequeña Yume en su espalda.

Como los tres lo miraron como preguntándole que hacia el con Yume el dijo:

"La encontré jugando peligrosamente en las escaleras mecánicas" dijo bajando a la pequeña traviesa.

"¡Oh Yume!" dijo su madre extendiendo sus manos para abrazarla. Como toda la familia estaba tan concentrada en la conversación se olvidaron de observar a la pequeña.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso Joven Yuri?" preguntó el Sr. Naegino.

"¿No les dijiste?" le preguntó Yuri a Sora.

"No todavía" respondió ella.

"Verán, Sr. Y Sra. Naegino, luego de que Sora rompiera con León le confesé que estaba enamorado de ella. Y cuando se enteró del embarazo le ofrecí mi apoyo desinteresadamente (¡Ja! Que mentiroso), porque sabía que ella necesitaba curar su herida. Así es como surgió ese viaje juntos"

"Y entonces hace un mes –dijo Sora- me convencí de que debería darme otra oportunidad para el amor y me puse de novia con el rubio" (Ya se había acostumbrado a llamarlo así )

Para entonces Yuri se había sentado junto a Sora y le sostenía una mano.

"Desde un principio solo me interesó su felicidad y ahora que somos novios la apoyaré todo el tiempo que ella me necesite" dijo Yuri sonriendo.

Amos padres permanecieron callados un momento.

"Estoy orgulloso de que afrontes esta situación con tanta madurez –dijo por fin su padre- Y si tu felicidad esta con el joven Killian lo acepto"

"Gracias papá… ¿Mamá?" dijo con cautela.

Su madre la miró seria.

"Siempre prefería que un niño se crié con sus padres verdaderos… pero se que las circunstancias pueden llevar a que eso no ocurra así y tu eres un ejemplo de eso –sonrió- por eso, si la decisión esta tomada y tu crees que es lo mejor, no puedo hacer más que aceptarla también"

Luego, padre, madre e hija se abrazaron en un cálido apretón.

FIN SORA FLASH BACK

"Tus padres son de los mejor" dijo Sara.

"Lo que cuentas del Joven Yuri es romantiquísimo" dijo Rossetta con voz soñadora.

"Tus padres lo tomaron muy bien. Aún así parece que no te hicieron mucho caso cuando les pediste que no odien a León" comentó May.

Lo que pasó fue que cuando los padres de Sora vinieron de visita al escenario, León notó que lo miraban con mala cara. Enseguida le dijo a Fiorella que deberían posponer su plan de hacerse pasar por novios mientras ellos estuvieran allí. Porque si quería reconquistar a Sora, por cierto que no debería poner a sus suegros más en su contra. Y él, además, no podía decirles que este era un plan para reconquistar a su hija… no quería que se le rieran en la cara.

Pero Fiorella no le hizo caso diciendo que él había aceptado no hacerse atrás hasta llegar al final así que, resignado, anunciaron si noviazgo. Para horror de León a Sora no se le movió ni un pelo y ella, junto con Yuri, lo felicitaron alegremente. Y los padres de Sora, que ya había bajado su buena opinión de León, terminaron casi despreciando al pobre acróbata. Lo felicitaron secamente.

Toda la semana que estuvieron allí se dedicaron a conocer y vanagloriar a su nuevo yerno. Esto enojó mucho a León y Fiorella tuvo que aconsejarle que se serene. Hizo su mejor actuación de ánimo despreocupado, pero estuvo a punto de explotar cuando cierta vez la pequeña Yume se le acercó y le preguntó ceñuda:

"¿Tu fuiste él que le rompió el corazón a mi hermanita Sora?" dijo con su inocente vocecita.

León no supo que contestarle. Por suerte Yuri se le acercó, la alzó en brazos y le dijo:

"No debes decir esas cosas Yume –y mirando a León- La verdad suele molestar a la gente"

Esa afirmación hizo que León se diera vuelta violentamente y dejara la habitación a grandes pasos. Sino salía de ahí era capaz de golpear a Yuri.

"No puedes culparlos –dijo Sora- él me lastimó mucho y, como ellos me quieren, es normal que sientan cierto desprecio por él"

"Si" respondieron todos al unísono en un suspiro.

"En fin… -dijo Anna- ¿Ya pensaste los nombres para el bebé?"

"Aja –dijo mientras mordía una galletita de chocolate- si es niña pensé en llamarla Sophie, como la hermana de León, y si es niño Luca"

Todos sonrieron y se miraron. A ella no parecía afectarle en absoluto la nueva relación de León y Fiorella, es más… parecía alegrarle. Cualquiera que la conociera antes del embarazo pensaría que esta noticia la devastaría y la pondría muy triste. Pero esta nueva Sora hablaba como si León no fuera el padre de su hijo ni su antiguo novio, el que ella llamó una vez "el amor de su vida" y a quien se entregó por completo. León más bien parecía ser un conocido simplemente. Cada día los asombraban más los cambios de ella.

"Son bonitos los nombres" comentó Ken.

"Luca, Luca… siempre te escuchamos hablar de él. Que Luca esto, que Luca aquello –se quejaba May- ¿Quién es?"

"Ya les dije que es mi mejor amigo. Lo conocí en Italia y sin pensarlo nos encariñamos mucho"

"Mmmhhh" mascullaron sus amigos. Sora no parecía solamente "encariñada" con el tal Luca, cuando hablaba de él tenía una sonrisa especial en el rostro, no era amor, pero tenía cierta adoración por el italiano.

"¿Qué es esto? –preguntó una agradable voz masculina- ¿Las doncellas alabando a la diosa Venus?"

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde porvenir esa voz. Todas las mujeres presentes se paralizaron y abrieron sus bocas. No parecía ser una visión… porque frente a ellas se encontraba el hombre más hermoso que hayan visto en su vida. Su sonrisa era capaz de derretir el más duro metal y sus ojos, a pesar de que no los miraban a ellas, que eran de un azul profundo, parecía acariciarlas, eso sin contar su cuerpo.

"¡Luca!" gritó Sora e intentó levantarse de la silla de un salto pero con su peso no puso hacerlo y volvió a caer pesadamente en su lugar.

"¡Bambina!" dijo Luca y con los brazos abiertos se acercó a Sora. Se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó. Contenta ella devolvió el beso y luego se abrazaron.

Los amigos de Sora se sorprendieron aún más por ese "caluroso" saludo.

León, quien observaba a su amada desde un lugar estratégico donde podía ver al grupo sin ser visto, no solo se sorprendió… sino que también se enojó. Desde allí no podía oír lo que hablaban, claro que él no quería escuchar lo que decía solo quería contemplarla a ella. Pero había escuchado claramente lo que ella gritó "Luca", el italiano de Sora. Del que ella hablaba con tanta adoración. Había escuchando que ellos eran amigos… pero ese beso no era del tipo de los que se deban los amigos. Sin pensarlo se acercó para poder oír lo que se decían.

Luca la había levantado luego de abrazarla y ahora la alejó para contemplarla.

"Estas hermosa bambina" dijo él. Y se tragó el comentario que había pensado. No le diría que la veía más gordita, porque aunque ella era una gordita hermosa ella solo escucharía la palabra "gorda" y se enojaría. Y no quería enojarla ahora que estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a su bambina.

"Gracias –dijo ella secándose una lágrima- ¿Pero que haces aquí? No me avisaste que venías"

"¡Je! Lo se. No te lo dije porque quería darte una sorpresa… quería tener este recibimiento" dijo con picardía.

"Y si que me la diste –volvió a estrecharlo- Te extrañaba… y tenía deseos de verte"

"Yo igual… por eso deje todo y me vine. Sabes que enloquezco si no te veo seguido" afirmó él.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

"Tu locura me conviene. Pero puede dejarte sin trabajo"

"No te preocupes –dijo haciendo una mueca- Ya me encargué de eso"

"¿A si? Que bien"

Seguían absortos en ellos mismos, pero una tos proveniente desde atrás los hizo saber que no estaban solos.

Sonrientes se desprendieron del abrazo y Sora hizo las presentaciones.

"Amigos- dijo ella sonriente- quiero presentarles a mi amigo Gianluca Ferro, él es de Italia"

"Hola –dijo levantando una mano- pueden llamarme Luca, es más bonito y breve" dijo mostrando su sonrisa derretidota.

Como las chicas solo lo miraban pestañeando Sora prosiguió.

"Ella es Mía –la señaló y luego cuando pronunciaba cada nombre las iba señalando- esta es Anna, por allá esta Rossetta, a mi izquierda esta May, la pequeña es Marion y junto a ella esta Sara y él es Ken"

Ninguna reaccionaba. Solo Ken se levanto y estrecho su mano.

"Mucho gusto, soy Ken Robbins"

"Y yo Luca, Sora me habló de ti"

"Espero que bien" dijo sonriendo.

"Si, muy bien" afirmó Luca.

En ese momento Marion se acercó a Luca y levantó la mano para que Luca se la estreche. Él se arrodillo sonriendo y respondió al acto.

"¡Eres hermoso!" exclamó Marion. Esto hizo que todas las chicas reaccionaran y se rieran con los demás.

Luca fingió sorprenderse.

"Me siento honrado de que me encuentres hermoso –le dijo y luego le beso la mano y la miró a los ojos (si ella hubiese sido mayos se habría desmayado ante esa mirada)- Pero si yo soy hermoso tu eres divina como una sirena"

Marion, chiquita y todo, se sonrojó, agarró a Jonathan y volvió a ocupar el lugar donde estaba sentada.

"Así que estas son las hermosas damas de las cuales me hablabas" comentó.

Sora sonrió. Él no perdía tiempo para empezar con sus galanteos. ¿O era por naturaleza?

"Si… ellas son mis grandes amigas"

"¿Y él quien es?" dijo señalando con la cabeza.

Sora se volvió y vio a León. Hasta ahora no había notado que estaba tan cerca de ellos.

León gimió. No quería ser descubierto y menos por ese tipo. Maldita sea que no pudo evitar la curiosidad de saber que era lo que se decían, porque estaba ese ahí y porque había besado a Sora. Debió quedarse en su escondite, pero la curiosidad lo venció y justo tuvo que descubrirlo ese tipo. Bueno… -pensó mirando hacia arriba- debería haber supuesto que esa palmera no lo iba a cubrir completamente. Avergonzado se acercó al grupo.

"León, estaba aquí –dijo Sora mirándolo ceñuda- él es León Oswald" le comunicó a Luca.

"Ah… -dijo Luca enarcando una ceja. Era obvio por su expresión que ya había oído hablar de él- ¿Así que tú eres León? Sabrás, por supuesto, que no me da alegría conocerte" le dijo con una sonrisa irónica mientras extendía una mano.

"Supongo que no. Y estamos en las mimas por supuesto" dijo dándole un más que fuerte apretón de mano (Que chiquilines ¬¬U).

Sora frunció el entrecejo, esta escena le recordaba el trato que Yuri y Luca se propiciaban cada vez que estaban juntos.

"¿Otra vez lo mismo? –pensó- ¿Y ahora con León?"

"Pensé que era una pesadilla… pero no, aquí estas moreno" decía Yuri que venía acercándose al grupo.

"Ah… pero si es el rubio Killian" dijo Luca desprendiéndose del fuerte apretón de León.

Yuri se unió al gripo. Entre él, Luca y León formaron un triángulo alrededor de Sora. Los que estaban observando fruncieron la frente y se miraron entre si. La escena representaba tres fieras a punto de enfrentarse y que solo se detenían porque Sora estaba en el medio.

"¡No van a empezar denuevo!" dijo Sora enojada poniéndose en medio de Luca y Yuri con ambos brazos extendidos para separarlos.

"¿Empezar que?" preguntó Luca con inocencia.

"No te hagas el tonto. Creí que ustedes ya se había hecho amigos"

"Yo nunca podría ser amigo de un tipo como este Sora" refunfuño Yuri.

"Ves amorcito… -dijo Luca besando la mano que antes Sora tenía apoyada en su pecho- yo intento hacerme amigo suyo… pero él es el que no quiere" dijo haciendo puchero.

Sara y Mía rieron ante la expresión de Luca, pero una mirada dura de Sora las hizo callar.

"¡Sabes muy bien que no es así! El que empieza siempre eres tú" dijo Sora.

Ante eso Luca desvió la mirada y Yuri sonrió.

"Bueno, bueno… -dijo luego de un rato- en vista de que voy a permanecer una larga temporada aquí supongo que intentaré mejorar mi relación con el rubio"

"Yuri" le recalcó el rubio.

Luca lo miró serio.

"A no… eso no puedes pedirme, ante eso no voy a ceder. Ya me acostumbré a llamarte rubio y no voy a desacostumbrarme ahora" dijo con la rebeldía de un niño pequeño.

"Esta bien… rubio es aceptable" concedió Sora.

Luca sonrió por haberse salido con la suya ante el fastidio de Yuri. En ese momento todo el grupo entendió de donde provenía el apodo de Yuri.

León, ignorado hasta ese momento, decidió que era hora de que repararan en él.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que vas a pasar una larga temporada aquí?" dijo con su característica expresión y voz seria.

"¡Pero si el felino tiene lengua! –sonrió- Es que voy a ser parte del escenario Kaleido"

"¡¿Qué!" exclamaron León y Yuri juntos.

Luca levantó ambas cejas y contento explicó:

"Como Sora fue a nuestro escenario en Italia a enseñar sus acrobacias como favor para mi jefe, él decidió retribuírselo. Pero a diferencia de Sora, que solo estuvo una semana, yo me voy a quedar uno o dos meses"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sora feliz.

"Si bambina. Otra vez vamos a estar juntos como antes" dijo tomándola de ambas manos.

"¡Que bueno!" dijo y abrazó a Luca quien la levantó del suelo.

"Si… solo bueno para ella" pensaron León y Yuri, pero no lo dijeron.

**NdeA:** Jejeje, se que a algunos les cae mal Luca pero es mi personaje (inventado) favorito y no puedo dejar de ponerlo…

En cuanto al "trato" entiendan que Sora no se da cuenta porque ella no deja que nada la lastime y simplemente lo ignora… los demás si lo van a notar ñ.ñ

Ya van a ver….

_Utena- Puchiko nyu_


	35. CAP 8: Parte 4

_Parte 4: "Jugando a ser cupido"_

"¿Dónde demonios está? Llevo dos días aquí y todavía no la eh visto" se quejaba Luca mientras se acercaba a Sora.

Ella estaba sentada viendo los ensayos y, milagrosamente, no estaba comiendo.

"¿De quien me estas hablando?" preguntó ceñuda.

"De la tal Layla Hamilton ¿No me habías escrito diciéndome que me la ibas a presentar cuando yo venga a visitarte?" dijo tirándose pesadamente junto a ella.

"Ah… -respondió ella enarcando una ceja- ¿Así que solo por eso viniste? Y no a visitarme como me habías dicho" le reprochó.

"¡Claro que no! –se defendió- Bueno… la verdad es que quería verte, pero lo de la deliciosa rubia que me describiste hizo que adelantara mis planes para venir" agregó sonriente.

Ella suspiró y saco un caramelo de su bolsillo.

"Ayer hable con ella… en tres días estará de visita en Kaleido. Es una persona muy ocupada"

"Bien… supongo que no me queda de otra que esperarla" dijo aceptando un caramelo que Sora le ofrecía.

"Dice que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar"

"Cuando la tenga en frente mío te diré si es buena o mala" se burló Luca.

Luego ambos se pusieron serios, ya que frente a ellos pasaban tomados de la mano León y Fiorella.

El día que Luca llegó se sentó a charlar con el grupo y estuvo divirtiéndolos con sus bromas. Al día siguiente se presentó en Kaleido y habló con Kalos. Sora fue la encargada de enseñarle el lugar. Estaban en el escenario exterior cuando Luca preguntó:

"¿Ya encontraron el reemplazo para vos bambina?"

"Sip… se llama Fiorella Galletti. Es de tu país y tendrá unos 23 años más o menos"

De repente Luca se puso tenso y frunció la frente.

"¿Fiorella? ¿Por su acaso no es una medio rubia de pelo ondulado, ojos verdes, de metro 70, piel color miel y muy muy altanera?"

"Si… -respondió ceñuda- ¿La conoces?"

"No" se apresuró a responder y desvió la mirada.

"Luca… -dijo en tono de advertencia- ella es italiana, acróbata y acabas de describirla perfectamente. No me podes decir que no la conoces"

Como él no le contestó ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, luego los abrió muy grande y con una mano lo obligó a mirarla.

"¿No abra sido unas de tus conquistas que terminaron mal no?"

"No…" dijo en voz baja.

Ella bajó los brazos y suspiró.

"No, te digo que no –se defendió con fuerza- Lo que pasó fue que intente… tu sabes… enganchármela, pero luego de hacer unos movimientos me di cuanta de que era una pesada, altanera y agrandada. Por desgracia… sin querer, ella se enteró de lo que pensaba de su persona –suspiró- Por eso no le caigo demasiado bien que digamos"

La situación quedó demostrada cuando más tarde Luca y Sora entraron al salón de ensayos y al verlo Fiorella exclamó:

"¡Tu! ¡¿Que estas haciendo TU aquí… Gini!" agregó por malicia.

"Vengo a trabajar en Kaleido… Fiore"

"¡No me llames Fiore! ¡Mi nombre es Fiorella!"

"Y el mío no es Gini, es Gianluca, aunque prefiero que me llamen Luca"

Luego de ese encuentro inicial Fiorella solo miraba con desprecio a Luca. A él no le importaba más bien lo divertía.

"No puedo creer que alguien de veras desee salir con ella. ¿Que tiene en la cabeza ese felino? Sin duda debe poseer mucha paciencia como para soportar a esa mujer" dijo con incredulidad.

"No digas esas cosas Luca. Ella no parece tan mala. Ya llevan un mes de novios y, hasta ahora, no los eh visto pelear"

"Tal vez ella lo tenga amenazado"

Ese comentario hizo reír a Sora.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"

"Tu sabes… algo así como: "Si intentas desafiarme o pelear conmigo, te mostraré toda mi altanería y te gritaré hasta que se te revienten los tímpanos"" dijo imitando a Fiorella.

Eso hizo que la risa de Sora se transformara en carcajada y atrajera la atención de la mencionada pareja.

"Es tan bonita cuando ríe" comentó León con una sonrisa.

Fiorella revoleó los ojos. Ya la tenía harta con esas cursilerías referidas a Sora.

"No puedo entender que le encuentra de bueno a ese mujeriego. Solo una tonta como ella pudo haberse hecho amiga de una hombre como Luca"

Ante ese comentario León la fulminó con la mirada.

"Bueno perdón, no quise llamarla tonta"

_Tres días después…_

Sora y Yuri estaban desayunando en su depto.

"¿Hoy llega la Sta Layla verdad?" preguntó ella tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

No lo logró.

"¿Por qué estas tan ansiosa, ¿Es porque hace mucho que no la ves?"

"Bueno… si, por eso y por otra cosa"

"¿Otra cosa…?"

"Planeo emparejar a la Sta Layla con Luca" dijo sonriente.

"¡¿Que!" exclamó Yuri bajando violentamente su taza de café.

"No reacciones así. Hace mucho que lo venía pensando y hoy que ella regresa los voy a presentar"

"No pienses ridiculeces preciosa. No puedes hacer tal cosa. ¡Luca es un mujeriego! No es el hombre indicado para ella" dijo con calma.

"El "era" mujeriego, ahora ha cambiado"

"¿A, si? –dijo levantando una ceja- Ayer lo vi "hablando" con una acróbata del escenario muy animadamente"

"Eso non quiere decir que estuviera tratando de conquistarla –lo defendió- Tal vez estaban hablando de la nueva obra"

"Pues mientras le hablaba el la sostenía de la barbilla "cariñosamente" para mirarla a los ojos, y el rubor de la muchacha no demostraba que estuvieran hablando de la obra"

"Eso todavía no prueba nada" dijo ella. Pero sabía que los signos eran evidentes.

"La acróbata era Mía "tu amiga", ¿Por qué no le preguntas que le dijo?" dijo Yuri con una sonrisa al ver que Sora lo miraba con la boca abierta.

"Bueno… el me dijo que no era una persona que le gustara esperar" dijo ella por fin.

Yuri revoleó los ojos. Ella no iba a perder una discusión.

"Esta bien… sigue adelante con tu plan. Espero que Layla tenga un poco de sentido común para darse cuenta de la clase de tipo que es y lo rechace"

"¿Por qué decís eso? A mi me parece que son una pareja perfecta. Ya me imagino a unos chiquitos de pelo rubio y ojos azules o morenitos de ojos celestes jugando con mi hijo" agregó con voz soñadora.

"Que imaginación… espero que no te lleves una desilusión"

"¡Basta rubio! –dijo con voz dura- y prométeme que no vas a interferir en mis planes"

"OK –dijo protegiéndose con las manos como si esperara algún golpe- prometo no interferir. Confío en que Layla pueda cuidarse sola de ese sátiro"

Sora solo sonrió. Si todo salía como ella tenía planeado Yuri tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

"¡Sta Layla al fin esta aquí!" gritó Sora y corrió a abrazar a la rubia.

Sonriente ella le devolvió el abrazo.

"¡Vaya Sora! Si que estas cambiada" dijo Layla tocando el largo cabello de Sora y mirando su vientre.

"Así es –respondió ella con picardía y acariciando su pancita- Me han pasado muchas cosas"

"Espero que me las cuentes todas"

"Bienvenida Layla" dijo Yuri y la abrazó.

"¿Cómo estas Yuri?"

"Perfectamente" dijo él, abrazó a Sora por un hombro y sonrió.

"¿Hay algo que debería saber?" preguntó sorprendida por el acto.

"Sora y yo somos novios"

"¡Felicidades!" dijo con una media sonrisa. Layla siempre supo que Yuri gustaba de Sora, pero cuando ella se enamoró de León se había resignado. Sin embargo ahora parecía haber conseguido lo que quería, aunque ella estuviera embarazada de otro hombre. Debería estar feliz por él, pero ese bebé siempre uniría a Sora con León y, teniendo en cuenta el amor que se tuvieron esos dos, siempre cabría la posibilidad de que se reconciliaran.

"Layla, Kalos quiere verte" dijo Yuri.

"Si, ya voy. ¿Me acompañas?"

"Claro"

Sora tomó del brazo a Yuri y le susurró.

"Entretenla el tiempo necesario como para darme tiempo de avisarle a Luca de que ella está aquí"

"¿No me habías hecho prometer que no interfiriera?" dijo haciendo una mueca.

"Tu sabes muy bien de que manera te pedí que no interfirieras" dijo en tono de amenaza.

"Esta bien –dijo en un suspiro- vete a avisarle al moreno que yo la llevo a la oficina de Kalos"

"Bien, bien, bien… nos estamos entendiendo"

Luego de la partida de los rubios Sora se apresuró a buscar al moreno.

Lo encontró hablando con una mujer del personal de limpieza del escenario.

"¡Luca!" lo llamó entre dientes y con los puños apretados al cuerpo.

Él –con su carita de ingenuidad- la miró y respondió:

"¿Que pasa bambinita?" dijo con voz animosa, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada furiosa de Sora.

Sora pensó que tal vez no fuera buena idea seguir con su plan, después de probar que Luca seguía con sus andadas. Pero no estaba dispuesta a darle la razón a Yuri. Así que, furiosa y todo, le habló con calma.

"La Sta Layla ya está aquí"

"Ah…- dijo levantando ambas cejas- así que Su Señoría se decidió a venir"

Sora contó hasta 10 e intentó sonreír. Si él seguía con esa actitud no le quedaría otra que darle la razón al rubio.

"Sip. Yuri la traerá enseguida. Prepárate"

"No soy un chico inexperto Sora. No hace falta que me digas que me prepare"

Sora no se aguantó y lo pellizco.

"¡¿Por qué me haces eso!" exclamó él frotándose el lugar lastimado.

"Ya deja de provocarme. Ah… -dijo mirando a la puerta- ahí viene"

Sora estaba enojada con Luca porque desde que había llegado no hacía más que quejarse. De que ella le había mentido, de que estaba harto de esperar, de que ninguna mujer se merecía tanto misterio, de que ella seguro se había confabulado con Yuri para mantenerlo esperando, etc. Sora lo escuchaba y no emitía comentario, pero hoy, justo que ella ya estaba aquí, ya no iba a aguantarse más. No justo ella y su nuevo carácter.

Fastidiado y de mala gana Luca dirigió sus azules ojos a la puerta. Su primera vista de ella lo impactó. Sora la había descrito en los mails que le escribía y al llegar a Kaleido había visto fotos de ella. Pero al verla aquí, en persona, le pareció más hermosa que cualquier descripción o fotografía.

Sus movimientos eran suaves y calculados. "Una autentica dama" pensó. Su expresión y media sonrisa que mostraba la hacía parecer fría, pero él sabía que era una persona dulce y generosa. Su cabellera tenía el largo perfecto –su color no importaba mucho, puesto que a él cualquier color le venía bien (¬¬)- sos ojos: de un celeste que se asemejaba al cielo. Su cuerpo no tenía defecto alguno, ya que a pesar de que había dejado la acrobacia, se mantenía en forma.

Satisfecho luego de su examen visual tomó a Sora del brazo y se acercó a Layla.

"Sta Layla –dijo Sora- quiero presentarle a mi amigo y nuevo acróbata de Kaleido. Gianluca Ferro.

Luca, esta es la Sta Layla Hamilton"

"Usted puede llamarme Luca, Sta Hamilton" dijo él agachándose para besarle la mano y haciendo contacto visual con ella. Le dirigió esa mirada que había conquistado no pocos corazones.

Layla solo puedo parpadear y abrir ligeramente la boca. Ella, que trabajaba en el mucho de la actuación, jamás había visto a un hombre que fuera tan hermoso, y sobre todo ninguno que la hiciera sentir así. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada que él le dio. Sentía como si estuviese desnudándola con la mirada. Y ese beso que le dio en la mano le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, dándole un ligero cosquilleo. Con un inspiración intentó serenarse, su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba sintiendo calor, pero ella no era persona de perder la compostura así.

"Y… usted puede llamarme Layla" dijo ella con lo que intentó ser una actitud despreocupada.

"Me concedes un gran honor… Layla"

Dios… escuchar salir su nombre de esa hermosa boca y con esa profunda voz casi la hicieron doblarse en dos. "¿Tan lata estaba la calefacción?"

Yuri, al notar la actitud de Layla con Luca, hizo una mueca. Luego miró a Sora y vio que ella le sonreía irónicamente como diciéndole: "Te lo dije". Yuri solo se encogió de hombros aceptando su derrota.

"Sta Layla, todos quieren saludarla. ¿Vamos a ver a los demás? También quiero presentarle a la acróbata que contrataron para reemplazarme"

Layla seguía perdida en la mirada de Luca.

"Layla…" la llamó Yuri.

"Eh… ¡Sí! Vamos Sora" dijo intentando recobrarse.

Así fueron a saludar a todos los demás integrantes del escenario.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" le preguntó Luca a Yuri.

"Layla es una excelente mujer moreno, es mi amiga, así que mas te vale que no la lastimes" le dijo señalándolo con un dedo.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Las quieres todas para ti?" dijo con ironía.

"Resulta que Sora me contó lo de su absurdo plan. Yo no creo que vaya a funcionar… y el tiempo me dará la razón"

"No seas cruel rubio. Aunque no lo parezca eh cambiado, ¿Dame algún crédito si?"

"Te lo daría y, solo Dios sabe porque, te apoyaría en caso de en que en verdad me demuestres que cambiaste. Pero lo que vi últimamente no me puede convencer"

"Bueno… tampoco soy de hierro. Pero desde que conocí a Sora, e inclusive antes, eh estado deseando formar una familia, tener un hogar y tal vez un par de chicos. Se que soy joven, apenas tengo 29 años, pero ya deseo establecerme. Aún así, como tu dices… "solo el tiempo lo dirá"" (¡Que tierno! ¡Yo estoy libre Luca!)

Yuri lo miró… nunca había escuchado hablar tan en serio a Luca. Parecía sincero, tal vez podría apoyarlo un poco. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

"Si… solo el tiempo lo decidirá" razonó.

"Pero si Layla con es la mujer de mi vida no me vas a negar que con ese cuerpazo no te dan ganas de pasar un buen rato por lo menos"

Yuri revoleó los ojos y suspiró. Con el moreno nunca se podía hablar _totalmente_ en serio.

Layla saludó a todos los presentes y le dio una mirada dura a León y solo una media sonrisa a Fiorella. Permaneció todo ese día en el escenario charlando con Sora. De vez en cuando desviaba su mirada hasta donde se encontraba Luca. Varias veces sus miradas se encontraron y él le sonrió, Layla desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

Más tarde cuando se despidió de Sora y Yuri en el estacionamiento escuchó que una voz masculina la llamaba. Al darse vuelta vio que era Luca.

"¿Ne…ne… necesitas algo?" preguntó algo perturbada.

"No. Solo quería verte antes de irme" dijo con viéndola con esa mirada que la acaloraba.

"Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Eh… Adiós" dijo y se dio vuelta para entrar a su auto.

"Espera… -dijo él y le sostuvo la mano con la que quiso abrir el coche- ¿Vendrás mañana?"

Ella se dio vuelta y se alejo al notar que sus rostros estaban casi pegados.

"No lo se. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta semana"

"Mmmhhh… ¿En serio? –preguntó con carita triste- ¿No puedes venir aunque sea un ratito?"

"¿Para que quieres que venga?" preguntó tratando de alejar más su rostro ya que Luca se estaba acercando de a poco.

Él tomó entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello de Layla y lo olió.

"Porque quiero volver a verte hermosura" dijo mirándola a los ojos, luego la agarró de la cintura con una mano y la besó.

Cuando dio fin al beso y se alejó, vio con satisfacción que ella tenía cerrado los ojos y mantenía abierta si boca sugestivamente.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos. Enojada, por que él se atrevió a hacerle, recobró la compostura y con dureza preguntó:

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" dijo limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

"Porque me gustas mucho Layla Hamilton y espero volver a verte mañana" dijo él pasando sus dedos por la barbilla de ella.

"Ya te dije que tengo muchas cosas que hacer –le dijo furiosa- ¡Así que no me esperes mañana!" con violencia entró a su auto, rápidamente lo puso en marcha y se fue.

Cruzado de brazos Luca rió de buena gana al verla irse así. Layla hizo exactamente lo que la bambina que había dicho que haría. Ahora solo tendría que seguir con el plan que Sora ideó. No le gustaba mucho… pero según su amorcito, quien conocía bastante bien a Layla, esa era la única manera de conquistarla.

El próximo movimiento lo tendría que hacer Layla…

**NdeA: **Snif… no me odien por sacarle un poco de protagonismo a Sora… pero esto es importante porque básicamente después de ella y León, Luca es el otro personaje principal.

Me preguntaron si voy a seguir con el embarazo o lo voy a saltear. Si te lo digo te cuento el final… u.u pero tene paciencia falta escasos 5 capitulos para que termine u.u.

Este fin de semana voy a pasar los fics que estube haciendo. Son se Saint Seiya (Los caballeros del Zodiaco) y de Orphen. Mi amiga Core BloodDrinker me dijo que estan buenos, que incluso cuando leyó el de Orphen le agarraron ganas de volver a ver la serie ¡Je! )

Nos estamos leyendo… gracias por apoyarme tanto YY

_UtenaPuchiko-nyu_


	36. CAP 8: Parte 5

_Parte 5: "¿Celosa yo?"_

"¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto!" se quejó Fiorella por milésima vez.

"¿Empezamos denuevo?" dijo León resignado.

"Si… denuevo. Ya hace más de un mes que estamos con esta farsa y no veo que pase nada. Creo que tu plan no funcionará"

"Hay que darle tiempo… pronto habrá resultados"

"Te estas ilusionando demasiado. Para mi que es verdad que ella ya no te ama"

León, que ya estaba serio, se puso más serio aún.

"No lo creo. No pudo olvidarse de mi tan fácilmente" dijo mientras cargaba agua en un vaso.

"No te ciegues a la realidad. Yo no veo signos de celos en ella. No intenta separarnos, más bien nos apoya, no nos mira con el ceño fruncido cuando estamos "acaramelados" frente a ella, todo lo contrario, no sonríe. O es muy buen actriz o en verdad no te ama"

"No…" susurró con dolor.

"León… -dijo ella con ternura- si las cosas son así, tendrás que afrontarlas. Aunque te duela…"

"¿Para ti es fácil?"

"¿Lo dices por Yuri?"

"Si"

"No, no es para nada fácil y por eso te entiendo. Me duele admitirlo, pero ellos parecen estar enamorados" dijo concentrando su mirada en un punto distante.

"Yo no lo veo así. Sora no ama a Yuri, de eso estoy seguro"

"¿No te estarás engañando?"

"No Fiorella, a pesar de que ella este cambiada, cuando esta enamorada se le nota. De eso yo soy testigo" dijo con una media sonrisa.

"Bien… entonces todavía tenemos una esperanza"

"Si… tenemos una" León calló porque sin previo aviso Fiorella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo beso.

Al entrar a la habitación Sora se quedó congelada en la puerta al ver a la pareja besándose tan apasionadamente. No sabía porque pero sintió deseos de darse vuelta y salir corriendo y algo seguramente le había entrado en los ojos porque sentía ganas de llorar. No es que la escena la estuviese perturbando, para nada. Tampoco sabía que era esa opresión que sentía en el pecho. No iba a perder el tiempo en descifrar esa sensación tan novedosa.

Así que con un fuerte "ejem" interrumpió a los tortolitos y entro a la habitación.

"Hay Sora… disculpa" ronroneó Fiorella.

"No se preocupen –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- yo no vi nada. Solo vengo por un poco de agua"

León fulminó con la mirada a Fiorella, siempre que se besaban frente a Sora se avisaban. Ante esa comunicación silenciosa Fiorella solo se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que no tenía otra opción.

Sora los rodeo para alcanzar la maquina de agua y tuvo problemas para sacar un vaso de plástico. Como León adelantó una mano para ayudarla Fiorella le dio una fuerte palmada haciendo que él entrecerrara peligrosamente los ojos mientras retiraba su mano. Al escuchar el ruido Sora volteó y ceñuda preguntó:

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No… nada –dijo Fiorella- solo que hay un mosquito que me esta molestando" dijo dando énfasis a sus palabras aplaudiendo en el aire como intentando matar el supuesto mosquito.

Sora entonces miró a León y este solo le mostró una media sonrisa. Meneando la cabeza ella volvió a los que estaba haciendo. Bebió toda su agua y se dispuso a irse.

"Bueno… los dejo solos" dijo y les guiño un ojo.

"No vuelas a hacer eso" la amenazó León apenas Sora se fue.

"León… ya llevamos tiempo en esto y me estoy cansando. Es necesario tomar medidas extremas"

"Puede ser… pero no así, sin previo aviso"

"¿Que querías que hiciera? Desde ahora en más tendremos que exagerar la nota"

"¿Que sugieres?"

"¡Que anunciemos nuestro compromiso!" dijo con picardía.

"¡¿Que! ¡¿Te volviste loca! ¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó horrorizado.

"Pero es un buen plan" dijo con inocencia. Obviamente le estaba tomando el pelo.

"¡No estoy tan desesperado como para llegar a eso! Lo de medidas extremas me parece bien. Pero eso no"

"Esta bien, pensemos en algo mejor entonces"

Frente a la piscina Sora meditaba la escena que acababa de presenciar.

"¿Por qué tenés esa carita?" preguntó Luca sentándose a su lado.

"Es que… -frunció el ceño- sorprendí a León y a Fiorella besándose apasionadamente hace un rato"

Luca levantó amabas cejas y sonrió. ¿Así que ese teatrito estaba dando resultado? Él no era un tonto, había besos y besos y sobre todo sabía como era un trato romántico fingido y uno verdadero. Tardo un poco pero luego se había dado cuenta que ese noviazgo entre la pesada y el felino era una farsa. Lo que no sabía era porque, pero algo se olía. Por cierto que esto confirmaba lo que él pensaba… ningún hombre sensato aceptaría ser novio de una mujer como esa loca. Y si el felino fue novio de Sora… ¿No podía ser tan estupido no?

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que tengas esa cara?" indagó.

"Nada… solo que… sentí raro al verlos así. En verdad no se como describirlo, solo se que… no se… ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decirte?" (¬¬)

"No"

Ella suspiró.

"No me hagas caso"

Luca sonrió y beso la cabeza de Sora. Claro que entendía… ella estaba celosa. Pero al igual como siempre ella no se permitía darse cuenta, seguía con la misma actitud de antes. Y él seguiría sin decirle nada.

Para calmar sus sentimientos le dijo en tono despreocupado.

"Seguramente te avergonzó encontrarlos de una manera tan íntima, por eso te sientes así"

"Siii –dijo sonriendo- eso debe ser. Gracias… tú siempre tienes una respuesta para todo"

"Así es… soy lo más"

"Apropósito... ¿Que estas haciendo acá a esta hora?"

Era de tarde y ya estaba oscureciendo y los ensayos habían terminado hace dos horas.

"Te estaba buscando… anoche hablé con Layla"

"¿En serio? –dijo animada- ¿Y que paso?"

"Me sorprendió ver que al final tenías razón. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde aquel encuentro en el estacionamiento y me estaba impacientando. Pero al final ayer…"

LUCA FLASH BACK 

Luca estaba sentado en el gimnasio vestido solamente con un pantalón deportivo negro. Cuando estaba haciendo lagartijas alguien entró.

"Hola Luca"

Era Layla.

Luca se levantó, la miró y con total indiferencia la saludo.

"Hola Sta Layla"

Luego la rodeó se sentó en un banco, agarró una pesa con la mano derecha y comenzó a levantarla.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó ella.

"Si, seguro. ¿De que queres hablar?" dijo él sin mirarla. Fingía concentración en lo que hacía.

Layla guardó silencio por un momento. ¿Para que había venido? No le resultaba fácil pensar viendo el torso de Luca descubierto, todo transpirado y observando como sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que levantaba la pesa.

"¿Que pasa Layla, no tenías que decirme algo?" dijo él tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Para él tampoco era fácil contenerse. Aún cuando ella usaba esas ropas de vieja –cosa que él iba a cambiar cuando lograra conquistarla- su cuerpo tenía un aspecto delicioso. La muy guacha se había hecho desear todo este tiempo. La muy orgullosa cumplió lo que le había dicho en el estacionamiento y no regresó al día siguiente, ni en los tres posteriores. Él solo se contuvo porque Sora le dijo que el siguiente encuentro tendría que ser por iniciativa de Layla. Así que el tuvo que esperar para poder volver a probar sus dulces labios hasta que la Sta se decidiera a buscarlo.

"Si… si –dijo ella saliendo de su turbación- eh…"

"Te escucho" dijo el volviendo la atención a su pesa.

Layla se enderezó y sin timidez preguntó:

"Quería saber porque no me buscaste después de haber admitido que te gustaba"

Luca casi se atragantó por contener la risa. Pero no rió. Así que la bambina tenía razón. Lentamente bajo la peso y la observó con esa mirada derretidora.

"Lo que pasa es que… no soy estupido, sabes –dijo con animo despreocupado- se identificar cuando no me quieren. Y si bien, el otro día, no me lo dijiste directamente capte el mensaje. Y que no te presentes en Kaleido todos estos días solo confirmó lo que pensaba. Así que no voy a perder mi tiempo buscándote"

Por un instante el rostro de Layla dejó ver la decepción que le causaron esas palabras. Pero se recuperó rápidamente y se puso seria.

"Esta todo aclarado entonces" se dio vuelta para irse pero Luca la abrazó por detrás.

"¿Que pasa Layla? –dijo contra su oído- ¿Acaso me extrañaste?"

Ella se debatió en sus brazos para safarse pero él no se lo permitió.

"No te extrañé nada. ¡Y suéltame Luca!"

"¿Y entonces porque viniste?" dijo absorbiendo su aroma.

"Ya te dije a que vine. Ahora déjame ir"

"No te creo" le dijo mordisqueándole la oreja. Luego empezó a besarle el cuello.

Sus caricias la estaban debilitando así que dejo de forcejear para safarse.

"¿No me extrañaste ni siquiera un poquito? ¿Acaso aquel beso que nos dimos no te ha estado persiguiendo tanto como a mi?" dijo empezando a recorrer sus manos por el cuerpo de Layla. (¬¬)

"No…" murmuró ella.

"¿A, no?" dijo él con fuerza y luego la dio vuelta con rapidez y empezó a besarla.

FIN LUCA FLASH BACK (¿Eh? Justo en la mejor parte…)

Sora sonreía y entrelazaba sus dedos encantada.

"¿Y luego que ocurrió?"

"Bueno… era tarde, estábamos solos en el gimnasio… tu sabes"

"¡¿Que! –exclamó ella sorprendida- No puedo creerlo. La Sta Layla no suele ser así"

Lucha se echo a reír estrepitosamente.

"Estoy bromeando…"

"¿Y entonces que fue lo que pasó?"

MINI LUCA FLASH BACK

El beso duro lo suficiente como para que Luca apoyara ambas manos sobre las nalgas de Layla y ella le rodeara el cuello con los brazos.

Cuando el beso terminó, con una expresión de ternura, Luca apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara de Layla. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero al sentir la mano de Luca en su rostro los abrió con violencia, se alejó y le dio una cachetada al moreno.

"¡Jamás vuelvas a hacerme algo como esto en tu vida!" le gritó furiosa y abandonó el gimnasio.

FIN MINI LUCA FLASH BACK

"Esa actitud si me la esperaba" admitió Sora.

"Pues… me lo hubieses advertido" se quejó el en tono de niño pequeño.

"Bueno, bueno… perdoname. Ahora dejalo todo en mis manos"

"¿Estas segura bambina? Mira que Layla me gusta en serio"

"Si –sonrió contenta- no te preocupes. En menos de lo que canta un gallo la tendrás rendida a tus pies"

"Perfecto… pero en lo que canta ese gallo o me buscaré alguna diversión"

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" dijo entrecerrando los ojos con fingida serenidad.

"Vos ya sabes que yo no soy de hierro. No me voy a sentar a esperar tranquilo en lo que ella se decide. Además… las norteamericanas parece que nunca vieron un hombre como yo. Cada vez que voy a un boliche se me tiran encima. Y yo no voy a estar desaprovechando mis oportunidades por esa rubiecita golpeadora" (NdA: este comentario lo puse porque es lo que pienso que un hombre como él podría causar :P)

Sora no sabía si reírse o enojarse por ese comentario. Suspiró para serenarse.

"Bueno… eso puedo entenderlo. Pero si te pones de novio con la Sta Layla vas a tener que dejar esas cosas"

"¡Por supuesto! Una ves que pruebe ese delicioso cuerpo no creo que pueda desear otro"

Sora sentía que estaba a punto de ruborizarse. Desde que ellos eran amigos hablaban de muchas cosas, pero a veces Luca se olvidaba que ella era mujer. Estaba por sonreír pero un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, así que enarcando una ceja preguntó:

"Cuando estuviste enamorado de mi… ¿Te viste con otras mujeres?"

El abrió grandes los ojos, contuvo la respiración y luego desvió la mirada.

"Luca…" le advirtió.

"Bueno…- dijo él levantando un brazo como para defenderse- después de todo soy un hombre"

"¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó ella incrédula- ¿Cómo puedo confiarte a la Sta Layla si ni siquiera eso respetas?"

"No digas eso Sora. Cuando yo estuve enamorado de vos nunca me diste esperanzas. Además… en los seis meses que te amé solo estuve con tres mujeres" agregó como dando a entender de que el hecho representara un gran sacrificio.

"Eso es mucho aún"

"Claro… para ti que eres una inocente bambinita es mucho. Sin embargo, para mi no, en ese tiempo pude haber estado con 7 u 8 mujeres más si hubiese querido. Pero como solo a ti te deseaba solo satisfacía mis necesidades naturales con ellas. Además… siempre pensaba en ti mientas estaba con esas mujeres" dijo con dulzura.

"Eso es asqueroso"

"Bien… pero es la verdad"

"Pero cuando estés con la Sta Layla no vas a estar con otras mujeres ¿Verdad?"

"Ya te dije que no. Si todo sale bien con Layla y llego a enamorarme de ella va a ser la única mujer para mi"

"Te creo" dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias"

Se abrazaron y sonrieron. Su amistad se hacía cada vez más sólida. Por esa razón Sora pensó que Layla sería perfecta para Luca. Ella se sentía algo triste por haberle roto el corazón y no poder llegar a quererlo como algo más que un amigo. Por eso quiso emparejar a Luca con una buena mujer para que ella le de todo lo que ella no pudo. Y le pareció que Layla era la indicada. Ella necesitaba de alguien tan extrovertido y pícaro como Luca. Y él alguien tan correcta y serena como ella. Se complementaban.

Por su parte Luca sabía que Sora solo se estaba engañando. Amaba al felino y esa demostración de celos de hoy solo se lo confirmaba. Percibía que Yuri lo sabía pero el testarudo no iba a dejar a la bambina solo por eso. Luca juró no intervenir pero si ella seguía en ese plan de que no lo amaba, él iba a meter su cuchara cuando se canse de la actitud de ella.

Sin darse cuenta empezaron a lagrimear. Cuando lo notaron rieron y se separaron.

"Ayúdame a levantarme que Yuri me debe estar buscando"

La ayudo a incorporarse justo en el momento en que Yuri llegaba.

"Acá estabas –dijo Yuri- Debí suponer que este moreno era el motivo de tu retraso"

"Tranquilo rubio –dijo Luca- Que estábamos hablando de cosas importantes"

"¿Cómo que?"

"De la Sta Layla" dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Y como va eso?"

"De lo mejor. Por supuesto" afirmó Luca.

"Que bien… te deseo lo mejor"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó Sora sorprendida.

"No"

"Igual te lo agradezco rubio" dijo Luca sonriendo.

"De nada"

"¿No van a empezar denuevo no?" advirtió Sora entre dientes.

"No" dijeron ambos desviando la mirada.

Sora revoleó los ojos y suspiró. Tomó con brazo a Yuri y a Luca con el otro y los tres salieron de Kaleido.

_Continuará…_

NdA: Si Dios quiere en el próximo capítulo ya voy a terminar este fic (Lo dudo… pero esa es la intención)

En la próxima ya van a quedar todas las parejas consolidadas.

Se acerca el final feliz… ¡¡Sayonara!

_Utena-Puchikonyu_


	37. CAP 9: Parte 1

CAPITULO 8: "El Final esperado"

_Parte 1: "Sora… la casamentera"_

"Muy bien… es ahora o nunca" y dando un largo suspiro Sora tocó el timbre de la casa de Layla.

Ya dentro de la casa ella y Layla estaban tomando té y, obviamente, comiendo algo.

"¿Esta bien que comas tanto?" preguntó una preocupada Layla ya que siempre que veía a Sora la encontraba comiendo.

"No se preocupe Sta. Layla… lo primero que voy a hacer luego de dar a luz a mi hijo será subirme a un trapecio, así que ahora voy a aprovechar y comeré todo lo que no podía antes" dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Te entiendo y dime… ¿A que has venido?"

Sora dejó su taza en la mesa y con cara seria preguntó:

"Layla –dijo tuteándola- ¿Que piensas de Luca?"

Layla casi se atraganta con su té y miro sonrojada a Sora.

"¿A que viene esa pregunta?"

"¿Solo respóndela si?"

"Bueno… es un hombre atractivo, en todo sentido. Tiene buen carácter y es una gran acróbata"

"Veo que tiene una buena opinión de él, entonces… ¿Por qué rechaza sus avances amorosos?"

Esa vez Layla si se atragantó con su té y tosió varios segundos. Es que una persona como ella se exalta demasiado con las preguntas tan directas de Sora.

"No entiendo porque me dices eso"

"Vamos Layla… Luca es mi mejor amigo y me contó todo lo que paso entre uds. yo pienso que el es un buen hombre y no tiendo porque lo rechaza"

"¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que a pesar que tengo una buena opinión de él puede que no sea mi tipo?" dijo con una semi sonrisa.

"Por lo que Luca me contó sobre como ud. reacciona a sus besos y cuando yo veo como lo mira… no parece que no sea su tipo. Todo lo contrario" le retrucó.

Layla no podía estar más sonrojada. "¿Que le habrá contado ese moreno a esta pobre jovencita?" pensó.

"¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo eso? ¿Acaso él te mando?" preguntó enarcando una ceja.

"¡Claro que no! Vine porque quise. Lo que pasa es que pienso que ud. y Luca formarían la pareja perfecta. Yo se lo hice saber a Luca y por eso él se acercó a ud. pero Sta. Layla… yo nunca imaginé que ud. actuaría de esa manera tan infantil –luego se puso pensativa- Digo… ¿Que mujer se atrevería a rechazar a un hombre como Luca, no una sino dos veces? O no le gustan los hombres o esta ciega" concluyó el discurso mordiendo una galletita.

Layla solo pudo parpadear y abrir ligeramente la boca. ¿La había llamado infantil y posible lesbiana? Ella no tenía nada contra lo segundo, sin embargo era heterosexual. Había rechazado a Luca porque… bueno, no sabía bien porque, pero nada tenía que ver con un arranque de infantilidad. ¿Cierto? Y, otra cosa, le dijeron que Sora estaba muy cambiada, pero como ella caso no frecuentaba Kaleido no había podido presenciar dichos cambios. Ahora si lo estaba comprobando.

"Sta Layla, Sta. Layla…"

"Eh… ¿Si?"

"No me ha contestado la pregunta"

"¿Que es lo que quieres saber?"

"Porque rechaza a Luca"

Layla dio un largo suspiro.

"Sora… no te voy a negar que Luca me gusta, solo que no se… hace mucho que no salgo con alguien porque me dedique mucho al trabajo y no se si él sea el indicado para mi. Somos tan diferentes, Luca es todo alegría y yo seriedad. Además Yuri me dijo que "el moreno" era un mujeriego"

"Grrr-pensó Sora- ese rubio me las pagará, le dije que no interfiriera" un aura roja crecía alrededor de Sora y tenía cerrado con fuerza los puños.

"¿Pasa lago Sora?" preguntó Layla alarmada.

"¿Eh? No… nada –volviendo a su actitud despreocupada decidió pasar por alto ese último comentario- solo pensaba que es eso justamente los que los hace compatibles: sus personalidades diferentes. Yuri está de acuerdo conmigo en eso…"

"¿Yuri esta de acuerdo?"

"Si, por supuesto" (Este era el inicio de su venganza)

"No se Sora… no creo que Luca quiera volver a verme luego de lo mal que lo traté antes de ayer en el gimnasio" dijo desanimada.

"Puede que tenga razón –mintió- lo vi en verdad devastado, desde ese día se encerró en su habitación de hotel y solo sale para los ensayos. Siento cierta pena por él. Nunca el rechazo de una mujer lo había puesto así. Supongo que es porque ud., en verdad, le gusta mucho" se la veía muy triste al decir estas palabras.

"Oh, Sora… ¿Es verdad lo que dices?" dijo preocupada.

"Si Sta. Layla yo no podría mentirle en algo tan serio"

Sora no sintió ningún remordimiento por mentirle así a Layla, ya que todo esto le servía para sus planes. Aunque tendría que hablar seriamente con Luca al respecto. La noche anterior, cuando fue a visitarlo, lo encontró con dos mujeres de dudosa reputación. Claro… él argumento que eran solo unas amigas que vinieron a hacerle "compañía" un ratito y que ya se iban. Ella tuvo que creerle por el bien de su salud mental. Todavía se preguntaba si hacía bien en tratar de emparejarlo con Layla.

"Bien, Sta. Layla se me hace tarde y Yuri debe estarme esperando. Me retiro"

"Si, Sora y muchas gracias por venir a hablar conmigo"

"No se preocupe Sta. Layla yo solo quiero lo mejor para dos personas que aprecio mucho" dijo sonriente.

"Gracias pequeña Sora"

"De nada Sta. Layla"

Se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla.

Al salir de la casa Sora se paró en medio de la vereda y miró hacia ambas direcciones.

"PST, PST… por aquí Sora" la llamó una voz y al girar la cabeza vio como una mano le indicaba que se acerque.

Era Luca… estaba escondido detrás de una muralla en la esquina de la casa de Layla.

"Pensé que te habías ido" dijo Sora al alcanzarlo.

"¿Cómo crees que me voy a ir sin saber? ¿Y bien… que pasó?"

"Mmmhhh… no se. Yo ya hice mi parte, ahora todo depende de lo que ella decida"

Luca suspiró y bajó los hombros desanimado.

"No te pongas así… ya vas a ver que todo sale como te dije" dijo ella abrazándolo.

"Eso espero bambina. Aunque no quiera aceptarlo esa rubia golpeadora se me ha metido muy adentro"

Sora se alejó para verlo a la cara y sonreírle.

"Me alegra que digas eso"

"Yo también me alegro, porque se nota que ella es una buena mujer" dijo sonriente.

"Bueno… entonces todo tiene que seguir como hasta ahora. Así que si vas a hacer cosas raras que sea fuera del hotel" dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

"Ya te dije que esas muchachas de ayer eran solo amigas" dijo él entrecerrando los ojos también.

"Y yo te creí. Sin embargo, si ella va a buscarte al hotel y ve lo que yo vi no va a creerte como yo"

"Puede que tengas razón" dijo él pensativo.

"Bueno, Luca, ya tengo que irme. Mantenme informada en caso de que ocurra algo nuevo" dijo desprendiéndose del abrazo.

"Claro que si bambina. Serás la primera en saber si pasa algo con Layla"

"Eso espero. Ahora me voy que tengo que poner en su lugar a cierto rubio entrometido"

Luca levantó ambas cejas sorprendido y rió mientras veía a Sora tomar un taxi.

Al otro día… en la habitación de nuestro rompe corazones.

DING DONG (¿Cómo? ¿Timbre en una habitación de hotel?)

Extrañado por unas visitas a esas horas de la noche Luca –que estaba en pijamas, es decir con un pantalón azul de seda y un batín del mismo color abierto- fue a ver quien era. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a una sonrojada Layla cuando abrió la puerta.

El no lo dudó, la tomó de la cintura con una mano y besándola a atrajo a la habitación y cerró la puerta de un puntapié.

Lo que sucedió después fue lo que Luca deseó compartir con ella desde que la conoció. ¿Que cosa? Pues… bien… este… se puede decir que llevaron a cabo ciertas actividades que los dejaron muy pero muy cansados. Por cierto, que estas actividades "acabaron" recién entrado el amanecer. Es que ambos dejaron salir toda la pasión que habían contenido todo este tiempo

"Sora, teléfono" dijo en tono hosco Yuri.

"¿Quién es?"

"Ese" fue toda la respuesta de Yuri. Osea… era Luca.

"¿Me tenés buenas noticias?" preguntó ella al contestar.

"¿Por qué pensas eso?"

"Primero: porque es raro que me llames a estas horas de la mañana. Segundo: porque al escuchar tu tono animado de voz creo estar en lo cierto"

Se escuchó una breve risa de satisfacción al otro lado de la línea.

"La última ves que hablamos te dije que serías la primera en saber si pasaba algo con Layla"

"¿Paso algo?" preguntó esperanzada.

"Aja… mucho" dijo haciéndose el misterioso.

"¿Cómo que…?"

"Como que mientras que hablamos por teléfono estoy viendo como Layla duerme felizmente en mi cama"

"¡¿En serio!" exclamó Sora haciendo que Yuri la mirara ceñudo.

"Sip. Vino anoche a verme y… bueno, todo mi cuerpo revivió al verla, así que la tomé de la cintura, la bese como nunca había besado a otra mujer y eso que eh besado a muchas, con lengua incluida, le aprisioné las nalgas y de allí fuimos al sillón donde…"

"No hace falta que entres en detalles Luca" lo interrumpió Sora –aunque no lo crean- ruborizada.

"Ah… cierto que hay algunos temitas que incomodan a mi bambinita. Pero Sora –en ese momento miró la cama y vio como Layla lo observaba sonrojada. No era solo por su desnudez sino que también había escuchado el mini-resumen de la noche anterior narrado por Luca a Sora. Al verla Luca le sonrió- tu ya no eres una niña y supongo que has vivido algunas de las cosas que te eh contado –Layla lo miraba con los ojos abiertos incrédula- y la prueba de ellos es lo que llevas en tu vientre" ante eso Luca tuvo que esquivar un almohada voladora provocándole una carcajada.

"¿De que te reís tarado?"

"Es que mi gatita se despertó algo violenta" Mientras decía esto Luca se acercó a la cama y se tendió encima de Layla.

"¿Gatita?" se preguntó Sora. (Luca y sus apodos…)

Del otro lado de la línea Sora escuchó lo que parecían ser besos.

"¿Luca? ¡¿Luca! –suspiró- Bueno días Sta Layla"

Layla se cubrió la cara con las manos al escuchar el saludo. No podía estar más avergonzada y Sora seguía ruborizada.

"Es para ti gatita" dijo Luca al pasarle el teléfono, sonreía. Claro… el no sentía vergüenza por nada.

Layla le dedicó una mirada asesina y contestó.

"Ho-Ho-Hola, Sora ¿Cómo estas?"

"Un tanto incómoda por esta situación" dijo con timidez.

"Disculpame" dijo mientras empujaba a Luca para que se le quite de encima. El cedió y se colocó detrás de Layla para besarle el cuello.

"No se preocupe… ya se me pasará. Creo que nunca voy a acostumbrarme a tener estas charlas con el moreno" dijo con una media sonrisa. Al escucharla Luca también sonrió contra el cuello de Layla.

"Ay bambina, si esto es lo más natural del mundo. No se porque les da vergüenza" comentó.

"¡Tú eres el sinvergüenza!" dijo Sora.

"Si, Luca, no te metas. ¡Y suéltame!" exclamó Layla. Es que al parecer Luca estaba comprobando si Layla no tenía cáncer de mamas. (Jejeje, ¿Saben como se hace la prueba "manual" no?)

"Todavía no se si hice bien en presentarlos" dijo Sora en un suspiro.

"No pienses así Sora, yo me arriesgué a buscarlo. Nada de esto es tu culpa" dijo Layla.

"No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación" se quejó Luca.

Ambas mujeres rieron.

"Solo deseo que sea feliz Sta. Layla" dijo Sora sonriendo.

"¿Layla? –se escucho que preguntaba Yuri- ¿No estabas hablando con el moreno?"

"Sip. Pero la Sta Layla esta en la casa de Luca" se escucho que respondía Sora en tono alegre.

"¡¿Que!"

PIP

Fue hasta allí donde Layla pudo soportar la vergüenza. Que Yuri se enterara así ya era demasiado y cortó la comunicación.

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" se quejó el moreno.

"Yuri se acaba de enterar" dijo mortificada.

"¿Y que?-se encogió de hombros- Tarde o temprano lo iba a saber"

"Pero me hubiese gustado que se entere de otra forma y no así" dijo seria.

"Pero yo estaba hablando con la bambina" se volvió a quejar.

"Podes llamarla más tarde"

"En eso tenés razón. Pero será más tarde, porque ahora tengo otra cosa en mente"

Dicho esto beso a Layla y volvió a tenderse encima de ella en la cama. Sea lo que sea que hicieron Luca no llamó a Sora sino tres horas _más_ tarde.

**NdeA: **Jejeje Sory que no me aventure al Lemon en esta historia. Pero en las otras que estoy haciendo si intente hacer alguito… ya verán!

Un beso para todos y recuerden: DENTRO DE 4 CAPS MÁS TERMINAMOS!

Que triste no¿? En fin… nos estamos leyendo!


	38. CAP 9: Parte 2

_Parte 2: "Devolviendo el favor"_

Luca caminaba a pasos apresurados por unos de los pasillos de Kaleido. Estaba decidido, si bien había jurado (con los dedos cruzados) que no interferiría en la no-relación de Sora y el felino, ahora pensaba diferente. Ya se hartó de ver como ella se engañaba al respecto. Así que, al igual que ella, ideó un plan para unirlos. Tal vez ella sufriera en el proceso pero sabía que su estado de ensoñación terminaría una vez que diera a luz a su hijo y ya estaba de 8 meses, lo que le daba un mes de felicidad absoluta. No tenía otro recurso, aunque no le agradaba la idea, era obvio que ella seguía enamorada del felino su felicidad estaba con él, al final le agradecería su interferencia.

Suspiró. ¿Dónde diablos estaba la bambina?

En el comedor de Kaleido (cuando no) Sora, Marion, Rossetta, Mía, Anna, Sara y May estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa. León también estaba allí, un poco alejado de ellas. Se había escapado de la-cada-vez-más-insoportable-Fiorella-porque-el-plan-no-funciona y el único lugar que encontró fue este… cerca de su amor-tormento.

"Ah…-suspiraba Mía- que suerte tiene la Sta. Layla al haber conseguido un hombre como Luca"

Suspiro general.

"Tienes razón Mía- dijo Sara- ¿Me pregunto si tendrá ese hermoso color moreno en todo su cuerpo?"

"Mujeres…" pensó León haciendo una mueca.

"Si lo tiene en todo su cuerpo…." murmuró Sora sorbiendo su té.

Ante eso todas –incluido León- fruncieron el ceño.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó May.

"Porque lo vi desnudo" dijo ella como si fuera algo obvio.

Y en verdad era obvio, pero que ella lo diga las hizo sorprenderse a todas. León puso cara de enojo. (Eso le pasa por andar de chismoso)

"¿Por…por, accidente?" tartamudeó Anna.

"Nop… fue una noche en la que dormimos juntos"

Enojado León abandonó el lugar. Nadie notó su partida ya que todas estaban asombradas por estas revelaciones de Sora.

"¿Dices que dormiste con Luca… él que conocemos… tu amigo?" quiso saber May.

"Sip. Fue solo una noche -sonrió- estábamos tomados"

Hubo un largo silencio. Cada mujer esta digiriendo la noticia. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar más por temor a desmayarse. (NdeA: ¡Ja! En la próxima parte les voy a contar que paso "esa" famosa noche)

Sora rompió el silencio.

"Tu no tienes porque envidiarle nada a la Sta Layla, Mía. Ya que tienes a un buen hombre a tu lado"

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Mía que sonrojada, se encogió.

"Que cosas dices Sora…" dijo nerviosa.

"¿A que te refieres Sora?" preguntó Rossetta.

"Se que Mía y Ken han estado saliendo" anunció.

"¡¿Que!" gritaron todas al unísono.

"No lo sabía" dijo Anna.

"¿Desde cuando?" preguntó May.

"Que bueno" dijo Sara.

"no es nada formal –dijo negando con las manos- solo me acompañó un par de veces de compras y luego comimos juntos. Sora está exagerando"

"Esas salidas parecen citas" dijo Marion.

"¿Lo besaste?" preguntó Rossetta.

El sonrojo de Mía hizo evidente la respuesta que no dejó salir.

"¿Y como fue?" preguntó emocionada Sora.

"Fue muy bueno…pero no se chicas, él estuvo muy enamorado –miró a Sora- y no quiero sufrir por no ser correspondida"

Sora se levantó de su silla y fue junto a Mía.

"Hace mucho que Ken y yo aclaramos nuestros sentimientos Mía. Él no es hombre de hacer sufrir a alguien porque sí. Si te besó es porque en verdad así lo sentía. No pienses en el pasado, viví el presente y dale una oportunidad a esto"

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y las demás contuvieron un sollozo.

Cansado de buscar a la bambina, Luca decidió hablar con Yuri primero. Por suerte, lo encontró enseguida, estaba hablando animadamente con la pesada. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó a ellos.

"Rubio, tengo que hablarte" dijo en tono brusco.

Fiorella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

"A sus ordenes" bromeó Yuri.

"Es de algo serio"

"Esta bien –dijo Yuri en tono cansado- Después seguimos Fiorella" dijo con una sonrisa.

"OK –le sonrió- Adiós" gruñó en dirección a Luca.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" preguntó Yuri.

Luca se alejó, se recostó por la pared con los brazos cruzados y sonrió.

"Quiero hablarte de Sora y el felino"

Yuri le dio la espalda y miró por la ventana.

"¿Que con eso?"

"Creo que al igual que yo, te diste cuenta que ella lo sigue amando"

"¿Y cual es el punto?"

"El punto es… que el felino es la felicidad de Sora rubio. Y aunque te duela considero que ellos deberían volver"

"Esas son solo suposiciones tuyas moreno"

"Puede ser, pero yo ya ideé un plan para saber si estoy en lo cierto"

Lentamente Yuri se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"

"Sora ama al felino y como él la lastimó ella oculta ese sentimiento para no sufrir. Pero cuando nazca ese bebé ella va a ser la misma de antes y no va a poder seguir negándose ese amor. Por eso es mejor que ella se de cuenta ahora de lo que siente y se deje de tonterías"

"¿Y como pretendes lograrlo?"

"Ella necesita un sacudidita. Sabemos que el felino hizo miles de cosas para reconquistarla, incluido su teatrito con la pesada esa –Yuri asintió, dando a entender que también se había dado cuenta- y como nada le funcionó supuse que ella necesita medidas drásticas para reaccionar"

"Cuéntame tu plan"

Luca así lo hizo y al terminar Yuri dijo:

"Lo que me pides es demasiado, ella confía en mi y, sobre todo, no es mi culpa que ellos hayan terminado"

"¡No seas testarudo! ¡Caramba rubio! ¡Si sabes que ella no te ama! ¿Sos masoquista o que?"

"¡No soy masoquista moreno! Y, si… se que ella no me ama, lo supe desde el principio, pero creía que podía cambiar eso. Nunca fue así. Los besos de ella no son los de una persona enamorada, sino de una agradecida. Siempre se negó a hacer el amor conmigo dándome ridículas excusas –sonrió- supongo que se negaba porque su subconsciente no quería serle infiel a León, su verdadero amor. Si insistía lo habría conseguido, pero sería por lástima y no quería eso"

"¿Entonces porque seguís con ella?"

"Eso ya lo sabes moreno. Yo ya no la amo –suspiró- y se que ella nunca me amará, pero se sentiría sola y desprotegida si la dejara. Ella aceptó ser mi novia porque yo le daba seguridad y se la voy a seguir ofreciendo hasta que ya no la necesite"

"¿Aunque eso signifique renunciara tu felicidad y a la de ella?" preguntó enarcando una ceja.

"Tal vez"

"Vamos rubio, mi plan es bueno… tenemos muy poco que perder y si mucho por ganar"

Yuri lo miró haciendo una mueca pensativa. En ese momento León apareció en el pasillo. Con su actitud de siempre caminó hacia ellos sin poder evitar darle una mirada hostil a Yuri y una asesina a Luca –luego de recordar lo que escuchó en el comedor- al momento de pasar por entre medio de ambos hombres dos manos lo detuvieron por el pecho. Una de Yuri y otra de Luca.

"Tenemos que hablar contigo" dijeron al unísono.

León los miró ceñudo. Dios dos pasos para atrás y se dispuso a escucharlos.

NdeA: Jejeje… el desenlace se acerca YY espero que no me maten por dejar a Layla junto con Luca… pero me gusto mucho la pareja je!

Ya subí mi historia de Orphen, pero esa no la voy a actualizar tan seguido eh! No se mal acostumbren XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capi!


	39. CAP 9: Parte 3 Final

_Parte 3: "El plan… ¿Reconciliación o desastre?"_

Suspiro.

León estaba parado frente a la puerta del dpto. de Yuri con las llaves del mismo en su mano. Supuestamente Sora estaba adentro esperando que el rubio la vaya a buscar para cenar.

Ante su incredulidad, cuando ambos hombres lo detuvieron fue para sugerirle un plan para conquistar a su princesa. Medio se enojó y sonrojo cuando, sin pelos en la lengua, Luca le dijo que su teatro con la "pesada" de Fiorella para darle celos a Sora era horroroso. Por eso él había ideado un plan más factible que el suyo.

León escuchó lo que tenia en mente y en ese momento le pareció muy bueno. Sin embargo, ahora que lo meditaba parecía muy arriesgado. Luca le dijo que ella necesitaba una sacudida, que como los celos y las muestras de amor no funcionaban, lo que hacía falta era medidas drásticas. Osea que, prácticamente, le había dicho que violara a Sora u.u

Suspiró.

En toda la conversación Yuri se mantuvo en silencio, el italiano le dijo que este estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Entonces León lo miró para comprobar si era verdad, Yuri cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Dijo:

"Sora te ama León –León sonrió- y si tu representas su felicidad, me hago a un lado para que puedas reconquistarla –y no pudo evitar agregar- Aunque sea con este absurdo plan" (NdeA: cuando me imagino la relación entre Yuri y Luca se me hace parecida a la que tienen Hanamichi Sakuragui y Kaede Rukawa de Slam Dunk, León vendría a ser Sendo :P)

Eso hizo que Luca mirara a Yuri entrecerrando los ojos.

En fin… ya estaba aquí parado frente a la puerta nervioso de lo que pudiera ocurrir una vez que entre. Haciendo una larga inspiración giró la llave y abrió. Ella no estaba a la vista y él la buscó donde le había dicho Yuri que estaba la habitación.

Dio dos pequeños golpes a la puerta.

"Puedes entrar Yuri, ya estoy casi lista" se escuchó desde adentro. León entró y admiró al ángel que tenía frente a él.

Sora tenía puesto un bonito vestido celeste escotado, ajustado hasta por debajo de los pechos –que ya eran bastante generosos por la fecha del embarazo en la que se encontraba- y ancho a partir de ahí. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía el cabello suelto y dos orquillas a ambos laterales de la cabeza para que no se le viniera en la cara.

"Me pongo los zapatos y nos va…" se detuvo al ver a León en la puerta. Su Corazón, extrañamente, empezó a latir con fuerza.

"¿León, que haces aquí?"

"Vine a verte" dijo acercándose a ella. Al verla sí tan hermosa ya no dudó más del plan.

"¿Cómo entraste? No puedes estar acá. Yuri va a venir enseguida" balbuceó nerviosa y retrocediendo cada vez que León se acercaba.

"El no va a venir hasta mañana"

Ella se detuvo en seco.

"¿Cómo dices?" preguntó ceñuda.

León la alcanzó y la agarró por la cintura.

"Que no va a venir. Me dio sus llaves para que pueda entrar"

"El no haría una cosa así –dijo ella intentando desprenderse del agarre- ¿A que has venido?"

"Vine a demostrar cuanto te amo"

Dicho esto la besó con pasión. Ella se sorprendió, pero luego de un momento todo ese amor que ella intentó esconder en su corazón a modo de autoprotección salió a flote permitiéndole responder al beso con igual pasión. Al notar la respuesta de Sora, León la levanto y la llevó a la cama, donde hicieron al amor toda la noche… (¿Que? ¿Estando ella de 8 meses de embarazo? -´? Bueno… cosas más extrañas pasan en la vida. Y hay que tener en cuenta que hace esos mismos 8 meses que ni Sora ni León nada de nada en ese rubro… ¬¬)

A la mañana siguiente, León sonreía acostado en la cama teniendo a Sora durmiendo en su pecho y abrazándola con posesividad. Así que el plan del italiano dio resultado. Ella necesitaba la "sacudida". Si lo hubiese sabido antes habría intentado esto hace mucho.

"¿En que piensas?" preguntó Sora alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Si te lo dijera ni me lo creerías"

"Pruébame"

"Todo esto fue idea de tu amiguito… Luca"

Ella se puso ceñuda.

"Sip, el me sugirió unos pasos a seguir para lograr reconquistarte. Y parece que funcionó"

Ella le sonrió y se acurrucó más contra su pecho.

"¿Y que va a pasar con nosotros ahora León?"

"Te vas a venir a vivir a mi casa conmigo y luego de que nazca NUESTRO hijo nos vamos a CASAR" sentenció.

Ella sonrió.

"¿Y tu novia?"

"¿Quién, Fiorella? Ella no es mi novia"

Ella volvió a mirarlo.

"Pero…"

"Ella es solo una amiga que me debía un favor. Mentimos para darte celos –como ella enarcó un ceja el preguntó-: ¿Funcionó?"

"No" dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"¿Segura…?"

"Segurísima" Ella todavía conservaba su nuevo carácter y no iba a admitir que, quizá, si sintió "algo" de celos.

"¿Sora…?"

"Mmmhhh"

"¿Cómo esta eso que dormiste con Luca?" dijo con mucha hostilidad el la voz.

"¿Y tu como te enteraste de eso?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Solo dime"

"Bueno –suspiró- si lo quieres saber te lo voy a contar"

(Todos nosotros queremos saber)

SORA FLASH BACK

Estaban a la mitad de la tercera película cuando Luca terminó si brebaje, se levantó y dijo:

"Estoy cansado –bostezó- y tengo calor"

"El ventilador está al máximo y no vas a prender el acondicionador de aire porque nos vamos a congelar"

"Esta bien" dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y sin pudor empezó a desvestirse hasta quedar como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

"Me voy a acostar bambina"

Ella lo miro lo siguió con los ojos hasta que él se recostó en la cama, sin impártale el hecho que él este desnudito (Para envidia de esta autora y las lectoras). La película terminó y ella también se sentía algo acalorada.

"Uf… también tengo calor. ¿Que demonios tenía esa bebida?"

Luca –medio dormido- solo puedo decir.

"¿Eh?"

"Nada –dijo ella viendo casi doble- Tengo calor y no quiero sacar otra pijama"

"¡Ponete mi camisa y acostate de una vez bambina! ¡Tengo sueño!" gruñó.

"Ah… buena idea"

La conciencia de Sora todavía funcionaba correctamente, así que agarró la camisa y fue a cambiarse al baño y no frente a Luca. Cuando regreso –con camisa puesta- se enojó al ver que Luca estaba durmiendo como muerto en la cama. Ella no iba a dormir incómoda en el sillón solo por eso. Lo intentó de todas las formas, de veras, pero no pudo despertarlo. Como ella también estaba muerta de sueño se acostó a su lado.

Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió al día siguiente.

FIN SORA FLASH BACK

"Y eso es lo que recuerdo"

"¿Segura, segurísima que no pasó nada?" indagó.

"León… una sabe cuando pasó algo y al día siguiente me levanté fresca como una lechuga. Créeme solo "dormimos" en la misma cama y nada más"

Sora evitó decirle que cuando se acostó Luca la abrazó e intentó besarla, pero ella lo detuvo y le afirmó que todavía amaba a León. Fue esa única vez desde que su nuevo carácter había aparecido que reconoció tal cosa. Por eso desde esa vez Luca dejó de insistir.

"Me parece bien… -dijo, todavía le faltaba otra pregunta difícil y frunciendo el entrecejo preguntó-: ¿Y con Yuri?"

"Ah… eso no vas a queres saberlo" dijo con fingida inocencia.

Sora rió con ganas al ver la expresión de León que parecía a punto de llorar y estallar de ira.

"¡No pongas esa cara! ¡Con él tampoco pasó nada! Tu fuiste y serás mi primer y único amante…" dijo acurrucándose en su pecho.

León pensó que no veía la hora en que si bebe naciera para que la antigua Sora volviera. Y, sobre todo, para que terminaran esas bromas de mal gusto.

"León…"

"Dime"

"Te amo… a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, te amé todo este tiempo y ahora me doy cuenta de que me negaba a ese sentimiento para no sufrir y para, de alguna manera, castigarte. Lo lamento" dijo en tono lastimero.

"Yo soy el que lo lamenta princesa. Por mi culpa tuvimos que pasar esto, merecía todo lo que pasó por haber sido tan estúpido aquella vez"

"En eso tienes razón"

León se aguantó las ganas de revolear los ojos. ¿Su hijo no quería adelantarse y nacer ahora?

"Te amo princesa…" dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"Yo también, felino. ¿Y…León?"

"¿Que?" dijo con brusquedad. Maldito italiano y sus sobrenombres.

"Tengo hambre…"

León rió de buena gana y se levantó para traer algo de comer a su futura esposa e hijo.

_Y… FIN!_ TT ¡Snif!

**NdeA**: Ya se lo que van a decir… ¿Al final tanto lío para que solo con eso se reconcilien? Pero esta era mi idea original, es decir, que yo pienso igual que Luca, así que por eso decidí que terminaran de este modo ;P.

No me maten que es un final feliz después de todo ¿no?

Apropósito… como lo de las parejas quedó muy al aire pronto voy a subir un capítulo a modo de EPILOGO donde se leerá el final de todas la parejas que inventé.

Espero que les aya gustado… un beso che!

_Utena-Puchikonyu_


	40. Epilogo

**KALEIDO STAR**: "El final esperado"

**EPILOGO**

1 año después…

Estaban en un salón preparándose para una boda. ¿De quién? Ni se lo imaginan.

"Todavía tienes tiempo de arrepentirte amigo" dijo Yuri conteniendo una sonrisa.

Luca, nervioso, solo tragó saliva. Podía huir, pero traería consecuencias que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Una bambina y gatita histéricas…eso sin contar, que su futuro hijo que crecía en el vientre de Layla, tal vez llegue a odiarlo por dejar plantada a su madre en el altar.

Sip… hoy se casaban Layla y Luca. Ya lo tenía planeado desde hace meses, pero que ella anunciara hace dos meses que estaba embarazada hicieron que adelantaran los planes. Para consternación de Luca claro. Si bien le había pedido que se casara con él esperaba que el matrimonio se concrete dentro de 5 o 6 años como mínimo.

"No bromees rubio, que estoy nervioso"

"Yo solo decía… porque por tu cara se ve que estabas pensando en la posibilidad" continuó Yuri.

"Ja ja ja" esta vez León no pudo contener la risa. Él y Sora se habían casado a los dos meses de nacer su hijito. Si bien sabemos que muy pocas cosas hacen reír a León, aquel día él estaba tan nervioso como lo estaba hoy Luca. Al moreno no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hacerle la misma broma que hoy Yuri le hacía. Así que rió con ganas al oír como Yuri, indirectamente, se estaba vengando por él.

"Ah… pero si el felino ríe… no lo sabía" dijo enojado.

"Muy pocas cosas me hacen reír… y tu cara, el día de hoy, lo amerita" dijo sonriendo.

"Jijiji" rió un pequeño niño de cabellos plateados y ojos marrones en brazos de León.

"Bueno… al menos mi tocayo ríe por cualquier cosa y no a costa de la desgracia de los demás"

León se puso serio. Esa era una ventaja que Luca siempre tendría sobre él. Y era el nombre de su hijo: Luca Oswald.

Recuerdo de León:

León y Sora estaban en su dpto. según las fechas, faltaba una semana para que ella de a luz. Se encontraban ultimando los detalles en la habitación que sería para el bebé. Como sería un varón todo era celeste y estaban pegando unos postres de DRAGON BALL en lugares estratégicos. Estos era cortesía de su tío Luca.

"Oye amor…"

"¿Sip?"

"Creo que nunca hablamos sobre el nombre que le vamos a poner a nuestro hijo"

"No hay nada de que hablar porque yo ya se como se va a llamar"

"¿A, si…? ¿Y cuál va a ser su nombre?"

"Luca" dijo impávida.

Al escuchar semejante respuesta, León por poco y rompe el bonito póster que estaba a punto de pegar en la pared.

"Ese nombre es inaceptable. No quiero que MI hijo se llame así"

"Si ese no te gusta está el otro… Yuri"

Por suerte León ya había pegado el póster en la pared.

"Ese tampoco"

"Mira León –dijo la testaruda- o es uno o es el otro. Y no te molestes en protestar –dijo ella al ver que estaba por abrir la boca- porque no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión"

Él sabía que ella decía la verdad y que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Así que dentro de los dos males se inclinó por el menor. Además él tenía que agradecerle de alguna manera por haberlo ayudado a reconquistar a Sora.

Fin del recuerdo.

Aunque mejor hubiese buscado una mejor manera de agradecerle.

"Y yo no se de que te reís tanto vos rubio, ya vas a ver que pronto esa loca te va a engatusar para que te cases con ella" dijo Luca todavía enojado.

Obviamente la "loca" era Fiorella. Ella y Yuri llevaban 5 meses de novios. Desde que Sora y León volvieron, ellos estuvieron saliendo, pero Fiorella no aceptó ser novia de él enseguida, quería estar segura de no ser "un premio consuelo". Así que cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya no amaba a Sora empezaron el noviazgo.

TOC TOC. Se escucharon dos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

"Adelante"

"El sacerdote dice que ya es hora de que vayas al altar Luca" dijo Ken asomando la cabeza.

Luca se congeló.

"Dile que enseguida estamos allí Ken. Gracias" dijo Yuri sonriente.

"Bien…eh… ¿León? –este lo miró- Sora me dijo que tengo que llevarme al pequeño Luca para que tome su leche"

"OK –miró a si hijito, lo bajó y le dijo-: Ve con tu mami Luc"

El niño lo miró y dijo:

"Papi –luego- Tau titis" dijo saludando a Yuri y Luca. El pequeño no los llamaba tíos sino titis.

"Chau pequeñito" lo saludó Yuri.

"Nos vemos en el altar campeón" dijo Luca.

El niño mostró una amplia sonrisa y salió corriendo detrás de Ken. Hace una semana que caminaba y ya era un peligro para las cosas de cristales de la casa.

En otra habitación…

"¡Sta. Layla, esta hermosa!" dijo Sora que ya había recuperado su antigua personalidad (Para satisfacción de todos)

"Gracias, Sora. Tú también estas hermosa. Vas a ser una bonita madrina de bodas"

Sora se sonrojó y respondió tímidamente:

"Gra-gracias Sta. Layla" (NOOO, que tonta)

"¡Mami, mami!" exclamó el pequeño Luca mientras corría hasta su madre dando de saltitos.

"Hola amor" dijo Sora y lo alzó en brazos.

"Acá te lo traje –dijo Ken- ¿Y Mía?"

"Dijo que no se aguantaba el hambre y como Fiore estaba aburrida la acompañó a buscar algo de comer" respondió May.

Ken y Mía se casaron dos meses después que la pareja protagonista y ahora Mía tenía un embarazado de 5 meses (bueno, bueno… parece que el escenario Kaleido va a estar lleno de chiquitos en los próximos meses)

"Ah, Ok gracias, May. Sta. Layla…"

"Si… ¿Que pasa Ken?"

"Ya le avise a Luca que vaya al altar, así que ud. debería estar allá dentro de 15 minutos"

"De acuerdo… muchas gracias"

"Por nada, nos vemos allá" dicho esto se retiró.

"Yo también me voy –dijo May levantándose de su silla- Dejé a mi novio con Anna y espero que no este muriendo por sus chistes malos" dicho esto también se retiró.

Como Fiorella había decidido quedarse en USA, el escenario de ella quedó sin acróbata principal. Entonces le ofrecieron a May una jugosa oferta para trabajar en Italia y no pudo rechazarla, se mudó con toda su familia. Allá conoció a un acróbata español que tenía el mismo carácter explosivo que ella. Al principio se gritaban y discutía por cualquier cosa, pero luego de un mes de peleas, él la arrinconó contra una pared –en medio de otra discusión- y la besó apasionadamente. Luego de eso se olvidaron de toda pelea y se pusieron de novios. Cuando fue invitada a esta boda, él se negó a dejarla venir sola así que tuvo que traerlo. Y el castigo por su testarudez fue presentarlo a Anna y lo dejó con ella.

Anna por su parte andaba enamorada de un comediante nuevo que conoció en el bar donde trabaja su papá. Todos le dijeron que se anime y se confiese, como era muy vergonzoso se negaba. Aún así se conservaban esperanzas de que pronto se concrete algo entre esos dos.

En cuanto a las más pequeñitas: Rossetta y Marion (y Jonathan) aún eran muy jóvenes para el amor, por lo que concentraban su atención en ser mejores trapecistas en el futuro.

"Oh… te ves hermosa Layla" comentó Sara al entrar a la habitación.

"¿Que pasa con esos ánimos Sara? Ya verás que pronto Kalos te pedirá que te cases con él" dijo Layla.

"Eso espero" dijo ella en un suspiro.

"Ya es hora de irnos Sta. Layla" dijo Sora.

"Si… pero antes –tomo a Sora de las manos y la miró a los ojos- Quiero decirte que te estoy muy agradecida por todo. Porque si no fuera por ti, yo no estaría hoy aquí haciendo esto. Gracias por creer que un atolondrado como Luca y una persona tan seria como yo tendríamos futuro como pareja. Si no hubiese sido por ti, tal vez yo nunca me habría fijado en él" dijo sonriendo.

"No tiene que agradecerme nada Sta. Layla. No se preocupe" dijo Sora ruborizada. La verdad es que ella ahora se asombraba de las cosas que hizo mientras estuvo embarazada.

"Aún así, gracias" dijo Layla y luego abrazó a Sora.

Minutos más tarde la ceremonia transcurrió sin sobresaltos, es decir… sin que el novio huyera ni que cierta gatita o bambina se pusieran histéricas. A la hora de arrojar el ramo todas las solteras se colocaron alrededor de la recién casada. La que lo atrapó, para horror de Kalos, fue Sara. Recibió varias miradas que le decían: "Si no le pedís que se case contigo te linchamos". Tragó saliva y decidió que era hora de "enseriarse" con su novia. Por que la amaba y no porque temiera por su vida.

"¿Eres feliz?" le preguntó León a Sora abrazándola por detrás mientras ella observaba a Luca y Layla que bailaban pegaditos en el centro de la pista.

"Muy feliz –dijo con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Y tú?"

"Inmensamente feliz"

Sora volteó la cabeza para besar los labios de su esposo. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde jugaban alegremente su hijo y Yume.

"¿Sora…?"

"¿Sip?"

"Anoche soñé con Sophie, hable con ella"

"¿Y que te dijo?"

"Me dijo que ella está feliz allá donde está porque me ve feliz acá donde estoy yo" dijo apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de ella.

"Entonces… todos somos muy felices"

"Así es"

"Te amo León"

"Y yo a ti princesa"

**_Y… final de los finales!_**

**NdeA: **¿Que les pareció? Snif, snif… quiero llorar TT

Espero dejarlos contentos a todos con el final que le di a cada uno de los personajes de este animé.

Y si no… este… ya lo hice y no voy a cambiarlo.

Ahora voy a ponerle las pilas al fic de Saint Seiya, Orphen y Cowboy Bebop que estoy haciendo… ñ.ñ

Bueno… habiendo terminado con este fic, me despido muy atentamente de uds. )

El de Orphen ya lo estoy publicando ñ.ñ

**SAYONARA**

_Utena-Puchikonyu_


End file.
